Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende Ratte?
by milenalupin
Summary: Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Später DHr, erst mal eher DracoKaffee, [-BEENDET-] authoris. Übersetzung
1. Kapitel 1 Kaffee und Vielsafttrank

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/ (Leerzeichen rausnehmen, versteht sich… ^_~ )

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende ... Ratte ?

Kapitel 1  -  Kaffee und Vielsaft-Trank 

Der schlimmste Tag in Draco Malfoys Leben begann, wie das die meisten solcher Tage tun, mit seinem Aufwachen. Ein schlafender Crabbe und Goyle gaben ihre wie üblich überwältigend lautstarken Imitationen des Hogwarts-Expresses von sich, und Draco erwachte gegen sechs mit dem vagen Gefühl, in einer Landmine gefangen zu sein.

Als er sich erst mal in seinem Laken verheddert hatte und aus dem Bett fiel, bemerkte er, dass das wohl nicht der Fall war. 

In seinem ersten Jahr war er öfters auf diese Weise wach geworden, erinnerte er sich. Glücklicherweise war er gewachsen, so dass der Weg nach unten jetzt nicht mehr so weit war ...

Natürlich war es ohnehin ein Glück, dass er überhaupt gewachsen war, da das Liebesleben eines 4 Fuß großen Schülers im sechsten Jahr traurig, einsam und wohl eher eine Ein-Mann-Show wäre.

Andererseits hätte ihm es beim Quidditch helfen können, wenn er ein wenig kleiner geblieben wäre. Die besten Quidditch-Spieler waren klein, genau wie diese Leute, die in der Muggelwelt Pferde ritten ... Jackies, oder warte, nein, war das nicht eine Präsidentengattin ?

Was auch immer ein Präsident sein mochte.

Draco überdachte die Gedanken, die er gerade von sich gegeben hatte, und erkannte, dass er ganz dringend Koffein brauchte. Vorzugsweise direkt in die Venen injiziert.

Ich bin ein Malfoy, dachte er. Eine Kreatur der Nacht. So früh am morgen – das ist einfach nix.

Richtig, er brauchte jetzt einfach nur ein kleines bisschen Willenskraft.

Hoch !

In Ordnung, das war vielleicht jetzt ein bisschen zu optimistisch gewesen.

Dann einfach waagerecht.

Draco krabbelte tapfer zu der Stelle hinüber, an der er nachts seine Kleider hatte fallen lassen. Nachdem er sich erst mal in einer reichlich zufälligen Mode bekleidet hatte, quälte er sich auf seine Füße und stolperte aus der Tür.

Er fühlte sich – und sah wahrscheinlich auch genau so aus – wie ein Vampir, der sich soeben mit furchtbarem Durst aus dem Grab erhoben hatte.

Kaffee ! Ich brauche ... Kaffee !

Zu der Zeit, als er die Große Halle betrat, war er sich sicher, dass er mit einem unseligen Hunger nach allem, was Koffein enthielt, verflucht worden war – was sich wohl auf all seine Nachkommen vererben würde.

Es war eine grässliche Zeit, auf zu sein – die Große Halle war so gut wie leer.

Zwei Ravenclaws küssten sich und lernten zusammen – typische Ravenclaw-Vorstellung von Romantik – an ihrem Tisch.

„Das sollte verboten werden", grummelte Draco laut. „Die verderben einem ja den Appetit !"

„Wie dein Anblick meinen, Malfoy ?"

Oh, perfekt. Ein Mitglied des Dream Teams. Wie typisch für diese Götter der Ironie, und wie typisch für Hermione Granger, morgens um sechs auf zu sein, um zu lernen.

„Granger, ganz allein mit einem Buch ? Wie mitleiderregend – und doch irgendwie nicht überraschend."

Sie schoss ihm einen Avada Kedavra- Blick durch ihre dunklen Haare zu.

„Malfoy, wo sind Crabbe und Goyle ? Stürzt die Gehirnzelle, die ihr euch teilt, nicht ab, wenn ihr zu lange voneinander getrennt seid ?"

„Wo sind Potter und Weasley ? Oben, vertieft in diese Liebe, die man nicht auszusprechen wagt ?"

Sie blätterte eine Seite mit unnötiger Heftigkeit um.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du Oscar Wilde zitieren kannst. Er war ein Muggel."

„Sicher ?"

Draco grinste fies.

Granger seufzte und murmelte „Frettchen."

„Schlammblut", erwiderte Draco, um sich nicht ausstechen zu lassen. Aber er ließ sich von diesem idiotischen Mädchen von seiner heiligen Mission ablenken.

Kaffee ....

Der Slytherin-Tisch war leer. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie er an Kaffee heran kommen sollte. Und Draco musste, absolut, ganz entschieden Kaffee haben.

Granger schlürfte aus ihrer Tasse.

Draco konnte sich gerade eben noch davon abhalten, Amok zu laufen. Er nahm zahlreiche tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge.

Ich werde _keine_ Informationen aus ihr herausfoltern. Ich werde ihr _nicht_ die Tasse entreißen und versuchen, den Boden abzulecken. Ich _werde_ meine restliche Würde wahren.

Ich will Kaffee Ich will Kaffee Ich will Kaffee !

„Oh, Granger ?" schnarrte er gedehnt in seinem unbeteiligsten Tonfall. „Wie würde man es anstellen, um diese verdammte Zeit mit einem Kaffee bedient zu werden ?"

Kaffee, heulte sein äußerst verzogenes inneres Kind. SOFORT !

Granger sah mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln zu ihm auf. „In den ganzen sechs Jahren bist du nicht ein einziges Mal so früh zum Lernen aufgestanden ? Wie in Gottes Namen bist du bloß Vertrauensschüler geworden ?"

Warum verschwendest du meine Zeit, Weib ? Gib mir Kaffee !

„Ich lerne wie ein normaler Mensch", knirschte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Nachts."

„Ja, ich sehe, dass du nicht gerade ein früher Vogel bist", schniefte sie. „Ist dir klar, in welch furchtbarem Zustand deine Roben sind, und dass du deine Haare nicht gekämmt hast ?"

„Und dabei sehen sie immer noch besser aus als deine ... Schau, Granger, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für so was. Ich will einfach etwas Kaffee ! Alles, was ich will in dieser Welt, ist Kaffee ! Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, wäre es Kaffee !"

Das war nicht würdevoll.

Granger betrachtete ihn, als sei er wahnsinnig geworden. „Klingel einfach mit der kleinen Glocke auf deinem Tisch. Ein Hauself wird kommen und ihn dir bringen. Sie sollen eigentlich nicht gesehen werden, aber es ist so früh ... Natürlich ist es abstoßend, dass –"

Er hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. 

„Bitte, Granger – Ich bin zu müde ... Ich denke, ich müsste selbst belfern, wenn ich deinem Gebrabbel zuhören muss ..."

Dann ging er an den Slytherin-Tisch hinüber und läutete die Glocke.

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen ?" zeterte Granger weiter. „Es heißt B.ELFE.R ...  !" 

Draco setzte sich an seinem Tisch hin, und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen.

„Und dich halten alle immer für die Klügste ?" murmelte er in verständlich gedämpftem Ton. „Merkst du denn nicht, wie furchtbar dieser Name ist ? Was ist falsch mit H.E.L.P. – ‚Haus Elfen Liberal Partei' oder so was in der Art ?"

Granger sah aus irgend einem Grund verblüfft aus, aber genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt erschien Dobby, Dracos früherer Hauself, auf der Bildfläche.

Draco war so erleichtert, dass er ihn hätte küssen können. Wenn da nicht der unglaubliche Ekelfaktor im Spiel gewesen wäre, und die Tatsache, dass Draco nicht wirklich auf _dieser _Seite des Quidditch-Feldes flog, und dass der Koffeinmangel ihn jeglicher Fähigkeit, sich zu bewegen, beraubt hatte.

Bei aller Fairness, Dobby sah sogar überglücklich aus, ihn zu sehen. 

„Master Malfoy ! Dobby ist erfreut, Sie zu sehen ! Dobby hat seit Monaten gehofft, Sie zu sehen !"

„Ja, nun, Draco ist extrem beschäftigt gewesen", sagte Draco ohne den Kopf von der Tischplatte hoch zu heben. „Draco verspricht, öfter zu kommen und dich zu besuchen, wenn Draco bitte, bitte sofort etwas Kaffee haben könnte. Draco hat entschieden zuviel Blut in seinem Koffeinsystem."

„Natürlich, natürlich ..."

Dobby verschwand eifrig. Draco spürte ein liebliches Gefühl der Erleichterung durch sich rauschen. 

Es löste sich beinahe auf der Stelle auf, als er die ungemein lästige Stimme des Schlammbluts hörte.

„Woher kennst du Dobby ?"

„Hallo, er hat in meinem Heim die ersten zwölf Jahre meines Lebens gearbeitet", brummelte Draco. „Hauselfen ziehen hochgeborene Zaubererkinder praktisch auf ... nicht, dass du das wissen könntest, Schlammblut."

„Wusste ich sehr wohl. Ich habe auch viele ‚reinblütige' Abstammungslinien nachgelesen, und für ‚hochgeboren' könntest du genauso gut ‚inzüchtig' sagen. Oder ‚bösartige undankbare Versklaver der Elfheit'. 

„Granger, nimm doch einfach welches Buch du auch gerade immer liest und –"

„Hier ist Ihr Kaffee, Master Malfoy !"

Dobby kam hereingetrottet mit einem Tablett, schwer beladen mit Frühstück und, was Dracos Augen wie eine Fata Morgana erschien, einer dampfenden Kaffeekanne ...

Er sah gierig zu, wie Dobby eine Tasse voll eingoss ...

„Du siehst aus wie ein Drogensüchtiger, Malfoy."

„Und du siehst aus wie ein Biber, Granger."

Draco fiel über die Tasse her und stürzte den Inhalt herunter. Oh Kaffee, meine wahre Liebe ! Kaffee und Kaffee und Kaffee, süßer süßer Kaffee !

„Dobby erinnert sich, Sie mögen ihn schwarz, Sir."

Draco lächelte. „Ja, danke. Er ist wirklich gut."

„Möchte Miss Hermione noch etwas ?"

„Nur Malfoys Kopf auf einem Teller, danke", murmelte Granger, aber nicht leise genug. 

„Wenn du zum Lernen hier bist, Granger, dann lerne und hör auf, mich zu belästigen."

„Oh, du hast' s nötig, das zu sagen, Malfoy – aber ich denke, ich nehme deinen Rat an. Arithmantik ist so viel interessanter als _du_."

Dobby sah verärgert und verwirrt zugleich aus. 

„Ganz besonders Herbeiruf Summen", fügte Granger überheblich hinzu.

„In Ordnung, jetzt weiß ich, dass du verrückt bist", gab Draco zurück. „Trigonomantik ist bei weitem der interessante Teil des Kurses."

Er fing an, etwas Toast zu buttern, und verzog das Gesicht über das Mädchen, dass ihn im Arithmantik-Examen um lausige fünf Punkte geschlagen hatte. Zu seinem irgendwie überwältigenden Erstaunen lächelte sie strahlend. 

Ihre Zähne waren seit dem vierten Jahr wirklich erheblich kleiner geworden.

„Oh, das macht auch wirklich Spaß !" stimmte sie begeistert zu. „Sag mal, ziehst du die Theoremagie vor, oder hat dir das manuelle Spruchzaubern besser gefallen? Das dauert zwar länger, aber ich finde, man bekommt ein viel besseres Gefühl für das Fach –"

„Bist du bescheuert ? Der einzige Zauberspruch, der eine Überlegung wert ist, ist der Calculatus Spruch –"

Draco fing _wirklich_ an, sich besser zu fühlen, jetzt, wo er seinen Kaffee intus hatte. Und Arithmantik war eines seiner Lieblingsfächer. 

„Den hab ich nie richtig verstanden", gab Granger zu, als erzähle sie ihm von ihrem geheimen Doppelleben als Zauberstripperin.

Na ja, es war nicht so, als wäre das hier in der Öffentlichkeit ...

„Man müsste doch wohl völlig blöd sein, dass nicht zu verstehen – oh, warte, das ist der Grund. – Schau, es ist doch total leicht."

Dobby verzog sich. Draco verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, eine Quer-über-die-Tische-Brüllwettbewerb über Arithmantik mit Granger auszufechten. 

Am Ende fiel das sogar dem völlig ineinander versunkenen Ravenclaw- Pärchen auf.

„Sagt mal", sagte der Junge, „wenn ihr miteinander sprechen wollt, könnt ihr euch nicht einfach nebeneinander setzen ?" 

„Setz du dich doch auf einen Knallrümpfigen Schröter", schlug Draco süß vor. „Theoremagie ist unglaublich überbewertet, du buschhaarige Hirnlose." 

Sie hatten sich schon eine ganze Weile gegenseitig ihre Servietten-Diagramme hin und her _Accio-_t, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete.

„Sieh' s doch ein, Frettchen-Junge, Pythagoras' Theoremagisches Theorem ist ein Klassiker", behauptete Granger hitzig.  

„Du meinst, es ist alt und nutzlos, Schlammblut ? Genau das ist es auch." 

„Malfoy ! Wieso belästigst du Hermione ?"

Oh, lieblich. Wenn das nicht der Junge-der-für-seine-Selbstgerechtigkeit-lebt und sein Schatten

 Weasley, das Sommersprossen-Wunder, waren.

Granger sah sich um und strahlte. „Harry, Ron ! Nett, dass ihr uns Gesellschaft leistet !"

„Uns ?" echote das Wiesel. 

„Granger und den kleinen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf", erklärte Draco hochmütig. Endlich fiel ihm auch sein Toast wieder ein, der inzwischen steinkalt geworden war. „Und ich würde gern essen, aber euer Anblick hat so einen Effekt auf meinen Würgereiz ..." 

„Und dein Anblick hat so einen Effekt auf meinen Dich-wirklich-in-deine-teigige-Fresse-schlagen-woll-Reiz", knurrte Weasley.

„Erstens hab ich gar nichts getan, Wiesel-Junge, und zweitens, möchte ich mal sehen, wie du das versuchst, und drittens, was meinst du mit teigig ?"

Draco stand auf und überschlug seine Chancen. Er konnte es mit Weasley, dem Möchtegern-Zauberer, alleine aufnehmen, und wenn man Potter dazurechnete ... Hmm ...

„Lass es einfach, Ron", sagte Hermione. „Du willst doch keine Zeit auf narzisstische Slytherins verschwenden ..."

„Häh ?"

„Was ist mit Malfoys Mutter ?" 

Draco rollte mit den Augen und verzog sich. Kein Wunder, bei solchen Freunden, dass Granger gelegentlich vor Sehnsucht nach ein wenig intelligenter Konversation verzweifelte.

Er wanderte zurück zu den Slytherin-Räumen und fragte sich, ob Crabbe und Goyle sich wohl der intellektuellen Herausforderung stellten, das Atmen durch die Nase zu lernen. 

Draco hatte gedacht, Zaubertränke wären entspannend nach seinem irgendwie seltsamen Frühstück.

Draco hätte sich besser an Murphys Gesetz erinnert, des größten und deprimiertesten irischen Zauberers seiner Zeit. (Ein abstinenter Ire ist eine gefährliche Sache. Er könnte zu denken anfangen. Dann könnte er die Welt übernehmen wollen.)

Er lungerte in der hintersten Reihe, fragte sich, was wohl das Ekelhafteste wäre, das er Longbottom hinten in die Robe hinein kippen könnte, und war schrecklich hin- und hergerissen zwischen Schnecken und frischer Baumschlangenhaut, als Snape hereinstürmte.

Draco mochte Snape. Der Mann war ulkig, er war ein guter Lehrer, und er stand Seite an Seite mit den Slytherins gegen – ach, gegen den Rest der Welt. Soweit es Draco anging, hatte er nur zwei Fehler. 

Da war der offensichtliche Mangel an persönlicher Hygiene. Und da war der Anschein von PMS.

Es war schwer zu sagen, aber Draco hätte hundert Galleonen darauf gesetzt, dass der Mann hinter den Haaren ein fieses Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

Er war ganz offensichtlich bereit zum Töten. Er war wahnsinnig. Er war ein gnadenloser Mann auf einer Todesmission. 

„Ich wünsche die Zusammenarbeit und Harmonie zwischen den Häusern zu unterstützen."

Draco blinzelte heftig. Oder nicht.

„Also bin ich zu dem Entschluss gelangt, dass jede Person mit einem Partner aus dem anderen Haus an dem Vielsaft-Trank arbeiten soll."

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lauschte dem Raunen schockierten Protestes, als sei es eines Mozarts bester Werke.

Draco, der sich inzwischen wieder Murphys und seiner Lieblings-Weltanschauung konstanten Pessimismusses erinnerte, wartete auf mehr.

„Potter und Bulstrode."

Harry Potter sah leicht panisch zu Millicent Bulstrode hinüber. Sie leckte ihre Lippen.

Jetzt sah er extrem panisch drein.

Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Millicents wahnsinnige heimliche Verknalltheit in Potter war im fünften Jahr heraus gekommen, und nach Dracos Meinung hätte das keiner netteren Person passieren dürfen ... Dieses Paar war einfach zu, zu grausam. 

Zu, zu perfekt. 

Kichern brach im ganzen Klassenzimmer los, als Millicent mit den Wimpern flatterte. Potter sah aus, als wolle er am liebsten sich verstecken.

Sogar Weasley und Granger versuchten, nicht zu lachen.

Draco sah zu Granger hinüber, die ihre Robe in ihren Mund stopfte, und dachte – ich würde sie nehmen. Sie ist die einzige Gryffindor mit Gehirn, es wird sie wirklich fertig machen, was lustig sein wird, und – überhaupt, wir waren doch noch gar nicht ganz fertig mit unserem Gespräch über Arithmantik. 

„Crabbe und Longbottom."

"Sir, versuchen Sie, die ganzen heimlichen Verliebten zu paaren ?" näselte Draco.

Blaise Zabini fiel vor Lachen von ihrem Sitz. Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Muss wohl so sein, Malfoy, weil Sie und Weasley zusammen sind."

Ron Weasley wurde so blass, dass seine ganzen Sommersprossen fluoreszierend zu leuchten schienen. Draco war angewidert, aber ... na gut, Weasleys Horror war komisch, und er schätzte, er hatte wohl ein bisschen darum gebettelt. 

Nicht, dass er sich das jemals von einem anderen Lehrer als Snape hätte gefallen lassen.

„Wie haben Sie bloß unser kleines Geheimnis erraten ?" erkundigte er sich, während Weasley einen massiven Herzanfall zu erleiden schien. „Wir dachten, wir wären so vorsichtig."

„Goyle und Granger."

„Alliteration", kommentierte Draco. „Süß."

Er schoss Weasley, der immer noch vor Wut gelähmt war, einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ich komme nicht zu dir, Liebeshäschen."

„Sitz einfach da und versuch, keine unheilvollen Gedanken in die Richtung meines Zaubertranks zu senden", kommandierte Draco im Malfoy-Tonfall, der Sklaven verzweifelt gehorchen ließ, Feinde verzweifelt zu fliehen versuchen ließ, und Mädchen ... na, halt nur verzweifeln ließ.

Schien, als ließ er Weasley vor Sehnsucht verzweifeln, ihn zu prügeln.

„Es ist unser Zaubertrank", schnappte er.

„Es ist meine perfekte Note, die abstürzt, wenn du das hier versaust – was dein Schicksal in dieser Lotterie des Lebens zu sein scheint", höhnte Draco. „Setz dich ! Wenn du denkst, dass du das schaffst."

„Das werde ich nicht !"

„Die Weasleys, meine Damen und Herren. Weniger Gehirnzellen als Galleonen – und das will was heißen."

„Oh ja ? Na, ich hab auch was zu dir zu sagen, Malfoy –"

„Ron, halt den Mund !"

„Hey", gab Draco gedehnt in Grangers allgemeine Richtung zurück. „Das war mein Satz."

Sie stand vor ihnen, auf dem Weg, ein paar Zutaten zu holen. Ihre Augen blitzten.

„Er ist es nicht wert", fuhr sie fort.

„Okay, das war's nicht."

Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch, um Weasleys brutal-farbige Haare zu berühren, sah ihn mit wilder Intensität an und – irgendwie erstaunlich in Dracos Augen – schaffte es, nicht zu kotzen.

„Er ist ein absoluter Idiot, weil er dich so behandelt – weil er jeden so behandelt. Wir müssen einfach annehmen, dass man ihm es genau so eingetrichtert hat, und er zu dumm ist, oder zu abgrundtief gemein, um es jemals in Frage zu stellen. Und daher ist er weder deine Zeit, noch deinen Ärger wert."

„Hey, ich stehe genau hier, Schlammblut !"

Grangers braune Augen flackerten nicht einmal in seine Richtung.

„Er ist es nicht einmal wert, ihn wahrzunehmen."

„Schade, dass du das nicht schon vor ein paar Jahren rausgefunden hattest", rief Draco ihr nach, als sie sich zurück zog. „Hätte mir einen wirklich harten Schlag ins Gesicht erspart."

Granger drehte sich nicht um. Weasley setzte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zurück.

„Na, dann man los, Malfoy, versau den Zaubertrank", sagte er.

„Ich bin zufällig gut in Zaubertränken, Weasley. Ist allerdings nicht so, dass du je einen erfolgreich zusammengerührt hättest – geschweige denn, den hier."

Der plötzlich selbstgefällige Ausdruck auf Weasleys Gesicht ärgerte Draco noch weiter. Es war beinahe eine Erleichterung, als er das Gesicht verzog, während Draco den Kessel aufsetzte.

„Hey Malfoy, ich will dir eine Frage stelle."

„Das Nein zum Dinner bei Kerzenlicht ist endgültig, Weasley."

„Ich weiß, dass es genetisch unmöglich ist, aber könntest du versuchen, etwas weniger ein Idiot zu sein ? Was zur Hölle hast du heute morgen mit Hermione gemacht ?"

„Wilden leidenschaftlichen Sex quer durch den Raum. Wir Malfoys sind eine talentierte Familie."

Weasleys Blick sprachloser Wut war eine reiche Belohnung für das abscheuliche Gedankenbild, das Draco  sich gerade selbst präsentiert hatte. 

„Über die Schule gesprochen, Zauberzausel."

Der leere Blick in Weasleys Augen erinnerte an Crabbe und Goyle. 

„Schule ?"

„Ja, Schule. Das ist doch dieses verdammt große Gebäude, in dem man uns allen Zauberei beibringt, und manche von uns tatsächlich welche lernen ? Wenn ich drüber nachdenke, verdammt, ich glaub fast, wir sind gerade drin."

„Du hast mit Hermione über die Schule gesprochen."

„Arithmantik. Du erinnerst dich, dieses Fach, das du nicht belegt hast, weil du nicht intelligent genug bist ?"

„Na, tu' s gefälligst besser nicht noch mal."

„Was, Arithmantik belegen ? Hör mal, wenn ich je ein Fach fallen ließ, wären meine Noten immer noch so weit über deinen, wie meine Familie über deiner."

„Du lässt Hermione in Ruhe !" knirschte Weasley. „Fang nicht an, sie zu drangsalieren !"

„Ohhhhh, hat Ronnie sich verknallt ? Ohhhhh, ist das nicht zu schön für Worte ? Sag mal, Weasley, was kommt dabei heraus, wenn man ein Wiesel mit einem Biber kreuzt ?"

Weasley war jetzt leuchtend rot angelaufen, was einen interessanten Kontrast zu seinem scheußlichen Haar bildete. Außerdem sah er aus, als wäre er bereit zu morden. 

„Erinnert euch, dass ihr den Vielsaft-Trank eures Partners am Ende der Stunde trinken müsst", sagte Snape. 

Jetzt sah Weasley aus, als wäre er bereit, vor Abscheu zu sterben.

„Eher bringe ich mich selber um !"

„Nimm mich mit dir", murmelte Draco. „Aber wenigstens hast du aufgehört, rot zu werden wie ein beschämtes Schulmädchen. Oh, nein, warte – sieh nur – da ist es wieder ..."

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy !"

Draco und Ron waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu zanken, um jemanden anderen neben ihren Tisch gleiten zu sehen.

„Gib mir ein Stück von dieser grässlichen Clownsperücke, die du Haar nennst, Weasley", kommandierte Draco. „Ich hab mein Haar schon in deinen Becher getan."

„Warte, ich hab mich grad entschieden, lieber durchzufallen, als mich in dich teigigen Albino zu verwandeln ..."

„Komm schon, Weasley, du weißt, dass du schon immer reich, gutaussehend und charmant sein wolltest ... und, na ja ... halt ich ..."

„Dein Charme könnte nicht mal einer gehäuteten Kröte die Warzen abschwatzen –"

Draco setzte zu einem Schwinger auf Ron an, und als Ron sich duckte , riss er die Haare aus, die er wollte. 

„Oh, du !" 

Draco starrte in Rons wütendes Gesicht und fragte sich, ob der Weasley- Schwachkopf ihn tatsächlich schlagen würde, als er die Haare fallen ließ.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass die Haare ein wenig neben dem Becher herunter fielen.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die Gestalt, die an ihrem Tisch vorbei huschte, und eine andere Strähne in Dracos Becher fallen ließ.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte überhaupt irgend etwas.

„Ich bin extrem enttäuscht !" schimpfte Snape. „Obwohl", höhnte er in Longbottoms Richtung, „in einigen Fällen wohl kaum noch eine Überraschung möglich ist. Ich habe klare fotozauberte Instruktionen ausgegeben, wie man diesen Trank zubereitet, und nicht einer von Ihnen war fähig, damit fertig zu werden ! So viel zu Ihrer Klugheit, Miss Granger. Was Sie angeht, Mr. Malfoy – ich kann wohl nur annehmen, dass Mr. Weasley Sie von der Arbeit abgelenkt hat."

„Das ist richtig, Sir", stimmte Draco gelassen zu. „Mit seinen unerwünschten Aufmerksamkeiten."

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor !"

Draco streckte sich und gähnte faul, mit dem lieblichen warmen Gefühl im Bauch, ein bösartiger Bastard zu sein – und er war auch noch so gut darin.

Er sah Granger und Weasley ihm Avada Kedavra- Blicke zuschießen, und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Weasley schäumte vor Wut, und Granger sah ihn mit schierer Verachtung an.

Potter schien viel zu erschüttert von seinem kleinen Tète-à-Tète mit Bulstrode, um dem kleinen Duell quer durch den Klassenraum irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Der entschiedene ‚für' s –Leben –gezeichnet' -Blick auf Potters für' s-Leben-gezeichnetem Gesicht lenkte Draco von der Tatsache ab, dass ihm ziemlich schlecht war.

Ich glaube, ich mache vor Pflege magischer Geschöpfe einen Umweg zum Raum für kleine Zaubertiger ... ugh, zwei Unterrichtsstunden hintereinander Gryffindor um sich zu haben, kein Wunder, wenn mir übel ist.

„Du okay ?" grunzte Crabbe, als Snape ihnen allen gesagt hatte, sie seien Idioten, Versager, Squibs, eine Schande für ihre Gattung und sollten Filchs Diener werden, aber zumindest nie, nie wieder die Tür seines Kerkers verdunkeln (mit anderen Worten, die Klasse ziemlich genau wie immer zusammengefaltet hatte).

Draco schnitt eine Grimasse, dieser wilde Ausdruck, der das Gerücht verursacht hatte, Malfoys hätten Vampirblut in sich.

Was nicht wahr war.

Wahrscheinlich.

„Auf jeden Fall besser als deine blöden Fragen, Crabbe", schnappte er, schüttelte die bratpfannengroße Hand mit kaiserlicher Haltung ab und schritt fort von ihm, das Traute Trio auf seinem Weg nach draußen bösartig beiseite schiebend.

„Oje oje, ist dem armen kleinen Malfoy schlecht ?" frohlockte Weasley. „Lass dich von Snape ins Bettchen bringen."

„Darauf steh ich nicht, Weasley. Anders als du."

Draco stolzierte weg, Grangers Stimme hinter ihm noch in den Ohren.

„Harry, was ist passiert ? Du siehst ein bisschen – gebrechlich aus – "

Hoffentlich hatte Millicent ihr Glück mit ein paar ungezogenen Berührungen vorantreiben wollen, und Potter würde nun bibbernd in St. Mungos enden.

Draco versuchte, sich nicht vor Schmerzen zu krümmen, und stürzte so schnell er konnte in die Herrentoilette.

Dieser verdammte Weasley, wie in Gottes Namen hatte er es fertig gebracht, den Zaubertrank zu verhunzen ? Oder könnte Granger irgendwie seinen Kaffee vergiftet haben ? Oh, verräterisch belebende Getränke !

Er fiel durch die Tür und auf den Boden.

Der Schmerz war einfach blendend. Er pulsierte in silbrigen kalten Wellen durch seinen Magen, seine Wange klebte vor Schweiß an der Fliese, Blut stürzte über seine Lippe, als er hart darauf biss. Er winselte, krümmte sich zusammen, versuchte kleiner zu werden, um den Schmerz wie in einem Knoten einzuwickeln und ...

Er schien wirklich kleiner zu werden ...

Seine Kleider fühlten sich heiß und zu schwer an, schwarze Roben kratzten gegen seine Haut, als er quiekte, seine Kleider fühlten sich ... 

Zu groß an.

Und warte. Quiekte ?

Malfoys quiekten nicht.

In dem Moment verschluckten ihn seine Kleider. 

Ein Berg aus schwarzer Robe überflutete ihn, erstickte ihn, und das Jucken wurde schlimmer, wie ...

Wie Fellwachstum.

Schon wieder.

Draco erinnerte sich, wie es war, Fell zu haben.

Nicht noch so ein Vorfall wie mit dem verdammten Professor Moody vor zwei Jahren – bitte, bitte nicht ...

„Nein !" sagte Draco.

Nur, dass alles, was er hörte, ein Quieken war.

Er schoss unter seiner Robe hervor, wollte verzweifelt fliehen, entkommen, bevor ihn wieder jemand vom Boden bis zur Decke rauf und runter hopsen ließ – und schwor dem Mitglied des Dream Teams bittere Rache, welches das wohl für komisch hielt ...

Als ein paar Füße auf ihn zugeeilt kam.

Du kannst keinem Menschen weglaufen, Draco. Also sei hinterlistig. Sei ein Slytherin.

Draco fror wie in völligem Terror ein. Was noch nicht einmal schwer zu schauspielern war. 

Als die Hand herunter kam, biss er so fest zu, dass Blut spritzte.

Und dann rannte er, rannte, rannte, hielt gerade mal an, um dankbar die offene Tür zu begrüßen, huschte den plötzlich gigantischen Korridor entlang und fragte sich, was in aller Welt er jetzt tun sollte ...

Als er in ein anderes Paar Füße hineinrannte, und von einer anderen riesigen Hand ergriffen wurde.

Irgend etwas war an diesen Füßen, dachte er. Sogar in diesem Maßstab waren sie entschieden übergroß ...

„Oh seht mal, Leute ! Was für eine süße Ratte !"

Dracos erster Gedanke war – eine süße was ?

Und sein zweiter – oh nein. Nicht Weasley.

Er war ein hilfloses Nagetier in den Händen der Gryffindors.

***


	2. Kapitel 2 Fluffy, der Magische Dra ä...

Quelle:                        http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                        Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                        MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                        Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                        PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:                        HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:         Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende ... Ratte ?

Kapitel 2  -  Fluffy, der Magische Dra ... ähm, Ratte 

‚Setz mich auf der Stelle wieder runter, Weasley, du Riesen-Riesen-Trottel', schnappte Draco. ‚Ich bin in schrecklicher Gefahr !'

Weasleys übergroßes und noch-immer-hässliches Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck, der ... Draco irgendwie an diesen Wilden Hagrid erinnerte, diesen Bastard, der die Wörterbuch-Definition von „wilde Biester auf einen loslassen" mit „lehren" verwechselte.

Oh nein, dachte er ... das war genau wie dieser Verrückte seine wertvollen Knallrümpfigen Schröter angesehen hatte.

„Ist er nicht allerliebst ?" gurrte Weasley.

‚Weasley, lass mich jetzt sofort runter, ich hab keine Zeit, mich mit deiner augenscheinlichen Bestialität zu befassen !'

Er wedelte Draco durch die Luft, was Draco ausgesprochen seekrank werden ließ. Grangers Locken und Potters unordentliche schwarze Haare schwankten alarmierend nah in Sichtweite.

‚Lass mich runter !' heulte Draco. ‚Ich will keine Ratten-Quidditch spielen. Ich werde die gefürchtete Malfoy-Rache auf dich niederfahren lassen, Weasley ! Zittere in deinen elenden Second-Hand-Roben, weil du so was von too – oooh, mir wird schlecht ...'

Weasley schien von diesen Drohungen nicht beeindruckt zu sein.

Beim Klang von Potters Stimme fühlte sich Draco noch mehr zum Kotzen.

„Es ist eine – nette Ratte, ja doch, Ron, aber ich glaube, sie will jetzt runter. Sie windet sich. Sie könnte wild sein."

„Sie könnte mit Krankheitserreger verseucht sein", fügte Granger hinzu.

‚Und du erst mal', schnappte Draco.

„Nein, sie mag mich", verteidigte sich Ron und drückte Draco an seine Brust. „Sie hat gar nicht versucht, mich zu beißen."

‚Denkst du etwa, ich will an einer Vergiftung sterben ? Lass mich runter, du von Wahnvorstellungen getriebener Psycho !'

Die drei Gryffindor standen herum und waren sich zum Glück Dracos wütendem Heulen nicht bewusst.

„Ich denke, du solltest sie herunter lassen, bevor wir zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehen", riet Granger in ihrem überlegenen Kommandoton. 

„Überhaupt, denk mal dran, was mit deiner letzten Ratte passiert ist", sagte Potter mit leiserer Stimme.

Ron wiegte Draco immer noch hin und her.

„Harry, sei nicht paranoid. Es ist nur eine kleine Ratte. Sie ist noch nicht mal voll ausgewachsen. Hast du je etwas so Süßes und Harmloses in deinem Leben gesehen ?"

‚Dafür krieg ich dich, Weasley', brüllte Draco.

„Also was jetzt ?" fragte Harry. „Willst du sie behalten ?"

„Ich zeig sie erst Krummbein", sagte Ron abwehrend.

‚Ist das dein Name für deine fette Mutter, Weasley ?'

Ron knuddelte Draco, der langsam ernsthaft über die Beiß-Option nachzudenken begann.

Granger sah beunruhigt aus.

„Wir kommen zu spät ... Lasst uns das nach dem Unterricht weiter diskutieren ..."

Und so fand Draco sich selbst in den Händen des verdammten Weasleys herumgeschüttelt wieder, als die drei Musketiere, die sein Leben seit sechs Jahren verpesteten, zum Unterricht des verrückten  Hagrids rannten.

Wo es wahnsinnige Tiere gab.

Wahnsinnige, wilde, grausame Tiere.

Kiefer, die eine Ratte in einem einzigen Biss zermahlen konnten.

Verdammt seist du, Murphy !!

***

„Muss scho' sag'n, dös is' a netts Exemplar von aner Ratte", dröhnte Hagrid, der Draco zu seinem furchtbaren buschigen Gesicht hochhielt.

‚Ich bin heute schon gerade genug angemacht worden, du schmutziger Halb-Riese', schniefte Draco in bester Malfoy-Manier.

„Werd grad ma' schaun, ob's a Junge oder a Mädchen is", fuhr Hagrid fort.

„Entschuldigung ? Entschuldigung, dass werden Sie nicht tun ! Hey ! Nein ! Aufhören ! Ist das nicht klar, dass ich ein Mann bin ? Hey, hey, das sind wirklich intime Stellen da ..."

„A kleinr Jung", verkündete Hagrid und händigte ihn Weasley wieder aus.

‚Was genau meinen Sie mit klein ?' wollte Draco stocksauer wissen.

„Danke, Hagrid", grinste Weasley.

‚Danke ?? Oh ja, Beleidigung, sexueller Missbrauch –'

„Ich will ihn behalten", fuhr Weasley fort.

„Jaaa ? Ja, schön, weißt du, du und dieser Volltrottel könnt' eure Begierden für euch behalten !"

„Seh kein Problem damit. Sieht ganz g'sund aus. Un' sauber."

„Ich bade verdammt viel mehr als jeder von euch !"

Weasleys Gesicht glühte wie seine Haare.

„Tut er, nicht wahr ? Und ich glaube, er mag mich. Wie meinst du, soll ich ihn nennen ?"

„Na, wo d' von sprichst ... Erinnert mich an jemanden", sagte Hagrid. „D's kloane G'sicht ..."

‚Draco', betete Draco vor. ‚Draco Malfoy ! Komm schon, dein tollster Schüler ! Er erinnert dich an Malfoy !'

„D's süße dreiköpf'ge Hund, den i hatte", beendete Hagrid den Satz.

‚DU SCHWACHKOPF !'

„Du bist ein Genie, Hagrid !" Weasley sah Draco wieder mit diesem beunruhigend hohlbirnigem Ausdruck an. „Weißt du, er sieht wie ein Fluffy aus ..."

‚FLUFFY ?!'

Also das haut doch jetzt wirklich dem Fass den Boden aus, sowas.

„In Ordn'g, Klasse !" rief Hagrid. „Jetz' wird'n ma wied'r diese niedlich'n säbelzähnigen Schmetterlinge untersuchen – ihr wisst scho', die mit d'm Meter Flüg'lspannweite ..."

Unter kollektivem Stöhnen wandte sich Hagrid an Weasley.

„Vielleicht sollste bess'r dein klein's Haustier na' drauß'n bring'n und mit ihm spiel'n. Woll'n nich', dass sie'n fressen."

‚Was genau verstehst du unter ‚spielen' ?' schnappte Draco, der mittlerweile wirklich grantig wurde, als Ron ihn forttrug.

***

Weasley vereitelte jeden einzelnen von Dracos schlauen Fluchtplänen einfach, indem er knappe zwei Meter groß war und Hände hatte, die für eine Ratte wie eine Wand waren.

Dann trug er ihn zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm. Er hatte eine Freistunde und schien ganz wild darauf zu sein, mit seinem neuen Haustierchen anzugeben. 

Draco gelangte immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass er gestorben und zur Hölle verdammt worden war.

Andererseits, war er sich sicher, dass die Hölle mit liebenswerteren Zeitgenossen als den Gryffindors gefüllt sein würde.

„Er ist die entzückendste Ratte, die ich je gesehen habe", gurrte Lavender Brown. 

‚Tut mir wirklich leid, dass dein irischer Freund dich nicht befriedigt, Brown, aber nimmt auf der Stelle deine schmutzigen Gryffindor- Hände von mir !'

„Sieh ihn dir an", schnurrte Parvati Patil. „Ich wette, er kann jedes Wort verstehen, das wir sagen, nicht wahr, Schnuckelchen ?"

‚Der Name ist Malfoy !'

Weasleys Gesicht leuchtete vor Stolz. Er grabschte Draco wieder von den Mädchen zurück, um ihm einen exta-Patscher zu geben.

„Er hat so ein wundervolles Fell", fuhr Lavender fort. „So ungewöhnlich – es ist fast weißblond."

‚Erinnert dich das vielleicht an jemanden ?' brüllte Draco. ‚Idioten ! Trottel ! Verdammte, verdammte Gryffindors !'

„Wir haben schon eine richtige Bindung aufgebaut", erzählte Ron ihnen stolz.

‚Bindung !? Du hast mich gekidnappt !'

„Was tut ihr da?" schrie Lavender auf.

Einen Moment lang dachte Draco, dass ihn irgend jemand doch noch endlich gehört hatte.

Dann erkannte er, dass Potter und Granger in den Raum gekommen waren. Granger trug einen Kater.

Wenn Dracos Fell nicht schon weiß gewesen wäre, wäre es das jetzt geworden.

Oh mein Gott, dachte Draco. Ich werde sterben. Aber ich bin zu jung und umwerfend attraktiv zum Sterben !

Weasleys Griff um ihn herum festigte sich.

„Nur um sicher zu gehen, Ron", sagte der Junge Der Mitschüler An Katzen Verfütterte.

Und, während sich Draco die ganze Zeit panisch wand und quiekte, hielt Weasley ihn zu Krummbeins Gesicht hoch.

‚Ich bring dich um, Weasley !' bellte Draco. ‚Ich verpetz dich bei der Abteilung für die Behandlung Magischer Kreaturen ! Ich erzähl' s meinem Vater ! Ich beiß dich ganz, ganz fest, wart' s nur ab !'

Das war nicht fair. Er mochte Katzen. Er hatte den da sogar gefüttert und ihm ein paar Mal den Kopf getätschelt. Das hätte er nicht getan, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass es Grangers war.

Er hätte es nicht getan, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er von ihm gefressen werden würde !

Der Kater schielte ihn argwöhnisch an. 

‚Gibt es hier an diesem Ort eigentlich gar keine echten Tiere ?' fragte er.

Draco keuchte. ‚Du weißt, wer ich bin ?'

‚Natürlich. Du bist dieser nette Junge mit den Fischköpfen, Draco Malfoy, der immer meine Herrin ärgert. Nur ein bisschen rattenförmiger als sonst.'

‚Kannst du mir helfen ?'

Oh, das ist doch nett. Ein echtes Zeichen von Malfoy-Würde – Haustiere um Hilfe anbetteln.

‚Wie könnte ich ? Ich bin ein Kater. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, wie für Sirius, aber wenn' s dir nichts ausmacht – ich war gerade dabei, mich an Mrs. Norris ranzumachen. Das ist mal ein scharfes Kätzchen –'

Krummbein sprang mit einem Satz aus Grangers Armen und trottete weg.

Sirius ? dachte Draco. Sirius Black ? Der Kriminelle ?

Natürlich ! Er hat mich in eine Ratte verwandelt, und jetzt kommt er, um Potter umzubringen !

Hat wohl doch alles sein Gutes ...

„Seht ihr ?" triumphierte Ron. „Er ist nur eine süße, unschuldige kleine Ratte."

‚Oh bitte verzieh dich.'

Granger lehnte sich vor und erstickte Draco fast mit ihren Haaren.

‚Pass doch auf !'

Es roch ganz nett ... Schande, dass ihr Shampoo die Haare nicht auch noch glättete.

‚Du schneidest mir die Luftzufuhr ab, hirnloses Schlammblut.'

Sie lächelte. Ihr Lächeln war gar nicht mal so übel.

„Er ist furchtbar süß", sagte sie.

‚Oh nein, nicht noch eine. Kriegt denn keine von euch Gryffindorinnen irgendwelche – oh warte. Dumme Frage.'

Granger begann, ihn zu streicheln.

‚Madame, behalten Sie Ihre Hände bei sich. Ich muss doch bitten – hey ! Mit dem Strich, nicht dagegen !'

Granger fuhr fort, ihn zu streicheln. Wenigstens waren ihre Hände sanfter als Lavenders.

Sie setzte sich neben Weasley. Potter leistete ihnen Gesellschaft, auf einem Stuhl daneben. Draco war extrem dankbar, dass Potter keine Anstalten machte, ihn anzufassen.

„Hey, darf ich Fluffy mal halten ?" bat Granger.

Weasley strahlte vor Stolz. „Ich wusste, dass er dir gefallen würde. Du magst natürlich alles, was süß ist, Hermione", neckte er sie.

„Zum fünfzehn Millionensten Mal – tu ich nicht !" bestritt Granger diese Unterstellung.

„Zum fünfzehn Millionensten Mal", sagte Weasley und keuchte den Namen aus – „Lockhart !"

‚Oh nein, Granger", sagte Draco missbilligend. ‚Nicht der alte Loveheart. Nicht auch noch du. Angeblich bist du doch so intelligent!'

„Ich war zwölf !" sagte Granger peinlich berührt. „Ich geh nicht einfach nur auf Aussehen. Ansonsten, würde ich sonst nicht wohl eher vor dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum campen mit einem Plakat ‚Draco Malfoy, ich liiiiieeeebe dich' ?"

Sie lachte beiläufig. Beide Gryffindor-Jungen waren in Horror erstarrt.

„Was ?!" riefen Weasley, Potter und Draco im Chor.

Natürlich hörte niemand Draco.

Granger sah leicht amüsiert aus.

„Kommt schon, Jungs. Ich schwärme nicht für das Frettchen, wenn ihr deswegen etwa so Confundus-t ausseht."

„Schwärmen ..." Weasley schien vor lauter Abscheu sprachlos.

‚Weasley. So ausländisch ist das Konzept doch gar nicht, und außerdem hast _du_ mich auf dem Schoß."

„Hermione, ich glaube, das gurgelnde Geräusch, das Ron gerade macht, bedeutet, dass du gerade andeutest, Malfoy könnte in irgendeiner Weise als attraktiv betrachtet werden." Potter fügte hastig hinzu: „ich bin sicher, dass hast du nicht gemeint."

‚Ich bin in jeder Hinsicht attraktiv !"

„Ron, Harry. Seine Persönlichkeit ist ätzender als Bubotubler-Eiter. Er ist ein fieser, voreingenommener Sack Müll. Ich möchte ihn braten sehen. Aber rein objektiv müsst ihr doch zugeben, dass er attraktiv ist."

‚Verdammt richtig ! Oh, und – hey ! zu dem ganzen anderen Zeug."

Die anderen waren immer noch äußerst taub Draco gegenüber.

„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen, Hermione", sagte Potter gerade schwach.

Das gurgelnde Geräusch aus Rons Richtung klang ein bisschen nach ‚fauliges Rattengesicht'.

‚Oh, das ist – wirklich ziemlich zutreffend', musste Draco zugeben.

Granger seufzte. „Parvati ! Lavender !"

Die zwei Mädchen kamen von der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums herüber und begann sofort wieder, Theater wegen Draco zu machen.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte Granger.

Lavender gab vor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. „Wo ?"

‚Hör auf, meine Ohren zu zerknittern, Weasley. Das wird hier gerade interessant.'

„Was haltet ihr von ihm ? In körperlicher Hinsicht."

Lavender und Parvati hatten in gar keiner anderen Hinsicht an ihn gedacht.

„Er ist umwerfend", seufzte Parvati. „Ich meine, seit dem fünften Jahr – nicht, dass er vorher schlecht gewesen wäre, aber als er erst mal ein bisschen erwachsen wurde ..."

„Diese Muskeln kriegte", fügte Lavender hinzu. Sie schoss Potter einen Blick zu, der andeutete, Finnigan habe Konkurrenz. „Alle Sucher haben dieses sexy schlank-doch-muskulöse Ding ..."

Potter wurde rot.

‚Kommt wieder zu mir zurück', drängelte Draco.

Parvati brauchte ganz klar keine weiteren Aufmunterungen.

„Diese silbrigen, durchdringenden grauen Augen ..."

„Dieses Vorschul-blonde Haar..." warf Lavender ein.

„Diese Wangenknochen", sagte Parvati.

„Dieses Gesicht", fügte Lavender hinzu.

„Dieser Körper."

„Ich hörte, er hat Veela-Blut in sich."

„Ich wette, er _hat_ Veela-Blut in sich !"

‚Vorsichtig jetzt. Ist ja nett zu wissen, dass ich einen Fanclub habe, aber ihr sabbert hier ganz schön, und ich bin nur eine sehr kleine Ratte.'

„Letztes Jahr hat er dreiundsechzig singenden Valentins-Karten gekriegt. Ich hoffe, meine hat ihm gefallen."

„Ich beobachte ihn die ganze Zeit während der Quidditch-Spiele", jammerte Parvati, „aber bislang hatte er immer Hosen unter den Roben an. So viele aus den Zaubererfamilien tun das nicht."

„Scheint heutzutage jeder zu tun", schmollte Lavender.

Potter wurde dunkelrot.

Draco schwor bei Gott, dass, wenn er jemals hier rauskäme, er jedem in seinem Team eine extrem dringende Warnung geben würde.

„Ich hab ihn einmal ohne Hemd gesehen –" gestand Parvati mädchenhaft.

„WAS ?" schnappten Draco und Ron in gemeinsamer Panik nach Luft.

Granger sah blank vor Entsetzen aus. „Danke, danke, das genügt völlig. Kein Grund gleich alles mit uns zu teilen."

„Aber er ist natürlich ein böser Slytherin", fügte Parvati hinzu. „Ugh, Slytherins."

„Iiiiieeeh, Slytherins", stimmte Lavender schnell zu. „Nieder mit den Slytherins. Uhm – zu einem völlig anderen Thema, Parvati – könnt ich dich da drüben mal eine Minute sprechen ?"

Lavender und Parvati schnellten kichernd davon.

‚Na, das war ... interessant', sagte Draco.

„Na, das war ... ekelhaft", sagte Potter.

„Ihr seht, was ich meine ?" fragte Granger. „Obwohl ich's nicht so ausgedrückt hätte. Er ist eine furchtbare Person, und kein Mädchen mit einem Funken Selbstachtung würde irgend etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Aber es bleibt eine Tatsache, dass er besser aussieht als das fair ist – und er das auch noch weiß."

‚Hör mal, ich hab Zugang zu zahlreichen Spiegeln. Wie könnte ich das übersehen ?'

Draco machte sich eine Gedankennotiz, gelegentlich mal bei den Gryffindors vorbeizuschauen. Er war schon mit zahlreichen Ravenclaws ausgegangen, aber war aus Prinzip von Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors ferngeblieben. Aber wenn die Mädels darum bettelten ... 

Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er eine Ratte war, und seine einzige persönliche Beziehung wahrscheinlich ein Stück Käserinde sein würde.

Oh, Klasse.

Draco glitschte aus Weasleys Händen, versuchte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und stürzte auf Tintenfass und Papier auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Sofa zu. 

Weasley schien immer noch im Schock zu sein und bemerkte es nicht.

Draco tauchte eine Pfote in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben.

ICH BIN 

Weasley, der gar nicht hinsah, zog Draco wieder in seinen Schoß.

„Mir egal, was du sagst", sagte er abwehrend. „Malfoy ist mieser Schleim und sieht auch genau so aus. Ist doch so, nicht, Fluffy, du entzückendes Ding ?"

‚Geh und küss einen Flubberwurm', schnappte Draco. ‚Lass mich los ! Ich will – WOAH ! Was tust du da, Weasley ? Kein Anfassen an intimen Stellen !'

Mein Leben ist ruiniert, dachte Draco. Ich bin eine Ratte, die Gryffindors schwärmen für mich, ich sehe  keinen Ausweg aus diesem Müll, und Ronald Weasley scheint zu versuchen, meinen Bauch kitzeln zu wollen.

Ich bin ganz unten auf dem Boden des Abgrunds gelandet.

„Professor Flitwick ist raus", erzählte Weasley ihnen allen. „Ich gehe hoch und zieh mir den Pyjama an. Will heute mal früh ins Bett. Komm, Fluffy."

Während du dich umziehst ?!

Nein, dachte Draco mit tiefer Bitterkeit, soeben ist der Boden des Abgrunds auf mir gelandet.

***

Es gab aus Dracos Sicht absolut keinen Grund, warum Weasley ihn zum Quidditch-Training mitnehmen wollte.

Es sei denn, natürlich, der sadistische Gryffindor wollte ihn fürs Leben zeichnen.

Draco als Kapitän hatte seine eigene Slytherin-Umkleidekabine. Und sein eigenes Zimmer. Und ein gewisses Ausmaß an Privatsphäre – und eine segensreiche Freiheit von ekligen, versehentlichen Blicken auf Crabbe und Goyle in ihrer ganzen entschieden ungewaschenen Glorie.

Und jetzt ...

Gryffindors. Nackte Gryffindors.

Nicht mal von der weiblichen Sorte.

Nicht, dass er hingeschaut hätte, wenn's so wäre.

Nicht viel.

‚Oh ehrlich, Weasley ! Kleine rosa Elefanten ?'

Draco drehte sich mit aller Würde um und fiel dann von der Bank mit ... weniger Würde.

‚Potter ! Oh du meine Güte ! Ich bin blind ! Blind und traumatisiert ! Nicht einmal mein Vater wird sich die Therapierechnungen hierfür leisten können !'

Umdrehen.

Finnigan.

Thomas. 

Wäre auch noch Longbottom im Quidditch-Team gewesen, hätte Draco Selbstmord begangen.

‚In Gottes Namen, ihr Gryffindors ! Alles rosa Elefanten ?'

***

„Könntest du dich um Fluffy kümmern, während ich trainiere ?" bat Weasley Granger gnädigerweise.

Draco war entzückt, Granger dem Rotschopf einen Blick zuwerfen zu sehen, als ob er hirnamputiert wäre.

„Ich wollte ihn mit auf den Besen nehmen", schmollte Weasley, „aber Harry sagte, er könnte rausfallen und ..."

‚Potters Besorgnis rührt mich.'

„Aber ich weiß, wie er seinen Daddy vermissen wird, nicht wahr, Fluff ?"

„Du verlierst den Verstand", informierte Draco ihn eisig. „Und du bist ganz entschieden NICHT mein Vater. Er ist viel rei – ugh, mein Gott, Weasley, was tust du ?"

Weasley sah ihn wieder auf diese abscheulich vernarrte Weise an und hob Draco zentimeterdicht vor sein Gesicht.

‚Warte. Nein. Das können wir doch später noch besprechen. Ich geb' dir alles Geld, was du willst. Nein. Stop. Hilfe ! Sexueller Missbrauch ! Vergewaltigung !"

Granger griff hoch und grabschte sich Draco.

„Ron, denk nicht einmal dran, deiner Ratte eine ‚Auf-Wiedersehen-Kuss' zu geben. Wahrscheinlich hat er Flöhe."

‚Wie kannst es wagen, du schmutzige Plebejerin ! Ich wasch mich jeden Tag ! Ich bin funkelnd sauber und küssenswert !'

Draco dachte noch mal darüber nach, was er eben gerade gesagt hatte.

‚Er könnte mir allerdings Flöhe verpassen.'

So wird also mein zukünftiges Leben aussehen ? dachte er. Noch kleiner als Potter, fellbedeckt, im Gryffindor-Turm leben und Weasleys Annäherungsversuche abwehren ?

Nein, das war zu furchtbar. Das konnte nicht sein.

Von Verzweiflung ergriffen, tapste er zu Grangers ewiger Schultasche hinüber und der Tinte und dem Pergament, die neben ihr lagen.

Er kippte das Tintenfass um – keine Zeit für Sauberkeit, hier ging's um Leben oder Tod ! – und tauchte seine Tatze in die folgende Flut. Er fing zu schreiben an.

ICH BIN D

„Ron", wunderte sich Granger. „Ron, deine Ratte tut was Seltsames."

Oh nein, da war Weasley schon wieder zurück wie ein falscher Pfennig – was wahrscheinlich mehr war als seine Familie in Gringotts hatte.

Ein Blitz teuflischen Rots, und Weasley hatte Draco wieder einmal in seinem Griff.

„Weißt du, was das bedeutet ?" bellte Weasley im Zustand höchster Erregung. „Meine Ratte ist..."

‚Draco Malfoy !' brüllte Draco zurück. ‚Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!'

„*Magisch* !!" glühte Ronald vor Stolz. „Ist das nicht cool ?"

Draco wand sich aus seinem Griff und begann wieder panisch zu kritzeln.

DU ROTHAARIGER BLÖDMANN, ICH BIN 

„Hey Leute !" krähte Weasley. „Ich habe eine magische Ratte !"

„Das ist doch mal was Neues", sagte Potter, der sich gegen Grangers Sitz lehnte und Draco misstrauisch ansah.

Draco fühlte sich getröstet bei diesem Hauch von Normalität in einem völlig verrückt gewordenen Leben.

Die Welt könnte zur Scheibe werden und die Meere sich in Blut verwandeln, aber Potter und ich werden uns immer hassen.

‚Hey', giftete er zurück, ‚wenigstens bist du nicht winzig und Mitleid erregend und gezwungen in Gryffindor zu leben und haarbedeckt und ... oh, warte mal ...'

Na wenigstens hatte Draco keine Narbe.

***

Die Neuigkeit, dass Ronald Weasley eine magische Ratte hatte, verbreitete sich ziemlich schnell.

Will soviel heißen, wie, sie erzählten es Parvati, und im Handumdrehen wussten es alle.

Und plötzlich waren die Korridore vollgestopft mit Leuten, die Harry Potter beiseite schoben, um Ron Weasley und den Sagenhaften Fluffy zu sehen.

‚Hände weg, Hufflepuffs', schnappte Draco. ‚Kein Antatschen. Du Idiot, Weasley, Longbottom wird mich fallen lassen ! Ich sag dir, wenn die so aufgeregt über eine Ratte sind, muss ihr Leben wirklich furchtbar langweilig sein ... wart mal, wir reden hier von Hufflepuffs. Schon gut.'

Weasley grinste jedes Mal mit dämlichem Stolz, wenn ihn jemand bat, Draco halten zu dürfen, und beobachtete denjenigen dann wie ein neurotischer Habicht. Er schaffte es sogar, Longbottom davon abzuhalten, Draco fallen zu lassen, was Draco zu der Überlegung führte, dass Weasley viel mehr magisches Talent haben musste, als er ihm je zugute gehalten hatte.

All das führte dazu, dass Weasley die ganze Zeit schockierend spät zum Unterricht erschien, was zumindest einen guten Lacher wert war. 

Er rannte gerade zu Kräuterkunde, als er plötzlich in eine Wand knallte.

Warte, nein, dachte Draco. Mein Fehler.

Es waren Crabbe und Goyle.

Auch die Slytherins waren erschienen, um einen Funken Interesse für die magische Ratte zu zeigen.

Draco fragte sich verzweifelt, ob dieses Interesse wohl harmlos sein mochte, und war dann selbst beleidigt von dem Gedanken, dass Leute, die er seit Jahren trainiert hatte, jemals, unter welchen Umständen auch immer, harmlos sein könnten. 

„Oh, Weasley", flötete Goyle in Falsett-Stimmlage. „Können wir mal mit der Ratte spielen ?"

Goyle hatte doppelt so viele Gehirnzellen wie Crabbe. Na gut, zweimal eine gab immer noch erst zwei.

Crabbe grunzte nur.

Wunderbar, dachte Draco. Ich werde von meinen eigenen Speichelleckern zu Tode gequetscht. Bittere, bittere Ironie !

„Nein", sagte Weasley.

War er verrückt ? In Ordnung, er war groß, und auch nicht gerade schlecht gebaut – aber Crabbe und Goyle hätten ihn hochheben und wie einen Salat im Sieb herumschleudern können.

Was sie wahrscheinlich auch tun würden.

Und mich mit, begriff Draco, von kalter Angst erfüllt.

Die in Panik explodierte als Crabbes Faust in Weasleys Gesicht explodierte.

‚Nein !' brüllte Draco. ‚Leute zusammenschlagen ist genau die Sorte Sachen, bei denen ihr erwischt werdet und dann rausgeschmissen, Idioten ! Hab ich euch denn gar nichts beigebracht ! Außerdem ist es ...'

Falsch ...

‚Meine Person !'

Den anderen Gedanken habe ich gerade einfach nicht gehabt.

Weasley fiel zu Boden und Draco schoss aus seinen Händen, zwischen Crabbes und Goyles Füßen hindurch in Richtung ...

... eines anderen Paares Füße, dass sich hinter einer Ecke versteckt hielt.

Ich kenne diese Füße ! Das waren die Füße aus dem Badezimmer, als ich mich verwandelt habe !

Was soviel bedeutet, wie – das ist ...

Oh Gott, was soll ich jetzt bloß tun ? Kopfüber gegen seinen Zeh rennen ? Ratte verpasst sich selbst leichte Gehirnerschütterung, indem sie gegen den Schuh des Feindes rennt ?

Wie furchterregend.

Draco wartete, bis eine Hand nach ihm griff, und dann tat er etwas, von dem er sich geschworen hatte, dass er es niemals tun würde.

Er biss zu.

Würg, würg, schmeckte nach Plastik und Muggel-Artefakten. Oh, ein Königreich für ein Magisches Mundwasser !

Dann rannte er, rannte, rannte die Korridore entlang, rannte bis er eine Hand fühlte, die ihn ergriff und ihn hochhob zu ...

... einem besorgten Gesicht. Einer Wolke Haare.

„Fluffy ?" fragte Granger. 

Er hätte sie küssen können.

Nur dass seine Situation derzeit etwas ... lippenlos war.

Er öffnete den Mund, um sie zu beschimpfen und ihr was über sein Leben vorzujammern, und sich überhaupt allgemein besser zu fühlen.

‚Komm und hilf Ron !'

Diese außergewöhnlich selbstlose Rede Dracos half natürlich absolut überhaupt nichts, weil Hermione keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagte. 

„Wo ist Ron ?" fragte sie mehr sich selbst als zu ihm. „Na gut. Lass ihn uns suchen gehen."

Sie sah ihn an, als überlegte sie, ihn auf den Boden zu setzen.

Sie hatte Ron erwähnt, als er es getan hatte ...

‚Ja, setz mich ab', sagte Draco eindringlich. ‚Ich weiß, wo Ron ist.'

Sie setzte ihn herunter ! Und sie rannte hinter ihm her, obwohl das wahrscheinlich mehr aus Furcht war, sie könne Rons kostbare Ratte verlieren, und so kam sie gerade rechtzeitig bei Ron an, als Crabbe und Goyle ihn bewusstlos traten.

‚STOP !' brüllte Draco in schallendem Malfoy-Kommandoton.

Crabbe und Goyle zögerten gerade für eine Sekunde, als ob sie etwas eben unterhalb der Hörschwelle wahrgenommen hätten.

Und Granger schrie, „_Petrificus Totalus_ !" 

Dann ließ sie sich neben Ron auf die Knie sinken. 

„Oh, Ron .. was ... wieso … Wieso hast du dich nicht mit Zauberei gegen sie gewehrt ?"

Ron sprach durch aufgeplatzte Lippen. „Ach komm schon, Hermi. Wenn Kerle einen Faustkampf anfangen, ziehen doch wohl nur Weicheier den Zauberstab ..."

‚Na wenn schon ?' sagte Draco ärgerlich. ‚Der, der schmutzig kämpft, gewinnt, und kann am Ende über den Verlauf der Kampfes lügen.'

Das war ein Malfoy-Motto, unmittelbar hinter ‚Rauben, Plündern, Niederbrennen' und ‚Im Namen des Dunklen Lord Name-hier-einsetzen !'

‚Du dummer Kerl', fügte er hinzu.

„Ich hole Madame Pomfrey", erklärte Granger. „Oh, die haben dich vielleicht durch die Mangel gedreht ..."

‚Sie haben ihn hinter die Mangel gezerrt und ihn mit den Walzen zusammengeschlagen !' korrigierte sie Draco.

Während Ron, blutend auf dem Boden liegend, gerade sagte:

„Ist mit Fluffy alles in Ordnung ?"

Granger seufzte genervt. „Ja, mit Fluffy ist alles in Ordnung. Fluffy hat mich hergeführt."

Ron fing an, übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.

„Ist er nicht cool ?"

***

Granger, die Draco seit seiner dramatischen Rettungsaktion für Ron ziemlich oft kraulte, erklärte sich freiwillig bereit, sich um ihn zu kümmern, während Ron in der Krankenstation lag. Madame Pomfrey weigerte sich schlicht, ihn dort zu lassen. Sie sagte, Ratten seien unhygienisch, was bei Ron und Draco zu gemeinsamer Empörung führte.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf", sagte Ron besorgt. „Er mag es, geknuddelt zu werden."

‚Nein, verdammt, mag ich nicht, Weasley.'

„Er braucht Streicheleinheiten."

‚Du brauchst eine Freundin.'

Granger versprach, gut auf ihn aufzupassen, und trug ihn hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal des Gryffindor-Turms, wo sie – Überraschung, Überraschung ! – anfing, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Direkt nachdem sie eine kleine Maschine angeschaltet hatte, die Draco anpiepste mit   
*Do you believe in love at first sight ?*

‚Ja, seit ich in jungen Jahren einem Spiegel vorgestellt wurde ...' gab Draco zurück.

*Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time ...*

Es war ... Musik. Irgendeine Form von Muggel ... Musik.

Nur, dass es was anderes war als Musik, mehr, so eine Art ...

Spaß.

Es hatte eine eingängliche kleine Melodie. Draco wünschte, er könnte ein bisschen tanzen, da er ein guter Tänzer war ... anders als der Junge Der Zwei Linke Füße Hatte.

Na ja, da Granger nicht hinschaute ...

Draco kam auf die Hinterpfoten hoch und begann einen kleinen Cha-Cha, der teils sein Gleichgewicht halten würde, teils mit seinem flippigen Ratten-Selbst entsprach.

*Yeah I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Oh yeah I get high with a little help from my friends.*

Er tauchte richtig hinein.

Als er seine armen, nichts ahnenden Rattenaugen öffnete und feststellen musste, dass Hermione, Parvati und Lavender ihn alle anstarrten.

Hingerissen.

Oh, Scheiße.

„Oh, dieser Süße !" quiekte Lavender. „Lass ihn das noch mal machen!"

‚Niemand lässt einen Malfoy irgendwas machen, Madame', informierte Draco sie kalt. 

Er hatte schließlich seine Würde. Er mochte vielleicht dabei erwischt worden sein, mit seinem kleinen felligen Hintern zu Muggel-Musik gewackelt zu haben, aber er hatte immer noch seine Würde ...

Richtig ?

„Tanz für uns, Fluffy", schmeichelte ihm Parvati.

Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, dass der Tag noch kommen würde, an dem die Mädchen ihn anbetteln würden. Er hatte bloß die ganze Rattensache nie erwähnt.

‚Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun !'

Granger betrachtete ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wisst ihr", sagte sie, „er ist furchtbar wertvoll."

Auf der anderen Pfote war Draco nichts mehr als ein Exhibitionist. Und wenn die Mädchen, die in einem Haufen um ihn herum standen, ihn anbettelten, seinen sexy Po zu schütteln, wäre das etwas, das er seinen Enkeln erzählen könnte.

Er stieg wieder auf die Hinterpfoten. 

Und als die Mädchen vor Vergnügen quietschten (Ha ! Sein Vater hatte gesagt, er bezweifle ernsthaft, dass das mal passieren würde, und siehe da – es war sooo leicht), dachte Draco an Ron.

Weasley.

Ron.

Er hatte sowieso schon an ihn als ‚Ron' gedacht, seit er auf den Boden geknallt war. Es war ein verdammt blödes und einfach-nur-zu-Gryffindorisches Ding, sich von Crabbe und Goyle zusammenschlagen zu lassen, aber trotzdem, es war ...

Nett.

Draco war kein großer Fan von nett, aber andererseits hatte man es auch selten gegen ihn eingesetzt. Es war – kein ganz schlechtes Gefühl.

Außerdem schuldete er dem dummen Kerl jetzt was. Auch wenn er arm war, und grässliche Haare hatte und so was wie eine Besessenheit für Nagetiere.

Wenn Draco erst mal sein altes Selbst wäre, würde er Crabbe und Goyle teuflisch dafür zahlen lassen.

Noch schlimmer – malfoyisch.

Überhaupt, erheiterte sich Draco, hab ich sowieso viel zu viel Zeit damit verschwendet, Weasley zu quälen. Ich hätte meine Konzentration auf Potter richten sollen. Mit meiner persönlichen vierundzwanzig Stunden – Aufmerksamkeit sollte er noch vor Neujahr in St.-Mungos sein.

Hahahaharharrrr ...

Du böses Genie, Draco, sagte er sich selbst, und wirbelte niedlich zum Klang von "I believe in Angels" herum.

***


	3. Kapitel 3 Teenagejungen sind Tiere

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende ... Ratte ?

Kapitel 3  - Teenagejungen sind Tiere 

Nachdem ihn Hermione – uhm, Granger – nun einmal in Pflege hatte, stand Draco vor einem völlig anderen Umkleideraum-Problem.

Ich werde nicht hinsehen, sagte er sich selbst voller Würde. Das ist unter mir als einem Malfoy. Wir mögen vergewaltigen, plündern, rauben und brennen, aber wir sind keine Spanner.

Ausgenommen Onkel Ethelfried, aber über den spricht niemand öffentlich.

Wir spannen insbesondere nicht bei Gryffindorn.

Parvati Patils Unterwäsche verpasste seinen Kopf nur knapp.

In Ordnung, was ist das hier – so' ne Art Stripshow ?! Wieso werde ich nur bis an den Rand meiner Willenskräfte versucht ? Schmutzige, schmutzige Gryffindors. Das war obszön. Man sollte sie alle einsperren.

Iiieeeh, das ist doch bestialisch. Das ist gegen alle Gesetzes Gottes und der Menschheit !

Okay, nicht Onkel Ethelfrieds Götter, aber den spricht niemand öffentlich.

Hätten sie ihn nach den Flugstunden nicht einfach draußen lassen können ? Aber nein, sie mussten ja den kostbaren Fluffy unbedingt bei sich behalten ...

Verdammt sei mein unwiderstehlicher Malfoy-Charme ! Wenn bloß Großmama keine Veela gewesen wäre ...

„Uuuups, Handtusch weggerutscht", kicherte Parvati.

Ich werde stark sein, beschwor Draco sich selbst. Ich werde stark sein.

„Kann eine von euch mein Oberteil sehen ?" wollte Granger wissen.

Scheiß doch aufs Starksein. Ich bin am Hinschauen. Ich bin so was von am Hinschauen.

Draco drehte sich um und erblickte Ron Weasley.

‚Gaaaaah !'

„AHHHHHHHHH !" schrie ein Dutzend Gryffindor-Mädchen.

„Bhjargl !" machte Ron Weasley, ganz Frauenheld, und lief scharlachrot an. „Es – es tut mir furchtbar leid – Hermione – Parvati –"

Hermione klammerte ihre Sporttasche an die Brust. Parvati hielt ihr Handtuch im Todesgriff.

„Ich komme gerade aus der Krankenstation – ich wollte Fluffy sehen ..."

Gottverdammt, dachte Draco. Er scheint wirklich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Das war's. Er ist schwul.

„Nimm ihn und geh !" kreischte Parvati.

Ron humpelte herüber und nahm Draco hoch. Draco war wütend, dass seine ganz private Show beendet war, aber er war auch irgendwie gerührt, dass es dem großen dummen Klotz besser ging, und er nach ihm gesucht hatte, also zappelte er nicht übermäßig.

Hermiones Unterlippe stand irgendwie ein bisschen vor. 

„Er schaut gern ‚Der Schwächste fliegt' ", erzählte sie Ron. „Aber du hast keinen Fernseher ..."

Draco hatte Fernsehen direkt nach dem Radio entdeckt, und war völlig fasziniert gewesen.

Oh, Mist, dachte er. Ich werde meine Seifenopern verpassen.

„GEH EINFACH !" kreischten die weiblichen Gryffindors en masse.

Draco war sich nicht völlig sicher, aber er meinte, als Ron ihn heraustrug, hätte Granger ihm eine Kusshand zugeworfen.

***

„War das nicht peinlich ?" fragte Ron, der immer noch pinkfarben war.

‚Du Riesendummkopf', schnappte Draco. ‚Das waren nackte Mädchen. Das war lustig. Ehrlich, wenn du nicht aufhörst, so schamhaft zu sein ... Sieh es nüchtern – kein Aussehen, kein Geld, und ein seelenaufreibendes Liebesleben bestehend aus einer Verabredung mit Padma Patil, einer Handvoll Treffen mit Granger und einer Menge Angaffen von dieser Delacour-Kuh. Niemand rennt dir nach.'

„Ron ! Ron, warte !"

‚Oooh, hab ich zu früh gesprochen.'

Hinter Ron Weasley rannte die Sirene des siebten Jahres her, die schärfste Puppe Ravenclaws, die wünschten-wir-nicht-alle-sie-wäre-wirklich-die-Schul-Sprecherin – Schulsprecherin, Cho ‚Charmant' Chang.

Draco stand nicht so auf zierliche Mädchen, aber er kannte sie von ihrem Ruf her und von alle den heimlichen Schnappschüssen, die im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hingen. Das Mädchen, das diesen heroischen und traurigerweise verschiedenen Hufflepuff als verlorene Liebe zu betrauern hatte, und dem Potter seit drei Jahren wie ein narbiges Hündchen nachlief und darum bettelte, zurückgewiesen zu werden. 

Draco begann an seinem Urteilsvermögen zu zweifeln. Irgendwas musste an Ron Weasley dran sein, das er übersehen hatte. Rons Ohren färbten sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit wieder dunkelrot.

„Ich, uh, Cho !"

‚Jau, das ist ihr Name. Volle Punktzahl', verkündete Draco.

Cho Chang sah ihn mit ihren großen, leuchtenden Augen an und lächelte dieses helle breitgezogene Lächeln. Ron war mittlerweile lila.

„Ich frage mich, ob ich ihn mal streicheln dürfte –"

‚Benimm dich, Mädel !' tadelte Draco.

„ – deine Ratte ?"

„Uh, jau. Ja, sicher", murmelte Ron. „Uhm, sein Name ist Flumpy. Fluffy ! Fluffy."

„Flumpy ?" wiederholte Draco entsetzt.

„Ich kenne seinen Namen", sagte Cho, nahm Draco in die Hand und fing an, ihn zu kraulen. Sie war ein bisschen grob dabei, wenn man ihn fragte. Kein Mädchen mit zarter Hand. „Alle reden über Ron Weasley und seine sagenhafte Ratte."

„Würglicht ? Ich meine – wirklich ?" stotterte Ron.

‚Du silberzüngiger Teufel', spottete Draco augenrollend.

Cho fiel in Gleichschritt neben Ron. 

„Also, wie fühlt es sich an, Mitglied im Club der Meistberedeten zu werden ?" Sie seufzte. „Nicht so angenehm, wie es scheint, nicht wahr ?"

„Ich, uhm, ich glaube, da fragst du lieber Harry", murmelte Ron.

‚Oh, um Himmels Willen, Weasley. Wenn ein Trupp Veelas in Négligées kommen, sich auf dein Bett werfen würde und fragen, ob sie irgendwas für dich tun könnten – ich glaub fast, du würdest sagen ‚Nein, aber warum fragt ihr nicht Harry ?' '

„Bescheiden, bescheiden", sagte Cho, gar nicht abgeschreckt. „Nein, Harry war immer berühmt ... aber wenn plötzlich alle DICH ansehen ... glauben, sie kennen dich – Das ist schon ein bisschen abschreckend, nicht ?"

„Na, er ist nur eine Ratte, ich bin nicht übermäßig berühmt geworden", betonte Ron und brachte damit zur ungläubigen Begeisterung seines Publikums einen ganzen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande.

„Nein ..." sagte Cho. „Ich weiß nicht, warum, ich dachte nur, du würdest vielleicht verstehen ... Weißt du, dass mich seit zwei Jahren niemand um eine Verabredung gebeten hat ?"

„Hrmblrndg ?" machte Ron, der jetzt völlig die Kontrolle über seine Zunge verloren hatte.

‚Vollidiot !' heulte Draco ins Nichts.

„Entweder denken sie, ich bin für Harry Potter bestimmt, oder ..." Cho sah auf ihre Füße hinunter. „Ich bin's – einfach leid. Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht verstehen."

‚Oder du dachtest, er könnte was von diesem wieseligen heißen Zeugs von sich geben, dass du scheinbar willst ...'

„Ich – ich tu's", versicherte Ron ihr eilig.

Cho lächelte ihr umwerfendes zukünftiges-Hexenwoche-Covergirl-Lächeln. „Ich bin so froh, mit dir drüber gesprochen zu haben."

‚Er hat nicht so viel gesprochen', betonte Draco.

Cho ließ Draco sanft in Rons ausgestreckte Hände gleiten. Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen.

‚Uh, Weasley – ich bin absolut dafür, dass du's kriegst, aber ich will nicht zwischen euch im leidenschaftlichen Clinch zerquetscht werden. Pass auf die Ratte auf !'

„Ronald Weasley ! Cho Chang !"

Na, wenn das nicht Professor McIchBinNeJungfrauUndVerbittert,Okay? war …

Oder McGonagall ... wie auch immer ...

Cho lief leuchtend rot an und eilte davon. Ron sah jämmerlich schuldbewusst aus. Professor McSpielverderber sah schockiert aus. Draco wunderte sich, ob Murphy, dieser bösartige Bastard, tatsächlich jeden hasste.

***

Am nächsten Tag vertraute Ron all seine Sorgen Draco an. 

‚Leg dir ein echtes Haustier zu', riet Draco. ‚Leg dir eine Freundin zu. Leg dir ein Tagebuch zu, um Gottes Willen, aber hör mich, mich damit zu belästigen !'

„Wie könnte ich ?" jammerte Ron leise. „Ich war – gut, ich hatte nicht vor, irgendwas zu tun, selbstverständlich nicht ! Harry ist mein bester Freund !"

‚Leg dir einen neuen Freund zu', riet Draco. ‚Cho sieht viel besser aus als Potter. Und, das könnte deine einzige Chance sein.'

Ron warf einen Blick zu Potter und Hermione hinüber, die fröhlich Snape Explodiert spielten.

„Er mag sie seit drei Jahren !" murmelte er abwesend.

‚Das ist sein Problem. Genau genommen ist es seine ausgewachsene hinterherlauferische Besessenheit. Nicht deine.'

Draco konnte diesen ganzen Gryffindorischen Müll gar nicht glauben. Auch wenn man mal einen Moment vergaß, dass er Draco Malfoy war, und dass – ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass die Buchstaben alle in seinem Namen steckten – das Wort ‚Moral' nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er wusste zufällig, dass Weasley seit dem Anfang des fünften Schuljahres keine einzige Verabredung gehabt hatte, als Weasley und Granger ihre extrem kurze Liaison gehabt hatten.

Nicht, dass er drauf geachtet hätte, überhaupt nicht, aber es war kaum zu übersehen gewesen, als Granger beim Frühstück aufsprang und durch die Große Halle gellte, sie könnte nicht mehr mit Ron ausgehen, weil er so eifersüchtig war und kontrollsüchtig und sie das ewige Streiten nicht mehr abkönne.

Draco hatte den heimlichen Verdacht, dass sie nur den Anblick dieser roten Haare nicht mehr abkonnte.

Nicht, dass ihn das interessierte.

Kein bisschen.

„Was soll ich bloß tun ?" fragte Ron verzweifelt.

Parvati Patil kam hereingestürmt. „Professor McGonagall will alle Fünft- und Sechst- Klässler sofort sehen !"

Die Antwort schien zu lauten: Vor Peinlichkeit sterben.

„Oh no !" Ron lag im Todeskampf. „Oh mein Gott, was wird sie nur sagen ?"

***

Die Antwort schien zu lauten – nicht viel.

Professor McGonagall schien viel mehr an ihren Schuhen als an ihren Schülern interessiert.

„Ich", kommentierte sie. „Das ist, sehr. Kommen froh dass ihr konntet. Reden, dass wenn ihr mögt. Wollt." 

„Was ?" wisperte Gina Weasley, die neben ihrem Bruder saß und Dracos Fell zerwuschelte. 

Er dachte zumindest, dass es Gina war. Irgendwie so was jedenfalls.

„Ein Vorfall hat mich, eh, auf einen Gedanken gebracht", fuhr Professor McGonagall fort.

Der selbe Vorfall ließ Ronald Weasley auf seinem Platz hin- und herwinden.

„Also dachte ich, dies könnte eine Gelegenheit sein. Ich, das heißt. Professor Snape selbe Meinung."

Draco spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie habe Professor Snape einen Heiratsantrag gemacht – und er habe angenommen.

„Äh. Das heißt – ähem", hüstelte Professor McUnzusammenhängend. „Nun. Mütter erzählen Geschichten über Störche und Kohlbeet-Zauber. Aber uhm, überraschenderweise ..."

Massenverwirrung zwischen den Gryffindors.

„Nicht wahr", murmelte Professor McBabbelnd.

„Wovon zur Hölle spricht sie eigentlich ?" zischte Ron zu Granger hinüber, die nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Die armen, unschuldigen kleinen Gryffindors tappten völlig im Dunkeln.

Zu ihrem Glück hatten sie Draco Malfoy in ihrer Mitte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete ein wenig anders.

‚Sex !' rief er.

Dieser Ausruf musste irgendwo irgendeine unbewusst Ebene angesprochen haben, so wie sein Brüllen eine Reaktion bei Crabbe und Goyle hervorgerufen hatte, weil genau in dem Moment jemand auf seine Füße hochschoss.

„Sex !" rief der Junge Der Vor Allen Anderen Wie Ein Idiot Aussah.

Gina Weasleys Mund fiel auf.

Professor McGonagall errötete wie ein Schulmädchen.

„Äh, ja, Mr. Potter. Das ist richtig. Uh, wenn Sie sich dann – wieder setzen – "

„Glaubt sie ehrlich, dass wir nichts wissen ?" flüsterte Hermione zu Ron hinüber, der sich vor stillem Lachen schüttelte.

‚Na, ihr Volk seid doch Gryffindors', meinte Draco. ‚Und überhaupt, das wird doch zweifellos Longbottom noch die Augen öffnen.'

Hermione hob die Hand.

„Professor, sollen wir mitschreiben ? Gibt es hierüber einen Test ?"

„Ich – uh – nein ...", stammelte Professor McBodenlosBeschämt.

Hermione war jetzt in voller Fahrt. „Gibt es eine praktische Demonstration ?"

Ron würgte und fiel von seinem Sitz.

„Ich, uh – Thema ... Schutz", murmelte Professor McVorgebendSieHätteNichtsGehört.

Longbottoms Hand schoss hoch.

„Wie ein Patronus-Zauber, Professor ?"

‚Mehr ein Anti-Paternus-Zauber', murmelte Draco.

„Ich – uh, ja, Neville, aber, uh ... in einer sorgfältigeren Weise ... nun, nein ...' Professor McMurmelnd fuhr fort, jetzt intervallweise von Fragen unterbrochen.

„Sagten Sie gerade ein Kondo ?"

„Entschuldigung, war eben mal raus – ein Zauberstab, ein Ballon – ist das ein Party-Trick ?"

„Wenn wir vorbereitet sein sollen, sollen wir Zutaten bereit legen ?"

Dracos persönlicher Höhepunkt der Lektion war, als Parvati Patil, die nicht sonderlich gut aufgepasst hatte, fragte, ob das überhaupt möglich sei, und ob Professor McGonagall es zu Hause schon mal ausprobiert hätte.

Ron lag auf dem Boden und japste schwach nach Luft. Potter errötete immer noch, wenn Gina Weasley zu ihm hinübersah.

Hermione machte sich Notizen. 

‚Hey, wart mal ne Minute ... ' sagte Draco nachdenklich. ‚Professor Snape muss das hier auch tun ..."

Ron stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen. 

„Snape", murmelte er. Sein Gesicht brach in ein ungläubiges Grinsen. „Oy, Harry – Snape."

Potter begriff sofort.

„Oh, das können wir nicht", grinste er.

‚Oh doch, ihr könnt', sagte Draco. ‚Ihr müsst !'

Hermione, Ron und Potter gingen kurz danach. 

Natürlich nahm Ron seinen Fluffy mit.

***

‚Ein Tarnumhang ?' murmelte Draco darunter. ‚Ich wusste, dass ich mir keine schwebenden Köpfe eingebildet habe ! Und ich hab mich gefragt, wieso sie euch Leute nie erwischt haben. Ihr glücklichen, gottverdammten Gryffindors, ein Tarnumhang ...'

Hermione, Ron und Potter waren ziemlich eng unter dem Umhang zusammengekrochen. Draco fragte sich träge, ob einer der Jungs genügend Slytherin-Rückgrat in sich hatte, um bei der Gelegenheit mal einen versehentlichen Grabscher zu riskieren.

Er bezweifelte es.

Die Gryffindors hielten kurz vor dem Slytherin- Kerker und diskutierten in hitzigem Gewisper darüber, wie sie ohne Passwort hereinkommen sollten.

Typisch Gryffindors, denken nie im Voraus.

„Tödliche Nachtschatten", warf Hermione versuchsweise ein. „Es lebe der Dunkle Lord. Salazar Slytherin."

Draco hustete. 

‚Alles gut geraten, aber es ist tatsächlich ‚Blaise Zabini ist ein Flittchen'. Wir denken uns bald was passenderes Finsteres aus !' fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Blaise Zabini ist eine Flittchen", sagte Granger automatisch.

Der Eingang öffnete sich.

„Wow, gut geraten, Hermione", lobte Harry Potter.

Draco was es leid, nie den Dank zu bekommen.

Sie krochen alle hinein, unbewusst von Dracos Anweisungen in den Slytherin- Versammlungsraum geleitet.

Wo Snape stand, purpurrot angelaufen unter seinen langen Locken.

„Ich versteh es nicht, Professor", jammerte Crabbe.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es richtig erklären", ergänzte Goyle vorwurfsvoll.

Potter hatte Ron an dieser Stelle aufrecht zu halten.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht richtig erklären", murmelte Blaise Zabini.

Millicent Bulstrode hob die Hand.

„Sir ?"

„Ja, Miss Bulstrode ?"

„Die Gryffindors lernen das auch, nicht wahr ?"

„Ja, Miss Bulstrode", Snapes Stimme war erschöpft.

„Harry Potter auch ?"

„*Ja*, zum siebten Mal, Miss Bulstrode."

„Oh." Millicents Augen waren unkonzentriert vor Lust. „Wow." 

Granger musste Potter senkrecht halten, der in Gefahr schien, vor Entsetzen in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Nun, egal", sagte Snape gereizt, „wenn jemand noch Fragen hat, die nicht Harry Potter betreffen ... oder Draco Malfoy, damit sind Sie gemeint, Mister Goyle ..."

‚Uuuuurgh !'

„*Ja*, Miss Zabini ?"

„Dürfen sie Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy betreffen, Sir ?"

‚Uuuuuurgh !'

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!"

‚Lasst uns gehen', drängelte Draco. ‚Ich kam her, um andere zu verspotten, nicht um traumatisiert zu werden ...'

„Sir, wenn man eine Kröte und ..."

„Ich glaube, dass ist illegal, Mister Nott ... Ja, sogar in Schweden ! Hat eigentlich niemand in meinem Haus ein Interesse an einer gesunden Beziehung ?"

„Sir ?"

„Ja, Miss Zabini ?"

„Was tun Sie nach dieser Stunde ?"

Ron gab ein blubberndes Geräusch hinter seinen Händen von sich. Potter und Granger mussten ihn wegziehen. 

***

Am nächsten Tag war wieder normaler Unterricht.

Das zumindest war die Absicht ...

Professor McGonagall war kaum an ihren Schreibtisch getreten, als Draco sich entschied, bösen Vorteil aus seiner Fähigkeit, das Unbewusste zu manipulieren, zu ziehen.

‚Ohhhhh, McGonagall ...' rief er.

„Schlagt Seite 31 auf", sagte sie knapp.

‚McGonagall, erinner' dich, worüber du gestern mit diesen Kindern gesprochen hast.'

McGonagall wurde leicht rosa.

‚Sie erinnern sich auch daran.'

„Miss Granger, öffnen Sie bitte ein Fenster ..."

‚Sie denken alle gerade daran ! Sie können gar nicht aufhören, daran zu denken ! Sie starren dich alle an !'

„Was gaffen Sie denn so, Longbottom ? Oh – es tut mir leid, Verzeihung ..."

‚*Besonders* die Jungen', fuhr Draco gnadenlos fort. ‚Du weißt schon, Jungen – köchelnde, bubbelnde, unvorhersagbare kleine Dinger ... du hast die Zündschnur angezündet und jetzt wird die Sexbombe hochgehen ... Du kannst Jungen nicht trauen. Du weißt nicht, was Teenage-Jungen denken. Oder eher – du weißt genau was sie denken ...'

McGonagall schoss einen entrüsteten Blick auf einen schlichtweg verwirrten Seamus Finnigan.

‚Sie sind böse kleine Sex-Maniacs !'

„Sex-Maniacs ..." murmelte die Lehrerin und wischte Schweiß von ihrer Braue.

„Entschuldigung, Professor ?" fragte Ron. 

‚Er hat dich gehört ...' murmelte Draco. ‚Ahahaha ! Sie haben dich alle gehört. Teenage-Jungen sind Tiere !'

Professor McGonagall flüchtete. Alle hatten eine nette Freistunde, die überwiegend damit zugebracht wurde, den anbetungswürdigen Fluffy zu liebkosen.

Draco schwelgte unter Grangers Streicheleinheiten.

‚Na, zumindest ein paar sind es', grinste er fies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Liebe und Anbetung all denen, die kommentiert haben, und ich mein das wirklich ! Danke vielmals, und besonderen Dank an badgrrrl, deren Idee ich in diesem Teil schamlos gekidnappt habe.

Notiz für unerleuchtete Seelen – „Der Schwächste fliegt" ist eine berühmt-berüchtigte Spielshow.

***


	4. Kapitel 4 Das GryffindorMaskottchen

Quelle:                        http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                        Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                        MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                        Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                        PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:                        HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:         Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... Ratte?

Kapitel 4  - Das Gryffindor-Maskottchen 

Es geschah zur Frühstückszeit, als Ron gerade versuchte, Draco einen Espresso zuzuschieben, ohne dass Hermione es merkte.

„Oh, Ron!" seufzte sie. „Du hast es wieder getan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht gut für ihn sein kann!"

Draco hatte verzweifelt versucht, die Reste aus Hermiones Tasse zu schlürfen. Ron hatte ihn dabei entdeckt, und jetzt war Hermiones Leben eine einzige Kampagne gegen Ron, der seinen letzten Pfennig ausgab, um die Koffeinsucht seines Haustiers zu stillen.

‚Schweig, Weib', kommandierte Draco und tat sein Bestes, nicht in die Tasse rein zu plumpsen. ‚Was weißt du schon davon? Ich mag es. Es macht mich glücklich.'

Mmmm, Kaffee. Lebensspender.

‚Ich will auch etwas Milch', sagte er in herrschaftlichem Tonfall.

Ron hob den Milchkarton, und Draco fiel in seinen Espresso.

Auf dem Karton war... er selbst. Einfach er selbst.

Groß und weißblond, in einer formellen Aufnahme in schwarzen Festtagsroben, und seinen Zauberstab gleichgültig zwischen den Fingern spielend. Sein Kopf war zurückgeworfen, und er hatte einen naserümpfenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, der ihn Dracos Meinung nach umwerfend aussehen ließ.

Nicht, dass das was Neues wäre.

Ron blickte mit einer verträumten Abwesenheit auf das Bild, die Draco zwar verstand, die ihn aber auch furchtbar störte.

„Malfoy wird immer noch vermisst", sagte er und sah aus, als wolle er vor Schadenfreude kotzen.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf das Bild. „Ich dachte, er wäre in einem der Ferienhäuser seiner Familie?"

„Nee." Ron schwelgte ausgedehnt in seinem Glück. „Dumbledore hat sich mit Malfoys Vater in Verbindung gesetzt, und sein Paps hat gesagt, er sei wahrscheinlich in eines der Ferienhäuser ausgerissen. Stell dir vor, er hatte es nicht mal nötig, das zu überprüfen! Wenn Snape nicht gewesen und wie eine Rakete losgeschossen wäre, um es zu tun – Sargnagel meiner Existenz, der er ist – wäre Malfoy nie vermisst worden."

Hermiones Nase krauste sich. „Du meinst – er ist einfach weg? Wirklich weg? Aber es sind jetzt schon beinahe drei Wochen!"

Ron seufzte selig. „Die besten drei Wochen meines Lebens."

„Aber ihm könnte etwas Schreckliches passiert sein."

„Hermione, bitte heb meine Hoffnungen nicht noch höher. Die Enttäuschung würde mich zerschmettern."

Hermione seufzte, schien aber zu Dracos Entrüstung nicht übermäßig betroffen von seinem (eigenen),  möglicherweise tragischen, Schicksal. 

Andererseits – warum sollte sie auch?, dachte er. Wenn Vater...

Er ist sehr beschäftigt, erinnerte er sich selbst. Ist er immer. Außerdem sind es nur Muggel und solcher Abschaum wie die Weasleys, die geknuddelt werden, während sie aufwachsen. Er gibt mir Geschenke, nicht wahr?

Zuneigung ist ein armseliger Ersatz für materielle Güter. Regel Nr. 328 des Malfoy Codes.

Und er – verbringt Zeit mit mir. Hat mich bei der Voldemort Jugend angemeldet und so was. Was zweifellos die Tatsache wieder wett macht, dass sie beide immer so kalt und mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind, dass sie es nicht mal merken würden, wenn ich tot umfiele.

Huu, verdammt, huuuuh...

„Oh, Fluffylein", machte Ron Theater. „Dein wunderschönes Fell ist ganz mit Kaffee verschmiert. Komm schon, wir baden dich."

Draco fuhr hoch. 

„Du badest mich nicht, Ron! Nein! Ich meine es! Behalt deine Hände bei dir!"

Hermione aß ihr Ei mit hartherziger Ruhe, als Ron Draco in seinen gnadenlosen Griff nahm, und ihm eine seiner unsanften und heftigen Streicheleinheiten verpasste.

Abschaum wie die Weasleys...

Draco blinzelte aus irgend einem Grund.

Als Ron ihn forttrug, hob sich seine Stimmung eben noch bei dem Anblick von Lavender und Parvati, die ein nährstoffreiches Frühstück aus zahlreichen Tassen Milch, Schüsseln mit Milch, und Toast, der schön in Milch eingeweicht worden war, hinter sich hatten, und die jetzt in einen Zickenkampf ausbrachen über die Frage, wer das Bild auf dem leeren Karton haben durfte.

Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie ihn in ihren Schrankkofferdeckel kleben würden.

***

Ron trug einen feuchten und missgelaunten Draco in seinem Hemd zurück, als er in Cho Chang hineinrannte. 

„Urgklekuh", sagte Ron, was nicht ganz dem entsprach, wie sie ihre Konversationen angefangen hatten, als Ron sie mit Draco geübt hatte mit, der widerstrebend Chos Rolle übernahm.

Cho lächelte, als ob dies ein Meisterstück an Sprachwitz gewesen wäre.

„Ron! Genau der Junge, den ich sehen wollte!"

‚Kein Wunder, dass Ravenclaw so Scheiße in Quidditch ist', kommentierte Draco in die Luft. ‚Ihre Sucherin braucht ne Brille.'

Ron fegte ein paar rote Haare aus seiner Stirn, versuchte verzweifelt, gleichmütig zu wirken, und stach sich selbst ins Auge.

„Arghargh!"

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich... ich hab mich gefragt, ob du mich vielleicht zum Unterricht begleiten möchtest?" fragte Cho vorsichtig und lief leicht rosa an.

‚Hast du vielleicht den Weg vergessen?' fragte Draco süß. ‚Und da sagt man immer, Ravenclaws seien klug...'

„Ich, uh. Sicher doch. Wohin denn?" wollte Ron wissen.

‚Anstelle dieses Süßholzgeraspels kannst du sie auch gleich mit dem Besen niederschlagen', kommentierte Draco.

Cho legte ihre kleine Hand auf Rons große. Ihre langen schwarzen Wimpern fegten in einer Weise über ihre Wangen, die Ron schlucken und schwach aussehen ließ.

„Ich werd's dir zeigen", sagte sie.

„Benimm dich, Mädchen", ging Draco streng dazwischen. „Der Korridor ist kein Ort zum Strippen."

„Uh, Ich, ich... großartig", antwortete Ron. Dann verschwand das rote, aufgeregte, beschämte Leuchten aus seinen Wangen. „Ich – warte. Harry."

‚Das ist nicht ihr Name', erklärte Draco ihm.

„Cho – er ist mein bester Freund."

‚Entschuldige dich **später** dafür!' heulte Draco auf. ‚Nein. Das tust du nicht. Ich werd nicht zulassen, dass du das tust! Kapierst du eigentlich, dass das deine einzige Chance überhaupt sein könnte, und du dann... ugh, ganz verdreht und bitter werden würdest, und am Ende zusammen mit mir in einem Raum sterben würdest – mit einer Ratte als einzigem Freund! Und das wäre wohl komisch – nur dass ich diese Ratte sein würde!'

„Ich muss –" begann Ron miserabel, aber er sah entschlossen aus.

‚– sie küssen', befahl Draco.

Ron versteifte sich, seine Ohren liefen plötzlich scharlachrot an. Er hörte auf zu reden und starrte Cho an.

Draco war begeistert.

‚Knutsch das Mädel. Verpass ihr eine Amateur-Mandeloperation. Mach's ihr. Dusch sie mit Anhänglichkeiten, zieh sie in die Arme, drück sie und sag ‚Du bist mein Mädchen, verflixt!', gib ihr' n dicken feuchten!... Huh, Anspielung.'

Ron lehnte sich zu Cho, sah aber immer noch so aus, als sei er sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee sei und als erwarte er, dass Cho kreischen und ihm ins Gesicht schlagen würde... aber er sah auch so aus, als ob er es wirklich, wirklich wollte.

Cho errötete etwas und neigte sich ihm entgegen.

Ron zögerte.

„Oh, jetzt knutsch das Mädchen schon!"

Ron tat es. Es gab eine kurze verlegene Pause, und dann legten sich Rons Arme um das kleine dunkelhaarige Mädchen und hoben es zu sich hoch. 

Es gab eine lange verworrene Pause.

‚... kann nicht atmen... zerquetscht', keuchte ein zartes Stimmchen, das niemand hörte. ‚... werde verdammt noch mal an Sauerstoffmangel eingehen, Weasley, du selbstsüchtiger Bastard...'

Chos Arme glitten um seinen Hals.

‚... natürlich könnte dir das gleiche passieren...' fügte Draco hinzu.

Ron seufzte und Cho küsste seinen Wangenknochen.

‚Neckerin', notierte Draco, der Kuss-Kenner.

Dann wanderte sie zu seinem Hals hinunter.

‚Oooh, Füchsin!'

Genau als ein weiterer leidenschaftlicher Lippenhakler folgte. 

‚... zermatscht zu Rattenmus...' Draco versuchte verzweifelt, Luft zu bekommen. ‚... trotzdem immer noch süß... in Ordnung, in Ordnung, kommt schon, Kinder, es ist Zeit für den Unterricht, dürft ihr doch nicht verpassen, diese faszinierenden Magischen Tierwesen warten doch nicht den ganzen Tag. Ein Knallrümpfiger Schröter könnte schon nach euch weinen.'

Draco begann für irgend etwas zu beten, dass diese beiden auseinander bringen könnte.

O'Tooles Gesetz – Murphy war ein Optimist.

Harry Potter, der Junge Der Lebte – Superpech! – kam um die Ecke.

„Ron, du wirst..."

'Verdammt seist du, O'Toole!' sagte Draco heftigst ins Leere.

Potter starrte. Cho und Ron schossen auseinander. Alle sahen sich gegenseitig an.

‚Oh Scheiße, ist das peinlich', fluchte Draco heftig in die Stille hinein.

„Ähm, Harry", fing Ron jämmerlich an. „Ich hab nicht –"

‚– mit ihr geknutscht', erklärte Draco kreativ. ‚Sie hat nur was fallen lassen – in ihren Mund, und er hat ihr geholfen, es zu suchen.'

Ron stoppte und runzelte die Stirn, als habe er bizarre Gedanken.

„Oh, lasst euch nicht von mir unterbrechen", sagte Potter in einer seltsamen, gepressten Stimme. „Ihr seht so beschäftigt aus."

Dann drehte er sich um und schritt durch den Gryffindor-Eingang, wo die Fette Dame das Schauspiel genossen hatte.

Ron starrte Cho mit einem Ausdruck äußersten Grauens auf seinem Gesicht an.

„Oh, Gott, Cho!" rief er. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich das eben getan hab!" 

‚Könnte es daran liegen, dass a) deine Teenager-Hormone verrücktspielen, b) du sie wirklich magst und in ihr ein ganz besonderes menschliches Wesen siehst, oder c) eine wahnsinnige Ratte dich unter ihrem bösen Einfluss hat?'

„Ich glaube einfach, ich... ich mag dich, mag dich wirklich, aber..."

‚Falsche Antwort! Der Schwächste fliegt! Und Tschüss!' sagte Draco, der zu viele Gameshows gesehen hatte.

„Ich... entschuldige mich, Ron", sagte Cho, drehte sich und floh den Korridor hinunter.

‚Folge dem Mädchen, folge dem Mädchen', gab ihm Draco den dringenden Rat. ‚Potter wird dich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht knutschen... ieh, böse Vorstellung...'

Ron seufzte, reckte seine Schultern gerade und ging in den Gryffindor-Raum.

O'Toole, du Bastard!

Bei Dracos Glück **würde** Ron Potter knutschen.

***

Harry Potter, der Junge Der Herum Lungerte, stand im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

‚Klar, wartet auf dich', schniefte Draco. ‚Will eine Szene.'

„Schau, Harry", fing Ron an. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen – es war ein Unfall –"

„Oh, du bist gestolpert und auf ihre Lippen gefallen?" verhöhnte Harry ihn kalt. „Vielleicht hat dich auch jemand unter den Imperius-Fluch gelegt, der ganz wild drauf ist, zu sehen wie's das Jungvolk tut? Könnte dies wohl ein heimtückischer Plan von Voldemort sein?"

‚Könnte sein', stimmte Draco gutgläubig zu. ‚Könnte es sehr gut sein. Oder Cho könnte ihm was in seinen Kürbissaft getan haben.'

„Nein", sagte Ron elend. „Nein, sieh mal... Es ist so. Ich mag Cho wirklich –"

„Ja, natürlich", schnappte Harry ein. „Wie du Fleur wirklich mochtest, und Padma Patil, und Lavender, und Hermione –"

‚Don Juan Weasley', schauderte Draco. ‚Lass mich das bloß nie wieder denken.'

„Hör zu, Harry, nur weil ich nicht drei Jahre lang von ihr besessen war, heißt das nicht, dass sie mir nichts bedeuten kann", schnappte Ron zurück. „Nur weil du sie magst, heißt das nicht auch, dass sie nie eine Beziehung haben darf."

„Nein", sagte Harry bitter. „Aber ich dachte tatsächlich, dass mein bester Freund sich von ihr fernhalten würde – ein wenig auf meine Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen würde. Hättest du nicht mal an mich denken können?"

‚Während er Cho küsste?' fragte Draco nachdrücklich. ‚Eklige Vorstellung.'

„Harry... Ich hatte nie die Absicht, dich zu verletzen –"

Potter, der Junge Der Meckerte, hörte überhaupt nicht zu.

„Ron... Du hast diese großartige Familie, du hast Glück, du hast alles. Hättest du mir nicht diese eine Sache lassen können?"

„Frauen sind keine Sachen!" sagte Ron, der offensichtlich nie Regel 117 des Malfoy Codes gelesen hatte.

Harrys Lippen zogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

„Weißt du, Ron, als Malfoy mir sagte, ich solle mich nicht mit der falschen Sorte Leute einlassen – hatte er vielleicht doch Recht."

‚Nein, hatte ich nicht!' gellte Draco. ‚Ich war ein Arschloch!'

Herr im Himmel – hatte er das gerade gesagt?

„Ich will nicht mehr mit dir reden", fuhr Harry fort.

„Wann willst du mit mir reden?" fragte Ron.

„Nie mehr", antwortete Harry.

‚Hmmm', sagte Draco. ‚Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Ist nie okay für uns?'

„Harry, sei nicht blöd... Wir haben morgen das Spiel gegen Slytherin..."

Potters Augen blitzten hinter seinen trotteligen kleinen Brillengläsern.

„Dann werde ich mir dir reden, wenn ich unbedingt muss... Treiber.'

Er drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Ron lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.

‚Na, das ist doch gut gelaufen', bemerkte Draco.

***

Am nächsten Tag war Draco zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, als dass er sich Sorgen um Rons machte.

‚Auf der Gryffindor-Seite sitzen', sagte er sauer. ‚Sehen müssen, wie Malcolm Verdammter Baddock meinen Platz als Slytherin-Sucher einnimmt. Ich könnte ebensogut ein Gryffindor sein. Pause, grübel, schauder bei dem Gedanken.'

Hermione hatte ihn auf dem Schoß und saß zwischen Lavender und Parvati. Lavenders und Parvatis Berührungen wurden ehrlich gesagt ein wenig aufdringlich. 

‚Luftblase lassen, Mädels', grummelte Draco. ‚Wir Malfoys sind an hingerissene Frauen gewöhnt, aber Mäßigung in allen Dingen.'

„Uhdi, burbel guh", gurrte Lavender. "Du kostbares, kostbares kleines Ding."

‚Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass dir jemand als Kind einen Klatscher an den Kopf gehauen hat', schnappte Draco und wand sich heraus.

Wie auch immer. Er hätte gern ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit von Hermione gehabt. Sie sah furchtbar weit weg mit ihren Gedanken aus. Sie war sichtlich betroffen über Ron und den Jungen Der Lebte Um Die Dinge Kompliziert Zu Machen.

„Hey, Herm, ist das wahr mit Ron und Ch –" begann Parvati gerade, als plötzlich ein Junge durch die Zuschauerreihen auf Hermione zugerannt kam. 

Er hatte eine Kamera um den Hals geschlungen, und Draco erinnerte sich vage an ihn. Er war ein Gryffindor, der kürzlich zum Team-Fotografen ernannt worden war. Seine Name war Kobold Kreevey oder so ähnlich.

„Hermione! Hermione!" rief er. „Ich nehme Fluffy! Du musst kommen und was tun. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hab Cho Chang erwähnt, und jetzt prügeln sich Harry und Ron! Und das Match fängt an!"

Die Zuschauerränge waren wie elektrisiert.

„Oh nein", sagte Hermione. „Oh nein, was soll ich tun?"

‚Meine Slytherin-Gerissenheit sagt Zeit gewinnen', schlug Draco vor. ‚Mist, wenn ich nur wüsste, wie.'

„Ich muss Zeit gewinnen", entschied Hermione. „Aber... Ich weiß! Fluffy!"

‚Was? Ich? Was?'

Hermione stellte sich auf ihren Sitz.

„_Accio Lautsprecher! Accio Radio!_" 

Die Teile kamen auf sie zugeschossen, eines davon direkt aus der Hand einer sehr überraschten Millicent Bulstrode, die Lee Jordans Platz als Kommentatorin übernommen hatte – obwohl Jordan nie so viel darüber geredet hatte, wie Potter in seinen Quidditch-Roben aussah.

Draco betrachtete sie als eine unschätzbare Waffe für die Slytherin-Seite.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, und die da drüben auf der Slytherin-Seite!" rief Hermione. „Ich – uh, vor dem Match bitte ich euch, eure geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Vorstellung des – äh – des neuen Gryffindor-Maskottchens zu richten!"

‚Du verfluchte Frau!' sagte Draco aus tiefster Überzeugung.

Jetzt war er verdammt noch mal auch noch im Gryffindor-Team.

„Er wird nun für uns tanzen", verkündete Hermione.

‚Oh, wird er? Denk noch mal drüber nach, Fräuleinchen', erklärte Draco ihr streng. ‚Ich werde nicht Teil des Gryffindor-Teams werden, und ich werde ganz sicher nicht das Nagetier-Äquivalent eines Gryffindor Cheerleaders!'

Genau in diesem Moment stellte Hermione ihr Radio an, und es begann einen der Songs der Insekten (oder Beetles*) zu spielen.        

Dracos absolute Lieblinge!

‚Oh, du gerissene Teufelin,' meckerte Draco.

„_Lucy in the sky with diamonds..._" trällerte das Radio.

Na gut, vielleicht doch ein paar Schritte... In Ordnung, nur ein Wedeln mit dem Schwanz... Oooh, hör nur wie die Menge kreischt!

‚Ja! Ja!' sagte Draco nach seiner Zugabe mit „_Hey Jude_" und nachdem er sein flippiges Rattenego so richtig in Schwung gebracht hatte. ‚Ihr liebt mich! Ihr liebt mich wirklich!'

Er war insgeheim enttäuscht, als das Gryffindor-Team endlich heraus geschossen kam. Ron, der die neueste Mode aufgeplatzter Lippen trug, hielt bei den Zuschauerbänken, um Hermione zu danken und Draco zu bewundern.

„Nun, mein kluger kleiner Junge", gurrte er. „Da du jetzt das Gryffindor-Maskottchen bist –"

‚Kein Grund, mich zu beleidigen!' schnappte Draco.

„– solltest du auch mit uns fliegen", fuhr Ron fort, griff Draco und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

„Ron, nein!" protestierte Hermione.

‚Ron, du Schwachkopf, ich lasse den Fluch der Malfoys über dich kommen!' quietschte Draco. ‚Nein. Das darfst du nicht. Ich bestehe darauf. Ron, die Strafe, die ich dich dafür zahlen lasse, wird von Dämonen in der Dunkelheit geflüstert werden, niedergeschrieben in den Büchern des Schmerzes... Steck du mich nur in deine Tasche, weißt du, wohin ich dich jetzt beißen kann? Ron, ich bin eine winzige Ratte, wenn ich falle, zerplatsche ich auf dem Quidditch-Feld...'

Ron hob ab in die unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums.

Mitglied der Gryffindors, dachte Draco. Ungeliebt von meiner Familie. Eine Ratte. Ganz entschieden kurz vorm Abkratzen. Was hab ich bloß getan, um das zu verdienen?

Na ja, okay – mal abgesehen davon ...

***

So langsam verließ die Panik Draco. Seine Füße waren kalt, Rons Tasche war entschieden unbequem, und die Slytherins vermurksten das Spiel so schlimm, dass der Spielstand jetzt 180 zu 20 für Gryffindor war – aber wenigstens sah Potter elend aus, und er bekam ein blaues Auge.

Mmm, mit glänzender Silberkante.

Draco lugte aus seiner Tasche, um noch einen Blick auf den deprimierten Jungen zu werfen, als Rons Besen heftig zuckte und ihn beinahe heraus schleuderte.

Panik, Dracos vertrauter Freund, kam von seiner kurzen Zigarettenpause zurück gerannt.

‚Mist! Pass auf!'

Rons Besen drehte sich, als Ron hingriff, um seine Tasche zuzuhalten.

‚Beide Hände an den Besenstiel oder wir werden beide sterben!' brüllte Draco, als die Welt umkippte. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah er wie Potters Gesicht aschgrau wurde und wie Hermione und Kamera-Junge Ron wie festgenagelt in ihrem Horror anstarrten.

Der Besen raste abwärts. Ron ließ die Tasche los und griff den Besenstiel um ihn hochzureißen.

Während Draco heraus fiel.

Da war ein betäubter Augenblick, in dem Draco dachte: Hui. Ich fliege.

Dann begriff er, dass er im Begriff war, Draco Malfoy, die erstaunlich zerplatzende Ratte, zu werden.

Bis Ron unzusammenhängend brüllte, den Besen drehte und auf den Boden knallte. Es gab einen Übelkeit erregenden Rums.

Draco landete auf ihm. Der Rotschopf hatte seinen Aufprall effektiv abgemildert.

‚Ron!' kreischten Potter und Hermione in panischem Einklang.

Und Draco, der noch nie in seinem Leben Angst um jemand anderen gehabt hatte, starrte in sein blasses, regungsloses Gesicht, und keuchte: ‚Ist er tot? Oh Gott, ist er tot?'

Potter landete so schnell neben Ron, dass es ein Wunder war, dass es nicht gleich noch einen Unfall gab. Draco sah den Jungen wie betäubt an und bemerkte, dass Harry weinte.

Auf seltsame, abgelenkte Weise fragte er sich, ob er jemals in seinem Leben um jemanden anderen geweint hatte.

„Ron", schluchzte Potter. „Oh Gott, Ron, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so Leid. Bitte sei nicht tot, Cho ist mir egal, mir ist alles egal..."

Rons Augen öffnete sich einen Spalt breit.

Draco fühlte sich überwältigt vor Erleichterung.

„Pass auf Fluffy auf", krächzte er, als Madam Pomfreys Hilfen auf das Feld kamen, um ihn mitzunehmen.

‚Okay, Ron', sagte Draco, ‚du hast dir ganz klar den Kopf ein bisschen zu hart angeschlagen ...'

„Natürlich, natürlich", antwortete Harry, und ergriff Draco mit seinen Dreckspfoten. „Du bist bald wieder ganz in Ordnung, Ron..."

Das mochte ja so sein. Aber Draco – zusätzlich zu seinem unerwünschten Nagetiertum, zusätzlich dazu, das verdammte, verdammte Gryffindor-Maskottchen zu sein – war jetzt in den Händen seines Erzfeindes.

Draco würde nicht in Ordnung sein.

Und wenn er erst einmal Murphy und O'Toole in die Finger kriegen würde, wären diese Bastarde tot.

***


	5. Kapitel 5 Der Junge, Der Doch Gar Nic...

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... Ratte?

Kapitel 5  - Der Junge, Der Doch Gar Nicht So Schlimm War 

‚Lass mich los, Potter', befahl Draco. ‚Du riesiger, riesiger Depp. Lass mich aus diesem offen gesagt verdächtig festen Griff. Ich wünsche zu Hermione zu gehen. Sie mag mich. Sie wird mich meine Seifenopern sehen und meine Musik hören lassen, und sie wird mich nicht vergiften.'

Harry Potter, der Held, der den Dunklen Lord überwunden hatte und trotzdem nicht die einfachsten Anweisungen befolgen konnte, hielt Draco weiterhin fest im Griff. 

„Ich trau dir nicht", wisperte er. „Aber ich werde tun, was Ron will."

‚Potter, dass du dich derartig Weasleys Launen unterwirfst, deine Unterwerfung unter Weasleys Tricks spricht nicht für deinen Geschmack. Und was ist überhaupt mit dir los, du verrückter, paranoider Bastard? Du **vertraust** mir nicht? Ich bin eine winzig kleine Ratte. Wie groß sind wohl die Chancen, dass eins von Weasleys Haustieren sich als böse erweist?"

Er wollte eigentlich höchstens mal in Potters Unterwäsche-Schublade pinkeln.

Oh nein, das **hatte** er gerade einfach **nicht** gedacht. Er wurde ja völlig zum Nagetier. Egal wie armselig Voldemorts Rachepläne für Harry Potter waren, das hatte nie auf der Liste gestanden. Malfoys hatten viel zu viel Würde, um auch nur daran zu denken, den Schubladenschrank ihres Feindes als Toilette zu benutzen.

Na gut, schön – immer mit Ausnahme von Onkel Ethelfried.

Draco versuchte, das geistige Bild eines auf Potters Kommode hockendem und auf die Boxershorts des Jungen Der Lebte pinkelnden Voldemort zu verscheuchen.

Während er noch damit beschäftigt war, kam Hermione die Zuschauertribüne herunter geflogen. 

„Ist er in Ordnung?" fragte sie inständig.

„Oh, j –" begann Harry.

„Er sieht gut aus", sagte Hermione. „Oh Schätzchen, bist du verletzt? Sprich mit Tantchen Hermione. Ich hatte solche Angst, als du gefallen bist."

‚Sprichst du mit mir, Frau?' forschte Draco schockiert.

„Sprichst du mit der **Ratte**, Hermione?" wollte Potter gleichermaßen schockiert wissen.

Hermione errötete. „Er ist doch das süßeste Ding", verteidigte sie sich.

‚Bin ich nicht', erwiderte Draco brummig. ‚Ich habe einfach erstaunliche sexuelle Reize. Oder, na ja, in meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand – tierische Anziehungskraft.'

„Ich werde ihn nehmen", schlug Hermione vor. „Parvati und Lavender beten ihn sowieso an. Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne bei mir haben. Und er wird sicher seine Seifenopern weiterverfolgen wollen."

„Nein, nein", sagte Potter, der Trottel. „Ron hat mir gesagt, ich soll auf ihn aufpassen, und das werde ich."

Hermione sah niedergeschlagen aus. „Aber, Harry... Ich glaube nicht, dass Fluffy dich mag."

‚Du bist eine Frau von großer Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit und Intelligenz', informierte Draco sie. ‚Dein rascher Verstand treibt mich in unglaubliche Höhen der Bewunderung. Nun hau diesem Idioten einen Klatscher an den Kopf, versteck ihn hinter der Hufflepuff-Tribüne und verschwinde mit mir in deinen Turm.'

„Oh, um Himmels Willen", rief Harry aus. „Ist eigentlich jeder außer mir verrückt geworden? Es ist nicht so, als ob diese Ratte eine Person wäre!"

Damit stürmte er von dannen.

Draco wurde trotz seiner vehementen Proteste weggetragen.

Oh, würden diese Erniedrigungen niemals aufhören?

***

Als Potter den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, hob dieses Gina Weasley Mädchen ihren Kopf. Das war natürlich soweit nichts Neues – die jüngste Hoffnung der Weasleys war schließlich so was wie ein Spürhund. Sie konnte eine Spur Potters auf fünfzig Schritt wittern.

„Hey, Harry!" sagte sie fröhlich und hüpfte vor ihm auf und ab.

„Hey, Ginny", antwortete Potter mit diesem jungenhaften Ich-bin-so-ein-guter-Junge-Komm-doch-in-meinen-Fanclub-Lächeln, das Draco verabscheute.

Wart mal 'ne Sekunde, Ginas Name war Ginny? Scheiße auch. Demnächst würde ihm noch jemand erzählen, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge gar nicht Fred und Greg hießen?!

„Wie geht's Ron?" fragte sie wispernd.

‚Oh, als ob dich das interessieren würde', sagte Draco. ‚Du willst dich doch nur an Potter rankuscheln und mit ihm rumflüstern. Und du stellst es nicht mal richtig an. Du bist attraktiv genug, wenn die Kerle halt auf Rotschöpfe stehen – aber jeder mag eine Herausforderung. Sprich über Seamus Finnigan.'

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, als ob sie ernsthaft über etwas nachdachte.

„Ron kommt wieder in Ordnung", sagte Harry mit seinem ebenso ekelhaften Ich-bin-so-anständig-bist-du-eine-Jungfrau-in-Nöten-Lächeln.

Ginny Weasley schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges, charmantes Lächeln. 

„Ich bin so froh, dass Ron einen Freund wie dich hat, Harry. Du bist so... zuverlässig." Der abwertende Ton in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören. „Sag mal, hast du Seamus gesehen? Er hat so **toll** gespielt, vorhin. Jäger sind einfach so **dynamisch**, findest du nicht auch?"

Sie rauschte von dannen. Draco sah ihr anerkennend nach.

Kluges Köpfchen. Gute Instinkte. Schade, dass sie hier in Gryffindor alle so ahnungslos waren – sie hatten eine Menge Potenzial. Muss die Höhe des Turmes sein, überlegte er. Große Höhe – hoher Moralstandard.

Und Moral stand erfolgreichen sexuellen Expeditionen im Weg. Trotzdem war Draco erstaunt, dass **alle** Gryffindors dermaßen unschuldig waren. Blaise Zabini hatte eine Schneise durch die Schule gezogen, Jungs rund um die Uhr und Mädchen immer in der Woche um den Vollmond rum.

Potter gaffte dem Ginny-Mädchen nach.

‚Mach dir keine Sorgen,  Potter', sagte Draco. ‚Ich glaube, Finnigan ist mit Lavender Brown zusammen. Und wenn nicht – uuups, Pech gehabt... Hi hi hi.'

Oooh, das könnte lustig werden.

***

‚Ich wusste immer, dass du unerträglich langweilig bist', informierte Draco Potter. ‚Volle fünf Stunden lang neben dem Fenster rumsitzen und brüten – na, du musst ja der Hammer auf jeder Party sein. Du wahnsinnig lahmarschiger Bastard.'

Potter saß neben dem Fenster, ein großes Buch in seinem Schoß. Er hatte es nicht geöffnet, er starrte nur in das spektakulär uninteressante Grau.

Draco untersuchte Potters Zeugs.

Er hatte schon ein gewisses Pensum hinter sich – er hatte sich unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen und war damit, den Umhang hinter sich her schleifend, durch die Gegend gelaufen, wobei er ‚Ich bin Super-Draco!' gequietscht hatte. Er hatte Potters Socken durcheinander gewühlt und die paar Fotos auf Potters Schreibtisch angesehen.

‚Mutter war ein Rotschopf, hä? Ginny Weasley hat Glück, wenn du einen Ödipus-Komplex hast', hatte er gelangweilt vor sich hin gebrabbelt. ‚Nettes Foto von Hermione da. Furchtbar grässliches von Ron – Augenfarbe wie die seiner Haare! Warum zur Hölle hast du da ein Foto von einem Hund, der sieht ja aus wie ein Grimm – ich würd Alpträume kriegen. Nicht, dass du nicht wahrscheinlich sowieso welche hast, bei dem ganzen angsteinflößenden Mist, der dir passiert – Du-weißt-schon-wer ist hinter dir her, Todesser verfluchen deinen Namen, Millicent Bulstrode ist scharf auf dich...'

Jetzt forschte Draco vorsichtig unter Harrys Bett. Der Junge war eine heimliche Schlampe – zerknitterte Pergamentschnipsel, zerknüllte Ausgaben der einfach großartigsten, genialen Zeitung, dem Tagespropheten, komische Socken und jede Menge Staubflocken verbargen sich dort. Außerdem lag dort ein Bild im Staub, mit einem billigen Rahmen. Draco fragte sich, ob das vielleicht eine heimliche Liebe sei.

Er ging hin und warf einen Blick darauf, kreischte in höchsten Tönen und sprang in seiner panischen Flucht mit einem Satz auf Potters Schoß.

‚Argh, oh mein Gott, es ist furchtbar, furchtbar, sage ich dir! Irgend so ein rosafarbenes, aufgedunsenes, grässliches DING starrte mich mit schrecklichen Schweinsaugen an, ja, es war wie ein Schwein mit Perücke direkt AUS DER HÖLLE, es war nicht menschlich es war bestimmt nicht menschlich es ist zu eklig mir ist schlecht!'

Potter tätschelte ihn (oh welche Schande!) scheinbar leicht amüsiert.

„Na, na, Fluffy. Hat dir das Foto von Dudley Angst gemacht?"

‚Was ist ein Dudley?' fragte Draco misstrauisch. ‚Potter, das **ist** doch kein heimlicher Liebhaber, oder? Weil, wenn es einer ist, und das ist jetzt das aller-allerletzte Mal, dass ich JEMALS so was zu dir sage, du verdienst was besseres! **Hagrid** würde was besseres verdienen!"

„Ich wette, alle deine Verwandten sehen besser aus als der da", fuhr Harry abwesend fort.

‚Das ist ein Verwandter?' würgte Draco. ‚Oh, Potter, ich werde es garantiert magisch vergrößern und über den Gryffindor-Tisch hängen.'

Selbstverständlich hatte Potter Recht. Jeder von Dracos Verwandten sah erheblich besser aus als das. Narcissa Malfoy als die auserwählte Trophäen-Ehefrau war natürlich umwerfend, und das lag in ihrer Familie. Sein Vater sah auf seine Kaltherziger-Bastard-Art gut aus, und man **wusste**, dass das in seiner Familie lag.

Sogar Onkel Ethelfried hatte gut ausgesehen, wenn man mal von dem irren Blick in seinen Augen und den purpurroten Clownshosen absah.

„Ich hab allerdings auch besser aussehende Verwandte", sagte Potter und öffnete sein Buch.

Da drinnen waren mehr Fotos von seinen toten Eltern. Bla bla bla. Hör schon auf, darüber zu brüten, Potter, was bist du eigentlich, Mr. Rauschende-Robe-des-Herzschmerzes Markenzeichen?

Draco, äußerst uninteressiert, wollte schon weghuschen und seine Suche nach Potters verborgenen Steroiden fortsetzen, als etwas Nasses auf sein Fell tropfte. 

Draco starrte hoch.

Harry Potter weinte.

Oh nein. Jetzt seht euch das bloß mal an, wer immer da oben für die Welt verantwortlich war – irgendwas hatten sie falsch gemacht. Harry Potter hatte nicht zu weinen, er hatte dieses Markenzeichen-seidenweiche und heroische und Übelkeit erregende Lächeln zu lächeln, oder wenigstens die Stirn in diese Ich-muss-die-Mächte-des-Bösen-schlagen-und-Malfoy-damit-bist-du-gemeint-Stirnfalten zu legen. Er hatte keine echten Gefühle für seine Eltern zu haben, er hatte sich insgeheim im Glorienschein seiner eigenen Berühmtheit zu sonnen und selbstgefällig in jedermanns Anbetung zu aalen. Er sollte das lieben.

Er weinte immer noch.

Und Draco, zu seinem Grauen, fühlte eine Art... ekelhaftes... Übelkeit erregendes... **matschiges** und ganz entschieden **unnatürliches** Gefühl in sich aufsteigen.

Es war beinahe, als ob... oh Gott nein... es ihm **Leid** tat für Potter.

Wer auch immer für die Welt verantwortlich war, hatte sich ganz offensichtlich den Tag frei genommen.

Potter musste aufhören zu weinen. Dann würde er aufhören, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, und die Welt wäre wieder ein weniger schlechter Trip. 

‚Komm schon, es ist nicht so schlimm', sagte Draco energisch. ‚Kopf hoch. Rücken gerade. Hör auf.'

Potter schien nicht sonderlich getröstet, und Draco, der selbst nicht ganz glaubte, was er da tat, rieb seinen Kopf an Potters Ärmel.

‚Denk an was Fröhliches', bot er an. ‚Du bist reich und berühmt. Du bist der absolute Lieblingsschüler der Lehrer. Ähhh... Ein knackiger Rotschopf will dich poppen?'

Potter schniefte und streichelte Draco.

‚Dachte schon, dass das wirken würde.'

„Oh, hey", sagte Harry. „Du bist tatsächlich irgendwie nett, nicht wahr?"

‚Nein! Und glaub ja nicht, dass du mich so rumkriegst!'

Harry stand auf. "Lass uns gehen und dir etwas Kaffee organisieren."

Oh, verdammt, Potter kannte seine verborgene Schwäche. Wie sollte er nur widerstehen?

‚Du gerissener **Bastard**!'

Gott, musste er Potter jetzt etwa mögen? Verflixt, als nächstes würde er noch mit bewunderndem Respekt für Longbottom erfüllt werden.

Andererseits, solange er ausreichend koffeiniert wurde...

‚Dreifacher Espresso, bitte.'

***

Ron konnte die Krankenstation dieses Mal relativ bald verlassen, und war überglücklich, als er Harrys neue Haltung seinem Haustier gegenüber entdeckte.

„Ich schätze, er fühlt sich schlecht wegen Cho", wisperte er Draco zu.

‚Sei nicht albern, Weasley', knurrte Draco. ‚Er ist einfach nur meinem unwiderstehlichen Charme zum Opfer gefallen. Es musste so kommen. Es hatte nichts mit dir oder deiner Freundin zu tun.'

Ron und Cho beäugten sich weiterhin aus gewisser Entfernung. Es war geradezu schmerzhaft lächerlich. Draco hatte zu seiner Zeit ein bisschen mehr Action erlebt – ohne sich auch nur ein Viertel soviel anzustrengen. 

Aber wenn man blöd genug war, sich mit Frauen emotional einzulassen, musste man sich wohl auf sowas gefasst machen. Draco hatte sich schon im Alter von drei Jahren entschieden, niemanden allzu nah an sich heran zu lassen, und das hatte ihm gut getan.

Dracos Gedankenflug-Besen wurde vom Anblick der auf ihn zu eilenden Hermione und Harry von seinem Quidditch-Kurs abgetrieben.

Der Freudenstoß, der ihn durchfuhr, überraschte ihn.

Dann wurde Hermiones Lauf durch einen kleinen Jungen unterbrochen, der in sie hinein rannte und sie bei dem Aufprall nach Luft japsen ließ.

Draco erkannte ihn sogar. Es war Edmund Baddock, nicht wahr, Malcolms kleiner Bruder.

Er war im ersten Jahr und sah gegenwärtig aufmüpfig und allgemein unfreundlich aus, als Hermione keuchte, „Macht's dir was aus, dich zu entschuldigen?"

Seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich.

„Macht's dir was aus, hinzusehen, wohin du rennst – Schlammblut?"

Uh-oh, dachte Draco, Hermione hatte *ihm* einmal eine geklatscht. Edmund Baddock war klein genug, dass sie ihn wie einen Muggel-Ball herumkicken konnte. Sie hatte zuweilen ein verflixtes Temperament an sich. Wer konnte wissen, was sie tun würde?

Sie brach in Tränen aus.

*

Ron und Harry hatten sich der Situation angenommen, ergriffen Hermione beim Ellbogen und marschierten mit ihr hoch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort setzten sie sie hin, holten Taschentücher und Tee, setzten Draco auf ihren Schoß und sahen sie aufmunternd an.

„Ich bring ihn um, wenn du möchtest", bot Ron verzweifelt an.

‚Tu doch endlich einer was', drängte Draco. ‚Sie leckt schon wieder... urgh, ich bin schon ganz _durchweicht_.'

„Wieso regst dich das eigentlich so auf?" brauste Harry auf. „Er ist nichts, er zählt nicht, er ist nur ein stinkender Slytherin..."

Hermione schluchzte regelrecht.

„Hört auf!" schrie sie. „Das könnt ihr nicht sagen!"

Harry, Ron und Draco saßen still und wie gelähmt da.

„Oh Gott", sagte Hermione. „Genau das ist es... Genau das, seht ihr's nicht, ganz genau das. Das ist der Teufelkreis des Hasses. Es endet in Sachen wie dem Ku Klux Klan –"

„Dem was?" fragten Draco und Ron im Chor.

„Und Voldemort", fuhr sie fort. „Und es fängt hier an, mit Leuten wie uns, in einer Schule. Unter Gleichaltrigen. Kinder spucken aus, was Erwachsene ihnen erzählen, sie sagen ‚Schlammblut' oder ‚stinkender Slytherin' und dann hassen sie sich, und dann werden sie erwachsen und *bringen sich gegenseitig um*, und niemand *denkt* auch nur mal drüber nach!"

Ron wedelte mit einem Taschentuch, auf die selbe Weise, wie eine Mutter den Breilöffel vor einem Baby hin- und her wedeln und ‚Hier kommt das Breichen' gurren würde.

„Dieses Kind würde mir nicht zuhören", sagte Hermione. „Und ich wette, seine Jahrgangskollegen hassen ihn und schlagen ihn, und er hasst und schlägt sie zurück, genau wie wir immer Malfoy und seine Gruppe gehasst haben, genau wie alle Gryffindors das tun."

‚Jetzt beruhige dich mal', protestierte Draco. ‚Halb Gryffindor scheint heiß auf mich zu sein, erinnerst du dich? Ich bezweifle, dass sie mich anketten und strafen wollen – es sei denn, sie sind erheblich abgedrehter, als ich ihnen das zutraue.'

„Aber Malfoy ist Bubotubler-Eiter", wand Ron ein.

‚Oh, vielen Dank auch.'

„Siehst du?" sagte Hermione. „Wir hassen uns alle gegenseitig, und da führt es hin. Es beginnt mit unwissenden Kindern, die nachplappern, was man ihnen beibringt, und wir zeigen ihnen nie, dass das falsch ist, und wir hassen uns alle gegenseitig, und es endet in Blutvergießen. Harry, du hast mir erzählt, dass Hagrid sagte, Slytherins wären schlechter als die anderen Häuser, du hast ihn sagen hören, dass alle Malfoys verdorben seien."

‚Weißt du, er ist voreingenommen seit dem unbedeutenden Vorfall mit Onkel Ethelfried und seinem Hund. Oh, und seit mein Vater ihn nach Azkaban gebracht hat.'

Hermione sah jetzt nur noch blass und ziemlich krank aus.

„Wir haben ihn nie ihm nie widersprochen, oder? Wir sind wütend geworden über anderer Leute Vorurteile, wir haben uns nie Gedanken über unsere eigenen gemacht, und... wir sind alle beinahe so schlimm wie der jeweils andere."

„Wir haben aber nie Ärger mit Malfoy angefangen, so wie er das mit uns gemacht hat!" rief Harry.

„Wir haben auch nie aufgehört!" schrie Hermione. „Und nein, ich mag keinen von den Slytherins, ich finde, sie sind unwissende Idioten, aber wie können wir das so weiter gehen lassen? Gibt es nicht jemanden, irgend jemanden, dem wir beweisen könnten, dass... dass..."

Sie verbarg jetzt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Dass ich nicht glaube, dass sie alle böse sein müssen", flüsterte sie. „Dann gibt es vielleicht auch bei ihnen welche, die ihre Überzeugung noch einmal überdenken, dass Muggel-Geborene Abschaum sind. Oh, gibt es denn keinen Weg, diesen endlosen Hass zu überwinden?"

Es gab so wenig Leute, die wegen so etwas geweint hätten, dachte Draco. Aber Hermione war klug, und Hermione sah Dinge, die andere Leute nicht sahen, und versuchte, die Dinge gerade zu rücken, und... hatte ein paar sehr gute Ansätze.

„Wir sehen uns nicht einmal mehr als Menschen an", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Gibt es einen einzigen Slytherin in Hogwarts, den es kümmert, wenn er mich weinen sieht?"

‚Mich kümmert es', sagte Draco.

Oh, Scheiße auch!

Er saß noch tiefer in der Patsche, als er gedacht hatte.

***


	6. Kapitel 6 Der Jungen Liebe Erster Kus...

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... Ratte?

Kapitel 6  - Der Jungen Liebe Erster Kuss 

Ron war dieses Mal so lange in der Krankenstation, dass Harry Draco mitnahm, um ihn zu besuchen.

„Wie geht's dir, Junge?" fragte Ron und kitzelte ihn hinter den Ohren.

Zu denken, dass er noch den Tag erlebte, an dem ihm das nichts ausmachte.

‚Oh, weißt du', sagte Draco. ‚Auf den hier muss man aufpassen, er zerbricht ständig seine Brille und vergisst, seine Haare zu bürsten, und hat noch nicht mal Fernsehen. Im Großen und Ganzen kommen wir ganz gut zurecht, aber es wird eine Erleichterung sein, wenn du zurück kommst und selbst auf ihn aufpasst.'

„Ich kümmere mich super um ihn", versprach Harry.

‚Wenn du dich kümmern willst, dann koffeinier mich', grummelte Draco mit einer gewissen Bitterkeit.

„Und... hör zu", fügte Harry hinzu. „Ich hab nachgedacht... über Cho."

‚Und kam zu der Erkenntnis, wer braucht sie? Lass mich dich vernaschen, meine umwerfende rothaarige scharfe Puppe.'

Es war einfach zu komisch, ihre kleinen Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie dachten, dass das tatsächlich ihre Gedanken waren.

Ja, er wusste es, er war böse.

„Ich war verrückt", gestand Harry. „Aber Cho muss mich nicht mögen, und ich möchte, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist. Und als ich dich da auf dem Boden liegen sah, war... plötzlich alles klar. Wenn es das ist, was dich glücklich macht, Ron, dann schieß los. Ich – ich würde dir nie im Weg stehen wollen. Wir sind schließlich beste Freunde, oder? Das wird sich nicht ändern."

‚Jau, jau, Stichwort für die männliche Quidditch-Sieg-Umarmung der Hetero-Jungs.'

Draco fragte sich, ob Gryffindors wirklich ihre eigenen bösen Gedanken hegten, oder ob dieses zynische Innerer-Slytherin-Ding sie ernsthaft panisch werden ließ.

„Harry...", Ron errötete, augenscheinlich weil ihm eine Diskussion über ein Mädchen mit seinem besten Freund seit sechs Jahren zu peinlich war.

Vor der Reinheit der Gryffindors, der Idiotie der Hufflepuffs und der allgemeinen Besserwisserei der Ravenclaws Herr erlöse uns.

Berühmtes Slytherin-Gebet.

„Harry, ich wollte dir nie weh tun..."

Harry berührte Rons Schulter. „Ich weiß, Ron. Genau deswegen. Genau deswegen."

Cho trat ein, Blumen in der Hand.

Sie wurde rot wie der Weihnachtsstern in ihrer Hand, als sie Harry sah. Harry allerdings lächelte sie an.

Scheiße auch, dachte Draco. Die Propaganda ist wahr. Der Bastard ist wirklich mutig, edel und gut. Wer hätte das gedacht?

"Wir waren gerade fertig", sagte Harry freundlich. „Schön, dich zu sehen, Cho... obwohl ich glaube, für Ron ist's noch schöner."

Er schaffte es sogar, beinahe schelmisch zu klingen. Cho sah enorm erleichtert aus... und ein bisschen schüchtern.

Ron sah erwartungsfreudig aus. 

„Wir gehen dann mal...", fuhr Harry fort, nahm Draco hoch und zog sich zurück.

‚Lass mich runter, du Idiot! Du hast ihn nicht in Anwesenheit von Mädchen gesehen, er braucht mich!'

Ausgerechnet jetzt hatte Harry sich entschieden, nicht mehr zuzuhören. Verdammte Gryffindors.

Draco sah Cho sich über Ron beugen, als sie hinaus gingen.

‚Oh, kein Problem. Chang hat ihn genau, wo sie ihn haben will – hilflos in einem Bett. Gute Sache, dass du nicht bei ihr gelandet bist, Potter... sie scheint ein anspruchsvolles Wesen zu sein. Ron wird's schon gut gehen... große Hände, weißt du..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die verstörenden Gedanken loszuwerden, als er den Korridor entlang wanderte.

Draco war irgendwie berührt, als er die Tränen in seinen Augen hochsteigen sah.

Was nicht heißen soll, dass Harry nicht die Urmutter allen Spotts kennengelernt hätte, wenn Draco nicht gerade irgendwie... vernagetiert worden wäre.

‚Nein', setzte Draco glatt hinzu. ‚Was ich für dich im Sinn habe, ist etwas weniger forderndes, weißt du, etwas junges, anbetendes und... rothaariges.'

Ehrlich, wie hatten diese Gryffindor nur ihre Liebesleben ohne ihn geregelt bekommen?

Oh, warte mal, das waren Gryffindor, die hatten kein...

Und da waren nun Ginny und Hermione, beide sehr hübsch aussehend, wie Draco sich selber sagen musste. Sie kicherten miteinander auf eine unschuldige Weise, die Draco nicht sonderlich oft unten in den Kerkern sah.

Es war in Ordnung – mal als Abwechslung.

„Hey da, Mädels", sagte Harry. „Wenn ihr Ron besuchen wolltet, gebt ihm fünf Minuten."

‚Potter, das ist beleidigend!' rief Draco aus. ‚Gebt ihm wenigstens zehn.'

„Cho ist da drin", erklärte Harry.

Hermione sah augenblicklich betroffen aus. Sie war netter, als gut für sie war, wenn man Draco fragte.

„Oh, Harry, wie geht es dir?"

‚Gut, wirklich. Überraschend okay. Bedeutungsvoller Blick auf Ginny.'

„Gut, wirklich. Überraschend okay", sprach Harry Draco nach und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Ginny.

Dann versuchte er, seinen eigenen Mund erstaunt zu betrachten.

‚Oh, bin ich gut, Baby!' sagte Draco schadenfroh.

„Oh, bin ich..." 

Gnädigerweise bremste Harry sich selbst.

Ginny sah ungläubig und entzückt aus. Hermione sah aus, als frage sie sich, ob sie sich verdrücken sollte.

Harry bekam unwissentlich seine Chance zur Revanche, als er in einem verlegenen Versuch, spielerisch zu sein und die Situation zu entschärfen – Draco Hermiones Robe herunter fallen ließ.

„AGGH!!!!"

‚AGGH!!!! Potter, du Bastard, ich werd dich umbringen!'

Oh, Draco war blind. Er fand keinen Ausweg. Warte mal, da ist ein Ärmel... nein, es war mehr so eine Art Träger... verdammt, was für einen Hang war er hier herunter gerutscht...? Woa, woahhh – was war das hier?

Oh. 

OH.

‚Oder vielleicht schulde ich dir was.'

Oh, warte mal, nein, er war ein Malfoy, und diese billige Art zu grabschen war...

Ja, völlig seinem Charakter entsprechend, aber...

Hermione hatte keine Ahnung, und seinen Vorteil aus unwissenden Frauen zu ziehen, war... 

In Ordnung, eine ganz verbreitete Slytherin-Praxis, aber...

Oh, offensichtlich waren diese verdammten Gryffindors ansteckend oder sowas.

‚Potter? Ich bin in ihrem linken Körbchen. Komm, hol mich hier raus.'

Draco begriff die Konsequenzen, als Harry versuchte, ihm zu gehorchen, und Hermione empört kreischte.

Draco konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Harry!" riefen Ginny und Hermione im Chor.

„Ich, ah, uh..."

Den idiotischen Ton in Harrys Stimme mochte Draco gar nicht. Wenn er über Cho hinwegkam, indem er sich Hermione zuwandte...

Also, das war einfach falsch, das war alles. Er war viel zu... klein für sie. Es war lächerlich.

Draco machte schließlich nicht die Regeln.

‚Hände sofort weg, Potter. Weasley, eine helfende Hand ins Kriegsgebiet bitte...'

Draco wurde schließlich befreit. Hermione und Harry waren beide scharlachrot.

„Ich muss gehen,... uh, ein Buch holen..." sagte Hermione hastig und machte sich aus dem Staub. 

„Sollten wir auf sie warten?" überlegte Harry.

‚Nein, nein. Sie mag Bücher. Kann nicht genug von ihnen kriegen. Du würdest wahrscheinlich einen ganz besonderen Moment ruinieren', entgegnete Draco hastig.

Er würde jetzt dieses Ginny-und-Harry-Ding in Gang bringen.

Draco Malfoy, der Dorfkuppler.

Na gut, man musste schließlich was zu tun haben in den langweiligen Stunden, in denen man ihn nicht Mädchen-Ausschnitte herabrutschen ließ.

‚Nun, da dieser Vorfall des Jungen Der Seine Hände Beschäftigte vorbei ist', fuhr Draco fort.

„Nun, da dieser Vorfall des Jungen Der Seine Hände Beschäftigte vorbei ist", wiederholte Ginny und lächelte frech.

Draco war irgendwie überrascht.

Er war auch irgendwie beeindruckt. Bei Rotschöpfen wusste man doch nie, nicht wahr.

„... muss ich mir eigentlich noch einen Umhang aus meinem Zimmer holen", beendete Ginny den Satz.

„Oh, ich werd dich begleiten", bot Harry auf der Stelle an.

Er hatte Hermione keine Begleitung angeboten. Seeeehr interessant.

Dracos Veela-geerbtes Barometer Sexueller Anziehungskraft schoss hoch wie nichts.

Und wahrscheinlich, sich selbst überlassen, würden Harry und Ginny auch zum Geschäft kommen – nach zahlreichen weiteren Jahren der Freundschaft, des Stotterns, einem später-nie-wieder-erwähnten Mistelzweig-Ereignis, des sich-gegenseitig-über-die-Füße-fallens, einer unglaublich peinlichen Verlobung und der obligatorischen Hochzeit in Weiß.

Draco beabsichtigte einfach, die Dinge ein wenig zu beschleunigen.

Im Slytherin-Stil.

*

„Und, bist du niedergeschmettert wegen Cho?"

‚Danke, du vor Geist nur so sprühendes, offenherziges, süßes Dingelchen', sagte Draco ihr sehr verbunden. ‚Du machst meinen Job soooo viel einfacher. Man könnte denken, du seist unGryffindorlich genug, Hormone zu haben.'

Harry Potter, der Junge Über Den Sich Jeder Ehrlich Wunderte, runzelte seine Nase verlegen und sah zu Boden.

„Weißt du... Ich meinte es, als ich sagte, ich bin in Ordnung", sagte er zaghaft.

‚Oh, das war es?' kreischte Draco. ‚Damit soll ich jetzt arbeiten? Du feige Rat – Wies – verdammt, vergiss es!'

Ginnys Verstand schien ungefähr in den gleichen Bahnen zu arbeiten, wenn man nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ging.

Draco dachte wütend nach.

‚In Ordnung, hier ist eine Idee. Vielleicht war es nur eine Verknalltheit. Sag es! Sag es!'

„Vielleicht..." Harry wartete einen quälend langen Moment.

Oooh, er war so Der Junge Der Genauso Gut Geschlechtslos Hätte Geboren Werden Können.

„Vielleicht war es bloß eine Verknalltheit", schloss Harry.

Ja! Ja! Harry Potter, du bist wunderbar!

Himmel, er *musste* weg von diesen Gryffindors, oder man könnte ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, welchen Fanclubs er beitreten könnte.

Nein. Draco schwor, dass er, wenn es jemals so weit kommen sollte, den Weg edlen Selbstmords beschreiten würde.

‚Versuch das', schlug er vor. ‚Ich habe Liebe gesucht... aber ich beginne zu glauben, dass ich am falschen Ort gesucht habe.'

Draco wusste, dass das unerträglich kitschig war, aber die Hühnchen mochten diesen Müll.

Abgesehen davon konnte Harry Heroisch Potter wohl kaum Ginny in seinen Armen nach hinten beugen, und durch den Mundwinkel sagen, ‚Was ich will, nehme ich – auf dem Boden, wenn notwendig, du poppbares kleines Stück.'

Draco schniefte. Nur er kam mit so was durch.

„Ich habe Liebe gesucht... aber ich beginne zu glauben, dass ich am falschen Ort gesucht habe."

Ein dämmerndes Licht zog über Harrys Gesicht, als er das sagte, als ob er...

Anfing, es zu glauben.

Ehrlich, da war gar kein Grund für Ernsthaftigkeit! Draco versuchte hier, jemanden aus zweiter Hand zu verführen, da waren weitere Komplikationen doch nun wirklich nicht nötig!

Typisch Harry, das zu kaufen.

Ginny sah aus, als kaufte sie es auch. Na, das war ein Trost.

„Oh, Harry", sagte sie.

„Ja, Ginny?" sagte der Junge Der Am Ende Doch Hetero Sein Könnte und lehnte sich ihr entgegen.

Oh, danke, dachte Draco. Endlich.

„Wir sind beim Mädchen-Schlafraum", entgegnete Ginny und tauchte hinein.

Böser, böser Rotschopf!

Draco war höchst ernsthaft beeindruckt. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob dieses Mädchen zu gut für Harry war.

Natürlich hieß die andere Option Hermione.

‚Rein da, Mann!' kommandierte Draco. ‚Beende das! Bist du ein Mann oder eine M – okay, wir bleiben weg vom Thema kleiner felliger Tiere. Bring deinen Arsch da rein, oder möge Finnigan sie am Ende doch noch kriegen.'

Harry schien in einem Konflikt zu sein. Ganz klar, in Mädchen-Zimmer hineinstürmen war Nicht-Gryffindor-Betragen.

Draco mochte den Slytherin Mädchen-Schlafraum ganz gern. Der der Ravenclaws war auch nicht schlecht.

‚Sie könnte ihre Kleider ausziehen', schlug er vor.

Harry setzte zwei kluge Schritte zurück.

Vielleicht war Draco doch ein bisschen zu schnell gewesen mit der Annahme, der Junge könnte am Ende doch auf Frauen stehen.

Ehrlich, wenn der Sprechende Hut missraten genug gewesen wäre, Draco in Gryffindor einzuteilen, hätte er aufgeschrieen und wäre hinfort gerannt.

Keinen Treffer in sechs Jahren landen... Diese Ritterlichkeit musste ein Ende haben.

Drinnen gab's ein Krachen und einen Knall.

Dank Salazar, dachte Draco inständig, als Harry hinein stürmte.

Ginny Weasley stand irgendwie verlegen neben ihrer Kommode. Der halbe Inhalt verteilte sich über den Boden.

Offensichtlich hatte Ron kein Monopol auf Weasley-Ungeschicklichkeit. Über Baumwurzeln stolpern und harmlose Kommodeninhalte überall verteilen...

Keine Zeit, über die unglücklichen Weasley-Gene nachzudenken! Verführungsdrehbuch!

„Ich, ich dachte, du könntest in Schwierigkeiten sein", stammelte Harry.

Ginny wurde sichtlich weicher. „Und du bist gekommen, um mich zu retten."

„Wenn du in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten wärst..." sagte Harry, dessen Stimme zunehmend schwächer wurde, als Ginny näher kam... „würde ich – würde ich dich retten kommen..."

„Wirklich?" flüsterte Ginny.

‚Komm schon', sagte Draco. ‚Muss ich hier erst Flagge winken? Das Mädchen bettelt darum! Küss sie! Gebt mir ein K, gebt mir ein U...'

Auch später hatte Draco immer den Verdacht, dass es Ginny war, die den ersten Schritt machte.

Nicht, dass Harry es nicht zu genießen schien.

‚Gebt mir ein ‚Jetzt kommen wir endlich wo hin!' Brave Kinder!' sagte Draco lobend. ‚Exzellent. Hätt's selbst nicht... nein, ich lüge, hätt's selbst eine ganze Menge besser machen können, aber das Mädel scheint glücklich genug.'

Harry zog sich leicht zurück.

„Wonach ich gesucht habe..." wisperte er, „könnte viel näher gewesen sein, als ich dachte..."

Bei diesem besonders übelkeitserregenden Satz hab ich gar nicht geholfen, dachte Draco. Das hat er ganz allein getan.

Er könnte ein Naturtalent sein.

Dankenswerterweise schloss Ginny seinen Mund schnell wieder.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde es Draco etwas unwohl dabei.

‚Nun... nun, ich denke, das war doch für dieses Mal ausreichend, meint ihr nicht?"

Weder Harry noch Ginny hörten ihm zu.

‚Ihr habt Unterricht, wisst ihr!' gellte Draco. ‚Ausbildung ist lebensnotwendig! Wissen ist Macht!'

Niemand rührte sich, und Harrys Brille schien schnell zu beschlagen.

‚Oh, nehmt euch ein Zimmer', Draco wurde wieder ruhiger. ‚Warte, das *ist* ihr Zimmer. Oh Gott.'

In exakt diesem Augenblick stürmte Hermione herein.

„Hörte ich gerade ein – Oh! Oh weia! Es tut mir so leid!"

Draco fragte sich, wieso bloß jeder so ein Theater wegen ihrer Haare machte. Es war wunderschönes Haar! Es ließ sie aussehen wie eine brünette Sonneneruption, wenn sie einen Raum betrat!

In Ordnung, das war wahrscheinlich die hysterische Erleichterung, die da in ihm sprach.

*

Die praktisch simultane Verbandelung von Ron und Cho Chang, und Harry und Ginny war das Stichwort für etwas Angsteinflößenderes und Ekelerregenderes, als Draco es sich je hatte träumen lassen.

Das Gryffindor Vor-Weihnachtsfest der Liebe.

Sechs Jahre aufgestaute Hormone, die einen das Objekt seiner Leidenschaft nur schüchtern anlächeln und anständig und verlegen sein ließen, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Es war Zeit für eine Explosion.

Aber es war eine einzigartig Gryffindorsche Explosion. Draco hätte mit leidenschaftlichem Geknutsche umgehen können. 

Wenn die Leute anfingen, ihrer großen Liebe die Tür aufzuhalten, wenn sie anfingen, Weihnachtskarten zu basteln, die Ginnys Berühmte Valentinskarte erblassen ließen, wenn Harry unter heftigster Errötung Ginny Blumen präsentierte – urgh, das war einfach zu grässlich!

Lavender und Seamus kamen aus dem Schrank – und gingen schnell wieder rein.

Ganz wörtlich.

Verstörende Laute folgten.

Ron und Cho, Ginny und Harry hielten Händchen und lächelten verträumt, während sich die Dinge um sie rum lawinenartig entwickelten. Dean Thomas schien sich mit entweder einer oder beiden Patil-Zwillingen zu treffen, und selbst ein bisschen verwirrt über die ganze Geschichte zu sein.

Es gab sogar ein Gerücht über Colin Creevey und Blaise Zabini, was Draco nur für einfach krank hielt.

Neville schaute die ganze Zeit zu Hermione rüber. An dieser Stelle war Schluss.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er viel mehr ertragen konnte.

Dem Himmel sei Dank schien Hermione nicht von der rasenden Hormonwelle beeinflusst zu werden. Sie sah die Leute mit einem leicht amüsierten und verächtlichen Ausdruck an und las ruhig im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum mit Draco auf dem Schoß, während um sie herum die Pärchen kicherten und flüsterten und knutschten.

Draco fand das ein sehr erwachsenes Verhalten.

„So, ähm, Hermione", sagte Neville, „du magst also die Sterne, nicht wahr?"

‚Nein, tut sie nicht. Verzieh dich.'

„Sie sind ganz nett", entgegnete Hermione statt dessen. „Wieso?"

Draco fand seine Version besser.

„Ich dachte nur gerade... wir könnten vielleicht, ähm, mal hingehen und sie vom Astronomie-Turm ansehen?"

Die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Raumes war plötzlich auf sie gerichtet.

‚Der Astronomie-Turm!' heulte Draco wütend auf. ‚Du...! Dieser Sündenpfuhl, dieses Sexnest, diese Festung Blaise Zabinis! Sie ist nicht diese Sorte Mädchen!'

Hermione lächelte.

Viel zu freundlich.

Und trat Longbottom nicht.

Dracos Meinung nach ein äußerst schlecht überlegter Zug.

„Ich bin irgendwie müde, Neville", antwortete sie. „Ich gehe hoch ins Bett. Vielleicht ein andermal."

‚Ungefähr wenn die Hölle zufriert, und all die kleine Dämönchen Hand in Hand Schlittschuh laufen gehen und kleine Achten in kosmisch komischer Harmonie zu wirbeln...'

„Darf ich Fluffy mitnehmen, Ron?" fuhr Hermione fort.

Ron sah auf von seiner beschwerlichen Aufgabe, einen weiteren Brief an Cho zu komponieren.

„Hm? Oh ja, sicher doch, fein."

‚Du widmest mir nicht mehr genügend Aufmerksamkeit, seit dieses Chang-Mädchen hergelaufen ist", tadelte ihn Draco streng. ‚Wenn du nicht aufpasst, werde ich dich verlassen und bei Hermione einziehen. Dann wird's dir leid tun. Und du musst deine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe noch machen."

Nichtsdestotrotz war er ganz glücklich, als Hermione ihn mit hochnahm. Hermione hatte ein Radio und einen Fernseher.

Sie drehte das Radio an und kletterte ins Bett, Draco auf das Kopfkissen bettend. Ihre Haare, was man auch immer darüber sagen mochte, roch wirklich nett und war extrem weich.

Hermione, die überhaupt nicht müde zu sein schien, begann Draco zu streicheln. Ihr Gesicht war nachdenklich.

„Ist nicht so, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre", sagte sie. „Ich bin glücklich für sie alle. Bin ich wirklich."

Das Radio spielte weiter.

I put on my PJs and I hop into bed...

„Ich wäre nur einfach gerne... selber glücklich", murmelte Hermione. „Ich weiß, was sie alle sagen. Hermione Granger, steht mehr auf Bücher als auf Jungs."

‚Bücher können auch Spaß machen', warf Draco enthusiastisch ein. ‚Da gibt es diese bestimmten Bereiche in der Verbotenen Abteilung, und nun... ach, das hatte ich wohl vergessen. Es war ein Traum. Und es war gar nicht mein Traum, es war Blaise Zabinis. Und lass uns das Thema wechseln, einverstanden?'

„Und ich liebe Bücher, aber – ich bin auch menschlich. Viktor war süß –"

‚Wenn man Männer mag, die wie ENTEN watscheln! Er war mehr ein Vogel als ein Mensch.'

„Aber ich war gar nicht so interessiert. Und Ron, na gut, ich liebe Ron, wirklich, aber er wird so unsicher und er kann so eifersüchtig sein, und er hat es gehasst, dass ich Viktor immer noch eulte. Damit wurde ich einfach nicht fertig."

‚Das würde niemand', beruhigte sie Draco. ‚Warte, was? Du eulst dem Entenmann immer noch? Bist du bescheuert, Frau?'

I'm half alive, but I feel mostly dead...

„Und ich mag Neville, aber ehrlich... ich weiß, dass ich nicht hübsch bin, aber... Gibt's da denn überhaupt keinen? Ich würde einfach gerne... jemanden haben."

... turn out the light, I shouldn't think any more tonight...

Draco sah Hermione an, als sie ihre Wange gegen das Kissen drückte. Sah ihr süßes, herzförmiges, trauriges und ziemlich einsames Gesicht, das warme Licht in ihren sich schließenden braunen Augen. Auch wenn ihr ein bisschen elend war, war sie eine gute Person und sah auch so aus, intelligent, ein bisschen zu unschuldig.

Sie hatte über Arithmantik gestritten, diese Hauselfen-Gesellschaft gegründet, als sich sonst niemand kümmerte, und ihn ernsthaft wegen irgend so eines dummen Tiers geschlagen, geweint wegen Edmund Blöder Baddock, und sie hatte weiche Hände.

Und... da war einfach irgend etwas...

Oh, göttlicher Gott.

I know you love me, und soon you will see...

‚Du hast mich', sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme. ‚Falls... falls du magst.'

Hermione lächelte leicht in dem dämmrigen Licht.

„Ich schätze, dann sind's wohl nur du und ich, hm, Fluffy?"

Sie döste weg, ihr Atem regelmäßig und, oh, irgendwie tröstlich in der Dunkelheit dieses Raums.

‚So scheint es jedenfalls', sagte Draco zuletzt wie vom Blitz getroffen und schaute ziellos in die Nacht.

You were meant for me, and I was meant for you...

*

Unglücklicherweise hatte das Gryffindor Knebel-mich-mit-einem-Löffel-Knutschfest weiterreichende und weit furchtbarere Konsequenzen als dass jedermann über Weihnachten blieb, um mit seinem Liebling zusammen zu sein und zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen, der seit dem Trimagischen Turnier jedes Jahr abgehalten wurde, weil Dumbledore es als seine Lebensaufgabe ansah, seine Schüler zu quälen.

Dachte jedenfalls Draco über dieses Thema.

Ron fing an zu denken, dass Draco einsam aussähe. Also verkuppelte er ihn mit Hannah Abbots Ratte!

Eine Hufflepuff-Ratte. Oh diese Menschheit!

Eine eklige, braune, gewöhnliche, nagetierische Ratte.

Die ganz dringend ein wenig Action von Fluffy wollte.

Draco konnte ihr das nicht vorwerfen, aber gleichzeitig ging das natürlich nicht an.

Iiiiiiieh.

Draco würde es nicht so bald vergessen, wie er wie bescheuert über den Fußboden schoss, die andere Ratte in heißer Verfolgung, und schrie ‚Hilf mir, Weasley, du blöder Idiot!', während er versuchte, auf Longbottoms Bett zu springen, um verzweifelt seine Freiheit zu bewahren.

Rons Eingreifen war das einzige, was Draco schließlich davon abhielt, ‚Auf Wiedersehen, grausame Welt' zu verkünden und sich selbst vom Gryffindor-Turm zu werfen.

Ein Lichtfunken erwuchs allerdings aus dieser ganzen armseligen Angelegenheit. Longbottom war von Hannah bezaubert, und gerade jetzt selbst dabei, ihr einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben.

Ein Longbottom und eine Hufflepuff.

Möge doch bitte mal jemand an die Kinder denken!

Draco räkelte sich genüsslich in Hermiones Schoß und überlegte, dass dies nicht sein Problem sei. Sie saß am Feuer, eine Tasse Kaffee in greifbarer Nähe, die sie ihm überlassen hatte. Gelegentlich griff Harry nach vorn, und kitzelte ihn zwischen den Ohren.

Ron saß in seine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben vergraben, durch die er tatsächlich relativ schnell durchkam, weil Draco ständig über seine Schulter lugte und ihm die richtigen Antworten zuflüsterte.

„Ich hab's verstanden! Ich habe es wirklich verstanden!" jubelte er gelegentlich.

Man musste ein bisschen Mitleid mit dem Jungen haben.

Draco hatte aber noch mehr Mitleid mit sich selbst, als er merkte, dass ihm der Kaffee ausging, aber ein schneller Hinweis von ihm an den für Suggestionen extrem empfänglichen Longbottom regelte das.

‚Ahahahaha. Ihr seid alle meine unwissenden Sklaven', gackerte er, als er an seiner frisch gefüllten Tasse nippte.

Harry lächelte leicht, grundlos, während er Brot im Feuer toastete. Hermione lächelte beim Lesen.

Es war alles so warm, und – und natürlich abstoßend, aber wirklich so... gemütlich.

Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war nicht so.

Draco gähnte. Ron sprang auf. 

„Fluffy ist erschöpft und ich auch. Wir gehen ins Bett."

‚Kannst es nicht erwarten, mich für dich allein zu haben, Weasley', grummelte Draco.

„Oooooch, Ron, ich will ihn", protestierte Hermione.

„Du hast ihn immer!" maulte Harry. „Ich bin es schließlich, der sich um ihn gekümmert hat, als Ron krank war. Er mag mich auch, weißt du."

‚Na kommt schon, ein Drei-Zicken-Kampf', drängte Draco begeistert. ‚Da fühl ich mich dann so richtig besonders.'

„Entschuldigt mal? Das ist meine Ratte", sagte Ron und verließ Draco triumphierend forttragend den Raum, unter Rufen von „Teilen heißt Lieben!"

Draco gähnte wieder. Sie waren gar nicht mal... schlechte Leute, alle miteinander.

Eigentlich – mochte er sie alle irgendwie.

Sogar diesen rothaarigen Riesentrampel, der ihn gerade inständig knuddelte, als er ihn ins Bett steckte.

Draco bemühte sich nicht einmal, sich zu wehren. Ihm war noch immer warm von dem Feuer, und ein wenig schwindlig... es störte ihn nicht einmal, als die anderen Jungs reinkamen und ins Bett gingen. 

Er fühlte sich – friedlich. Friedlich wie ein Kind, von den Eltern liebkost.

Nicht dass seine Eltern von der liebkosenden Sorte wären. Sie waren nicht kuschelweich. Und Draco hatte das nie gestört, aber...

Das hier war auch nicht... grässlich.

Er war beinahe... glücklich.

„Weißt du, Fluffy", murmelte Ron schläfrig, „alles ist so wundervoll, seit ich dich gefunden habe. Es ist, als ob... du Glück bringst. Meine magische Glücksratte... Es ist... großartig."

‚Da werde ich ja rot', sagte Draco trocken. ‚Na gut. Unter dem Fell.'

„Nacht Nacht", flüsterte Ron und küsste ihn oben auf den Kopf.

Draco wollte gerade darauf hinweisen, dass das nicht hygienisch sei, und Hermione es nicht schätzen würde, und er auch persönlich gar nicht so veranlagt sei, aber...

In dem Moment fühlte er einen plötzlichen, heftigen Schmerz, der von seinem Rückenmark aus bis in die Fellspitzen strahlte, und wie verrückt und furchtbar kribbelte, als er durch seinen Körper schoss. Er bäumte sich auf vor Schmerz, nur für ein Zucken, einen Moment lang, und er ballte seine Fäuste und...

Ballte seine Fäuste?

Seit wann hatte er denn...

Er sah Rons Augen in schierem Horror in der Dunkelheit aufleuchten. Sie sahen auf einmal furchtbar viel kleiner aus als in letzter Zeit.

Oh nein. Oh Scheiße.

Gleichzeitig begriffen beide Jungen die gleiche schreckliche Wahrheit.

Draco Malfoy war nackt in Ron Weasleys Bett.

Beide Jungen schrieen. 

Alle Lichter im Schlafsaal gingen an.

*


	7. Kapitel 7 Humiliatus Totalus

Quelle:                        http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                        Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                        MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                        Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                        PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:                        HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:         Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Besonderen Dank an dieser Stelle einmal allen, die den review-Button gefunden haben – ich liebe euch. Wegen weil, tut auch Übersetzern gut, so ein bisschen Feedback...  ^^

Gwendoline, Bea, Dranko, Hexenlady – Nachschub. Lecker Kaffee.

Findo – wenn du _den_ Cliffi gemein fandest, dann wart mal auf den nächsten... *böses Kichern*

barbaaara – keine Bange, 12 Kapitel plus Epilog sind fertig übersetzt. Aber ihr kriegt sie trotzdem nur häppchenweise. Kann doch nicht riskieren, dass ihr mir an einer Überdosis Koffein eingeht. 

Tinûviel – ja, auch bei TfH müsste es in Kürze weitergehen. Hatte erst ein Beta-Problem, dann ein Uploadproblem. Aber unsere Webmistress hat versprochen, den Upload dieses Wochenende zu machen. – Und wenn's nicht klappt, nächste Woche an dieser Stelle... 

Weiter geht's. Drei neue Kapitel Rattenwahn und Koffein... Verschluckt euch nicht!

~*~ 

**Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... Ratte?**

Kapitel 7  - Humiliatus Totalus 

Einen verrückten Moment lang regierte das absolute Chaos im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal.

Von allen Seiten hagelte es Schreie.

„Es ist Malfoy!", heulte Neville Longbottom und verschwand unter seinem Bett.

„Ron, sag dass das nicht wahr ist!", rief Seamus Finnegan. Sein Gesichtsausdruck deutete auf unterdrückte Hysterie hin.

„Oh Gott", wiederholte Dean Thomas inbrünstig in einer Endlosschleife. „Oh Gott... Oh Gott."

Harry erstarrte vor Schreck. „Gib mir dein Bettlaken!", verlangte Draco entschieden. „Sofort!"

Ron saß nur da und starrte ihn an. 

„Fluffy?", sagte er schließlich. „_Fluffy?_"

Seamus zitterte mittlerweile.

„Bitte, _bitte,_ lass das keinen Kosenamen sein..."

„Oh Gott", sagte Dean mit sogar noch tieferer Eindringlichkeit.

„Mach so weiter, Thomas. Ich bin sicher, eines Tages erhört er dich." Draco zerrte die Bettlaken von Rons Bett und bedeckte endlich seine Blöße. Und keinen Augenblick zu früh. Diese Gryffindors standen wohl auf unziemliches Anstarren.

Da fühlte Mann sich doch irgendwie ganz nackt.

„Malfoy?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Draco blickte hinüber und sah, wie blass er war.

„Fall nicht in Ohnmacht, Potter. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu vergewaltigen."

„Wen willst du denn hier vergewaltigen?" Mittlerweile war Seamus' Stimme schrill geworden.

„Oh Gott", sagte Dean. 

Sie starrten noch immer alle Draco an. Er begann, das Laken um seine Taille zu knoten.

Muss denken. Muss planen.

Punkt Eins: Wieder menschlich. Das ist gut. Das ist ganz entschieden gut.

Punkt Zwei: Im Gryffindor-Turm. Schlecht, schlecht, schlecht. Sogar noch schlechter.

Punkt Drei: War nackt in Weasleys Bett. Kann mich waschen und waschen und werde doch nie wieder sauber sein. Oder aus den Schlagzeilen.

Punkt Vier: Kleidung. Muss irgendwie... an Kleidung kommen.

„Was hast du getan!", brüllte Ron und packte Draco aus heiterem Himmel um die Mitte. 

Erschreckt ging Draco mit einem Knall zu Boden. Ron fiel auf ihn, und begann auszuholen.

„Sie ringen", lallte Seamus im Tonfall von jemandem, der sich schon weit jenseits des Traumas befand. „Sie spielen primitive, kleine Spielchen, sie – "

„Seamus!" schnappte Harry. „Du bist keine große Hilfe!"

Seamus schien auch schon jenseits des Hörverständnisses angelangt zu sein. „Ich glaube, er sitzt mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm."

„Oh Gott", sagte Dean, der Sprung in der Schallplatte mit dem Sprung im Gehirn.

„Runter von mir!", knurrte Draco, dem immer deutlicher bewusst wurde, dass sein Laken nicht sehr sicher war. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, Weasley. Wenn du mich nicht _geküsst_ hättest..."

Punkt Fünf: Hab ich das gerade _laut gesagt_?

Punkt Sechs: Hab ich. Um Thomas zu zitieren: Oh Gott.

„Oh bitte", keuchte Seamus. „Keine Details. Ich flehe euch an."

„Seamus!", stotterte Ron. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, ich sei – du kannst dir unmöglich einbilden –"

„Nun, ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Menge harmlose Erklärungen dafür, dass du... mit einem nackten Malfoy im Bett liegst", meinte Harry schwach. „Ich – ich, das könnte so eine Art Massenhalluzination sein. Oder! Wir sind alle auf Drogen."

„Sei auf allem, was du gerne möchtest – nur nicht auf mir", schnappte Draco. „RUNTER!"

Die sich darauf hin offensichtlich entwickelnde schmutzige Fantasie ließ Seamus vom Bett fallen. 

„Viele unschuldige Erklärungen", murmelte Harry schwach. „Oh, wenn mir bloß eine einfiele..."

Seamus, jetzt auf dem Fußboden, wiegte mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück.

„Malfoy trägt ein Laken, und Ron will nicht von ihm runter, und Ron wird ganz schwitzig, und ganz wild vor tierischer Lust..."

„Jesus, Finnigan, du musst öfter mal ausgehen", erwiderte Draco. „Und du musst RUNTER von mir, Weasley. Oder ich erzähle Chang davon."

Ron sah verständnislos aus.

„Woher weißt du –"

Gedankenverloren und zu Dracos Erleichterung krabbelte er von ihm runter und stand auf.

Draco stand auf, glättete sein Laken, und spendierte ihnen allen sein traditionell spöttisches Slytherin-Grinsen. Ihm war natürlich bewusst, dass diese hochmütige, verächtliche Haltung besser zur Geltung kam, wenn er angezogen war. So war das halt mit diesen Dingen.

„Malfoy!", sagte Harry und traf endlich den Ton Heldenhafter Gerechter Empörung. „Was du hast da mit Ron gemacht?! Ich verlange eine Antwort!"

„Aber bitte keine explizite", betonte Seamus.

„Ich hab _gar nichts_ mit Ron gemacht!" 

Ein Gurgeln von „Jetzt sind sie schon beim Vornamen" kam von Seamus.

„Hört mal, es ist alles ganz einfach. Wir waren im Bett – nein, wartet – dann war da der Kuss – Moment mal, aber das kam nach dem – meine Kleider waren im Badezimmer – aber das ist nicht wichtig und – ich hatte sie sowieso seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr an..."

„Oh Gott."

„Halt's Maul, Thomas. Und dann hat er mich hier auf den Boden geworfen, aber wartet … Ich meinte damit nicht – ich hab den Rattenteil ausgelassen …"

„Auch noch Tiere! Ron, wie konntest du!", schrie Seamus.

„Nein, nein, _seht_ doch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich noch nie in Rons Bett gewesen wäre – ich meine, ich war schon monatelang drin... wenn ich nicht in Harrys oder Hermiones war und... Herr im Himmel, will mich denn keiner zum Schweigen bringen?"

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fand sich Draco Malfoy sprachlos. 

Er sah herum in die blassen, geschockten und angeekelten Gesichter.

„So", endete er fröhlich, „ich hoffe, das hat jetzt alles aufgeklärt. Und jetzt lasst uns nie wieder davon sprechen."

„Malfoy, du bist eine verrückt gewordene, lügende, bösartige, nackte Person", meinte Harry aus tiefster Überzeugung.

„Ich brauch eine Dusche!", rief Ron auf einmal aus.

„_Du_ brauchst eine Dusche", bemerkte Draco. „Versuch mal, dich Monate lang nur mit der Zunge zu waschen."

„Oh... würg...."

Seamus' Horror hatte offensichtlich den Punkt völligen Verlustes sprachlicher Ausdrucksfähigkeit erreicht.

„Und was ist mit deinen Haaren los?", forschte Neville, der unter seinem Bett nicht so schnell mit der ganzen Situation mitkam.

Draco spürte plötzlich zu seinem Entsetzen, dass etwas auf seine Schultern fiel, diese bedeckte und sich um seinen Hals schmiegte.

Sein Haar war ungebürstet! Ungegelt! Ungekämmt!

_Vor den Gryffindors!_

Jetzt hatte er wirklich genug. Nackt sein war eine Sache. Schlecht gepflegt eine völlig andere.

„Ich geh nach Hause", verkündete er.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank", sagte Dean mit geringfügig veränderter Sprachformel.

„Oh nein, tust du nicht!", rief Ron.

Seamus gab ein entsetztes Stöhnen von sich.

„Ich meine, hör mal, warte, du warst in meinem Bett!", brüllte Ron. „Ich meine – Ratten-Diebstahl! Sexuelle Belästigung! Entwürdigung!"

„Davon träumst du doch wohl nur", schnappte Draco.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry streng, „ich denke, du schuldest uns eine Erklärung."

Er stand auf. Draco hätte ihm sagen können, dass ein tapferes Aussehen in einem zu kleinen Pyjama verlorene Liebesmüh' war, entschied sich aber, in Anbetracht seiner eigenen Laken-Lage besser den Mund zu halten.

„Und ich werd dir alles geben, was du verdienst", antwortete er glatt. „Morgen."

Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Aber zur Hölle, er war ein Malfoy, er konnte nicht anders.

Schuld waren seine Vorfahren.

Er winkte Ron kokett zu.

„Bis bald, Süßer."

Bei dem Keuchen, das aus allen Kehlen drang, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln blieb, als er Longbottoms verängstigte Frage hörte: „Ist er weg?"

Das Lächeln entglitt ihm erst, als er begriff, dass er wohl besser ein paar Roben hätte erbetteln oder stehlen sollen. 

Oh Gott, er trug ein _Laken_.

Oh Gott, bitte, bitte. Er _durfte_ auf keinen Fall irgend jemandem über den Weg laufen.

Er musste wie ein kompletter, absoluter Trottel aussehen.

*

Hermione hatte das Buch hochgehoben, das sie im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen gelassen hatte, als sie die Treppe hoch schaute und ihn sah.

Er sah aus wie ein menschgewordenes Schwert aus Mondlicht auf den nächtlichen Stufen. Die Haare in dieser unmöglichen Farbe unschuldiger Kindheit, zu lang geworden, in Locken, die sich an seinen Nacken und seine Wangen schmiegten. Ein weicher Schwung fiel in seine Augen, die mit der blendenden Unfassbarkeit silbrigen Lichtes auf dem Wasser glitzerten. Das Mondlicht musste von einem Renaissance-Bildhauer geschaffen worden sein, um jede Fläche seines Gesichtes in strengen Kanten und erschreckend perfekt zu beleuchten. Seine Wangenknochen und der Kieferbogen waren glatt wie Messerklingen. Jahrhunderte der Aristokratie hatten Nase, Kinn und Stirn geformt, sich wie ein Ornament in elegante Kurven zu neigen.

Seine Haut hatte die gleiche Farbe wie Marmor, was seltsam gut zu den scharf abgesetzten Linien passte, die seinen Hals, seine Brust und seine Arme zeichneten. Es war eine Schönheit, die wie gemeißelt schien, wie eine griechische Statue; eine Verherrlichung der Stärke in einer Form, die zerbrechlich wirkte wie der Stiel eines teuren Weinglases. Die gemeißelte Höhle am Ansatz seines langen Halses, der schlanke Bogen seines Schlüsselbeins und der gerundete Anstieg zu seinen Schultern sah einfach viel zu sorgfältig geformt aus, um irgend etwas anderes als schrecklich zerbrechlich zu sein.

Weißes Material schmiegte sich um seine schlangengleichen Hüften. Dieser Aufputz schien absolut natürlich für einen solch zarten Moment der Schönheit, blass und lieblich, wie eine zitternde Kerzenflamme.

Dann blinzelte sie gegen das Mondlicht und setzte die Teile dieses Gesichtes zusammen zur Wiedererkennung statt zur ästhetischen Bewunderung, und begriff, dass es sich um Draco Malfoy handelte.

Verdammt noch mal!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf.

„Malfoy!"

Er trat vor, mit der arroganten Grazie eines jungen Kaisers in sein Laken gehüllt.

Moment mal, das Laken?

Es sah aus, als versuchte Malfoy, in einer beschwichtigenden Weise zu lächeln, die ganz entschieden seltsam an ihm wirkte.

„Nun, Hermione –"

Hermione benötigte ein paar Minuten, um zu begreifen, dass das ihr Name war, und es daher eine durchaus angemessene Sache, sie so zu nennen – so unpassend es auch von seinen Lippen klang.

„Was tust du hier – du kommst aus dem... Jungen-Schlafsaal... trägst... eins der Gryffindor-Laken? Worin bist du hochgekommen? Nein, beantworte das nicht... Malfoy, du wirst seit über einem Monat vermisst!"

Malfoy zuckte irgendwie hilflos mit den Achseln.

„Uh. Sieh mal, es gibt Gründe dafür –"

„Drogen?", fragte Hermione nachdrücklich. „Dunkle Zauber gegen Harry? Eine Art – Liaison – mit Neville Longbottom?"

Malfoy sprang beinah aus seinem Laken.

„Urgh! Urgh, wie unbeschreiblich eklig! Hör mal, ich könnte was viel besseres kriegen als ausgerechnet Longbottom." Er sah mürrisch aus. „Ich bin ganz entschieden der Meinung, dass ich zumindest eine Dean-Thomas-Bewertung verdiene!"

„War das ein Geständnis?" 

„Uuurgh!",  Malfoy atmete tief aus und ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Absolut nicht. Ehrlich, liest du insgeheim Pornos hinter der ‚Geschichte Hogwarts'? Weil du für eine angeblich der Gelehrsamkeit gewidmeten Schülerin eine echt schmutzige Fantasie hast. Erst sich in Professor Loveheart verknallen, und jetzt das..."

Hermione legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte.

„Das ist genau die Sorte abscheulicher Sachen, die ich von dir zu hören erwarte, Malfoy."

„Schön, dass ich dich nicht enttäuscht habe."

„Aber... warte... Woher weißt du, dass ich die ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen habe?"

Malfoy sah entschieden verschlagen aus, ein vertrauter Anblick, für den Hermione ziemlich dankbar war.

„Ummm – hat das nicht jeder?"

„Nun, Malfoy, ich wusste nicht, dass du lesen kannst."

„Hey, ich verdiene meine Noten nicht nur durch Verführung der Lehrer mit meinem vielgepriesenen guten Aussehen." Er grinste frech. „Wer hat soviel Zeit? Und überhaupt, wenn man an Professor Flitwick denkt – wer hat die Absicht?"

Hermione hatte nie darauf geachtet, ob Malfoy gut in der Schule war oder nicht. Andererseits, bei seiner Begeisterung für Zaubertränke und Arithmantik – aber es war ja nicht so, dass sie das interessierte.

Eine andere Sache schoss in ihr Bewusstsein wie ein Feuerkracher, der Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

„Und woher weißt du, dass ich in Professor Lockhart verknallt war? Nicht, dass das stimmen würde", fügte sie schnell hinzu. „Und du hast dein Verschwinden noch immer nicht erklärt, oder das – Laken –"

„Äh – öhm – wer war nicht in Professor Lockhart verknallt?"

„Also, bei dem Satz und der Tatsache, dass du gerade aus dem Jungen-Schlafsaal kommst, fange ich an, mich über dich zu wundern –"

Hermione fing tatsächlich an, sich regelrecht wohl zu fühlen. Jungen aufzuziehen war etwas, was sie außergewöhnlich gut konnte, und Malfoy fing an wie Ron auszusehen, wenn der seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. 

Als Draco Malfoy sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass er – endlich wieder – Draco Malfoy war.

„Ich würde ja so gerne hier die ganze Nacht herumstehen und mit dir plaudern, Granger", sagte er gedehnt. „Aber dieses Laken ist verflixt luftig, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Nebenbei schaudert es mir bei dem Gedanken, was Professor McBeschützerinJungfräulicherTugend sich wohl denken würde, wenn sie uns in unserem fragwürdigen Aufzug erwischen würde. Was würde dann aus meinem Ruf?"

Hermione wurde sich ganz plötzlich unangenehm der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie im Nachthemd dastand, was natürlich absolut lächerlich war, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass er nur ein Laken trug. 

Bitte lass mich nicht rot werden.

Sie wünschte sich verzweifelt einen Bruchteil seiner unglaublichen Eleganz, völlig ungerührt von der Tatsache, dass er in ein Betttuch gewickelt war. Malfoy war sogar in der Lage gewesen, sofort aufzustehen und den Verrückten zu bedrohen, der ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt und durch einen Raum hatte hüpfen lassen.

Zu bestimmten Zeiten musste man ihn einfach bewundern – den absoluten Blödmann.

„Natürlich", fuhr Malfoy fort, und seine Stimme wurde aalglatt, „wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen diesem Gerücht und dem über Longbottom..."

Der hellhaarige Slytherin schritt langsam auf sie zu. In einer Art gelähmten Unglaubens starrte Hermione in den kühlen Glanz seiner Augen, als seine Stimme sie so reich und warm umfing.

Einen Moment später war er ihr so nah, dass sie die Hand ausstrecken und seine bloße Brust hätte berühren können.

Selbstverständlich tat sie nichts dergleichen.

„Was hast du vor, Malfoy?", zischte sie.

Sein Lächeln war völlig Malfoy. „Noch nichts. Gib mir eine Minute."

„Urgh – Malfoy, habe ich in letzter Zeit schon mal erwähnt, dass du widerlich bist?"

„Hast du darum solche Probleme beim Atmen?"

Scheiße.

„Komm schon, Hermione...", Malfoys Stimme war seidenweich. „Wo bleibt denn da die Gryffindor-Freundlichkeit? Du würdest doch nicht diesen ruchlosen Räuber jungfräulicher Reinheit, Longbottom, meinen guten Namen beflecken lassen?"

Er glitt weiter auf sie zu.

In ihrer Brust explodierte ein Feuerwerk der Panik. Sie hob eine Hand und schob ihn von sich, was natürlich das Berühren seiner nackten Haut mit sich brachte, und mehr Körperkontakt bedeutete, als sie je mit Malfoy hatte haben wollen.

Außerdem weckte es alle möglichen verstörenden Gedanken über Haut, die sich über Muskeln spannte, sanft gleitende Hände, und wie weich wohl die Locken seien, die in ganz bestimmte Augen fielen – aber diese Gedanken schob Hermione auf den Stress des Augenblicks.

Malfoy hob seine Hände in einer Geste der Unschuld, die verdammt unwahrscheinlich war. 

„_Raus_ hier!", fauchte Hermione.

Er zuckte die Achseln, was dieses beunruhigende Spiel der Muskeln unter der Haut fortsetzte.

„Wie du willst."

Er glitt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Einen Moment, nachdem er fort war, bemerkte Hermione, dass er ihr nicht eine der wichtigen Fragen, die sie gestellt, beantwortet hatte.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße.

*

Na, das war ja unglaublich gut gelaufen, gratulierte Draco sich selbst. Von allen Trotteln der Welt... hatte er ein verdammtes Laken getragen, als sie ihn wiedersah. 

Ein Laken!

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er nahm an, er müsste noch dankbar sein, dass sie nicht davon gerannt war, lauthals quietschend in höhnischem Gelächter. Und was war bloß in ihn gefahren, auf sie zuzugehen, so rein und Gryffindorisch in einem mädchenhaften Nachthemd, etwas, das er wohl nicht mal berühren könnte...

Er hatte versucht, sie von ihren unbequemen Fragen abzulenken, und sich selbst dabei mitreißen lassen.

Bitte, dachte Draco. Noch mehr peinliche Szenen ertrage ich nicht. Lasst mich einfach in mein schönes, kuscheliges Bett, und um alles andere kümmere ich mich morgen früh. 

„Blaise Zabini ist ein Flittchen", flüsterte er und die Tür schwang auf.

Malcolm Baddock gab ein gottloses Geheule von sich.

Draco verfluchte Murphy, und jeder einzelne Slytherin in Hogwarts, eingeschlossen Professor Snape in Kuscheltierpuschen (ein Anblick, der Dracos Tag irgendwie aufhellte), tauchte in doppelter Geschwindigkeit am Eingang auf.

Und starrte ihn an. Und starrte.

Ein paar der Mädchen starrten ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, bei der Draco sich höchst unwohl fühlte...

Blaise Zabini beäugte den Knoten in seinem Laken auf eine Weise, die bei ihm ein ausgeprägtes Panikgefühl auslöste.

Pansy Parkinson warf sich auf ihn auf eine Weise, bei der er sich wirklich als Opfer empfand.

„Oh, Draco!", schrie sie. „Gott, wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Äh... das ist nett... Pass auf das Laken auf..."

Alle gehorchten und beobachteten ihn interessiert.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", wollte Pansy wissen.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Goyle.

„Was ist Ihnen passiert?", verhörte ihn Snape.

„Was hast du da an?", wollte Crabbe wissen.

„Ist das nicht ein Gryffindor-Laken?" Blaise war einfach ein winziges bisschen zu aufmerksam.

Draco sah sich zwischen all den besorgten, neugierigen, fragenden Gesichtern, die ihn umgaben, um. Er unterdrückte vehement den Wunsch wegzurennen.

„Ich kann alles erklären", versprach er.

Es gab eine erwartungsfreudige Pause.

„Morgen früh", fügte er hinzu und fegte in echtem Malfoy-Stil davon, indem er sein ganzes Haus stehen und ihm nachstarren ließ.

*


	8. Kapitel 8 Draco Redux

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

~*~

**Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... Ratte?**

Kapitel 8  - Draco Redux 

_Lieber Vater,_

_Professor Dumbledore hat mich aufgefordert, dir zu schreiben, und dich über meine Sicherheit zu informieren, um die du dir zweifellos schreckliche Sorgen gemacht hast. Ich verstehe schon, dass dich lebenswichtige Angelegenheiten wie Todesser-Treffen und Cocktailparties  zu sehr beschäftigt haben, um nach mir zu suchen. Als dein Sohn und guter Malfoy würde ich deine Handlungen in dieser oder jeder anderen Lage auch nie in Frage stellen._

_Ich wurde einem Zauber unterworfen, bin jetzt aber befreit, und dem Schuldigen auf heißer Spur. Furchtbare Qualen wurden mir auferlegt, aber ich ertrug sie wie ein Malfoy. Wüsstest du genau, was ich alles unternommen habe – ich denke, du wärest wahrhaftig erstaunt. _

_Richte dem Dunklen Lord meine Grüße aus, und auch Mutter._

_Dein Sohn,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_PS: In der ganzen Schule schwirren Gerüchte über meine schmutzige Affäre mit Ron Weasley umher. Schönen Tag noch._

Draco lehnte sich zurück und bewunderte seinen Brief. Er war der Meinung, seine Botschaft käme darin sehr schön zum Ausdruck.

Natürlich gäbe es da immer die Möglichkeit eines „Fick dich, Dad!" - Heulers. Aber Draco fand, dem mangelte es an Subtilität.

Der Brief tat ihm gut nach diesem Morgen. Er war um sechs aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden, und – tretend, schreiend und unzählige Kommentare über durch unfreiwillige sexuelle Enthaltsamkeit hervorgerufene Verstimmung murmelnd – in Dumbledores Büro gezerrt worden.

Eine extrem verärgerte Professor McGonagall hatte beide danach allein gelassen.

Dumbledore hatte seine Augen fest auf Draco gerichtet und ruhig gefragt:

„Haben Sie eine Erklärung für Ihre längere Abwesenheit?"

Draco war einen Moment lang still, schrecklich hin- und hergerissen zwischen zahlreichen Alternativen. Eine Seite von ihm schrie danach, Dumbledore zu erzählen, er sei entführt, gefesselt und gezwungen worden, jemandem als Sexsklave zu dienen. Ein anderer Teil schlug fröhlich vor, er solle vorgeben, seine Initiierung als Todesser habe stattgefunden, und er habe sein Dunkles Mal an einem unaussprechlichen Platz erhalten.

Ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil von ihm wollte gar behaupten, er habe auf Harry Potter-Art die Welt gerettet, weil es seine Pflicht sei, Unschuldige zu retten – nur um den alten Mann an Herzversagen sterben zu sehen.

Am Ende tat er etwas, das den Namen Malfoy für immer beschmutzen würde.

Er erzählte die reine Wahrheit.

„Ich war eine Ratte", bekannte er.

Der Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht war etwas, dass Draco für lange Zeit wertschätzen würde.

Und die Gryffindors dachten, dieser Mann sei unfehlbar... sogar obwohl er nachweislich eine Manie hatte, seine Schüler zu Zeiten ernster Bedrohung zu verlassen und die Mächte der Finsternis in die Hogwarts-Lehrerschaft aufzunehmen...

Draco erklärte alles, in voller Länge und allen Details, sowie mit zahlreichen ausschmückenden Gesten.

Nein, er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ihm das angetan hatte. Nein, er hatte keine Idee, wie der Vielsaft-Trank verändert worden sei, um diesen Effekt bei ihm auszulösen. Nein, er konnte das Tanzen wirklich nicht erklären.

Ja, er bestand darauf, diesen beleidigenden Tonfall beizubehalten.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er dem Schulleiter all diese Dinge erzählte. Er hatte den Mann nie gemocht – und soweit Dumbledore seine Existenz bemerkte, beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber... er hatte niemanden sonst, dem er es erzählen konnte.

Es war ein gewisser Trost, dass seine ureigenen Malfoy-Manieren Dumbledores Augen während des ganzen Gesprächs verengt bleiben ließen.

Zum Abschluss sagte er: „Ich nehme an, Mr. Malfoy, dass Sie den Schuldigen unter den Gryffindors vermuten? Dass sich vielleicht Mr. Weasley an dem Zaubertrank zu schaffen gemacht habe?"

Dracos blonder Kopf schoss hoch.

„Das hat er verdammt noch mal nicht getan!"

„Oh?"

„Niemand von ihnen hatte **_irgend etwas_** damit zu tun!"

„Ist das so?"

Dracos Augen trafen Dumbledore. Die Augen des alten Mannes waren sehr, sehr weit geöffnet und unschuldig.

Draco hatte den plötzlichen Verdacht, dass er ausgetrickst worden sei.

Seine Lippe verzog sich.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, Weasley wäre intelligent genug, mit einem Zaubertrank herum zu pfuschen?" erkundigte er sich.

Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte beglückt. 

„Mr. Malfoy, es war mir ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zu plaudern. Wenn Sie je das Bedürfnis verspüren sollten, wieder mit mir zu sprechen, nehmen Sie sich bitte die Freiheit. Darf ich sagen, dass Sie mich an einen Schüler erinnern, den ich einmal hatte?"

„Oh, der rührende Moment der Bindung", spottete Draco gedehnt. „Könnte es sich _möglicherweise_ um den reformierten Todesser Professor Snape handeln? Meine Güte, welche Ehre. Ich sehe den Fehler in meinem Verhalten. Wollen Sie nicht meine neue Vaterfigur sein?"

Er hielt inne und verzog mürrisch das Gesicht.

„Und meine Körperhygiene ist einwandfrei, vielen Dank auch."

„Ich dachte eigentlich mehr an Mr. Black", sagte Dumbledore.

„Oh... was? Ich erinnere Sie an einen Massenmörder? Sowas dürfen Sie einem Schüler gar nicht sagen! Das ist wohl kaum ein Motivationsgespräch! Ich sehe eine leuchtende Zukunft für Sie, Mr. Malfoy – in Askaban! Das ist wieder mal so typisch für euch Gutmenschen. Ich spiele bloß beim Quidditch mal mit ein paar schmutzigen Tricks, und plötzlich schreit jeder ‚Betrüger, Betrüger, notorischer Todesser!' und ich bin..."

... gerade dabei aufzuspringen, den Schulleiter anzuschreien und wild rumzugestikulieren.

Auf dem besten Weg rauszufliegen.

„Äh... es tut mir fürchterlich leid, Sir. Diese ganze Rattensache ist... ein bisschen traumatisch für mich. Lassen Sie uns, äh – das einfach vergessen, ja? Äh –"

Draco ließ die Vorderseite von Dumbledores Robe los.

Dumbledore bot ihm die Hand.

„Wie ich schon sagte – es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mr. Malfoy."

Dracos schnelles Zu-Kreuze-Kriechen verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade. Er starrte die ausgestreckte Hand an und verschränkte die Arme absichtlich über seiner Brust.

Er richtete seine kalten grauen Augen auf Dumbledores Gesicht.

Der Mann lächelte immer noch!

Draco drehte sich um und stolzierte aus der Tür.

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und ein zerzauster blonder Kopf erschien in ihr.

„Und ich habe Bilder von Black und seinen wirklich grässlichen Haaren gesehen", fügte Draco noch hinzu. „Sie absoluter Bastard!"

Als er Dumbledore lachen hörte, knallte er die Tür mit aller Wucht zu.

Draco wünschte sich, er könnte eine weitere Tür zuknallen, als er den Brief seinem Uhu, Rover, gab. (Er hatte einmal die Phrase ‚Töte, Rover, Töte!' gehört und fand sie absolut klasse!)

Genau in diesem Moment erschienen Crabbe und Goyle im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco sah mit einem Lächeln auf - so scharfkantig wie gesprungenes Glas. 

„Jungs", sagte er. „Wahrhaftig exzellent, euch zu sehen."

Crabbe und Goyle waren einfach zu blöd.

Eigentlich war niemand blöd genug, einen Malfoy in einer Laune vorzufinden, in der dieser neue Foltermethoden erfand, und nicht das dringende Bedürfnis zu entwickeln, ganz woanders zu sein.

Draco stand auf, schlang seine Arme um ihre Hälse und begann, sie auf ihren Schlafsaal zuzuzerren.

Quetschte sie dabei in einer freundlichen, anhänglichen Weise, die sie blau anliefen und Gurgellaute von sich geben ließ.

„Lasst uns uns mal zusammen setzen, Jungs, und über Tierquälerei reden", drängte Draco sie mit seinem süßesten und charmantesten Lächeln, das viel zu sehr nach Satans Chorknaben aussah.

Er zerrte sie in den Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür.

Töte, Fluffy, Töte! 

Sein Lächeln war hell und leuchtend wie eine Messerklinge.

‚Lasst uns _plaudern_."

*

„Schhhhh, Ron", sagte Hermione beruhigend. „Ich bin sicher, es war furchtbar, aber nimm dir doch ein nettes tröstendes Stück Toast und vergiss es einfach. Der böse Mann kann dich jetzt nicht holen."

Ron hob vorsichtig seinen roten Kopf von den Armen.

Draco Malfoy lehnte sich zwischen Lavender und Parvati, um an den Gryffindor-Tisch heran zu kommen.

Rons Kopf knallte wieder herunter und traf die Tischplatte. 

„Du hast mich angelogen", informierte er Hermione in ersticktem und vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Malfoy!", zischte Hermione zornig. „Verzieh dich!"

Er schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes, engelhaftes Lächeln. 

„Ich hol mir nur meinen Kaffee."

„Du... dir ist doch klar, dass Seamus Finnigan mit Medikamenten ruhig gestellt werden musste?", fragte Hermione eindringlich.

Malfoy lachte, ein helles, unbekümmertes Lachen, das Lavender und Parvati ein kollektives Seufzen ausstießen ließ.

„Nein, wirklich?"

Hermione war an Malfoys golden-reines Aussehen gewöhnt, und sie wusste genau, wie fies dieser Schönling sein konnte. Sie rümpfte nur die Nase und sah weg.

Als Malfoy den Kaffee vom Tisch nahm, schoss Ron von seinem Stuhl hoch und packte ihn an der Robe. 

Malfoy starrte ihn mit mildem Erstaunen und Geringschätzung an. 

„Stört's dich?"

„Hast du mir etwa nichts zu sagen?", knurrte Ron.

Eine helle Augenbraue hob sich. „Nun ja. Als ich dir sagte, ich würde dich morgen noch respektieren, hab ich gelogen."

Der halbe Gryffindor-Tisch verschluckte sich.

Hermione ergriff Rons Arm.

„Bring ihn nicht um –"

„Ich bin so gerührt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es dir was ausmachen würde."

„Du wirst rausfliegen", fuhr Hermione eisern fort.

„Ich will eine _Erklärung_", schnauzte Ron. „Du bist doch sicher wegen irgendwas hier rüber gekommen –"

Malfoy schüttelte Rons Griff leicht ab.

„Nur hierfür", sagte er, gestikulierte mit dem Kaffee in der Hand, und – oh, wirklich nur ein Unfall – verspritzte ein paar strategisch platzierte und siedendheiße Tropfen. Er tätschelte Rons Gesicht mit einer schrecklich überheblichen Art. „Und um ‚Guten Morgen, mein Süßer' zu sagen."

Hermione klammerte sich mit ihrer ganzen Macht an Rons Arm.

Malfoy drehte sich immer noch lachend um.

Harry und Ginny betraten gerade die Halle und standen ihm Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.

Harrys Augen blitzten und er stand aufrecht wie ein Held an seinem Platz, fest entschlossen, die Finsternis zu bekämpfen.

In Malfoys Augen tanzte ein funkelndes, unheilverkündendes Licht.

„Oh, es sind die Liebestäubchen", gurrte er. „Sag mal, Harry, hast du schon angefangen, Valentinsverse zu komponieren? Wie wär's mit ‚Ihre Augen, so braun wie nicht so ganz frisch gepökelte Kröte'?"

Ginny und Harry liefen in einem wunderbar zueinander passenden Scharlachton an.

‚Moment mal', dachte Hermione, ‚seit wann nennt Malfoy Harry bei seinem Vornamen?'

Malfoy wanderte unbekümmert hinüber zu seinem eigenen Tisch, wo ihm der Empfang eines wahren Helden gewiss war.

Der Prinz von Slytherin war zurückgekehrt.

Da war nur irgend etwas... das Hermione störte. Er war noch immer Malfoy, noch immer ein ätzender, großmäuliger Mistkerl, der herumstolzierte und glaubte, die Welt gehöre ihm. Er war noch immer ein nervtötendender Bastard mit einer Zunge wie einer Machete.

Da war... nur etwas, das fehlte.

Zum Beispiel... Bösartigkeit.

Malfoy lachte über etwas drüben an seinem Tisch, und sie erkannte das einfache Amüsement, das sein Lachen vorher schon hervorgerufen hatte.

Es war beinahe, als ob er jetzt ein Spielchen spielte.

Die Frage war, was für ein Spielchen?

Ein kühler grauer Blick traf ihren. Mit voller Absicht zwinkerte Malfoy.

Nerviger Bastard.

*

Dumbledore stand beim Abendessen dieses Tages auf und schilderte, was Draco Malfoy passiert war.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte er, „war einem Zauber unterworfen. Es war ein ungeheuerlicher Akt und ein Versuch, ein unschuldiges Kind auszulöschen."

Alle Augen wandten sich zu dem unschuldigen Kind, das zur gegenwärtigen Zeit jeweils einen Arm um Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini gelegt hatte, und lächelte, als hätte er gerade ‚Liebe Sünde' entdeckt und eine Menge Spaß damit.

Hermione war sich sicher, dass er das absichtlich machte.

„Es war die unverzeihliche Tat eines Dunklen Zauberers", verkündete Dumbledore weiter, „und dieser wird dafür bezahlen müssen. Ich werde keine Angriffe in meiner Schule dulden. Ich werde diese absolute, die Existenz einer anderen Person bedrohende Gewalt nicht dulden. Jeder, der Informationen über diese Angelegenheit besitzt, muss vorsprechen, oder teilt die Schuld an etwas Unverzeihlichem."

Dann lächelte er, während sie alle ernst waren, und zog ein Stück Papier aus seiner geräumigen Robe. 

„Mr. Malfoy hat darum ersucht, dass ich hier diese – äh – Darstellung seiner Gefühle vorlese. Es ist an seinen Angreifer adressiert und beginnt – 

‚Oh, es wird dir noch _Leid_ tun, dass du überhaupt geboren wurdest. Ich werde deine Innereien um einen Baum wickeln, bis sie wie Gummiband auseinanderreißen. Ich werde deine Männlichkeit entfernen, und sie dir gegrillt mit Barbecue-Sauce servieren. Ich werde dich Atom für Atom auseinander nehmen und den Klang deine Schreie aufnehmen, um sie deinen Eltern vorzuspielen, und schließlich bringe ich Blaise Zabini dazu, schmutzige Gerüchte über dich zu verbreiten. Ich kenne keine Gnade, und du wirst mir nicht entkommen. Verpfeif dich am besten gleich selbst und spar uns allen Zeit. Vielen Dank fürs Zuhören."

Hermione sah hoch und sah Schrecken und Belustigung.

Da war so eine merkwürdige, unignorierbare Eigenart an Draco Malfoy. Sie sollte es wissen – Harry hat jahrelang versucht, ihn zu ignorieren. Aber er weigerte sich einfach, Hintergrund zu sein, ein großer Spieler.

Mittlerweile kannte ihn jeder in Hogwarts, und immer noch fragten Erstklässler, wer er war. Es gab immer eine Antwort, und nie nur einen Namen – ob es nun hieß: „Das ist Draco Malfoy, ein absoluter Mistkerl" oder „Das ist Draco Malfoy. Ist er nicht _hinreißend_?"

Auf eine Weise zollten beide Antworten einem ungewöhnlichen Charakter Tribut.

Hermione fand ihn ungewöhnlich lästig, aber sie begriff jetzt, dass niemand in diesem Raum ihm gegenüber gleichgültig war, obwohl ihm so viele von ihnen gleichgültig waren.

Natürlich, dachte sie, war auch Hitler eine fesselnde und bemerkenswerte Persönlichkeit gewesen.

Das machte Malfoy nicht weniger schwarzherzig.

„Mr. Malfoy", fuhr Dumbledore fort und dabei zwinkerten seine Augen, wie sie es immer taten, als kenne er ein Geheimnis, das andere nicht kannten, „bat mich außerdem, den Gryffindors zu danken, die ihn mit großer Freundlichkeit behandelt haben, während er sich bei ihnen aufhielt."

Am Gryffindor-Tisch brach das Chaos aus.

Harry und Ginny fragten sich gegenseitig, was das wohl bedeuten solle. Dean hielt Ron davon ab, unter Mordabsichten zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber zu jagen. Lavender und Parvati kicherten hilflos. Neville war unter dem Tisch verschwunden, offensichtlich in der Überzeugung, dies sei der Vorbote eines teuflischen Malfoy-Planes.

Hermione stand schweigend inmitten der ganzen hysterischen Leuten auf, um zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber zu sehen.

Dort schrieen alle bis auf Malfoy.

Er saß in vollkommen gelassen da, seine Kopf zurück gelehnt, um der Welt die Stirn zu bieten und die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, blickte in die Welt mit absoluter Sicherheit und einem schwachen, selbstzufriedenen Grinsen.

Und ganz langsam, wurden alle in der Großen Halle still und starrten ihn an.

Malfoy stand auf und machte eine elegante Verbeugung.

Sein Blick schweifte über die erstaunten Gesichter, und er sah aus, als ob er ziemlich dringend lachen wollte, setzte aber stattdessen nur das traditionell unverschämte Malfoy-Grinsen auf und ging.

Dies bedurfte ganz bestimmt einigen Nachdenkens.

*

Dumbledores Rede erregte ein solches Aufsehen unter den Gryffindors, dass Hermione froh war, als am nächsten Tag endlich Arithmantik auf dem Stundenplan stand.

Arithmantik war das einzige Fach, dass sie nicht mit den anderen Gryffindors zusammen hatte, und wenn sie noch eine einzige weitere Variation des „Ich-hasse-diesen-Mistkerl-Malfoy"-Themas hören musste, würde sie schreien.

Natürlich nahm auch Malfoy an Arithmantik teil, aber er nahm immer den am weitesten von ihr entfernten Stuhl, und ein Meer von Ravenclaws trennte sie und unterband gewöhnlich alles bis auf die allergehässigsten Auseinandersetzungen.

Hermione erwartete ein wenig Erleichterung.

Sie erwartete nicht, den Raum zu betreten und Draco Malfoy ganz beiläufig an _ihrem_ Doppelschreibtisch sitzend vorzufinden, den Platz zu besetzen, den sie für _ihre_ Notizen benötigte, den hellen Kopf über ein Arithmantik-Buch gebeugt, als habe er jedes Recht hätte, dort zu sein, wo doch jedermann wusste, dass dies _ihr_ Platz war!

Er sah mit einem blitzenden Lächeln zu ihr hoch, als sie eintrat.

„Hey," sagte er. „Ich dachte, du könntest ein wenig Gesellschaft brauchen."

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Malfoy", sagte Hermione gleichmütig und legte ihre Bücher auf den Tisch. „Sag mir, was du hier wirklich willst, und dann verschwinde."

Malfoy blickte zu ihr auf. Seine grauen Augen waren beinahe genau wie Spiegel, schimmernd und silbrig, und warfen ihr einfach eine liebreizendere Version von sich selbst zurück.

Splitter des Spiegels Nerhegeb, wenn alles, worauf es einem ankam, Schönheit war.

„Ich versuche, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen", antwortete er gelassen. 

Hermione stand da und starrte ihn an, und dann kam Professor Vector herein und sie glitt schnell auf ihren Platz. 

Erst danach begriff sie, dass sie jetzt neben Malfoy saß.

Verdammter, verdammter Mist.

„Du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit", zischte sie. „Du hast doch immer jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, nicht wahr? Du hattest meine Aufmerksamkeit, als ich dir im dritten Jahr eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe – ist es das, was du willst?"

„Himmel, Granger, du verdrehtes Ding, du", murmelte Malfoy.

Hermione versuchte, den Unterricht nicht durch einen epileptischen Anfall zu stören.

Sie kämpfte darum, ihre Stimme leise und gleichmäßig zu halten.

„Malfoy. Was willst du wirklich?"

„Oh, weißt du. Ein wirklich männliches Aftershave. Ein Reich zum Beherrschen. Einen Harem voller knackiger östlicher Jungfern." Kurze Pause. Er grinste fies. „Oh, und Weltfrieden."

„Sei ernst!"

„Miss Granger, seien Sie ruhig", sagte Professor Vector scharf. „Sie und Mr. Malfoy können Ihr kuscheliges kleines Gespräch _nach_ meinem Unterricht abhalten."

Hermione lief scharlachrot an. Malfoy öffnete sein Buch mit seinem seligsten Ausdruck. 

Und das – zu Hermiones Empörung – war es. Malfoy machte keinen weiteren Versuch, sie zu ärgern, oder mit ihr zu reden – was natürlich genau das Gleiche war. Allem Anschein nach war er völlig in seine Arithmantik vertieft.

Und er war zu strahlend.

‚Er lenkt dich ab, wie etwas, das in der Landschaft aufblitzt.' Sie versuchte, sich auf ihre arithmantischen Rufsummen zu fokussieren, und sein zu blasses und ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so toll aussehendes Gesicht würde sich in seiner Konzentration verziehen, und plötzlich wurde die Summe zu Datensalat.  

Die einzige Sache, die er zu bemerken schien, war die Strähne glänzend hellen Haars, die immer wieder in sein Gesicht fiel. Er schob sie jedes Mal zurück, wenn das passierte, eine schnelle Bewegung, die zu ständig steigender Verärgerung führte.

Nach dem Ende der unproduktivsten Arithmantik-Stunde aller Zeiten stand er auf, und musste die Strähne zum fünfzehnmillionensten Mal wieder zurückschieben.

Er rollte die Augen.

„Ich lasse die abschneiden. Das ist einfach lächerlich."

„Oh, und ich nehme an, du fängst wieder an, sie mit Gel nach hinten zu kleistern? Das war lächerlich, wenn du mich fragst", motzte Hermione. „Sieht so viel besser aus."

Sie hätte sich die Zunge abbeißen können.

Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich werd's im Hinterkopf behalten, Granger. Und ich bin geschmeichelt."

Er grinste wieder selbstgefällig, und sie fühlte einen unglaublichen Drang, ihn zu schlagen.

Er schlenderte von dannen. 

Sie würde jetzt ein paar Gryffindor finden gehen, und eine vernünftige Konversation mit ihnen führen.

Sie hasste diesen Mistkerl Malfoy.

*

Draco hatte einmal gehört, dass in jeder Person ein ständiger Kampf zwischen deren Gutem Selbst und Bösem Selbst herrschte.

Draco hatte diese Vorstellung aus allen Richtungen heraus betrachtet, und entschieden, dass es dabei eine Frage des Gradmessers sei. Harry Potters miteinander streitende Selbste waren zum Beispiel wahrscheinlich _GuterHarry_ und _UngezogeneWünscheWieGelegentlichKekseZuKlauenWollenHabenderHarry_.

Draco hatte seine _BöserDraco_ und _KompletterBastardDraco_ getauft.

Gewöhnlich kamen die beiden ziemlich gut miteinander aus und verbündeten sich gegen andere Leute.

Jetzt gerade hatten sie eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Er vermutete, das lag an dem schlechten Einfluss dieser Gryffindors.

Er hatte BöserDraco _gesagt_, er dürfe nicht mit den Schmuddelkindern spielen.

Außerdem vermisste er es, jeden Gedanken laut von sich geben zu dürfen.

„Hallo Draco", gurrte Pansy, als er in den Gemeinschaft schritt.

„Geh weg, ich finde dich unattraktiv."

In Ordnung, in Ordnung, er verschloss sie auch so wohl kaum in sich. Aber trotzdem.

Draco knallte ins Bad seines Schlafsaales und öffnete seinen eigenen besonderen Schrank. Eine Lawine von Haarpflegeprodukten erschlug ihn beinahe.

Draco ließ sich zwischen all den Flaschen auf das Waschbecken nieder. 

BöserDraco fragte: Was für eine Sorte Leute besitzt mehr als sein eigenes Körpergewicht an Haarpflegeprodukten?

KompletterBastardDraco betonte, dass es schließlich Wirkung zeige.

Ja, aber...

War das die ganze Zeit wert? Sein Haar hatte also eine winzigkleine Angewohnheit, sich an den Enden zu wellen. Na und? Wen interessiert das, verdammt?

Sieht so viel besser aus...

Draco Malfoy, du unübertrefflicher Idiot, was in Gottes Namen glaubst du eigentlich, tust du mit diesem Mädchen?

Draco drehte sich um und sah in den Spiegel.

„Hey da, Hübscher. Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte dieser.

Draco hatte diese ganze Seelenqual satt. Na, diese ganzen fünf Minuten Seelenqual. Slytherins arbeiteten einen bösen Plan aus und stürzten sich hinein.

Wohingegen Gryffindors einfach handeln. 

Nicht, dass er sich jetzt genau so verhalten wollte, aber...

Es gab bestimmte Momente, in denen es einfach eine winzigkleine Erleichterung wäre.

Draco wog eine Flasche in der Hand. 

Dann begann er damit, sie wegzuwerfen.

Er schmiss Flasche über Flasche in den Hof nicht viel weiter unten, warf mit bösartiger Betonung und wartete darauf, den befriedigenden Knacks der Flasche auf den Steinen zu hören.

Er hörte ein Jaulen und Argus Filchs gequälten Schrei.

„Jemand hat was auf meine Katze geworfen!"

Draco warf sich auf den Boden.

Crabbe kam herein und sah verständlicherweise verwirrt aus. Draco gestikulierte zum Fenster.

Crabbe ging hinüber und schaute hinaus.

„Du! Du warst das!", heulte Filch auf. „Ich werde dich umbringen!"

Crabbe sah verwirrt und verängstigt aus. 

Draco kicherte boshaft und verließ das Bad auf seinen Ellenbogen robbend.

Dieses unerklärliche Seelenpein-Zeugs senkte sich wieder in sein Bewusstsein, als er raus und auf seinen Füßen war.

Er spazierte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Gegensatz zu dem, was die Gryffindors glaubten, verbrachten Slytherins ihre Freizeit nicht mit rituellen Opferungen kleiner Kuscheltiere für den Dunklen Lord. Blaise, Pansy und Goyle spielten Karten.

Okay, ja, es war Strip-Poker. Trotzdem.

Slytherins – auch wenn Draco sich selbst schmeichelte, eine ganz spezielle Ausnahme zu sein – waren nicht das Herz des reinen Bösen. Untereinander hielten sie alle eine erbitterte Loyalität. Sie wussten, dass die anderen Häuser alle gegen sie verbündet waren.

Man hörte schließlich das Geflüster. Dunkle Hexer. Besser jedes Haus als Slytherin. Fiese Bande.

Richtig, irgend jemand schuf ein Haus, um mörderische Gegner zu erschaffen. Muss der Sprechende Hut einfach vergessen haben zu erwähnen.

Draco mochte die meisten seiner Hausbewohner wirklich, und die, die er nicht mochte, konnte er immer noch ausnutzen. Er hatte sie alle vermisst, als er im Gryffindor-Turm war.

Aber...

Es war verdammt kalt in diesem Kerker.

Die geschnitzten Stühle waren unbequem.

Draco starrte ins Feuer. 

Na schön. Wenigstens gebe ich einen sehr gutaussehenden düsteren Helden ab.

*

Hermione sah sich indigniert im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

Die Gryffindors waren am – ein anderes Wort dafür gab es einfach nicht – _Durchhängen_.

Harry und Ginny schienen sich in eine peinliche Konversationslücke verfahren zu haben, stolperten über Worte und erröteten. Seamus war immer noch leicht betäubt und wiegte sich ein bisschen zu sehr vor und zurück als gesund sein konnte.

Dean Thomas hatte seine Gitarre herausgeholt, und sah die Musikstücke durch, die er für Fluffys nächsten öffentlichen Auftritt geplant hatte. Er schien zu niedergeschmettert, um auch nur eine Note zu spielen.

Parvati und Lavender versuchten sich dem Anschein nach mit leeren Milchkartons zu trösten.

Neville hatte eine Tasse Kaffee gekocht und starrte sie jetzt in verständnisloser Verwirrung an, weil er Kaffee hasste.

Es musste wohl das Wetter sein, dachte Hermione. Es war fröstelig und neblig draußen, und sowas musste jedermanns Laune dämpfen. Das musste es sein, was den Gemeinschaftsraum so... so leer und so... lebensfunken-los wirken ließ.

Ron hatte seinen Kopf zwischen den Armen.

„Vielleicht solltest du ins Bett gehen", schlug Hermione zartfühlend vor.

„Nein!", Ron Gesicht wirkte gehetzt. „Ich werde nie wieder ins Bett gehen! Das Bett ist böse, das Bett wurde geschändet, das Bett muss verbrannt werden!"

„Um... okay."

Sie ließ zaghaft eine Hand auf Rons Schulter ruhen. 

„Und ich _kann_ diese Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe nicht machen!", jaulte Ron. „Warum ist das plötzlich so schwer?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Und warum ist alles so langweilig?", wollte Ron streitlustig wissen. „Was ist bloß _los_ mit euch allen?"

Ron war einfach viel zu durchsichtig. Er ließ einen seine Gefühle sehen, wenn man es gerade schaffte, seine eigenen vor sich zu verbergen.

„Ron, niemand wusste es", beruhigte ihn Hermione. „Es ist okay, ihn zu vermiss-"

„Ihn zu _vermissen_?", brüllte Ron und reagierte damit viel heftiger, als wenn er das nicht glauben würde. „Diesen bösen Mistkerl vermissen? Diese... diese Schlange im Rattenkostüm vermissen? Ich _vermisse_ ihn nicht, ich –"

Die Stille hinter Rons Stimme schien sich zu vertiefen, dichter zu werden, als ob jeder erstaunt auf einen Punkt hinter ihm starrte, verzweifelt sehen wollte, was als nächstes passierte.

Dem war tatsächlich so.

„Ihr Leutchen solltet wirklich öfter euer Passwort ändern", meinte Draco Malfoy gedehnt. „Jeder böse Mistkerl könnte hier einfach so reinspazieren."

*


	9. Kapitel 9 Pax Draconis

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

~*~

**Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... Ratte?**

Kapitel 9  - Pax Draconis                                                                                      

Hermione hatte immer sorgfältig studiert. Sie hatte Bücher studiert, natürlich, weil sie Bücher immer geliebt hatte.

Sie hatte nur zwei Jungen genug geliebt, um sie zu studieren, aber Harry und Ron kannte sie in- und auswendig. Sie hatte ein paar andere Leute gern gehabt, und die versteckten Seiten ihrer Charaktere mit der selben Sorgfalt gelernt, mit der sie Fußnoten auswendig lernte – ein Fallbeispiel hierfür war Professor Lupin.

Sie hatte nur ein einziges Mal eine Person studiert, weil sie diese nicht leiden konnte.

Professor Snape war ein unangenehmer Lehrer, aber er störte ihr Leben nicht besonders. Crabbe und Goyle waren so leicht zu lesen wie Kinderbücher – kurze Wörter und höchst uninteressanter Inhalt.

Draco Malfoy war anders.

Wenn er ein Buch wäre, würde er wohl eines von Hagrids furchteinflößenden Lehrbüchern sein – unmöglich zu lesen und immerzu bösartig. Hatte man sich einmal die Mühe gemacht, das Buch für einen Blick hinein auf zu kämpfen, schienen sich eine Menge Obszönitäten darin zu befinden, geschrieben in beleidigender Sprache, die einen mit dem quälenden Eindruck zurück ließen, sie seien verschlüsselt worden. 

Sie hatte es trotzdem weiter versucht, weil der Bastard sie weiterhin ärgerte, und neben den allgemein bekannten Beobachtungen, dass er eitel, gemein und viel zu gut aussehend war als ihm gut tat, hatte sie noch ein paar weitere Dinge bemerkt.

Der Junge war ein absoluter Exhibitionist.

Das spiegelte nur seine Verzogenheit wieder. Er wollte Aufmerksamkeit, also riss er sie an sich. Harry bekam sie ungewollt, und ihm war es peinlich. Ron wollte sie verzweifelt, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wie er sie bekommen oder was er damit machen sollte.

Draco Malfoy regelte alles so, dass ihn jeder ansah, jeder ihn kannte, und trug dieses ganze Anstarren mit der großartigen Leichtigkeit eines Prinzen, der in einen Umhang gewandet war, von dessen Art er noch ein Dutzend weiterer zu Hause hatte.

Hermione erinnerte sich an seine feurige Harry-Imitation drüben am Slytherin-Tisch, für die ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs tatsächlich hinüber gegangen waren, um sie zu sehen. Sie rief sich seine laute, Köpfe drehende Stimme in Erinnerung, die Beleidigungen schleuderte und Rita Skeeters Artikel vorlas und Aufläufe hervorrief, wohin er auch ging. Sie wusste, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit an sich reißen konnte, alles Licht in einem Raum absorbieren konnte – ob er nun vorgab, von einem Hippogriff angefallen worden zu sein, sich über einen Valentinsgruß lustig machte, oder einfach nur durch die Schule stolzierte in seiner Der-Boden-Hat-Ja-So-Ein-Glück-Dass-Ich-Auf-Ihm-Wandle-Haltung.

Oder jetzt einfach nur hier stand und die angewurzelten Gryffindors mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ansah.

„Malfoy!", explodierte Ron schließlich. „Was machst du hier?"

Er warf Ron einen Blick zu.

„Nun, ich habe eigentlich gehofft, Potter für eine kleine Kuschelei in der Dusche abzufangen", spöttelte er gedehnt. „Ich sammle nämlich das ganze Set Gryffindor-Jungs, wusstest du das nicht!"

Es gab einen Plumps am anderen Ende des Raums. Sehr wenige Leute wandten ihren Blick von Malfoy weg.

„Malfoy, wie kannst du nur!", schrie Hermione. „Seamus ist _empfindlich_!"

„Oh, die Iren werden mit allem fertig", sagte Malfoy abschätzig. „Und das sogar gut. Ich hab sie letzten Sommer besucht."

„Lavender!", zischte Hermione.

„Oh? Uh", sagte Lavender, riss ihre Augen von Malfoy los und beeilte sich, ihrem gefallenen Freund zu helfen.

„Dann also keine Chance bei Potter?", forschte Malfoy weiter. „Und ich hatte mich doch schon so auf meine höchst eigene Gryffindor-Wärmflasche gefreut. Ich warne euch, ich werde nicht schlafen können. Danke, Longbottom."

Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten richtete sich Malfoys Dank nicht auf Nevilles Erklärung seiner Bereitschaft, selbige Wärmflasche sein zu wollen.

Neville sah seine leere Hand an. Sein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich sowohl auf die Tatsache zurück führen, dass sein Kaffee soeben verschwunden war, als auch darauf, dass Malfoy ihm tatsächlich gedankt hatte.

Draco nippte an der Tasse und blickte mit unschuldsvollen silbernen Augen über den Rand in den Raum.

‚Wir beobachten ihn alle in völlig fasziniertem Staunen', dachte Hermione ärgerlich. ‚Wie einen Kinofilm.'

Das Schlimmste daran war, dass das _so viel_ interessanter war, als wegen einer Ratte Trübsal zu blasen. 

Malfoy stolzierte zum Feuer hinüber und streckte sich lässig auf dem Boden davor aus. Hermione wartete darauf, dass jemand (*_keuch*_ Ron_ *keuch*_) die Geduld verlieren und ihn hinaus treten oder vielleicht prügeln würde. Seine absolute Unverfrorenheit schien jeden in seinem Bann zu halten.

In diesem Moment huschte Hermiones verräterische Katze hinüber und rollte sich mit einem Schnurren wie der Hogwarts Express auf Malfoys Bauch zusammen. 

Die Hälfte der Mädchen im Raum sah furchtbar neidisch aus.

„Krummbein!", rief Hermione aus.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast wirklich ein Talent für die Namenssuche, nicht wahr, Hermione? Armes Kätzchen. Braves Kätzchen. Ja, du bist ein süßes Kätzchen."

Dass Hermione noch den Tag erlebte, an dem Malfoy mit ihrem Kater kuschelte...

Obwohl –wenn's nach Harrys Erzählung ging, hatten die Gryffindor-Jungs etwas erheblich Traumatischeres miterleben müssen.

„Ich mag Katzen", erzählte Malfoy im Plauderton weiter und schien sich des Angaffens aller Anwesenden selig unbewusst. „Krummbein und ich haben uns kennen gelernt, als ich eine Ratte war. Er hat ein paar tolle Geschichten auf Lager. Habt ihr mal von seinem unglücklichen Missverständnis bezüglich Professor McGonagall in ihrer Katzen-Form gehört?"

Vor dem Hintergrund von Keuchen und Kichern sagte Hermione zornsprühend: „Das erfindest du doch, Malfoy!"

„Würde ich dich anlügen, Baby?"

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrer Wut.

„Das ist ja genau wie ‚_Truly Madly Deeply _' ", flüsterte Lavender hingerissen zu Parvati. „Als Lance zu Priscilla zurückkehrt, zum Schock der ganzen Pfarrgemeinde, und sich dann heraus stellt, dass sie seine Mutter ist!"

Malfoy grabschte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihrer Begeisterung in ihre Mitte.

„Lance ist Priscillas Mutter?", sagte er. „Aber was ist mit dem Baby?"

„Ach, das ist eigentlich Gregs Baby", antwortete Parvati leicht irritiert.

„Aber Greg ist auch Priscillas Sohn!", rief Malfoy aufgeregt.

„Oh nein, weißt du, Greg und Lance sind bei der Geburt vertauscht worden", informierte ihn Parvati wissend. Sie tauchte jetzt richtig in den Geist der Dinge ein.

„Warte, ist denn Greg nicht mit Frances verheiratet?"

„Ja, aber es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Frances eigentlich ein Mann ist!"

„Das hatte also die geheimnisvolle Aftershave-Flasche zu bedeuten! Darüber habe ich mich seit Ewigkeiten gewundert."

Als Hermione um einen speziellen Fernseher gebeten hatte, um damit die Nachrichten sehen zu können, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass ihre Zimmergenossinnen süchtig nach den verdrehten und verwickelten Muggel-Seifenopern werden würden.

Von Malfoy hatte sie das ganz sicher nicht erwartet.

Der ganze Raum sah zu, wie Malfoy extravagante Gesten machte und verworrene inzestuöse Affären mit großer Anteilnahme diskutierte.

Andererseits hatten sie immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass Slytherins auf solche Sachen stehen.

Ron gab ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich und fuhr fort, seine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe verständnislos anzustarren.

Malfoy lehnte sich auf den Stuhlbeinen gefährlich weit zurück, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Du musst da Baumschlangen-Haut zufügen", half er ihm in einem hilfreichen, wenn auch äußerst gönnerhaften Ton. „Sonst stirbst du."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

„Doch, Weasley, die brauchst du, wirklich. Du gibst dem Ausdruck ‚unfähig' eine ganz neue Bedeutung."

„Und hör auf, mich zu belästigen!"

„Ich würde es hassen, dich in deinem glorreichen Fortschritt auf dem Wege akademischen Versagens zu behindern."

„Warum lässt du Ron nicht in Ruhe", blaffte Hermione unter Seamus' hysterischem Nicken, „und sagst uns, was du hier willst?"

„Aber sicher, meine Dame", sagte Malfoy. „Ich bin wegen meiner Rache hier. Und wegen so vielen Gastgeschenken, wie ich nur mitnehmen kann."

Die Gryffindors sahen verständnislos drein.

Draco überlegte sich, dass dies kein ungewöhnliches Aussehen bei ihnen war.

„Seht es mal so", erzählte er ihnen fröhlich. „Ich werde in eine Ratte verwandelt. Tralala. Wen sollte Klein-Draco wohl verdächtigen? Es ist doch so: Ich war in einem Raum mit meinen Gefolgsleuten, Liebessklaven und – oh, ja – Todfeinden. Hm, das ist schwierig."

„Vielleicht hatten die Slytherins ja das Gefühl, dass sie dich loswerden müssten", schlug Hermione vor. „Ich hätte vollstes Verständnis dafür."

Malfoy schob die Schmolllippe vor, während er scheinbar darüber nachdachte.

„Nah", schlussfolgerte er. „Wir Slytherins sind ein süßes und einfaches Völkchen. Warum sich die Mühe machen, mit Verwandlung herum zu pfuschen, wenn man genauso gut einen perfekten Mord begehen könnte?"

Also, je länger er davon sprach, desto besser klang Mord in Hermiones Ohren.

Malfoy lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und räkelte sich genüsslich. Jedes weibliche Wesen im Gemeinschaftsraum lehnte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick zu erwischen.

Hermione blickte mit schockiertem Vorwurf zu Ginny hinüber. Ginny zuckte die Achseln.

Ehrlich, Rotschöpfe waren solche Füchsinnen.

„Also werde ich einfach hier ein bisschen herumhängen", beendete Malfoy seine Erläuterungen fröhlich. „Einen kleinen Strahl Sonnenschein in euer Leben bringen. Diesen geschmacklosen Raum verzieren. Und die Gefangennahme und Folter eines aus eurer Mitte planen."

Dean Thomas nervöse Hand schlug einen extrem dissonanten Ton auf seiner Gitarre.

Malfoy sah begeistert aus und schoss von seinem Stuhl hoch.

Hermione war entsetzt, dass sie bemerkte, dass er das mit der anmutigen Eleganz eines Menschen tat, der sich bewusst war, dass jeder, der jemand sein wollte, heutzutage von Stühlen hochschoss.

„Wow, ist das ein Muggel-Instrument? So was, worauf man Muggelmusik macht? Wie die Beetles?", fragte Malfoy.

Hermione konnte ihn Beatles falsch buchstabieren _hören_. 

Dean bestätigte vorsichtig, dass es sich um so eines handele.

„Großartig!", sagte Draco. „Bring mir bei, wie man Lärm macht."

*

Und... so war es nun also.

Parvati und Lavender segelten auf rosa Wolken der Seligkeit. Ginny (Füchsin!) schien angenehm unterhalten. Dean schien sogar tatsächlich Freundschaft mit Malfoy zu schließen. (Trau nie einem Gitarrenspieler.) Neville erledigte Botengänge für ihn.

Harry war abgestoßen, und Ron hielt seine Augen weiter geschlossen und wünschte das alles weit weg. Seamus ließ sich Prozac von zu Hause zuschicken.

Und Hermione beobachtete.

Sie beobachtete, wie Malfoy in ihrem Schlafraum lag und mit totaler Faszination inmitten eines Haufens kichernder Mädchen ‚_Truly Madly Deeply_' sah.

Musik anzuschalten schien bei ihm einen ebenso freudigen Anfall von Schizophrenie auszulösen.

Er stahl fröhlich Deans Gitarre, und wurde innerhalb einer Woche richtig gut darin. Dann weigerte er sich vehement, sie zurück zu geben.

Als man ihm Deans Fußballposter zeigte, quälte er die aufgedruckten Figuren mit Nadeln, weil er wollte, dass sie sich bewegten.

Er spielte Snape Explodiert und mogelte unbeschreiblich. Das Konzept, fair zu spielen, schien er einfach nicht zu begreifen, selbst nach zahlreichen Erklärungsversuchen nicht.

Dann forderte er Ron zu einem Spiel Zaubererschach heraus – und gewann. In der Folge sang er seine eigene Lobeshymne volle vierzig Minuten lang, woraufhin Ron ihn mit dem Schachbrett verprügelte.

Er klaute Harrys Ausgabe von ‚Quidditch Im Wandel Der Zeiten', und las es von Buchdeckel bis Buchdeckel, und führte dann ein Brüllmatch mit Harry über den Wronski-Bluff, das darin endete, dass sich die beiden mit ihren Besenstielen prügelten.

Was Seamus über Symbolismus brabbeln und nach seinem Prozac rennen ließ.

Die Slytherins trösteten sich mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr Kapitän unterwegs war in der hehren Pflicht, die Gryffindors um ihr kleines bisschen Verstand zu bringen.

Hermione fand jeden einzelnen Aspekt seines Verhaltens abstoßend und ihn wahrscheinlich die schrecklichste Person auf der ganzen Welt. 

Zu ihrem Horror stellte sie fest, dass sie sich an ihn gewöhnte.

*

„Jetzt sag schon, wieso tänzelst du hier in deiner Unterwäsche herum?"

Diese höchst Malfoyeske Zeile wurde von dem einzigen örtlichen Vertreter dieser verfluchten Zuchtreihe gesprochen. Er lag neben dem Feuer, Krummbein auf seiner Brust, auf seinem Stammplatz (dass sie einen Stammplatz für Malfoy hatten! Diese _Schande_!).

Dean Thomas sah an seiner Jeans hinunter und sah leicht überrascht aus.

„Ähm – bist du an Seamus' Prozac gewesen? Weil, uhm – dieses Zeugs ist nicht gesund."

„Aber es macht so einen Spaß", maulte Draco. „Egal, der selbstsüchtige irische Arsch lässt mich sowieso nicht in die Nähe davon. Ich habe nur die Zustand deiner Entkleidung kommentiert."

„Entkleidung?"

„Wenn du damit die Weiber in lüsterne Raserei versetzen willst, schlage ich vor lieber in einen Vielsaft-Trank zu investieren und mir eine skandalös hohe Summe für ein paar meiner Haare zu zahlen."

„Malfoy, hör mit deinem Quatsch auf", mischte sich Harry beinahe tolerant von einem Stuhl aus ein.

‚Merkt ihr das eigentlich alle?' fragte sich Hermione innerlich. ‚Er wächst euch ans Herz? Der Junge ist ein großes, blondes und unwiderstehliches Krebsgeschwür!'

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Dean. „Äh, Mutter hat mir neue Levi's zu meinem Geburtstag geschickt. Ich darf die im Gemeinschaftsraum anziehen."

Malfoy lachte sein charmantes – hassenswertes! – Lachen.

„Richtig. ‚Levi's'. Als ob das ein Wort sei."

Das Gleiche hatte er gestern Abend über ‚Moral' gesagt.

Es war Hermione, die begriff, wovon er redete, und es ihm erklärte. „Das sind Muggelkleider. Erinner' dich, wie das, was die Leute beim Quidditch Weltcup getragen haben."

Ganz klar, Malfoys behelligten sich selbst nicht mit solchen Tricks. Hermione erinnerte sich an einen Zauberer, der in einem Kleid beim Quidditch Weltcup herumgelaufen war, damals in ihrem vierten Jahr. Hochgeborene Zauberer waren bedauerlich schlecht informiert über die Muggelwelt.

„Muggel tragen Unterwäsche auf der Straße? Muss das ein Bild der Verderbnis und öffentlicher Orgien sein!", sagte Draco. Er sah sehnsüchtig aus. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mal hin."

„Du warst nie in der Muggelwelt?", fragte Ron und gab den Anschein auf, nicht zuzuhören.

„Natürlich war ich nie in der Muggelwelt!", informierte ihn Draco streng. „Die bloße Vorstellung... Meine Eltern wären entsetzt."

Ron sah beinahe verständnisvoll aus.

„Ich weiß, meine Eltern lassen bisher noch nicht mal Percy in die Nokturngasse."

„Oh, Nokturngasse? Netter Ort. Hab da schon als Kind Murmeln gespielt."

„Mit Schrumpfköpfen, wie es einem Malfoy geziemt?", warf Hermione mit einem Maximum an Sarkasmus ein.

Draco lächelte verträumt. „Ich liebe dieses Spiel."

„Hör mal, ich trage keine Unterwäsche!", rief Dean aus. „Uhm. Das heißt..."

„Es sieht aber genau wie Unterwäsche aus", wandte Draco ein.

Harry sah verwirrt aus. „Was für eine Art von Unterwäsche trägst du denn?"

Seamus, der gerade hereingekommen war, blickte sich in panischer Angst um und begann zu hyperventilieren.

„Du weißt schon... Normale Unterwäsche", antwortete Draco. „Lange Unterhosen."

Ron würgte.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schaut mal, es ist mir egal, ob ihr Gryffindors skandalöse Aufzüge mit Hippos drauf tragt – und jetzt diese Jean-Unterwäsche-Dinger", sagte Draco steif. 

„Das ist keine Unterwäsche!", schnappte Dean. „Schau, das ist lächerlich. Komm hoch in mein Zimmer. Uh – du wirst vielleicht deine langen Unterhosen ausziehen müssen."

Draco folgte ihm, anscheinend recht fasziniert.

Seamus fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden, als sich die Tür schloss.

Lavender richtete ihn gerade auf, als Draco Malfoy zurückkehrte, in einem schwarzen T-Shirt und Jeans.

Sie ließ ihn fallen.

„Um... an Dean haben sie nicht so ausgesehen", murmelte Parvati.

„Muh", stöhnte Lavender schwach.

Ginny schloss ihre Augen fest und redete sich wortlos selber „Ich liebe Harry" zu.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ein himmelweiter Unterschied zwischen Deans dünner und irgendwie schlaksiger Form und Dracos schlanker und leicht muskulöser Version bestand.

Draco sah sich selber an.

„Bisschen seltsam", meinte er kritisch, als er an sich heruntersah. Eine silberblonde Bahn fiel in sein Gesicht. „Irgendwie unanständig. Das spricht natürlich eindeutig dafür."

Er bewegte sich versuchsweise zur Seite.

„Ungh", machte Lavender.

„Okay", sagte Dean. „Siehst du jetzt, dass das keine Unterwäsche ist? Gib sie wieder zurück."

Parvati schien Gott zu versprechen, dass, wenn er das täte, sie für den _Rest ihres Lebens_ brav sein würde. 

„Ich denke", gab Draco zurück, der die Gesichter der Mädchen betrachtete, „ich werde sie noch ein kleines Weilchen anbehalten."

„Malfoy, zieh sie aus!"

Seamus öffnete die Augen und wurde gleich wieder ohnmächtig.

„Ich behalt sie nur noch einen winzigen Moment länger an", versprach Draco feierlich.

Deans Hosen waren dem Beispiel seiner Gitarre gefolgt.

„Hermione?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Bist du in Ordnung? Du bist ja ganz rot geworden."

„Fein! Fein! Nie besser!", sagte Hermione schnell und versteckte ihr Gesicht in einem Buch. „Absolut Jeans. Ich meine, prima!"

*

Dracos Jeans verursachten beim Abendessen eine Sensation.

Zahlreiche Mädchen schienen Valentinsverse zu dichten (am fünfzehnten Dezember!). Pansy Parkinson sah ungläubig drein, dass all diese Baby-Opfer sich nun doch endlich ausgezahlt hatten. 

Seitens Professor McGonagall gab es eine geringfügig weniger ekstatische Reaktion.

„Mr. Malfoy! Was für eine Art Aufzug nennen Sie das?"

Malfoy blickte mit klaren Silberaugen zu ihr hoch. „Meine Uniform", sagte er bescheiden.

„Entschuldigung?"

„Es heißt in den Regeln, dass die Uniform verändert werden darf, um den Präferenzen der Schüler zu entsprechen", erklärte Draco unschuldig. „Ich hab's nachgeschlagen."

McGonagall sah das schwarze Material seines Hemds und seiner Hose an.

Draco warf ihr einen gewinnenden Blick zu.

Professor McPlötzlicheSeltsameÄhnlichkeitMitSnape schritt davon.

„Oh, ich habe so den Mann in Man-nipulation eingebaut", prahlte Draco. „Longbottom, Kaffee."

Seine Tasse hatte einige Zeit bei Nevilles Ellbogen gestanden, während Neville den Showdown beobachtete. Neville griff danach und stieß sie um.

Alle sahen zu ihnen hinüber.

Nun, Kaffee brannte schließlich auch nicht alle Tage Löcher in die Tischdecke.

„Es scheint, dass der schurkische Gryffindor nun doch die Option eines Mordes wahrnimmt", sagte Draco in die hässliche Pause hinein. „Longbottom, anderen und weniger tödlichen Kaffee."

„Äh... hast du wirklich diese Sachen aus deiner Schuluniform gemacht?", fragte Neville in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Konversation wieder in Gang zu bringen.

„Seh ich in deinen Augen vielleicht wie ein Hauself aus?"

Und Hermione, der übel war vor etwas Ähnlichem wie Angst, war in der Lage, vernünftig über Draco spotten, als er lässig zu seinem eigenen Tisch zurück tänzelte.  

Okay, vielleicht glotzte sie ihm auch nach. Ein winziges bisschen.

Sie war ja auch nur ein Mensch.

Aber es kümmerte sie nicht, was ihm passierte. Gar nicht.

„Ich wünschte, der Blitz würde ihn treffen", sagte Ron.

„Um, jaaah", stimmte Hermione ihm zu. „Ich auch."

*

Draco tauchte an diesem Abend nicht mehr im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

Fünf Minuten nach seiner üblichen Zeit herrschte Panik.

„Er ist doch nur eine kleine Ratte!", brüllte Ron. „Sie haben ihm was Schreckliches getan!"

Lavender schniefte untröstlich in ihr Taschentuch.

„Man kann diesen Slytherins nicht _trauen_", sagte Harry düster.

„Das sind _ganz schlimme Leute_", steuerte Parvati unter Tränen bei. 

„Habt ihr denn eigentlich nicht mehr alle Tassen mehr im Schrank?", fragte Hermione mit Nachdruck. „Er ist Malfoy! Alias der Stern von Slytherin, der Verüber schrecklicher Verbrechen, von der Sorte schlimmer Leute, die weniger schlimme Leute zum Frühstück verspeist!"

„Ich erinnere mich, wie er seine niedlichen Pfötchen in den Kaffee getaucht hat", sagte Ron und sah aus, als sei er am Rande der Tränen.

„Und wie seine kleine Nase immer zuckte", fügte Harry hinzu.

Seamus begann, von oben bis unten zu zucken.

„Er ist so süß und hilflos", klagte Lavender.

„Seid ihr etwa _alle_ an Seamus' Prozac gewesen?"

Ron warf Hermione einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Also gut", sagte er. „Harry, _wir_ werden deinen Umhang nehmen und den armen Fluffy den Klauen des Bösen entwinden!"

„Hört mal, wenn er sich tatsächlich in den Klauen des Bösen befindet, wird er wahrscheinlich sauer, wenn ihr sie dabei stört!"

„Manche Leute kümmert wirklich _gar nichts_", setzte Ron mit einem Starren hinzu.

Am Ende entschied sich Hermione, mit ihnen zu gehen. Nicht etwa, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Aber irgendjemand musste doch diese Jungs aus den Schwierigkeiten heraus halten.

*

Draco glitt friedlich in den Schlaf.

Ich bin nur ein kleiner Muffin auf einem Grillrost, dachte er. Warm getoastet... na ja, wahrscheinlich eher nicht gerade im Begriff, mit Sahne und Marmelade bestrichen zu werden, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben.

Manches muss man sich erst stehlen, wenn die anderen gerade nicht hinsehen.

Er versank gerade in süßen Schlummer, als er sich der seltsamen Stimmen draußen vor seiner Tür bewusst wurde. Sie schienen heimlichtuerisch sein zu wollen, was ihnen aber gründlich misslang.

Konnten keine Slytherins sein. Wahrscheinlich nur ein Traum.

„Wohin gehen wir?"

„Na, in seinen Schlafraum..."

„Oh, ich _wusste_, dass das ein schlechter Plan ist..."

„Wstfgl", brummelte Draco, Ausdruck einer hochmütigen Verärgerung, die ein wenig erstickt heraus kam. Blöder Traum. Wieso hatte er so einen blöden Traum? Bei Onkel Ethelfried hatte es auch mit komischen Träumen angefangen.

Harry, Ron und Hermione brachen durch die Tür.

Und die hatten sich dann bei ihm zu regelrechten Halluzinationen entwickelt.

„Oh, hey, Malfoy", sagte Harry. "Um, wir kommen nur, um zu überprüfen, ob du noch am Leben bist."

Moment, diese dämliche Rede _musste_ original Gryffindor sein.

Draco krallte sich an der Bettdecke fest.

„Hermione!", sagte er wirklich erschrocken. „Raus hier! Ich bin nicht anständig gekleidet!"

Harry sah zu ihm herüber.

„Du trägst einen kuscheligen Pyjama", betonte er.

„Das meine ich doch gerade!"

Hermione, die irgendwie abgelenkt war von dem Anblick eines ganz verwuschelt und entzückend – das heißt blöde! – aussehenden Draco in seinem Pyjama, sammelte sich und richtete ihren kalten Blick fest auf ihn.

„Wo bist du gewesen, junger Mann?!", verlangte sie eine Erklärung.

„Oh, bitte nicht", bettelte Draco. „Du klingst genau wie Professor McGreulich. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und bin ins Bett gegangen. Wahrscheinlich das Unschuldigste, was ich je getan habe. Was macht ihr Leute hier?"

„Äh..."

„Sie waren verrückt vor Sorge", erklärte Hermione kühl.

„Oh komm, du auch", murmelte Harry rebellisch.

„Ihr wart verrückt vor Sorge", wiederholte Draco ausdruckslos.

„Na ja, das ist hier ein gefährlicher Ort", murmelte Harry.

„Ich bin eine gefährliche Person", sagte Draco selbstgefällig. „Und ich lebe seit beinahe sieben Jahren hier! Du Idiot."

Draco hielt nichts davon, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

Einfach in den Brei reinhauen. Eine Lektion erteilen.

„Ehrlich, ihr Leute seid wirklich armselig", fuhr er fröhlich fort. „Konntet ihr es nicht mal eine Nacht ohne mich aushalten? Was soll dieser verrückte Sturm an meine Seite?"

Harry, der Gradlinige, sah leicht angeekelt aus, als er über die Antwort zu dieser Frage nachdachte.

„Ich schätze... und glaub ja nicht, dass ich das im Licht deiner ‚Ihr Leute seid wirklich armselig' - Rede nicht noch mal überdenken werde... wir könnten dich, irgendwie, sozusagen, nach der Rattensache und allem, ein winziges bisschen gern haben", schloss er.

Dracos Silberaugen wurden weit.

„Oh."

Hermione ergriff den seltenen Vorteil Dracos Schweigens, um einen Weg zu finden, diese schockierende Behauptung wahrheitsgemäß abzustreiten. Sie konnte es nicht.

Mist.

Wenn alles andere versagt, zeig Energie und Kompetenz. Das ist die Waffe der Verdammnis.

„Nun, _falls_ wir es täten – du weißt, schon, diese Sache", sagte sie, „hätten wir ein paar Fragen an dich."

Draco sah wachsam aus. „Ist das so was wie ein Test? Muss ich mich so einer Art Prüfung unterziehen?"

Sie setzten sich alle auf das Bett.

„Oh, macht's euch nur gemütlich. Ich versuche ja gar nicht, zu schlafen."

„Ist nur um sicher zu stellen, dass du nicht bösartig bist", versicherte ihm Harry.

Draco warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Was? Ich _bin_ bösartig, Potter. Huhuu... In welcher Welt lebst du denn?"

„Wir wissen, dass du ein ehrloses, unmoralisches Ekel bist", sagte Hermione.

Draco sah zufrieden aus.

„Wir prüfen nur den ‚Schachfigur des Dunklen Lords' - Status."

„Malfoys sind keine Schachfiguren des Bösen", murmelte Draco. „Malfoys sind die Befehlshaber des Bösen." 

„Ähem", meinte Hermione. „Wenn dir dein Vater den Befehl gäbe, dich vor deinem Herrn im Dreck zu wälzen, würdest du..."

„In meinen neuen Klamotten? Verzieh dich!"

„Auf den Befehl hin, dunkle Riten zu vollziehen, würdest du..."

„Diesen völlig vergessen und zu einem Drink abzischen. Verantwortungsgefühl - mach ich nicht."

„Deine Ansicht über das Dunkle Mal ist..."

„Oh, so schäbig und unattraktiv. Kann das Böse denn nicht geschmackvoll sein, bitte ich euch? Ganz zu schweigen davon... – ‚nun, ist diese Person böse? Lass uns mal sehen, ob er ein riesig großes Zeichen auf seinem Arm hat...' Verflixt unverdächtig. Na, denke ich nicht. Und die nennen sich selber Slytherins. Ha!"

„Das hier ist jetzt wichtig", sagte Harry eindringlich. „Wenn man dir befiehlt, dir in Voldemorts dunklen Diensten die Hand abzuschneiden..."

„Mich selbst verstümmeln, Potter? Du kranker, kranker Bastard!"

Die Gryffindor-Horde hielt inne und sah sich gegenseitig an. 

„Nun", sagte Hermione. „Technisch hat er bestanden. Aber das scheint alles so verkehrt..."

Draco warf sich in die Brust.

Harry legte seine Hand auf Dracos.

„Ich schätze, du bist im Team", sagte er mit jungenhaftem Lächeln.

„Kein Grund, mich anzufassen!", antwortete Draco alarmiert. „Du weißt, dass das nur ein Witz war, richtig? Macht's dir was aus, jetzt von meinem Bett runter zu gehen?"

„Wir meinen, du musst jetzt gut sein", erklärte Ron.

„Ha! Viel Glück!"

„Na, wenigstens geringfügig weniger böse", lenkte Hermione ein.

„Darf ich endlich schlafen, wenn ich einwillige?"

„Ja!"

„Krieg ich eine Belohnung?"

„Nein!"

„Oh... also gut."

„Siehst du, Draco?", strahlte Harry herzlich. Draco sah aus, als sei ihm ein wenig übel. „Ist das nicht nett? Es hätt' schon seit Jahren so sein können, wenn du damals im Zug nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wärst!"

„Das war ich nicht!", entrüstete sich Draco heftig. „Dieser rothaarige Trottel hat über meinen Namen gelacht! Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass ihm dieser Tag noch leid tat!"

Die Gryffindors sahen ihn nur schweigend an.

„Na, ich bin empfindlich, was meinen Namen angeht", grummelte Draco. „Er ist im Schulmotto, wisst ihr. Erst wurde ich so getauft, und dann hier hergeschickt. Eltern können so grausam sein. Warum haben sie mich nicht einfach Neville Longbottom Malfoy genannt und waren damit durch?"

Ron schien Dracos Schmerz nicht zu fühlen, der mitleidslose Mistkerl.

„Also hast du sieben Jahre damit verbracht, uns das Leben so elend wie möglich zu machen, weil du empfindlich wegen deines Namens bist?", fragte er nachdrücklich.

„Wir Malfoys sind eine rachsüchtige Sippschaft", antwortete Draco.

„Du bist krank...", sagte Hermione im Hinausgehen.

Das Letzte, was sie sah, war dieser irritierend geschmeichelte Blick in Dracos Gesicht.

Nur Hermione befand sich unter dem Umhang, als sie die Tür schlossen. Harry und Ron drehten sich gerade um und sahen der Person ins Gesicht, die sie aus dem Slytherin-Flur verständnislos ansah.

„Hey", sagte Harry mit seinem unschuldigen Grinsen. „Wir haben nur gerade mal Draco besucht. Ich würd da allerdings jetzt nicht reingehen, er ist im Bett."

Ein paar Minuten später musste das versammelte Haus Slytherin gemeinschaftlich Pansy Parkinson mit Gewalt vom Selbstmord abhalten.

Dann schickten sie einen Notruf nach etwas von Seamus' Prozac.

Als sie erst mal draußen waren, wechselten Harry, Ron und Hermione leicht verwirrte Blicke.

„Also... wir mögen jetzt Malfoy?", fragte Ron zweifelnd.

„Scheint so", gab Harry zurück.

Pause.

„Also", fragte Ron noch einmal eindrücklich, „haben sich hiermit die Meere in Blut verwandelt, und es herrscht ein Monat blauer Monde?"

„Ich bin sicher, der Wetterbericht wird's uns mitteilen", sagte Hermione.

*

Es gab Spekulationen über das Gryffindor / Ravenclaw Quidditch-Match.

Die Leute fragten sich, ob Ron Weasley seinen besten Freund oder seine Herzensdame unterstützen würde, und unterhielten sich köstlich bei seinem Anblick, von einem Ende des Spielfeldes zum anderen fliegend und abwechselnd „Los Harry!" und „Los Herzchen!" brüllend.

Die Leute fragten sich außerdem, ob Draco Malfoy in den Slytherin-Reihen oder bei den Gryffindors sitzen würde, mit denen er soviel Zeit zu verbringen schien.

Ein anderes Thema hohen Interesses war, ob Draco seine Jeans tragen würde.

Was er tat.

Professor Snape nannte ihn einen Schandfleck auf dem Namen Slytherins. Blaise Zabini nannte ihn ein Sexhäschen.

Er fand, das glich sich aus.

Und Hermione war seltsam unüberrascht, Draco die Gryffindor-Tribüne hochkommen zu sehen, eine riesige grün-silberne Flagge schwenkend.

„Ich beanspruche diesen Sitzplatz im Namen Slytherins", verkündete er und setzte sich neben sie. „Hey, Liebling."

„Hallo Malfoy", erwiderte Hermione. „Ich habe ein wenig über Vielsaft-Trank recherchiert."

„Gelehrte Frauen sind süß", meinte Draco anerkennend zu ihr. „Könntest du dir nicht so eine kleine Goldrandbrille kaufen?"

Hermione warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er schien unbeeindruckt.

Natürlich hatten wahrscheinlich sogar Leute, die vor Nonnenklöstern den blanken Hintern zeigten, einen höher entwickelten Sinn für Anstand als Malfoy.

„Es scheint, dass man die Probleme, die auftreten, wenn man den Zaubertrank verwendet, um sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, dazu nutzen kann, den Zustand dauerhaft beizubehalten – oder zumindest so lange, bis der Zauber auf – äh, die herkömmliche –"

„Ja, ja", sagte Draco. „Bitte überspring den Teil."

„Aber es wäre sehr kompliziert", erzählte Hermione ihm ernst. „Ich kenne eigentlich niemanden, der gut genug in Zaubertränken wäre, um das zu schaffen – ausgenommen dich, mich, und Blaise Zabini."

„Na, Blaise war es nicht", sagte Draco auf der Stelle. „Sie hält mich für ein Sexhäschen. Und du bist weiblich, also tust du das wahrscheinlich auch."

Hermione keuchte.

„Wenn ich mich bloß an ein paar Einzelheiten über diese Person erinnern könnte", grübelte Draco und haute ihr geistesabwesend auf den Rücken.

Er dachte nach.

Damals, als er die Person gebissen hatte...

Derjenige hatte nach etwas _geschmeckt_...

Etwas... Er konnte nicht ganz den Finger darauf legen... Aber er würde es wiedererkennen.

„Hör auf... mich... zu hauen", japste Hermione.

Draco Malfoy stand auf und machte eine Ankündigung.

„Ich muss jeden Gryffindor in der Schule lecken!"

Es gab einen Plumps, ziemlich genau wie von einem bestimmten Jäger, der von seinem Besen fiel.

Wenn das so weiterging, würde Seamus einen ernsthaften Hirnschaden erleiden.

***


	10. Kapitel 10 Passionen, Peiniger und Pr...

Quelle:                        http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                        Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                        MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                        Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                        PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:                        HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:         Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

Update der Woche: Kapitel 10 bis 12 speziell für Bea, Dranko und FaFa. Danke für die reviews!  ^^

Damit wären wir dann auch schon fast am Ende – wenn's da nicht noch den Epilog gäbe... 

Also doch noch was, worauf man sich freuen kann. 

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende. Ratte?**

_With a woman it's imperativ__e you show her that you love her_

_Baby don't you know it's her prerogative to change like the weather_

_I'm seeing the signs_

_You know I used to think that love was blind_

_Well fool I'm a woman_

_Fool I'm a woman_

_And I'm about to change my …_

_And I just changed my mind_

Kapitel 10  - Passionen, Peiniger und Prozac 

Hermione packte Draco, während Madam Pomfrey auf das Spielfeld rannte, um Seamus zu helfen.

„Setz dich und halt den Mund!"

Draco neigte seinen Kopf, dass silberne und goldene Strähnen in sein Gesicht fielen, und veränderte seinen Tonfall, als er Hermiones Hand auf seiner bemerkte.

„Keine Sorge", schnurrte er sanft. „Du bist die erste auf meiner Liste".

Hermione überlegte, dass man Leute wie Malfoy zu einem Test zwingen sollte, ob jemand, der so umwerfend aussah, wirklich gefahrlos auf die Straße gelassen werden konnte.

Außerdem überlegte sie, dass Malfoy wohl durchfallen und schamlos versuchen würde, den Prüfer zu verführen.

Derartig abgelenkt, vergaß sie, ihre Hand wegzuziehen.

Schwerer Fehler.

Wie ihr nur zu deutlich klar wurde, als sie gespitzte Lippen auf ihrer offenen Handfläche spürte, und etwas Warmes, das ihre Lebenslinie entlang fuhr.

Sie starrte Draco schockiert an. Diese Augen tanzten zwischen diesen Haarlocken, wie Staubpartikel im goldenen Sonnenlicht glitzerten.

Jegliche Aufmerksamkeit wurde dem Quidditch-Feld abrupt entzogen.

Draco ließ ihre Hand, eine Sekunde bevor Hermione sie ihm zornig entreißen konnte, los.

„Nein, du nicht", sagte er. „Oh je. Ich fürchte, das wird ein langer Tag. Wer ist der Nächste? Freiwillige vor!?"

Hermione wurde in dem Ansturm beinahe totgetrampelt.

*

Harry Potter, Der Junge Der Einfach Ein Spaßverderber War, musste Halbzeit ausrufen, und Draco überzeugen, dass dies nicht der Weg sei, den Meister des Verbrechens ausfindig zu machen.

Parvati und Lavender sprachen wochenlang nicht mit ihm.

Millicent Bulstrode kommentierte Harrys meisterhaften Stil, und Harry lieh sich etwas von Seamus' Prozac.

Danach schwankte er für den Rest des Spiels beim Fliegen ein wenig.

Hermione weigerte sich, Parvati und Lavenders stürmische Fragen zu beantworten, und war extrem erleichtert, als Lavender abzog, um Seamus in der Krankenstation zu besuchen.

„Aber Hermione", jammerte Parvati, „wenn du mir nur erzählen würdest, was –"

„Nein!", sagte Hermione fest.

Sie, Harry, Ron und Ginny saßen um den Tisch herum und entwarfen einen Brief an Mrs. Weasley, und Hermione versuchte angestrengt, eine Aura des Viel-Zu-Beschäftigt-Sein-Um-Über-Malfoy-Zu-Redens-Ja-Sogar-Darüber-Wie-Er-Riecht-Und-Damit-Bist-Du-Gemeint-Parvati um sich herum aufzubauen.

Eine Hand klopfte auf ihre Schulter.

Hermione fauchte:  „In _Ordnung_! Schön, er riecht nach Orangen, wenn du's unbedingt wissen musst! Orangen und Winternächte und –"

„Red doch weiter", sagte Draco zuvorkommend. „Interessiert mich ungemein."

Hermione verstummte.

„Was tut ihr gerade, meine kleinen Gryffindoofs?" forschte Draco freundschaftlich und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Wir schreiben gerade alle zusammen einen Brief an meine Mum", antwortete Ron misstrauisch, während er sich an die ungefähr fünfzigtausend Beleidigungen seiner Familie gegenüber erinnerte.

Dracos Gedächtnis schien eher mangelhaft, wenn man vom Thema Süßigkeiten absah.

Da war er wiederum voll auf der Höhe.

„Du meinst die Frau, die dir letzte Woche diesen ausgezeichneten Kaffeekuchen geschickt hat? Der war wirklich gut."

„Nun, wir können das nicht wissen, oder?", fragte Harry. „Wo du ihn doch ganz aufgegessen hast."

„Du darfst auch was schreiben, wenn du magst", sagte Ginny, die so was wie ein weiches Herz für Malfoy haben zu schien.

Hermione hatte sich schon oft gefragt, wieso sie sich mit Rotschöpfen umgab.

Mrs. Weasleys Brief rief schließlich Verwunderung und leises Entsetzen bei ihr hervor.

Liebe Mama,

hier sind Ron und Ginny wieder! Um deine Frage aus den letzten fünf Briefen zu beantworten, ja, Ron hat wirklich eine Freundin. Wirklich. – Ginny.

Ginny und Harry gehen miteinander, aber bisher plant noch keiner von beiden die Namen deiner zukünftigen Enkelkinder. Tut mir leid. – Ron.

Ich bin sicher, dein Kuchen hätte uns prima geschmeckt, aber eine Eule hat ihn gefressen.

Die Artikel im ‚Tagespropheten' über wilde Orgien im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungen waren ungemein übertrieben. – Ginny.

Absolute Lügen! – Ron.

Und wenn es keine Lügen wären, sind sie trotzdem bestimmt nicht mir passiert. – Ron.

Ich brauche ein neues Bettlaken. Jemand ist mit meinem weggerannt. – Ron.

Die Geschichte über Gryffindor auf Drogen enthält allerdings eine winzige Spur Wahrheit. Wir nennen ihn Seamus Finnigan. – Ginny.

Äh, ich kann Fluffy in den Ferien nicht mit nach Hause bringen, um ihn euch zu zeigen. Er würde ein eigenes Bett brauchen, und darüber hinaus käme sein Vater ins Haus gestürmt, um uns alle umzubringen. – Ron.

Lange Geschichte. Er schreibt ein Postskriptum am Ende des Briefs. – Ginny.

Es tut uns wirklich leid, dass wir in deinem Brief lesen mussten, dass die Gryffindors aus dem sechsten Jahr einen schlimmeren Ruf haben als die Slytherins. Es gibt dafür auch eine Erklärung. Wie wir sagten, er schreibt am Ende ein PS. 

Vergiss nicht, den Nachbarn zu erzählen, dass ich eine Freundin habe! – Ron.

In Liebe, Ginny und Ron.

P.S. – Liebe Mrs. Weasley, ganz herzlichen Dank für den Pullover. Habe mein 99. Quidditch-Match gewonnen. Habe den Dunklen Lord noch nicht besiegt, aber arbeite dran! Meine Absichten hinsichtlich Ihrer Tochter sind völlig ehrenhaft. Ich bin sicher, der Kaffeekuchen hätte mir prima geschmeckt, aber  - ich glaube, jemand hat ihn fallen gelassen. – Harry.

P.P.S. – Liebe Mrs. Weasley, ich bin wieder Klassenbeste. Vielen Dank, dass Sie gefragt haben – ich arbeite wirklich hart. Ich möchte trotzdem lieber nicht, dass Sie mich für den Weihnachtsball mit Percy verkuppeln. Ich würde gern noch mehr schreiben, aber die Mächte des Bösen rempeln meinen Ellbogen an. – Hermione.

P.P.P.S. – Salutationen. Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Erinnern Sie sich an mich? Ich habe Sie vor vier Jahren getroffen, als Ihr Ehemann auf meinem Vater lag. Ihren Kaffeekuchen mochte ich wirklich gern, und gebe auch Rons Bettlaken wieder zurück. Momentan arbeite ich daran, den ganzen Gryffindor-Turm zu korrumpieren – Ihre beiden jüngsten Sprösslinge eingeschlossen.

Sooo... Sieben Kinder, huh? Mr. Weasley muss wirklich ein Wikinger in der Kiste sein. – Draco

Sie fügten eine Fotografie bei. Als Mrs. Weasley den verruchten zwielichtigen Blonden in Jeans und Sonnenbrille anzüglich grinsend am linken Bildrand sah, fiel sie beinahe um.

*

„Das da ist ein Brief von Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry, „und ein Anordnung adressiert an dich, dich von ihren Babys fernzuhalten."

„Ist doch nett, geschätzt zu werden", murmelte Draco. „Solange ich nicht wenigstens eine Todesdrohung pro Tag kriege, habe ich nicht das Gefühl, einen Eindruck zu machen."

Bei dieser Bemerkung trat Hermione ein, und fegte mit unkonzentrierten Blick über sie alle her.

Sie sah die Jungs versammelt vor dem Feuer. Harry hatte sich mit ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' eingerollt, Neville war damit beschäftigt, Kaffee zu machen, Ron stellte mit entschiedenem Blick das Schachbrett auf und Malfoy lungerte in einem Sessel mit dem Aussehen einer eleganten, blassblonden Katze, die langen jeansbekleideten Beine vor ihm ausgestreckt.

Sie bedachte jeden von ihnen mit einem abwesenden Gruß. 

„Mein Vergnügen, Harry."

„Eine Freude, Ron."

„Bezaubernd, Neville."

„Verzieh dich, Malfoy."

„Ich denke immer wieder gerne, dass wir eine besondere Verbindung haben", bemerkte Draco und reckte sich grazil.

Hermione stürmte zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen hoch.

„Lass dich von ihr nicht stören", meinte Harry. „Sie wird immer so, wenn sie bemerkt, dass die Weihnachtsferien bald vorbei sind und sie noch nicht angefangen hat, für den Sommer zu lernen."

„Nun, Malfoy", sagte Ron grimmig, „lass uns doch mal sehen, wer der Schachmeis-"

Das Schachbrett wurde von einem plötzlich aufspringenden und in Panik ausbrechenden blonden Wirbelwind vom Tisch gefegt.

„Oh, mein Gott!" rief er aus. „Sie hat _Recht_! Was habe ich mir nur _gedacht_? Oh, ich wette, _jeder_ andere hat mittlerweile zu lernen angefangen! Verdammt mögen diese gerissenen Ravenclaws sein!"

„Äh", sagte Neville und blinzelte.

„Für Schach ist keine _Zeit_ mehr, du dümmlicher Rotschopf! Fürs Atmen ist keine Zeit mehr! Oh, oh, Tod, Ruin, schulisches Versagen!"

Abgang Draco Malfoy, scheinbar verfolgt von einem unsichtbaren Bär.

Ron blinzelte. „Nun, das war... entschieden beängstigend."

*

„Kapiert ihr Leute das nicht?" fragte Hermione irgendwie hysterisch. „Farbkodierte Übersichtstafeln sind der einzige Weg für die Stoff-Wiederholung. Ohne die sind wir verdammt!

„Ruhig, Hermione", knirschte Parvati sauer. „Gary ist gerade dabei, sein Baby zu kriegen!"

„Ist mir egal!"

Für die anderen Mädchen war das gleichbedeutend mit Hochverrat. 

Hermione war das egal. Sie begann, die Notizen für ihre Stoff-Wiederholung alphabethisch zu ordnen. Sie musste eine Übersichtstafel machen. Sie hätte schon vor _Wochen_ eine Übersichtstafel machen sollen, irgend etwas Schreckliches musste mit ihr los sein, sich in Jungen verwandelnde Ratten hatten sie abgelenkt... aber die Lehrer würden Draco Malfoy nicht als Grund für ein Absacken ihrer Noten akzeptieren.

Das hatten Parvati und Lavender schon im letzten Jahr probiert.

Nun, das war's, versprach Hermione sich selbst. Ich geh nicht mehr in seine Nähe. Ich seh ihn nicht mal mehr in den Fluren an.

Draco kam rein.

Es gab allgemeinen Aufruhr.

„Malfoy!", quiekte Parvati. „Das ist der _Mädchen-Schlafsaal_! Wir hätten nackt sein können!"

Malfoy biss sich auf die Lippe. „Vielleicht nächstes Mal."

Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Hermione hinüber, die ihn über ihre Notizen hinweg kalt ansah.

„Hey", sagte er. „Ich habe gerade gedacht, wir könnten zusammen lernen."

Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, was du glaubst, was du hier tust, Malfoy, aber ich meine das zufällig ernst –"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbrach Draco sie und schob sein Haar mit einer fahrigen Bewegung nach hinten. „Ich mein's selbst ernst. Ich war total nachlässig wegen dieser ganzen Rattensache. Die Ravenclaws haben wahrscheinlich schon vor Monaten zu lernen angefangen, aber wir müssen mit dem auskommen, was wir haben. Alles, was mir einfällt, ist detaillierte Aufzeichnungen aus den Mitschriften zu machen, vielleicht mit Hinweisen auf fortgeschrittenere Texte, und natürlich –"

Er drehte sich und zog etwas über die Türschwelle. 

„Eine farbkodierte Übersichtstafel."

Hermione warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. 

„In Ordnung", gab sie nach. „Wir könnten es versuchen."

„Aber Gary bekommt sein Baby, Draco!" protestierte Parvati.

Draco sprang auf Hermiones Bett.

Nachdem er erst mal gegriffen hatte, was er wollte, sah er vorwurfsvoll zu Parvati hinüber – zwei Kissen auf seine Ohren gedrückt. 

„Versuche mit nicht mit deinen Sirenengesängen, Frau!" Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermione zurück. „Also. Lass uns über Arithmantik reden."

*

„Kannst du es glauben, dass Hagrid wieder keinen schriftlichen Test angesetzt hat?" 

„Ich nenne das empörend", sagte Draco. „Ich meine, warum habe ich wohl meine ganze Zeit damit zugebracht, Notizen über ‚Fantastische Tierwesen und wo man sie findet' zu machen?"

„Man wird einfach so entmutigt."

„Ja, _genau_."

Hermione hatte noch nie so viel Spaß außerhalb der Bibliothek gehabt.

Malfoy lag auf ihrem Bett und tat unbeschreibliche Dinge mit seinem Textmarker auf ihren Arithmantik-Mitschriften.

Nachdem _‚Truly Madly Deeply'_ erst einmal vorüber war, hatten sich die anderen verzogen – fort von dem wildgewordenen lerngeilen Volk.

Hermione war gerade dabei, das Thema auf Zaubersprüche zu bringen, als Malfoy wieder zu ihr hinüber sah.

„Weißt du", sagte er in nachdenklichem Tonfall, „diese Art, wenn sich deine Nase in Falten legt, wenn du aufgeregt bist, ist wirklich unheimlich anziehend."

Dieses Bett ist zu klein!

Hermione gab tapfer vor, nichts gehört zu haben.

„Du wirst rot", bemerkte Draco der Dämon nach ungefähr drei Sekunden.

„Ich werde beim Lernen immer rot", antwortete Hermione steif und zusammenhanglos. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sich vom Bett erheben, ohne, dass es nach Unwohl-Fühlen aussah.

Sie hielt inne und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass dieser schreckliche Junge ihr Bett tatsächlich schon sehr viele Male geteilt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich sogar an eine Nacht, als sie mit Fluffy geredet hatte. über ihren Mangel an Erfolg mit _Jungen_.

Oh Gott.

Hermiones Gesicht vergrub sich in ein Kissen.

Einen Moment später fühlte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Haar.

„Ich meine, ich habe mich für dich in eine Ratte verwandeln lassen und den Gryffindor-Turm infiltriert", kommentierte Draco in neutralem Ton. „Was muss ich sonst noch tun?"

„Du wurdest von einem Irren gegen deinen Willen in eine Ratte verwandelt", antwortete Hermione mit erstickter Stimme.

„Na gut, ja. Aber musst du dich in jedes Detail festbeißen? Was ich wollte, ist eine Antwort auf meine Frage. Was muss ich sonst noch tun?"

Hermione hob ihr Gesicht und fand seine graue Augen erschreckend nahe.

„Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst", motzte sie. „Die Antwort ist nein."

Malfoy beugte sich vor.

Hermione gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Ich sagte, die Antwort ist nein!"

Draco lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Oh, na schön. War wenigstens Körperkontakt."

Hermione starrte auf ihre Hand. Sie war nie eine gewalttätige Person gewesen. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden im Zorn angefasst.

Jemanden _anderen_. 

Ich verliere nicht gern die Kontrolle, dachte Hermione.

„Raus."

„Wenn ich gehe, geht meine Übersichtstafel mit mir."

Wer spricht hier wohl von Versuchung und Sirenengesängen?

„Oh..." stöhnte Hermione ärgerlich. „In Ordnung. Aber nimm dir einen Stuhl."

Draco streckte sich genüsslich.

„Wieso? Ich liege hier sehr bequem."

Gahhhh..

*

Hermione hatte immer eine vernünftige Beziehung geplant. Sie hatte einen methodisch arbeitenden Verstand, und ihr Leben plante sie ebenso wie ihren Lern-Stundenplan.

Ihre gesamte Zukunft war schon farbkodiert.

Sogar das liebevolle Heim der Weasleys war zu überlaufen und durcheinander für ihren Geschmack und Mr. Weasley exzentrischer, als dass sie ihn sich ausgesucht hätte. Hermione wollte die Postkartenidylle, eine geschrubbte weiße Küche, einen Labrador, einen weißen Lattenzaun, zwei charmante Krabbelkinder und einen liebevollen, verlässlichen Partner, der die Muggel- wie die Zaubererkultur verstand.

Ron Weasley hatte den Laufpass bekommen, weil er zu intensiv war. Hermione wartete auf Perfektion.

Ihre Vorstellung von Perfektion hatte nichts gemeinsam mit Draco Malfoy.

Hermione hatte die Vorstellung gehegt, ihr Ideal sei braunäugig, nett zu Tieren... kurz gesagt, alles, was Draco Malfoy nicht wahr

Draco Malfoy, bigott, narzisstisch, Sprössling eines Todessers. Draco Tschuldigung-War-Grad-auf dem-Klo-Als-Sie-Die-Moral-Verteilten Malfoy. Zu gut aussehend, um ungefährlich zu sein, zu sehr von sich selbst besessen, um liebevoll zu sein, zu sehr Malfoy, um verlässlich zu sein.

Draco Malfoy war in aller Entschiedenheit _nicht_, was Hermione im Sinn hatte.

Also entschied sie sich, diese neue Vorstellung zu ignorieren, diese wahnsinnige Idee von ihnen beiden zusammen. Sie hoffte, er würde den Hinweis verstehen, und sie sagte sich selbst, dass sie sehr erwachsen sei, und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass nichts, was er tun könnte, sie dazu bringen würde, ihre Meinung zu ändern.

Draco Malfoy andererseits plante seine Zukunft nicht.

Er war dafür daran gewöhnt, zu kriegen, was er wollte. Und er war nicht daran gewöhnt, ein ‚Nein' als Antwort zu akzeptieren.

*

Hermione hatte am nächsten Tag eine sehr friedliche Zeit. Da war kein Draco, der unbedingt mit ihr lernen wollte, sie zwang, schwachsinnige Programme zu sehen oder ein Spektakel veranstaltete.

Er hatte aufgehört, sie zu belästigen. Alles war wieder normal.

Was sehr nett war. Und sie war überhaupt nicht aggressiv oder abwesend, Harry Potter, danke schön!

Wenn dieser Junge noch mehr solcher Bemerkungen von sich gäbe, würde sie ihn mit ihrer Gabel pieken.

Hermione schaute zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber – nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Malfoy an seinem Platz war! Nur weil...

Er war nicht an seinem Platz. 

Hermiones Verstand füllte sich schon mit allen möglichen Befürchtungen, als die Lichter in der Großen Halle ausgingen, und die Furcht sehr intensiv und ganz konkret wurde.

„Und jetzt", sagte Dumbledore, „hat Mr. Malfoy die Ehre erbeten, uns mit einem Lied zu erfreuen."

Draco erschien, mit langsamen Schritten und Dean Thomas' Gitarre in der Hand. Das gedämpfte Licht reflektierte sich auf seinem Haar und ließ es wie einen Heiligenschein aufleuchten. Unter diesem Mondscheinglanz funkelten seine Augen frech.

Einhundert Atemzüge stockten in einhundert Mädchenkehlen.

Er lehnte sich vor über die Gitarre. Schatten unterstrichen eckige Wangenknochen und fegende Wimpernbögen.

Hermione kochte, als sie sich selbst in ihrer Hypnose ertappte.

Oh nein, oh bitte, lass ihn nicht – 

Er kam hinüber, auf dem direkten Weg zu ihr. Seine Augen waren offensichtlich auf sie gerichtet, und der Blick in ihnen war entschieden... bösartig.

Er wusste, dass sie dies nicht wollte! Und er wusste, verdammt sollte er sein, er wusste genau, wie sehr sie sich in diesem Moment seiner bewusst war, er wusste, dass sie nicht gehen würde.

Er begann zu singen, seine Finger glitten über die Gitarrensaiten, mit tieferer und rauchigerer als seiner üblichen Stimme.

Hermione war angeekelt, als sie merkte, dass sie zitterte.

Sie alle saßen fasziniert da, beobachteten ihn, zitterten wie die Saiten unter seiner Hand. Er war Draco Malfoy, Manipulator der Extraklasse.

Und dann schossen ein paar Köpfe hoch, als sie begriffen, was er da sang.

Hermione sog einen scharfen, schockierten Atemzug ein.

Draco hielt seine Augen auf sie gerichtet und sang sie weiter an.

„_I am everything you want_"

Einziehen von Atemzügen überall in der Halle. Hermione lächelte beinahe über seinen schieren Mumm, und erinnerte sich, wie er auf ihrem Bett lag und gedehnt fragte, „Was muss ich sonst noch tun?"

„_I am everything you need_"

Dracos Mund auf ihrer Handfläche beim Quidditch-Spiel.

Draco in der Arithmantikstunde, wie er sagte: „Ich versuche, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen."

„_I am everything inside off your that you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_"

Draco, der sich jetzt nach vorne lehnte und den Rest der Halle komplett ignorierte. Draco Malfoy, der ganz genau das war, was sie nicht wollen sollte, eitel, nicht vertrauenswürdig und verwöhnt bis Dorthinaus – in dem Versuch, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte.

„_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why._

_Why?_"

Hermione sah in kühle graue Augen hoch und versuchte, etwas… zu begreifen.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, einen Moment lang, in dem diese fließende Stimme ruhig war. Draco stand einfach vor ihr, Silberlocken fielen ihm ins Gesicht, und er wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Aber Malfoys warteten nie lang.

Er warf ihr einen Kuss zu und verließ die Halle, ohne auf den Applaus zu warten.

Der brauste wiederum um sie herum auf, eine Kakophonie, in der sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie hielt sich am Tisch fest, noch immer erschüttert und ungläubig. Eine Sache allerdings begann sie mittlerweile zu verstehen.

Malfoys gaben nicht auf.

*

Draco saß vorne neben dem Feuer im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte in die Flammen.

Diese Brütender-Held-Sache war, wo es schließlich um ihn ging, sehr malerisch – aber es fing an, lächerlich zu werden.

Das Leben allgemein fing an, lächerlich zu werden.

Freundschaftlich verbunden mit Gryffindors. Von einer Frau zurück gewiesen.

Und nicht nur irgend einer Frau. Der Frau. Der, bei der es darauf ankam.

Allein, dass es eine Frau gab, bei der es darauf ankam, war schon lächerlich. Es war ein totaler Verstoß gegen den Malfoy-Code.

Aber... so war es nun mal.

Draco versuchte, nicht zu viel drüber nachzudenken.

Er versuchte ebenso, nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie wohl sein Vater reagieren würde.

Natürlich hatte der ‚Tagesprophet' schon Pansy Parkinson und Seamus Finnigan interviewt, und die Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy-Story war letzte Woche durchgesickert.

Seine Mutter war gezwungen worden, ihm zu schreiben, da Lucius Malfoy glaubte, ihn habe der Schlag getroffen. Dracos Portrait war schon in die Folterkammern umgehängt worden– neben Onkel Ethelfrieds.

Viel mehr konnte ihm sein Vater aber auch nicht mehr antun.

Draco versuchte, sich selbst abzulenken, in dem er an etwas Beruhigenderes dachte.

Wie zum Beispiel – wer wohl versuchte, ihn umzubringen?

Es war ein wenig beunruhigend.

Wer Kaffee vergiften konnte, war eindeutig wahnsinnig. Für den gab es nicht Heiliges.

Er war außerdem mit Sicherheit kein Mitglied der Schlafsäle der Gryffindors der sechsten Klasse, denn denen wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, Draco zu erwischen.

Genauso sicher musste es ein Gryffindor sein. Und es musste jemand sein, der eng genug mit den Sechstklässlern befreundet war, um nah genug bei ihnen zu sitzen, um Dracos Kaffee zu vergiften.

Aber es gab niemanden in der Schule, der die Zaubertränke-Geschicklichkeit besessen hätte, den Zaubertrank so zu manipulieren – außer Blaise, Hermione und Draco selbst.

Ich hab's, dachte Draco. Es muss der Unsichtbare Mann gewesen sein. Mwahaha.

Er musste andere Angriffe auf Draco gestartet haben. Wer hatte versucht, in seiner Nähe Ablenkungen zu verursachen?

Und was zur Hölle war dieser Geschmack in Dracos Mund gewesen?

Muggel-Plastik. Wer trug Stücke aus Muggel-Plastik in seinen Händen?

Da war etwas, das eindringlich hinten in Dracos Hirn anklopfte. Er lehnte sich mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Sessel vor. Der Feuerschein explodierte blassorangefarben in seinen Augen und strich seine Wangenknochen entlang.

Quer durch den Raum seufzte Pansy Parkinson glücklich und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Hände. Bekam sie doch die Gelegenheit zu ein wenig gepflegtem Anhimmeln. 

Komm schon, dachte Draco. Ich brauche doch nur noch diese eine Sache in die richtige Bahn rutschen lassen, ich brauche einfach nur etwas zu...

Zu...

_Klick_.

Wer kam in die Quidditch-Zuschauerränge hochgerannt, um Hermione zu erzählen, dass Harry und Ron sich prügelten – und bot an, Draco zu nehmen?

Wer traf sich den Gerüchten nach mit Blaise Zabini? Blaise, nicht nur extrem talentiert in Zaubertränken, sondern auch noch in Dracos Zaubertränke-Unterricht?

Wer war nah genug dran gewesen, den Kaffee zu vergiften, und hielt ständig ein Muggel-Artefakt aus Plastik in seinen fiesen Händen?

Zu Pansys unendlicher Enttäuschung stand Draco auf

„Ich werde ihn umbringen", sagte er.

*

Harry und Ron spielten gerade eine Runde Schach, als Draco hineinkam und mit Augen wie kalten Stahlspitzen in Richtung Schlafsäle stürmte.

„Kann jetzt nicht reden. Muss zerstören."

Das Schachbrett flog in die Luft.

~~~


	11. Kapitel 11 Rache, Romantik und Richtig...

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... Ratte?**

Kapitel 11  - Rache, Romantik und Richtig Traumatische Ereignisse 

Ron und Harry kamen schlitternd vor dem Raum zum Stehen, in dem Draco Colin in die Ecke gedrängt hatte.

„Draco!", keuchte Harry. „Denke. Betrachte. Pausiere. Überlege."

Draco fand das ziemlich stark, wenn's von einem Gryffindor kam.

Nichtsdestotrotz nahm er einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug.

Dann vier weitere.

„Du hast Recht, Harry", stimmte er zu. „Werde ich."

Harry und Ron stießen erleichtert die Luft aus.

„_Nachdem_ ich ihn umgebracht habe", fuhr Draco fort. 

„Neinneinnein! Das darfst du nicht!" Ron hielt seinen Arm fest. „Was bringt dich übrigens zu der Annahme, dass es Colin war?"

An diesem Punkt piepste Colin Creeveys durchdringende Stimme auf.

„Weil ich's war!"

Harry blinzelte. „Oh. Nun, das klingt ziemlich schlüssig, ja."

„Er sollte besser gleich mit seinem _Leben_ abschließen!", brüllte Draco. „Verzieh dich, Weasley. Geh und nimm deine Moral dahin mit, wo sie erwünscht ist – ich scheine allergisch zu sein. Also, wo war ich? Oh, ja – bereite deine Letzten Worte vor, Creevey!"

„Iiieeep!"

Harry ergriff Dracos anderen Arm.

„Nun, ich bin sicher, Colin hat eine Erklärung", sagte er beschwichtigend.

„Für den Versuch, mich umzubringen?"

„Wir haben alle mal einen schlechten Tag."

„Ich hab keine mörderischen Wahnsinnstage!" Draco hielt inne, um hierüber noch mal nachzudenken. „Oder wenn ich welche hab, steht das hier nicht zur Debatte."

„Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig!"

Creevey berief sich darauf, und trotzdem redete er weiter mit einem offensichtlich wutschnaubenden Slytherin.

Das war nicht so überzeugend.

„Ich wähle nur die Seite mit der größten Stärke", fuhr Colin fort. „Die Dunkle Seite ist ganz klar die mächtigste."

„Und wäre das wohl, weil er von einem Baby besiegt wurde, oder weil ihn alle naselang Kinder reinlegen?", grübelte Harry. „Warte, Entschuldigung. Was sagtest du gerade?"

„Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich fasziniert von – Macht", sagte Colin. „Eine Zeitlang habe ich deine verehrt, Harry Potter."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Wissen wir, deine gruselige Anhimmelei war Schulgespräch."

„Aber nicht einmal Valentinkarten schafften es, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen –"

„Das warst _du_?", japste Harry. „Urgh!"

„Darf ich ihn jetzt umbringen?", fragte Draco nachdrücklich.

„Nein!", rief Ron.

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry.

Colin fuhr mit seinem Gelaber fort. Böse Leute starben schließlich dafür, anderen ihre schändlichen Pläne zu erzählen.

Draco kapierte das nicht. Aus ihm würden sie nie ein Geständnis herausbekommen, solange sie nicht mit der Folterbank ankämen. 

„Also ging ich über zu einem größeren Spiel..."

„Bitte nicht Dumbledore", Ron atmete gepresst. „Sag mir nicht, du hättest _Dumbledore_ Valentinkarten geschickt!"

„Nein, dem Dunklen Lord", blaffte Colin. „Hast du denn gar nicht aufgepasst? Das ist doch mein ruchloser Plan hier!"

„Tschuldigung. Richtig. Ist nur so, dass die Mädchen gerade direkt vor dem Fenster Aerobic haben. Da ist eine Menge Lycra und – nein. Red weiter. Wirklich. Ich hör zu."

„Nun, der Dunkle Lord nahm mein Angebot der Unterwerfung gerne an", sagte Colin.

„Und deine Valentinkarten?", fragte Draco, eine Augenbraue hochziehend. „Rosen sind rot, deine Augen sind's auch, den Tod wir essen und –?"

„Könntet ihr Leute mal _bitte_ aufhören, mich hier ständig zu unterbrechen?", beklagte sich Colin. „Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, wisst ihr!"

„Hm. Oh ja. Ich stimme dir völlig zu", sagte Harry, der zum Fenster hinausstarrte.

„Ich hatte den Wunsch, Zugang zum innersten Kreis zu erlangen, und derart meinem Lord näher sein zu dürfen. So entschloss ich mich, Gefälligkeiten im Tauschhandel um den Sohn eines seiner einflussreichsten Todessers zu erhalten."

„Wart mal, jemandes Kind zu kidnappen bedeutet, dass du in eine Vertrauens- und Machtposition gebracht wirst?", fragte Harry.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist ziemlich Standard, wirklich."

„Und da wundern sich die Leute, dass die Reiche des Bösen zu Fall kommen..."

„Da dieser Sohn in seiner natürlichen Erscheinungsform zu einer gewissen Gewalttätigkeit und Instabilität neigt, entschied ich mich, ihn in eine noch natürlichere Gestalt zu verwandeln."

„Gewalttätigkeit? Instabilität? Gewalttätigkeit – ich geb dir gleich Gewalttätigkeit und Instabilität, du kleines Würstchen, ich schieb dir Gewalttätigkeit und Instabilität geradewegs in den –"

„Komm schon, Draco", meinte Ron. „Du musst zugeben, da hat er einen Punkt getroffen."

Draco gab nach. „Na gut, ja. Aber ich bin trotzdem beleidigt, verdammt! Ich habe auch Gefühle." Er bekam verständnislose, ungläubige Blicke von allen zugeworfen. „Ich könnte Gefühle haben", fügte er mürrisch hinzu. „Wenn ich _wollte_, könnte ich."

„Es war schwierig", erzählte Colin ihnen laut weiter. „Ich musste große List anwenden. Ich musste Blaise Zabini verführen."

Draco rollte wieder die Augen. „Und mutig gehen, wohin schon viele Männer, Frauen und Haustiere zuvor gegangen sind."

„Ich musste ihre Zaubertränke-Kenntnisse herausfinden, und sie überzeugen, heimlich den Zaubertrank in deinen Becher zu gießen. Sie ahnte nicht, dass ich ihn verändert hatte, so dass die Wirkungsdauer unbegrenzt war. Sie dachte, es wäre nur ein Witz!"

Colin brach in einen dröhnendes, verruchtes Theatergelächter aus.

Die anderen standen herum und sahen ihn an, bis er aufhörte.

„Es war ein sehr listiger Plan!", wehrte er ab. „Nur, dass er mich dann gebissen hat. Und Ron ihn hochgenommen hat, und dann meine ganze Pläne, ihn zurück zu bekommen – wie Crabbe und Goyle auf Ron anzusetzen, und –"

„Vielleicht darfst du ihn am Ende doch umbringen", überlegte Ron.

„Äh, also, sie funktionierten nicht", beendete Colin den Satz hastig. „Ich schlich mich einmal in den Schlafsaal der sechsten Klasse, aber die Nacht schlief er bei Hermione. Also hielt ich mich nur so lange da auf, um ein paar Fotos des schlafenden Harry zu schießen, und ging wieder."

„Oh, ist das _eklig_", heulte Harry auf.

„Warum bist du nicht einfach in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal gegangen und hast mich geklaut?", forschte Draco.

„Malfoy", sagte Colin vorwurfsvoll. „Ich sehe ein, dass ich ein Helfershelfer der Dunkelheit bin, aber sich nachts in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal zu schleichen, ist schlicht und einfach falsch."

Harry und Ron nickten mit schockierter Miene.

Draco würde diese Gryffindors niemals verstehen.

„Und dann übte Ron den Rückverwandlungszauber aus, auf Dornröschen-Art –"

„Bitte überspring den Teil", flehte Ron.

„Nun, ich wusste, dass ich Malfoy loswerden musste, bevor er herausfand, dass ich es war. Ich konnte keine Entdeckung riskieren, also entschied ich mich, ihn umzubringen. Aber auch dieser Plan ging schief."

Harry sah leicht verwirrt aus. „Wenn es so wichtig war, der Entdeckung zu entgehen, wieso hast du uns gerade alles erzählt?"

Colin blinzelte.

„Oh, ja. Scheiße."

„Okay", sagte Draco scharf. „Nachdem wir das also geklärt hätten, und jeder von seiner Schuld überzeugt ist, werde ich Colin nun schmerzhaft foltern bis zu seinem qualvollen Tod, und dann ist alles vorbei, keine bösen Gefühle, kein bleibender Schaden."

„Nein, das darfst du nicht!", rief Ron. „Harry, gib mir Rückendeckung! Es könnte falsch sein."

„Jaaah... falsch", wiederholte Harry und sah dabei ein wenig wehmütig aus.

„Ich weiß zufällig, dass er Fotos von dir gemacht hat, die Millicent Bulstrode gekauft hat und in ihrer besonderen Sammlung aufbewahrt", lockte Draco ihn.

„Nein, nein", wehrte Harry ab, der sein heldenhaftes Ich wieder in den Griff bekam. „Wir müssen ihn zu Dumbledore bringen."

„Und was wird der tun – ihm eine Strafarbeit aufgeben?", japste Draco. „Nein! Ich will ihn umbringen! Ich will _Rache_! Ich bin ein Malfoy, ich will Blut! Gebt mir... Blut... ihr verdammten... Gryffindors... Blut... _Blut_ …" 

„Ist er immer so?", fragte Colin beunruhigt.

„Morgens ist er schlimmer, wenn er noch keinen Kaffee hatte", antwortete Harry. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, kleiner Helfer des Bösen. Wir werden ihn dir nicht weh tun lassen."

Draco kämpfte und versuchte, zu beißen. Es war ziemlich anstrengend, ihn zurückzuhalten.

Als Seamus untröstlich aus der Krankenstation heimkam, bot sich ihm der Anblick eines beißenden, verschwitzten Draco, der von zwei schwer kämpfenden Jungen festgehalten wurde, und eines Colin Creevey, der sich wie ein ausgepeitschtes Sklavenkind hinter ihnen her trollte. 

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er mit dem Kopf unter der Bettdecke.

*

Dumbledore war ziemlich erschrocken, als Ron und Harry in sein Büro gestürmt kamen, Draco wie einen Kriegsgefangenen zwischen sich abführend. 

„Was hat Mr. Malfoy getan?", fragte er milde.

„Nichts!", heulte Draco empört auf. 

Dumbledore sah Harry forschend an.

„Er sagt die Wahrheit, Sir", bestätigte Harry.

„Wirklich? Wie... unerwartet."

Draco riss seine Arme aus dem Gryffindor-Griff.

„Es war Colin Creevey!", erklärte er leidenschaftlich. „Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen! Er hat versucht, meinen Kaffee zu vergiften, er hat mein schönes, schönes Gesicht mit Fell verunstaltet! Ich verlange, dass er rausgeworfen wird, ich verlange, dass er bestraft wird, ich verlange, dass er umgebracht wird, bis es ihm leid tut!"

Dumbledore legte seine Feder nieder und sah an dem zornigen Blonden vorbei. 

„Wo ist Mr. Creevey?" 

Harry und Ron warfen einen panikerfüllten Blick hinter sich.

„Äh", sagte Harry. „Er war vor einer Minute noch hier..."

„Um Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, Sir", warf Ron ein, „wir waren ein bisschen mit Draco beschäftigt..."

„Ihr habt ihn entkommen lassen?", heulte Draco auf. „Ihr totalen, absoluten Wichser! Ihr – ihr _verdammten Gryffindors_!" 

„Hören Sie gar nicht hin, Sir", empfahl Harry.

„Ja", stimmte Ron zu, „ja, er ist überreizt..."

„Ich bin nicht überreizt! Ich bin gerade richtig gereizt!", schnappte Draco. „Euch zwei hätte man bei der Geburt ertränken sollen! Und Sie – Sie – wieso holen Sie nicht die Auroren, da läuft ein Mörder frei rum, Sie seniler alter.... mphmphmphmph..."

Harry war mit großer Geistesgegenwart hinter Dracos Rücken geschossen und hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund.

„Er fühlt sich einfach ein bisschen empfindlich heute", erklärte er hastig, als Draco aus dem Mund schäumte und versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen. „Wenn Sie ihn erst mal näher kennen lernen, ist er wirklich ganz – Ron, hilf mir!"

Dumbledore putzte in aller Seelenruhe seine Brille.

„Draco!", japste Ron. „Sei ruhig, und wir können Colins Flucht vereiteln!"

Draco hörte nicht zu. Er schien lieber zu versuchen, Ron den Arm auszureißen.

„Draco!", bat Harry. „Du bringst deine Haare ganz durcheinander!"

Draco stand still.

„… Wirklich?" fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Nein", sagte Harry beruhigend. „Das hab ich nur gesagt, um dir wehzutun."

„... Mein Haar ist in Ordnung?"

„Äh – ja. Wirst du jetzt brav sein?"

„Ha! Wünscht du wohl."

„Was Harry meinte war – wirst du versuchen, uns nicht die Glieder auszureißen?"

„Ich kann nichts versprechen...", murmelte Draco rebellisch.

„Die nächsten fünf Minuten lang?"

„Ach – ja, in Ordnung. Weg von mir – ihr beide!"

Alle erhoben sich.

Draco kreuzte seine Arme und schmollte erkennbar.

„Jetzt hebt euch davon, unkompetente Clowns", kommandierte er. „Ihr habt versagt, und ich bin höchst unzufrieden mit euch."

„Tut mir leid wegen ihm, Sir", sagte Harry. „Er vergisst, dass Leute keine Hauselfen sind."

„Gib hier keine Widerworte!", blaffte Draco. „Creevey entkommen lassen, ihr Idioten, verlasst diesen Raum sofort, oder eure Ohren kommen in die Backofenklappe! Los doch, ich meine es ernst. Aus meinen Augen!"

Dumbledore gab ihnen einen taktvollen Wink, rauszugehen.

Als sich die Tür schloss, wandte Draco seinen Blick dem Schulleiter zu. Er verengte seine Augen und tat so, als sei der ein ungehorsamer Hauself mit ungewöhnlichem Bartwachstum.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass du mit den Gryffindors gut zurecht kommst", meinte Dumbledore freundschaftlich.

„Oh ja, lassen Sie uns bitte über mein Gesellschaftsleben reden, statt den Kriminellen zu verfolgen", sagte Draco säuerlich.

„Ich freu mich einfach zu sehen, dass du Freundschaft schließt", sagte Dumbledore gelassen. 

„Und wahrscheinlich in dem Prozess enterbt werden wirst", ergänzte Draco düster. So betrachtet würde er lieber ein bisschen gefoltert werden. „Was soll dieses ganze Interesse an mir? Seien Sie versichert, Sie behalten besser Harry als Ihren Goldjungen. Ich bin nicht mal ein vergoldeter Junge."

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nun, wir sind doch praktisch eine Familie. Oder hattest du's noch nicht gehört? Mein Bruder Aberforth und dein Onkel Ethelfried ziehen zusammen. Ich glaube, die Hochzeit findet im Sommer statt."

Wenige Dinge brachten einen Malfoy dazu, seine mörderische Wut zu vergessen.

Das da gehörte dazu.

„A-Aberforth Dumbledore?" Dracos Stimme war gedämpft. „Der, der in der Zeitung war wegen dieser – _Sache_ mit den Ziegen?"

Dumbledore nickte. „In der Tat. Ich hörte, Ethelfrieds Brautkleid sei wirklich schön."

Draco blieb einen Moment lang ganz still.

Dann, in langsamen, vorwurfsvollem Ton sagte er: „Ich gehe jetzt. Versuchen Sie, keinen weiteren psychologischen Schaden bei mir anzurichten, während ich den Raum verlasse."

Harry und Ron waren extrem erschrocken, Draco schreiend aus dem Büro des Schulleiters jagen zu sehen.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Harry, während das wilde Gebrüll ein Echo durch die Korridore hallen ließ.

„Äh – ‚Gottverdammte progressive Erziehungsmethoden'?", sagte Ron zweifelnd.

„Huh." Harry blinzelte. „Manchmal mach ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn."

„Er könnte genauso enden wie dieser Onkel von ihm."

„Oh, Ethelfried Malfoy?"

„Du weißt von ihm?" Ron sah etwas überrascht aus. „Du weißt doch sonst nie was."

„_Jeder_ weiß von Ethelfried Malfoy."

*

Harry und Ron holten Draco ein, der noch immer weiß und erschüttert aussah.

„Lasst los!", sagte er. „Ich wünsche allein zu sein, verdammt. Oder wenn ihr schon nicht weggeht, gebt mir einen Spiegel. Ich wünsche mein Haar zu prüfen."

Harry und Ron ergriffen seine Ellbogen.

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Draco. „Ich bin zufällig Schüler hier, nicht Krimineller."

Kein Malfoy war ein Krimineller.

Juristisch war man keine Krimineller, solange man nicht erwischt wurde.

„Nein, nein, das wird dir gefallen", versprach Harry. „Schau mal zum Fenster raus, auf den See... siehst du? Colin versucht, abzuhauen."

Sie beobachteten alle die maushaarige kleine Figur, der gerade ein Boot ergriff und über den See zu paddeln begann. 

Sie alle sahen das beinahe faule Schwingen des Riesen-Tintenfischs zum Boot, und Colins verängstigtes Quieken, als er von dem Tentakel ergriffen und herumgeschleudert wurde. 

Dann lehnte sich Draco aus dem Fenster, reckte sich grazil und schwelgte in einem leicht bösen Gelächter.

Bereuet, bereuet, all Ihr, die Ihr Euch mit den Malfoys anlegt, denn sie werden bösartige gnadenlosen kleine Bastarde sein.

„Ich denke, ich werde einen kleinen Spaziergang zum See machen", sagte er unschuldig. „Ihr wisst schon. Die Aussicht genießen."

*

„Bitte hör auf, mit dieser teuflischen Schadenfreude vor dich hin zu glucksen, Draco."

„Es tut mir leid, Hermione, hast du Kopfweh?"

„Nein, ich finde es nur extrem störend..."

Draco, vor dem Feuer im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen gerollt, betrachtete gerade prüfend die Fotos, die an diesem Nachmittag am See aufgenommen worden waren. Er hatte Colin Creeveys verzweifeltes Ans-Ufer-Schwimmen schon ein paar Mal angesehen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde er dessen einfach nicht müde. 

Aber er legte sie beiseite, um sie später als süßen Gute-Nacht-Anblick voll Furcht und Angst wieder durchzublättern, und drehte sich zu Hermione um. 

„Erzähl mir von dem Zauberspruch, der es möglich gemacht hat, deinen Fernseher funktionsfähig zu machen", bat er mit seinem faszinierendsten Lächeln.

Hermione konnte einem Appell nach Wissen nie widerstehen, drehte sich zu ihm, und begann leise zu reden. Draco hörte sorgfältig zu.

Ginny, Harry und Dean Thomas tauschten ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus, als sich ihr Lockenkopf über Dracos glatte blonde Strähnen beugte – beide vertieft in eine äußerst unverständliche Konversation. 

Ooooohhhhh, sagte ihr Blickwechsel. Sind diese Bildungsverrückten nicht süß?

Ron, der Ignorant, sagte laut: „Gut, dass du Colins Kamera gerettet hast, Draco. Ich will Fotos von mir und Cho auf dem Weihnachtsball."

Ginny erstickte ein Stöhnen hinter ihrer Hand.

„Hey, Draco", sagte Ron, „mit wem gehst du zum B – Harry, wieso haust du deinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte?"

„Hab ich das?", fragte Harry. „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

Draco sandte Ron seinen Todesblick™ (Patent der Malfoy-Familie seit 1783).

„Oh, ich weiß nicht", meinte er langsam. „Keine Slytherin, soviel ist sicher. Sie haben viele leuchtende Qualitäten, aber Pansy Parkinson konnte einfach kein ‚Nein' als Antwort akzeptieren damals in der vierten Klasse. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich praktisch wie ein Priester angezogen war... eine ziemlich drastische Verfahrensweise für jemanden, der den Eid der Nicht-Armut und Nicht-Keuschheit abgelegt hat."

Er warf einen ausgefeilt uninteressierten Blick durch den Raum.

„Natürlich, wenn hier jemand noch eine Eskorte benötigen sollte, wäre ich überglücklich – fall tot um, Patil, dich meinte ich nicht. Und du komm wieder hinter dem Sofa hervor, Finnigan, ich habe Niveau."

„Ich schlage vor, du sparst dich und deinen Eid der Nicht-Keuschheit für irgendeine Hufflepuff auf, die sie vielleicht zu schätzen weiß", sagte Hermione in neutralem Tonfall.

Draco schmollte. 

Parvati Patil musste gehen, um sich mal nett hinzulegen.

„Warte, Hermione hat auch keine Verabredung", sagte Ron brilliant. „... Ginny, wieso beißt du in deinen Bleistift?"

Ginny biss den Bleistift in der Mitte durch.

„Och – nervöse Angewohnheit."

„Sag mal, Harry", sagte Ron im Konversationston. „Könnte ich mir die Karte der Rumtreiber ausleihen? Nur für den Fall, äh – dass Cho und ich ein privates Plätzchen suchen?"

„Klar", sagte Harry bereitwillig. „Ich werd' sie nicht brauchen."

Ginny schnappte sich die Karte zurück.

„Zur Hölle, wirst du nicht!"

Eine Murmeln, das nach „Füchsin" klang, kam aus der Richtung Draco Malfoys. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Karte.

Ein Ausdruck vager Erkenntnis erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ihr habt eine Karte, die... äh – alles zeigt, was in der Schule vor sich geht?"

„Ja, habe ich seit der dritten Klasse..."

„Oh." Draco wurde sehr rot. „Nun. Nun, in den, äh, wenigen Nächten, in denen du vielleicht meinen Punkt im Astronomie-Turm mit diesen drei Mädchen gesehen hast, möchte ich dich wissen lassen, dass es sich um eine völlig legitime Studiengruppe handelte."

„Oh, ja?", sagte Ron. „Welchen Planeten habt ihr studiert – Ur..."

„Halt's Maul, Weasley!"

*

Harry sah extrem schuldbewusst aus, dachte Hermione. Als ob er sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal geschlichen hätte, auf geheimer Mission, die Massen zu verführen – wo er doch tatsächlich eingeladen worden war.

Er schaute zu Parvatis Strümpfen auf dem Fußboden hinab, als handle es sich um ein Symbol offenkundiger Schamlosigkeit.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, Harry?", fragte Hermione ihn prompt.

„Wollten wir", stimmte Ginny zu, und übernahm für Harry, der zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, die Betten aufmerksam zu beäugen, als ob er Tanzmädchen unter ihnen vermutete.

Harry schoss hoch.

„Draco ist ein netter Junge", sagte er plötzlich und warmherzig.

„Abgesehen von seinen regelmäßigen Ausbrüchen mörderischer Wut, unmoralischen Mentalität und der Weise, wie er fünfeinhalb Jahre damit zugebracht hat, uns zu quälen, meinst du?"

Harry blinzelte.

„Nun. Ja. Das schon."

Ginny hustete. „Wenn man von diesen Kleinigkeiten mal absieht, hat Draco viele gute Eigenschaften."

Harry nickte. „Er ist klug."

„Er singt gut."

„Er spielt gut Schach."

„Er mag Bücher."

„Er ist witzig."

„Er hat diese Jeans."

„Jaaah, er ist ziemlich süß. Äh – hab ich von Parvati gehört."

Hermione starrte die beiden an.

„Ihr Leute begreift, dass ihr versucht, mich mit jemanden aus _Slytherin_ zu verkuppeln. Slytherin, das Haus, das Jungfrauenblut trinkt."

„Oh, aber Draco ist anders."

„Ja, er ist ihr Anführer! Wahrscheinlich zieht er sich Jungfrauenblut in Überdosen rein! Und wenn du denkst, er ist so toll, geh du doch mit ihm zum Ball."

„Ich gehe mit Harry."

„Ich gehe mit Ginny."

„Harry, ich _habe nicht mit dir gesprochen_."

„Oh."

„Ich will nicht diesen Sommer zu Hause ankommen, und Mama und Papa erzählen, dass mein Freund jeden Moment kommen müsste, er nur eben erst ein hilfloses Hündchen quälen muss, dass er auf der Straße gefunden hat."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Draco keinem dummen Tier weh tun würde", sagte Ginny zuletzt – nach einer geflüsterten Konferenz, inwieweit Neville Longbottom zählte.

Hermione ließ ihr Buch mit einem dumpfen Plumps fallen.

„Seit ihr alle total verrückt geworden? Bin ich die einzige Person, die noch alle Sinne beisammen hat bei dem Thema Draco ‚Ich bin das Ultimative Böse! Bwah!' Malfoy? Nur weil er denkt, er kann hier reinstolzieren mit seinen Haaren, und seinen Jeans, und seinem Singen, und seinen Witzen, und seinen Jeans, und – wo war ich?"

„Seinen Jeans", sagten Ginny und Harry unisono.

„Da war ich überhaupt nicht! Ich meine, ich bin total glücklich damit, Single und ungequält zu sein. Also könnt ihr Leute euch alle zum Weihnachtsball verziehen, und euch paaren, und ich werde allein und trotzdem erfüllt sein, während du Harry hast, und Ron Cho hat, und Malfoy seine –"

„Aufregende Auswahl von Liebessklaven hat?"

Die völlig unerwartete gedehnte Sprechweise ließ ein mädchenhaftes Kreischen durch den Raum hallen. 

Hinterher sah Harry irgendwie peinlich berührt aus.

Hermione starrte in Dracos Gesicht, das vom Fenster eingerahmt war.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ach." Draco lächelte gewinnend. „Ich bin eine Rebe zu deinem Fenster hochgeklettert. Es ist sehr romantisch, und wagemutig von mir, finde ich. Ich hätte darum gebeten, an deinem Haar hochzuklettern, aber, na ja, es hat immer noch diese buschigen Neigungen, und da gibt es diesen unangenehm statischen Faktor..."

„Draco. Ich habe keine Rebe."

Draco drehte sein Lächeln sorgfältig ein paar Stufen höher von ‚Gewinnend' zu „Unwiderstehlich Anbetungswürdig'.

„Jetzt schon."

Hermione rannte zum Fenster rüber.

„Du hast _eine Pflanze wachsen lassen_?"

Über ihren Kopf hinweg gaben ihm Harry und Ginny aufgeregte Daumen-Hoch-Zeichen.

„Aber das muss _Stunden_ gedauert haben... du musst _Unterricht_ verpasst haben..."

„Och, nein", sagte Draco beiläufig. „Ich hab einfach Neville Longbottom getriezt, es für mich zu machen."

Als das Fenster über seinen Fingern zuschnappte, gewann er den untrüglichen Eindruck, dass er noch immer etwas falsch machte.

*

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück starrte Draco düster in seinen Kaffee und grübelte über seine gegenwärtige Situation.

Das Böse war besiegt. Was überraschenderweise eine gute Sache war, weil er – erstmals – nicht das Böse war.

Treffer. Malfoy – eins. Murphy (nimm das, du Bastard!) – null.

Aber nun.

Er hatte gerade Probleme mit seinem _Liebesleben_. Er hatte Probleme, _ein Mädchen zu kriegen_.

Das schien einfach so – falsch.

Und der Junge Der Lebte, Aber Weißt Du, Eigentlich Gar Nicht Wirklich Ein Leben Hatte, versuchte, ihn mit seiner besten Freundin zu verkuppeln. Ha! Harry Potter, der heiße Action nicht mal erkennen würde, wenn sie nackt in seinem Schlafsaal auftauchen würde.

Wenn er bloß irgend so was wie einen Schimmer hätte, was schief gelaufen war.

Er verzog das Gesicht. Er war immer noch wohlhabend, oder? Oh ja, er war so reich. Mmm-hmm. Genau so, geheimer Schweizer Zweig der Gringotts-Konten, ja bitte, bereichere mich härter...

Er war immer noch charmant, witzig und ein sexy Ding. Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson dichteten gerade eine Ode an diese Tatsache ein paar Plätze weiter den Slytherin-Tisch herunter.

Und er war immer noch umwerfend. Nicht wahr? Nicht wahr?

Wo er gerade daran dachte, es war schon mindestens 15 Minuten her, seit er seine Haare zuletzt gecheckt hatte. 

Er angelte einen Löffel und hielt ihn sich vor das Gesicht. 

Nein – immer noch umwerfend. Oh ja. Könnten seine Gesichtszüge noch klassischer gezeichnet _sein_? Nicht, solange sie nicht von Homer beschrieben waren.

Also was konnte denn jetzt möglicherweise das Problem sein?

Draco seufzte. Es war eindeutig Zeit für drastische Maßnahmen.

Er richtete den Schmelzenden Blick fest auf Hermione. Auf diesem Blick lagen seine großen Hoffnungen. Er hatte ihn letzte Nacht bei Pansy geübt, und sie hatte schwach gekreischt, war vorgestolpert und hatte sich auf seine Kleider gestürzt. 

Es hatte zahlreicher Schreie von „Sexueller Belästigung!" bedurft, bevor jemand zu seiner Rettung gekommen war.

Er konzentrierte den Schmelzenden Blick. Wenn sie erst mal hochsehen würde, plante er ihr das selbstfällige Ich Bin So Belästigbar Grinsen zu senden.

Sie sah nicht hoch! Sie las einfach weiter die Zeitung.

Sie war eine Kreatur geschmiedet aus geeistem Stahl.

Draco drückte seinen Kaffee an seine Brust. Ach, süßer treuer koffeinhaltiger Geliebter. Du wirst mich nie verlassen.

Als seine Eule ihren Weg zu ihm herüber flog, ließen ihn ihn seine Nerven über sein Hemd schütten.

Schließlich hatte Lucius erst gestern geschrieben und ihn streng angewiesen, nicht Ron Weasley zum Ball einzuladen. Viel mehr konnte er nicht ertragen.

Crabbe hob den Umschlag neben Dracos Teller hoch.

„Was'n das?", grummelte er.

„Sieht aus wie... 'ne Hochzeitseinladung", sagte Goyle. „Äh. Draco. Wieso stichst du mit einem Buttermesser auf dich ein?"

„Tötet mich", sagte Draco. „Das ist gnädiger so."

Von einer Frau zurückgewiesen. Im Begriff, das traumatischste Dokument seines jungen Lebens zu lesen.

Und oh Gott, Edmund Das-Unverschämte-Blag Baddock war gerade mit Hermione zusammen gestoßen. Schon wieder.

Plus Kaffee auf dem Hemd!

„Et tu, Brute!" murmelte er wild.

Draco – eins. Murphy – 17.842.

Draco fragte sich, ob er wohl etwas von Seamus' Prozac stehlen könnte.

***HeHHJH


	12. Kapitel 12 Der Weihnachtsball

Quelle:                            http:// www. schnoogle. com/ authorLinks/ Maya/ Amazing_Bouncing_Rat/

Autor:                             Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                       Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                 PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:           HP und der Feuerkelch

Draco Malfoy wird in eine böse Ratte verwandelt. Wer ist das nur, bei dem die bösen Ratten am Ende immer als Haustiere landen, und wie lautet der Name des armen, armen Draco ? Zum Ende hin D/Hr, wenn auch hier erst mal höchstens Draco/Kaffee, um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben  ...

Disclaimer:                      Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

* * *

**Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende... ****Ratte?**

White lightning bound to drive you wild 

_The way you moved on it was a sin_

_So sweet and true_

_Always wanting more_

Leaving you longing for 

_Black velvet and that little-boy smile_

_Black velvet and that slow Southern style_

_A new religion that'll bring you to your knees_

_Black velvet, if you please_ Kapitel 12  - Der Weihnachtsball 

Die Hochzeitseinladung lag neben seinem Teller.

Der Kaffee blieb auf seinem Hemd.

Alarmglocken und manisches Kichern klangen in seinem Kopf.

Und Edmund Baddock hatte gerade seine Lippen eingerollt und gesagt: „Aus meinem Weg, Schlammblut."

Die einzige vernünftige Handlungsweise in dieser Situation war, von seinem Stuhl zu gleiten und unter dem Tisch zu winseln.

Natürlich winselten Malfoys nicht, aber er dachte, mit einem kleinen männlichen Gurgeln käme er vielleicht durch.

So blieb es ihm ein totales Mysterium, wieso er plötzlich auf seinen Füßen war, und Edmund an die nächste Wand presste. 

Durch eine Wutschleier hörte er Seamus: „Oh Gott, Pädophilie", murmeln und vom Sitz fallen.

„Nenn sie _nie wieder_ so."

Und er verstand nicht, er verstand einfach nicht, was dieses Gefühl war.

„Wag es ja nicht, das zu verwenden. Weil es bedeutet, dass sie weniger wert ist als du, und alles was du tust, ist Todesser-Litaneien nachzuplappern, und du hörst nie auf und denkst selber!"

Und er hatte es selbst verwendet. Wieder und wieder.

„Erzähl mir nichts von reinem Blut", hörte er sich selber schnarren, und wedelte zu Crabbe und Goyle hinüber. „Sieh dir die an! Sieh sie einfach an, und dann sieh sie an, und denk einfach – denk mal _richtig sorgfältig_ – bevor du je wieder _Schlammblut_ sagst!"

Und dann hatte er aufgehört zu brüllen. Und die ganze Große Halle starrte ihn an. Und er hatte gerade eine Predigt, die moralische Entrüstung anzeigte, gehalten, und da war Kaffee auf seinem Hemd, und er hatte eindeutig einen absoluten Idioten aus sich gemacht.

Was würde Hermione denken?

Draco begann, Euthanasie als angemessene Option zu betrachten. 

*

„Na, das war lustig", sagte Draco, als er und Harry ihren Weg den Korridor hinunter gingen. „Ich kann mir die Briefe der Erstklässler schon so richtig vorstellen. ‚Liebe Mami, heute beim Abendessen gab Draco Malfoy seine wöchentliche Vorstellung eines Totalen Volltrottels Der Einem Mädchen Nachschmachtet, Das Ihn Nicht Mag.' "

„Sie mag dich wohl", tröstete ihn Harry. „Sie will nur nicht mit dir ausgehen."

„Aber warum will sie nicht mit mir ausgehen?", jammerte Draco. „Ich bin umwerfend, und charmant, und praktisch perfekt in jeglicher Hinsicht!"

Harry blinzelte. „Und deine Bescheidenheit erstaunt uns alle."

„Nun", sagte Draco irgendwie verschämt. 

„Vielleicht wären deine Chancen bei Hermione besser, wenn du nicht mit jedem anderen Mitglied des weiblichen Geschlechts flirten würdest, das du siehst", schlug Harry vor.

Draco sah extrem beleidigt aus. „Ich tue nichts dergleichen! Na, hallo, wenn das nicht die Attraktive Üppige Dame ist."

Harry keuchte, als die Fette Dame kicherte und die Tür für sie öffnete.

„Und, während ich mir sicher bin, dass du tief unten eine anständige Person bist –"

„Potter!"

„_Wirklich_ ganz tief unten –"

„Versuch's noch mal."

„Abgrundtief."

„Dein universeller Gutwille und Glauben an die Welt bringt mich ehrlich zum Kotzen."

„Während ich sicher bin, dass du – kein verkleideter Voldemort bist -"

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Draco nachdrücklich. „Pah!"

Harry seufzte. „Vielleicht will sie nicht mit dir ausgehen, weil du nicht in der Lage bist, eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen."

„Ich denke nun mal zufällig in Einzeilern. Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich bin so geboren. Ich denke, es ist eine Frage karmischer Ausgeglichenheit."

Harry sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich bin schon hinreißend, und intelligent, und charismatisch", erklärte Draco. „Stell dir vor, ich würde auch noch süß und zusammenhängend reden. Es gäbe das totale Chaos. Ich würde knietief in schwärmenden Frauen versinken. Ich würd gar nichts mehr geregelt kriegen."

„Erinner mich noch mal, wieso wir Freunde sind."

„Mein Geburtstag rückt näher", sagte Draco. „Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich noch ein paar mehr Geschenke brauchen könnte."

Ron sah hoch, als Draco und Harry den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Du wirst uns ein paar Hinweise geben müssen", sagte er. „Denk dran, die meiste Zeit über seit wir dich mögen, hatten wir vor, dir ein kleines Halsband zum Geburtstag zu kaufen."

Quer durch den Raum war ein lauter Plumps zu hören.

„Also, jetzt schikaniert ihr Seamus wirklich zu viel!", rief Lavender.

*

Oben im Mädchen-Schlafsaal hatte Hermione ihren Kopf in Ginnys Schoß.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht... dass er so etwas tun würde", sagte sie in einer leisen, erstaunten Stimme.

„Ja, es ist eine Schande, dass Colin davon kein Bild gekriegt hat", antwortete Ginny. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wo er doch der Helfershelfer des Bösen ist, und jetzt im Askaban-Jugendvollzug steckt."

„Oh Gott. Oh Mist." Hermione legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Nun, du könntest ein bisschen mit ihm knutschen."

„Ginny. Was er gemacht hat, war – ernst."

„Wenn du so dankbar bist, könntest du ihn ein bisschen poppen."

„Ginny!" Hermione fand das scheinbar skandalös. „Füchsin!"

Ginny sah stolz aus.

„Und wenn das auch nichts wird, könntest du mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen."

„Ich, nun... Er hat mich nicht gefragt."

Ginny saß da und starrte an ihrer Nase vorbei auf Hermione.

„Hat er nicht", verteidigte sich Hermione. „Und ich, Gott, das ist alles so albern, und sein Vater hat versucht, dich _umzubringen_ –"

Ginny wedelte mit einer Hand. „Hör auf, ihn der Vergangenheit zu leben."

„Und er ist unmoralisch, und ich steh nicht mal auf Blonde!"

„Blödsinn!", sagte Ginny energisch. „Jeder steht auf Blonde!"

Hermione starrte sie an.

„Ausgenommen ich", ergänzte Ginny schnell. „Ich liebe Harry."

Hermione seufzte und entschied sich, das zu ignorieren.

„Schau – nur weil jemand attraktiv ist, heißt das doch nicht, dass du mit ihm eine Beziehung haben kannst, wenn ihr ansonsten überhaupt nicht kompatibel seid. Er hat keinen akzeptablen Charakter – er ist nicht sicher. Er ist kaum einmal liebenswert."

Ginny ließ ihre Hände in den Schoß fallen.

„Sag mir nur eins, Hermione. Hast du ihn überhaupt gern?"

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Natürlich hab ich das!" Sie drehte sich weg. „Das ist das Problem."

*

Hermione vermutete heimtückischen Verrat von Ginnys Seiten. 

Es war einfach, dass – plötzlich die ganze _Welt_ zu wissen schien, dass sie mit Draco Malfoy zum Ball gehen würde, wenn er sie fragte. 

Und die ganze Welt überzeugte sie beinahe.

Natürlich könnte solche Überzeugung auch nutzlos sein.

Hermione starrte wie festgeleimt auf ihre Arithmantik-Hausaufgabe.

Draco hatte sie noch immer nicht gefragt.

Natürlich beschäftigten ihn die Neuigkeiten über die, äh, bevorstehende Hochzeit in seiner Familie.

Genau wie den Rest der Malfoys. Laut Eulennachricht hatte Lucius Malfoy mit der seltsamen Muggel-Droge Prozac angefangen, nachdem man ihm die Neuigkeiten beigebracht hatte.

Obwohl ihn das nicht davon abhielt, Draco einen Heuler zu schicken, in dem er ihm befahl, _weder_ Ron _noch_ Harry zum Ball mitzunehmen.

An dem Tag hatte Draco seinen Kaffee direkt aus der Kanne getrunken.

Er war also gestresst, beschäftigt. Er würde sie ganz bestimmt fragen. Er war verrückt nach ihr.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn ziemlich regelmäßig zurückgewiesen.

Und wie interessant konnte so ein buschhaariger Bücherwurm schon sein, wirklich, im Vergleich zu einem platinblonden Halbgott in hautengen Jeans?

Trotzdem... er hatte all seine Angebote abgelehnt. Sicher würde er...

Hermione hob ihre Nase.

_Nicht_, dass sie das kümmerte. Sie wollte nicht einmal auf den Ball. Sie wollte die wertvolle ruhige Zeit zum Lernen nutzen. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht mit Draco Malfoy zum Ball gehen.

Das sagte sie sich selbst jedenfalls ständig. Am Tag vor dem Ball sagte sie es sich selbst laut, zum Amüsement jedermanns rings um sich herum.

„Du?", fragte Seamus. „Warum sollte Malfoy mit _dir_ zum Ball gehen wollen?"

Hermione warf ihm den Todesblick zu und stürmte von dannen.

„Schließlich", murmelte Seamus in ihrem Kielwasser, „bist du ein _Mädchen_."

*

Am Tag vor dem Ball erhielt Draco ein Paket von zu Hause.

Es enthielt schwarze Samtroben, und eine strenge Anordnung seines Vaters, sie zu tragen und auf der Stelle mit dieser seltsamen Muggel-Kleidung-Besessenheit aufzuhören.

Außerdem befahl er ihm, aufzuhören, die Gryffindor-Jungen in seinem Schlafzimmer zu unterhalten.

Draco runzelte die Nase bei der drastischen Beschreibung in dem Brief. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, woher Lucius seine Informationen erhielt, und er fand, dass Pansys Fantasie wohl mit ihr durchging.

Diese Form der Besessenheit mit süßer schwuler Liebe war ehrlich gesagt ungesund.

Und diese Roben... Draco sah sie an und machte ein erschrockendes Gesicht.

Das ging einfach nicht an. Die waren überhaupt nicht enganliegend. Es ging hier überhaupt nicht um irgendwelche _selbstsüchtigen_ Gründe. Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts _zählten_ auf ihn, ein wenig zu ihrer Unterhaltung beizutragen.

Das wäre ihnen gegenüber doch nicht fair.

„Für wen ist der Brief?", fragte eine finstere kapuzenverhüllte Figur, die ihm gegenüber stand.

Draco sah uninteressiert hinüber.

„Für mich."

„Was, die Leute adressieren dich gewöhnlich als DUM? Na – passt irgendwie."

Draco errötete. „Nur weil zufällig mein zweiter Vorname Ulysses ist! – Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Er fragte aus milder Neugier heraus, das war alles. Ominös verhüllte Figuren waren nichts Ungewöhnliches im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Einer der Gründe, dass er vor dieser Einhornblut-trinkenden Figur abgehauen war, war sein Verdacht, es könnte Pansy Parkinson sein.

„Blaise", sagte die fremdartig tiefe Stimme unter der Kapuze her.

„_Blaise?_", Draco blinzelte. „Oh. Oh, ich verstehe. Ist schon wieder Vollmond? Pech auch. Hast du's gesagt – mit wem auch immer du zum Ball gehst?"

„Ich gehe mit Lavender Brown und Seamus Finnigan", antwortete Blaise, schob seine Kapuze hoch und schenkte ihm ein böses Grinsen. „Und, na ja – sie weiß es. Schien ganz glücklich über das Arrangement. Und er dürfte wohl zu zugedröhnt sein, um es überhaupt zu bemerken."

„Du könntest ihn umbringen", schlug Draco fröhlich vor.

„Wäre nicht der erste Mann, den ich umbringe", grinste Blaise fies.

Oder die erste Frau. Oder das erste Haustier.

Um des lieben Hausfriedens willen sprach Draco diesen Gedanken nicht laut aus.

Blaise setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wie leid mir das wegen dieses klitzekleinen Handels mit dem Zaubertrank tut, oder? Du weißt doch, dass ich nie absichtlich etwas tun würde, um dich zu verletzen, du hinreißendes Sexpüppchen, du."

„Äh. Ist schon in Ordnung. Entschuldigung angenommen. Könntest du dich bitte nicht ganz so dicht zu mir setzen?"

Blaise seufzte. „Colin hat mich betrogen. Er schien sich nicht mal was aus der Vollmondsache zu machen. Ich suche einfach nur nach den richtigen – paar Leuten in der Welt für mich." Er wurde wieder munter. „Also, wegen des Balls. Du kannst mit uns mitkommen, wenn du magst."

„Das würde Finnigan umbringen", entgegnete Draco abwesend. „Egal, ich gehe mit Hermione Granger."

Blaise schmollte und entfernte seine Hand von Dracos Knie.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht."

„Sie auch nicht."

„Du meinst, du hast sie noch nicht gefragt? Woher weißt du, dass sie hingehen wird?"

Draco schwieg kurz. „Das ist es gerade. Ich weiß es nicht."

Diese Unsicherheit war ihm neu. Das wollte schon etwas heißen.

Nun, wenn schon die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er ohne Verabredung ging, würde er jedenfalls bestimmt nicht underdressed auftauchen.

Draco sah auf die Samtroben hinunter, und ihm kam eine teuflisch brilliante Idee.

Er rief nach einem Hauselfen.

*

In der Nacht des Weihnachtsballs gab Hermione jedem einen festen Abschiedskuss. Beide Paare hatten ihr angeboten, mitzukommen, aber sie hatte sich absolut verweigert.

„Auch gut", hatte Ron zugegeben und schaute zu Cho hinüber. „Ich schätze, ich könnte heute Nacht Glück haben."

Harry sah abgestoßen aus. „Komm mit uns, Hermione. _Wir_ werden sicherlich nichts Verdorbenes unternehmen."

„Das denkt er", murmelte Ginny.

Sie war _so_ eine Füchsin.

Hermione hatte gelächelt und jedermann fortgeschickt. Obwohl sie darum gebeten hatte, dass jemand ein Bild von Seamus machen möchte, wenn er seine Verabredungen in der Halle traf.

Sie hatte absolut keinen Wunsch, zu diesem blöden Ball zu gehen.

Sie steckte in ihrem netten, bequemen Pyjama und ihren netten, bequemen Kuschelpuschen – und sie hatte eine nette, dampfende Tasse Kaffee. Und alles, was sie machen wollte, waren ihre Hausaufgaben.

Und der Tatsache, dass alle anderen ihren Spaß hatten, stand sie völlig gleichgültig gegenüber.

Und es kümmerte sie _bestimmt_ nicht, wen Draco Malfoy mit zum Tanz nahm. Oh nein. Es kümmerte sie nicht, was oder wen er vorhatte, und es hatte sie auch nie auch, und sie wäre perfekt glücklich, wenn sie ihn nie wieder sehen müsste –

Und Draco Malfoy stand im Türrahmen.

Er hatte sein Lächeln aufgedreht bis zur Gerechtfertigten Vergewaltigung, und Fackeln glühten hinter ihm, die sein Haar wie den Heiligenschein eines Engels glühen ließen, und seine Augen schienen wie der Sturz der Heiligen.

Und er trug – was wie ein schwarzer Samthandschuh anmutete.

Samt, der sich an seinem Schlüsselbein folgte, den ganzen Weg entlang an seine Glieder schmiegte und den Formen seiner Hüften wie ein faszinierter Liebhaber folgte. Samt, der seine Haarlocken, die gegen ihn fegten, wie weißes Licht glühen ließ. Samt, der ihn schlank, umwerfend und köstlich sündig aussehen ließ.

Er lächelte wieder, dieses Mal das langsame, böse Lächeln von jemandem, der sich perfekt bewusst war, dass die, die vor ihm stehen, verzweifelt versuchen, sich keine ungesetzlichen Freiheiten mit seiner Person rauszunehmen.

„Hallo, Hermione."

*

Fünf Minuten zuvor, vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum, erlitt Draco Malfoy eine höchst uncharakteristische Panikattacke.

Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass das Gryffindor-Passwort zur Feier des Balles geändert worden war... und er das neue Passwort nicht kannte.

„Scheiße."

Sogar jetzt plagte ihn Murphy noch!

Hier war er also, stand da in seinen neuen Klamotten, hatte ungefähr drei Stunden mit seiner Frisur zugebracht – und war drauf und dran, ein emotionales Risiko einzugehen. (Entgegen einer ganz konkreten Regel im Malfoy Code, Nummer 33: Hab nie Gefühle. Ehrlich. Das meinen wir ernst.)

Und er war verzweifelt, verabredungslos und sprach mit sich selber.

„Wie komme ich bloß an der Fetten Dame vorbei – oh, wart mal 'ne Minute. Das ist die Fette Dame. Das ist eine Frau. Und ich bin Draco Malfoy! Fein, also, Problem gelöst."

Natürlich konnte es zuweilen hilfreich sein, mit sich selbst zu reden.

Wenn man zufällig mörderisch sexy ist.

Draco richtete seine sowieso schon makellosen Roben, schüttelte sein glänzendes Haar zurück und lächelte ein Lächeln, das ihm seine Veela-Großmutter beigebracht hatte – genau das, das sogar Spiegel von der Wand fallen und ihm sexuelle Gefälligkeiten anbieten ließ.

Dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und richtete seinen Schmelzenden Blick auf das Porträt der Fetten Dame.

„Was tut ein Mädchen wie du an so einem Eingang wie diesem?"

*

„D-Draco!"

_Natürlich stottere ich,_ sagte Hermione zu sich selbst,_ ich hab mich erschrocken. _Jeder_ hätte sich erschrocken. Das wär das Gleiche, wenn Filch hier in schwarzem Samt auftauchen würde._

Draco war extrem beunruhigt, einen Schauder absoluten Widerwillens über Hermiones Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

Dann nahm sie sich zusammen und verbannte das abscheuliche Bild.

„Was tust du hier?"

Draco schüttelte seine Haare zurück. „Ach. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten."

Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und warum fragst du mich das so spät?"

Draco sah leicht panikerfüllt aus. „Ich – äh..."

Und die ganze Wut, die Hermione seit Tagen unterdrückt hatte, wallte hoch, schaute sich um und sprang ihm an die Gurgel.

„Oh, du hast plötzlich bemerkt, dass du keine Verabredung hast, und dich entschlossen, das noch zu regeln. War's das? Jemand hat dich sitzen gelassen, und du dachtest, es wär doch eine sichere Sache, die arme verabredungslose Hermione zu fragen. Nun, ich durchschaue dich –"

„Entschuldige mal!" Draco brüllte sie nieder. „Nein, tust du nicht. Du kapierst überhaupt nichts, und du könntest genauso gut klinisch verrückt sein! Mein Gott, ich hab verdammt noch mal für dich gesungen, Frau, was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du mir glaubst – einen vollständigen Striptease in der Großen Halle?"

Die Idee hatte was. Aber Draco zürnte noch immer.

„Du hast mich so oft zurück gewiesen, dass mir davon verdammt schwindlig geworden ist, du idiotische Gryffindor, und der Grund, dass ich diesmal hergekommen bin, war, dass ich dachte, ich könnte dich überzeugen, wenn ich völlig verabredungslos ankäme, und es dir klar machte, dass du die einzige bist, mit der ich gehen will – scheißegal, wie peinlich das wäre, wenn du mich noch mal zurück weist!"

„... Oh."

„Und wie kannst es wagen, anzudeuten, dass mich jemand anders sitzen gelassen hätte", fügte Draco beleidigt hinzu. „Mich! Das ist doch absurd."

Hermione zwang ein Lachen herunter. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm einwickeln lassen, weil er witzig war.

Auf Humor als Ausweg zurück zu greifen, war sowieso einfach billig.

„Warum genau willst du mit mir hingehen, Draco?", fragte sie spröde. 

Er antwortete nicht.

Sie sah ihn scharf an, und folgte dann seinem faszinierten Blick hinunter zu ihrer Tasse Kaffee.

„Draco!"

Er blinzelte. „Huh? Oh, richtig. Entschuldigung, was sagtest du gerade?"

„Warum. Willst. Du. Mich – oh, um Himmels Willen, trink den verdammten Kaffee, wenn du ihn so dringend willst."

Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich jemand so schnell bewegte.

Draco hätte sagen können „Ich liebe dich", aber es war erstickt in all dem Kaffee, und Hermione glaubte sowieso nicht, was ein Süchtiger im Todeskampf der Sucht von sich gab.

„Ich will mir dir hingehen, weil...", Draco hielt inne, „du süß bist?"

„Versuch's. Noch. Mal."

„Ich – weil – oh, sieh mal, _Hermione_! Ich bin ein Malfoy. Wir drücken keinerlei echte Gefühle aus, geschweige denn Zuneigung – ich bin nicht mal sicher, dass wir Liebesheiraten als legal betrachten. Können wir nicht einfach – die Tatsache, dass ich nichts sage, dir zeigen lassen – dass ich gerade all das Zeugs sage, dass die Leute so sagen, wenn sie –"

„Normal sind?"

Hermione schob mit ihrem Stuhl zurück und stand auf, wobei ihr auffiel, dass der Feuerschein in den Plastikaugen ihrer Häschen-Pantoffeln funkelte.

„Sag mir, Draco. Warum sollte ich für dich Ausnahmen machen, nur weil du ein Malfoy bist?"

Sie untersuchte die leere Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch, als sich Dracos Gesicht ihrem näherte.

Sie sah erschrocken in seine Augen. Sie starrte in ihr eigenes Bild, reflektiert in geschmolzenem Silber. Er sah nervös aus, ein bisschen atemlos und verdammt sexy.

„Nun, Malfoys haben gewissen ausgleichende Fähigkeiten."

Sie haute ihm keine runter.

Sie _würde_ ihm eine runterhauen, jeden Augenblick jetzt, wo sein Mund ihren berührte. Sie würde ihn so hart schlagen, dass er Sterne sehen würde – gleich, nachdem sie ihre Hände aus seinen Haaren herausgewickelt hätte, nachdem sie sich von diesen warmen, suchenden, _talentierten_ Lippen fortgerissen hätte, nachdem sie aufgehört hätte, dieses peinliche Geräusch zu machen, während er sie gegen den Tisch drückte und...

Draco zog sich zurück. Hermione fühlte sich traurig.

„Was hast du jetzt zu sagen?"

„... muh..."

Hermione nahm sich selbst zusammen.

„Versuch's noch mal besser", befahl sie scharf. „Mit Worten, bitte."

Draco fühlte sich extrem verunsichert. Nach virtuoser Darstellung von Malfoy-Geschicklichkeit war keine Jungfrau in Jahrhunderten so gefasst gewesen, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu bilden.

Von „Nimm mich auf der Stelle" mal abgesehen.

Manchmal fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er doch eine Schande für seinen Namen war.

„Es ist einfach nur, dass... du... du so intelligent bist, aber du hast diese ganze Moral, und ich verstehe es überhaupt nicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund finde ich es seltsam anziehend..."

Hermione wurde weicher. „Du meinst – ich mache aus dir einen besseren Menschen?"

Draco schnitt eine Grimasse. „Irgendwie. Bitte verrat's keinem."

Offensichtlich gab es da eine bestimmte Grenze der Menge an Moral, die ein Malfoy erwerben konnte.

„Wenn du ja sagst", sagte Draco plötzlich, „ist es das alles wert gewesen. Die Rattensache. Die Schande auf dem Namen Malfoy. Meines Vaters drohender Herzinfarkt. Sogar die – Hochzeit. Alles. Dieses ganze Abenteuer würde Sinn machen – wenn du bloß ja sagst."

„Und wenn nicht?"

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich. „Dann schätze ich, bin ich wohl gezwungen, doch noch Potter in der Dusche zu knuddeln."

Hermione lachte.

Und es wäre noch immer eine dumme und völlig uncharakteristische Sache. Aber Draco, der hier stand und absolut schön und nicht völlig selbstsicher wirkte, benahm sich auch nicht gerade in klassischer Slytherin-Manier.

Zum ersten Mal kam ihr der Gedanke, dass er das alles nicht hätte planen können. 

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus.

„Ich werde mitkommen."

Draco lächelte.

„Äh. Ich muss mir aber erst was anderes anziehen."

„Meinetwegen nicht", drängte Draco. „Wir können auch die ganze Nacht in deinem Schlafanzug tanzen, wenn du magst. Wenn du natürlich meinst, dass ein knappes Negligé angemessener ist für die Gelegenheit –"

Sie haute ihn mit ihrem Lehrbuch.

„Sei brav. Ich wette, du bist ein grässlicher Tänzer."

„Ich bin ein bezaubernder Tänzer", sagte Draco verstimmt.

„In Nicht-Nagetier-Form?"

Draco sah sehr vorwurfsvoll aus. Dann schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen.

„Ähm. Hermione. Ich denke, ich werde besser draußen vor den Gryffindor-Räumen auf dich warten. Es ist nur so, dass ich ein gewisses Maß an Überzeugungskraft anwenden musste, um hier reinzukommen, und... Ich glaube nicht, dass die Fette Dame schrecklich glücklich wäre, mich mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen..."

Hermione war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Vom-Donner-Getroffen und Sehr-Amüsiert.

„Du meinst, du hast – ein Porträt... _angemacht_? Wie geht das überhaupt? Haben Porträts Hormone?"

Sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Draco Malfoy... du Ratte."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Epilog Onkel Ethelfrieds Hochzeit

Quelle:                   stories/ maya.htm

Autor:                   Maya (mayahearthwoman @ hotmail.com)

Übersetzung:                   MilenaLupin

Kategorie:                   Humor, Romance

Altersfreigabe:                   PG13, Dtsch.: Ab 12

Geschrieben nach:                   HP und der Feuerkelch

Ein halbes Jahr, nachdem Draco Malfoy zur Ratte wurde, gibt es eine Hochzeit. Die Vereinigung zwei der edelsten Zaubererfamilien (Malfoy-Dumbledore) bringt Lucius zur Verzweiflung, Narcissa die Freiheit, Draco noch mehr schlechte Presse und Harry ein Brautkleid. (Zur Anprobe, natürlich!) - Draco/Kaffee, offiziell D/Hr, inoffiziell Draco/Gryffindor-Schlampen und ganz entschieden Draco-anti-Hochzeitskleid ...

Disclaimer:       Draco, Hermione, Harry und Konsorten gehören JKR, einer Handvoll von Verlagen, Warner Bros. und Merchandising-Herstellern. Plot und Fluffy gehören Maya, vor der ich auf Knien am Boden liegen. Vor Kichern.  
Mir gehört nur ein kiloschweres Übersetzerlexikon. Und mein ewiger Dank gehört meinen Betas Kathy, Heike und vor allem Kaya. *schmatz*

_Übersetzerhinweise:       _

_Das war's. Das ist das Ende. Sinnlos, nach mehr zu betteln – Maya hat nicht mehr geschrieben, und sie wird fuchsteufelswild, wenn man sie auf noch 'ne Fortsetzung von DMSHR anspricht. Gibt's also nicht. Schickt ihr eine Review und einen Dank für all den Spaß, den ihr damit hattet, aber versucht nicht, sie zum Weiterschreiben zu bewegen. Ihre Beta Las wird mit einem Knüppel hinter euch her sein. Glaubt's mir, ich hab's mit angesehen. *grins*_

_Der vorliegende Epilog selbst ist von Maya als Beitrag zu Nasalleys letztjähriger Spendensammelaktion für Comic Relief (denen wir auch „Fantastische Tierwesen und wo man sie findet" und „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" als Extras zur HP Serie verdanken) geschrieben worden. _

_Also, ich hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen mindestens so viel Spaß wie ich beim Übersetzen, habt beim Lachen nicht zu viele Kaffeeflecken auf eurem Monitor hinterlassen und seid auch sonst nicht irgendwie eingeliefert worden aufgrund „wilden, manischen Kicherns". Danke an alle, die mir eine Review hinterlassen haben – ganz ehrlich, die zu lesen macht jeden fanfic-Autor und –Übersetzer überglücklich. *knuddel*_

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Sagenhaft Hopsende ... Ratte?

Epilog  -  Onkel Ethelfrieds Hochzeit 

_Auszug aus dem Tagespropheten_

_HEILIGE HOCHZEIT_

_Am heutigen Tage verbanden sich das edle Haus Dumbledore und das berüchtigte Haus Malfoy in der ungewöhnlichsten Zeremonie unserer Tage. Vor einer großen Zahl versammelter Familienangehöriger und Freunde ließen sich Aberforth Dumbledore und Ethelfried Malfoy an diesem freundlichen, schönen Morgen trauen. Nicht nur die Umstände, sondern auch die Ereignisse während der Hochzeit stellten sich als extrem interessant heraus._

_Der junge Draco Malfoy, Neffe unserer Braut, Gewinner des Preises für das Beste Höhnische Gesicht der Hexenwoche, und ein Junge, dessen scheinbar umtriebiges Liebesleben regelmäßig unsere Seiten ziert, äußerte sich: „Ist die Sache nicht schon schlimm genug? Müsst ihr mich auch noch belästigen? Ihr Leute seid Geier, Geier, sage ich euch! Schmarotzt an menschlichem Leid! Die Pest an euren Hals!"_

_Zweifellos überwältigten ihn die umseitig beschriebenen Vorfälle._

_Ein Foto Ethelfried Malfoy-Dumbledores in einem atemberaubenden Pailletten- und Tüll-Abendkleid, finden unsere geneigten Leser auf Seite 3._

_~~~_

Einige Tage zuvor:

„Ich geh nicht hin", sagte Draco trotzig. „Keiner kann mich zwingen. Ich kann ewig hier bleiben, wenn ich muss."

„Äh, auf meinem Bett?", fragte Harry. „Nein, kannst du nicht."

„Harry, du hast gar kein Mitleid!", heulte Draco auf. „Wie würde es _dir_ gefallen, wenn dein Onkel ein Hochzeitskleid anzieht und einen Mann heiratet?"

Stille. Draco wollte Harry gerade eins mit einem Kissen überziehen, als Ron sprach.

„Nicht", sagte er. „Das ist gerade ein ganz besonderer Moment für ihn."

Harry sah aus, als wollte er in Glückstränen ausbrechen. „Das ist die schönste Vorstellung, die ich je hatte."

„Warte, bis ich das Ginny erzähle", merkte Draco an. „Sie wird dich auspeitschen."

„Also bitte, ja? Ich will mir meine Freundin nicht mit einer Peitsche vorstellen."

„Potter, du bist _so was_ von schwul."

Donnerndes Klopfen an der Tür.

„Draco!", brüllte Hermione. „Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist, du kleines Nagetier! Lass mich rein!"

Draco versteckte seinen Kopf unter einem Kissen. „Du kannst hier nicht rein!", bellte er. „Wir sind nackt!"

Pause. „Was, ihr alle?"

„Ja!", heulte Draco auf.

Hermione hielt inne und überlegte – und kam zu der Entscheidung, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er log, bei mindestens 65% lag.

Sie stürmte herein. Ihr Freund versuchte, sich unter Harrys Bettdecke zu verkriechen, wobei er beinahe sich selbst, Harry und Ron zu Boden warf. 

„Ich habe gerade ein _lächerliches_ Gerücht gehört, dass du vorhättest, nicht zur Hochzeit deines Onkels zu gehen!"

Draco fragte sich, was in aller Welt ihn besessen habe, etwas mit einem Mädchen anzufangen, deren Stimmlage diese Oktave erreichen konnte.

Er erinnerte sich selbst an diese großartige Sache, die sie mit ihrer Zunge machte, und entschied sich, seinen Kopf zu heben und ihr eine volle Breitseite des Engelhaft Anziehenden Malfoy-Blickes zu verpassen.

„Draco", sagte Hermione mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme. „Willst du wissen, was ich dir _antun_ werde, wenn du einen solch selbstsüchtigen, unglaublichen Akt der Feigheit begehen solltest?"

Draco erschauerte. Es war ihre Kindheit unter Zahnärzten, die ihr so etwas ermöglichte. Sie war an bibbernde Trauma-Opfer gewöhnt. Sie war herzlos, herzlos.

„Hermione, hör auf!", rief Harry aus. „Du machst ihm Angst."

„Harry Potter, wenn du ihn noch ein einziges Mal in Schutz nimmst..."

Harry verzagte unter dem Ansturm ihres Zornes. „Nein, Hermione. Entschuldige, Hermione. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, Hermione."

„Draco. Du willst mich nicht wütend machen."

„Mmmmf", machte Draco und versuchte, seinen ganzen Körper unter Harrys Kissen zu verstecken. Er war mit dem einzigen menschlichen Heuler der ganzen Welt zusammen.

„Zwing mich nicht, schon wieder mit dir ein _Gespräch_ führen zu müssen."

„Kein _Gespräch_, bloß kein _Gespräch_", sagte Ron inständig. Harry sah noch immer in stummem Mitleid und Kummer auf Draco hinab. 

„Gehst du zu dieser Hochzeit?"

Dracos zerwuschelter Kopf schoss unter dem Kissen hervor. Er warf ihr einen großäugigen, flehenden Blick zu. 

„Das werde ich, Hermione", sagte er mit sanfter, edelmütiger Stimme. „Um deinetwillen werde ich diese großartige Sache machen. Weil du es wünscht, werde ich mich unaussprechlichen Qualen unterwerfen; ich werde alles tun, was du verlangst, da ich lieber sterbe, als die Schmerz zu bereiten. Vielleicht _werde_ ich sterben", fügte er hinzu. Langsam erwärmte er sich bei dem Thema. „Aber alle Leiden der Verdammten in der Hölle bedeuten mir nichts –"

„Gut", sagte Hermione streng und stolzierte hinaus.

„Verdammt", Draco sackte zusammen. „Das hat noch nie versagt. Glaubst du, sie steht vielleicht auf Mädchen?" Bei dem Gedanke hellte sich seine Miene auf. „Das wär verflixt heiß."

„Es war eine wirklich rührende Rede", besänftigte Harry ihn. „Und wir werden alle mit zur Hochzeit kommen und dir zur Seite stehen."

„Danke schön", sagte Draco, der plötzlich wieder wie ein kleiner, verlorener Junge aussah. „Und Harry, dürfte ich –"

Harry reichte ihm das Ersehnte. „Ja, Draco. Du darfst dir meine Haarbürste ausleihen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn in Richtung Tür. „Draco?", meinte er. „Du bist ein mutiger Mann. Fürchtest du dich nie, wenn du mit so was ausgehst?"

Draco unterbrach die Prozedur des Haarebürstens kurz und schaute gedankenvoll drein. „Nun ja. Aber es hat auch seine Vorteile." Er lächelte glücklich. „Ich bin nicht wie Potter hier. Ich genieße es durchaus, mir meine Freundin mit Peitsche vorzustellen."

„Urgh, das ist doch ein bisschen _zu_ ausgefallen..."

„Malfoy Code Nummer 21", erklärte Draco abwesend. „So was wie zu ausgefallen gibt es nicht." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Siehe nachfolgende Nummern für gleichartige Regeln über ‚zu dünn', ‚zu reich', ‚zu hübsch', ‚zu verderbt' oder ‚zu sehr mit dem Blut deiner Feinde bedeckt'."

„Fragst du dich eigentlich je, ob du vielleicht wirklich, wirklich verdreht bist?"

Draco starrte verständnislos herüber. „Nein. Warum fragst du?"

Ein weiteres lautstarkes Klopfen erklang an der Tür. Draco heulte die Zimmerdecke dramatisch an. 

„Komm nicht _herein_! Ich schwöre, diesmal sind wir wirklich alle nackt!"

Vor der Tür plumpste etwas. Harry, der Gewissenhafte, stand auf und ging nachsehen, was es verursacht hatte.

„Äh", machte er bedauernd. „Schlechte Nachricht. Ich glaube, du hast Seamus umgebracht."

*

Der unglückliche Seamus wurde wie durch ein Wunder wiederbelebt, als Draco unter seligem Lächeln Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung anbot. Dann behauptete Draco, nach dem Trauma von Seamus' Beinahe-Ableben müssten ihm, Draco, Ruhe und Zeichen der Zuneigung zuteil werden.

Selbstverständlich wiesen alle Beteiligten diese Forderung empört von sich und es war für Hermione demnach ein echtes Mysterium, wie sie denn nun genau vor dem Kaminfeuer mit Dracos Kopf auf dem Schoß geendet war, während Neville Kaffee holte und Harry ihn mit Keksen fütterte.

„Ich habe Dumbledore gesagt, wir würden alle zur Hochzeit kommen", informierte sie Draco, während sie lässig über sein Haar strich.

Dracos zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck fror ein.

„Ach, hast du."

„Also kannst du dich jetzt nicht mehr rauswinden."

„Fiele mir im Traum nicht ein."

„Und du brauchst dir auch keine Mühe beim Erfinden lächerlicher Ausreden zu geben."

„Hermione, dein Mangel an Vertrauen _verletzt_ mich." Draco blickte tragisch drein. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass mir in fliegenden Kutschen so furchtbar schlecht wird."

„Welch ein Glück, dass du mit uns anderen gemeinsam mit dem Zug fährst." 

„Und dass mich eine böse Fee bei meiner Geburt verflucht hat, niemals eine Hochzeit zu besuchen, wenn ich nicht in einen hundertjährigen Schlaf fallen will."

„Da werden wir die Ruhe aber genießen."

„Oder mir die Haare ausfallen und du mit einem grässlich hässlichen Freund dastehst."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Hermione friedlich. „Ich bin nicht oberflächlich."

„Aber _ich_ bin es!", heulte Draco auf. „Ich bin _zutiefst_ oberflächlich!"

„Ich werde dich heilen."

Draco gab ein gepeinigtes Schniefen von sich und alle – bis auf Hermione – sahen aus, als es täte es ihnen sehr leid um ihn. Harry fütterte ihn mit einem weiteren Schokoladenkeks.

„Es wird euch allen noch leid tun, wenn ich tot bin", murmelte Draco rebellisch. „Ich spüre den Tod ganz nahe. Ich brauche ein Knuddeln."

Hermione gehorchte.

„Ich meinte ein Knuddeln mit etwas mehr Sex als dem da."

Seamus, bei dem sich ein leicht alarmierendes Zucken im Gesicht entwickelte, blickte sich wild in der Runde um, um zu sehen, wer wohl der Freiwillige sein möge. Da niemand ein besonderes Interesse zeigte, Draco auf dem Kaminteppich zu vernaschen, entspannte er sich minimal.

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Sei nicht traurig", sagte Harry. „Hier."

Seamus begann nach seinem Prozac zu fummeln.

Draco riss seine Augen sehr weit auf. „Gibt's denn auch Schokolade mit Überzug?"

Seamus fiel vornüber um. Ron eilte zu ihm hinüber, um ihm den entscheidenden und oft übersehenen Unterschied zwischen Keksen und wahnsinniger Leidenschaft zu erklären.

*

„Gott, bist du heiß", schnurrte Draco. „Ich meine, man kann's nicht verleugnen, dass du einfach hoffnungslos, unrettbar gut aussiehst. Ich würde mich nach dir umdrehen. Jeder würde sich nach dir umdrehen. Du umwerfendes, umwerfendes Ding."

Er hörte Hermiones leicht erkennbares Klopfen an der Tür und zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

„Draco! Bist du fertig? Können wir los?"

„Ich – uh –"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermiones Umriss zeichnete sich im Türrahmen ab, die Hände auf den Hüften und ihren anklagendster Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Draco Malfoy, versuchst du schon wieder, den Spiegel zu verführen?"

„Sieh mal, ich kann nichts dafür! Ich habe ein Problem!"

„Draco", sagte sie, trat neben ihn und betrachtete ihn mit dieser extremen Verärgerung, die Draco als ihre Art, Zuneigung zu zeigen, betrachtete, „du _bist_ ein Problem. Bist du fertig?"

„Ich bin fast fertig."

„Okay. Was musst du noch packen?"

„Oh, ich habe mit dem Packen noch nicht angefangen. Aber mein Haar glänzt und ist perfekt gepflegt."

„Draco", Hermiones Ton war leise und gefährlich. „Dies wird ein sehr, sehr stressiger Tag. Mach mich nicht sauer."

„Du hast Recht, du hast Recht", sagte Draco. „Stress, Stress, Stress. So viele Dinge zu sehen und Leute zu erledigen. Ich werd die Hauselfen gleich zum Packen rufen."

Hermione sah ihn mit einem langen Blick an. Draco nahm an, sie blickte voller Zuneigung auf seine edlen Züge.

Sie haute ihm kräftig auf den Schädel.

„Geh! Packen!"

Dann ging sie. Draco war einen Moment lang zu vertieft in die Vorstellung von Peitschen und Leder, um es überhaupt zu bemerken.

Als er es denn doch tat, kam er zu der Überlegung, es sei klar, dass er ein tugendhafter Freund zu sein habe. Sie respektierte schließlich, dass er drei Stunden brauchte, um vor dem Ausgehen fertig zu werden, da sollte er auch ihren kleinen ‚Respekt und Faire Behandlung' – Spleen in Bezug auf Hauselfen respektieren. 

Er würde halt Longbottom zum Packen rufen müssen. Oh, was er nicht alles für diese Frau tat...

Die Tür quietschte, als sie aufging. Draco erstarrte und legte einen Gesichtsausdruck an, der, wie er hoffte, zeigte, dass er völlig unschuldig war bezüglich irgendwelcher Ideen, Longbottom zu Diensten zwingen zu wollen. 

„Das ist ein... seltsames Gesicht, das du da ziehst", stellte Blaise Zabini beim Hereinkommen fest.

Draco entspannte sich in sein automatisches Hohngesicht.

Blaise schlenderte mit schwingenden Hüften ins Zimmer. Ihre Brüste waren zu dieser Zeit des Monats höchst eindrucksvoll. 

„Kommt deine Freundin mit zu dieser Hochzeit?", fragte sie.

„Oh, sie kommen alle mit", antwortete Draco unbekümmert.

„Weißt du, Draco, andere Leute sind mit Individuen zusammen, nicht mit ganzen Häusern."

„Ich habe besondere Bedürfnisse", informierte Draco Blaise. „Bitte entschuldige mich. Ich habe Leute zu terrorisieren und meine Sklaven zu demütigen. Es ist eine Frage des Lebensstils."

*

Draco betrat das Zugabteil mit einer Landung auf dem Rücken.

„Wie konntest du nur, Draco!", wütete Hermione.

„Ich habe gepackt!", protestierte Draco.

„Neville hat die ganze Arbeit gemacht!" 

„Und ich habe sie _überwacht_", erklärte Draco ihr ernsthaft. „Das ist ein harter Job, aber irgendwer muss ihn machen. Seine Art, Sachen ordentlich zu falten, würde dich zum Weinen bringen."

„Oh, _ich_ beabsichtige nicht zu weinen", entgegnete Hermione und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Hermione, tu ihm nicht weh!", rief Harry edelmütig aus, warf sich selbst zu Boden und zog Draco im Schutze eines seiner Arme hoch. 

„Iiieeep", machte Draco kleinlaut, linste unter Harrys Arm drunter her und sah süß und Mitleid erregend drein.

„Sei nicht böse auf ihn", schluchzte Ginny. „Er ist so süß und Mitleid erregend."

„Süß und Mitleid erregend?! Ich werde ihm gleich süß und Mitleid erregend direkt in d –" 

„Iieep iieep iieep!", machte Draco dringlich.

„Hermione, vielleicht bist du einfach nur ein bisschen übererregt", fuhr Ginny beruhigend fort. „Lass uns einfach gehen und ihm einen Kürbissaft holen. Und Harry schimpft inzwischen Draco aus." 

Sie führte Hermione geduldig zur Tür, und Hermione schüttelte nur einmal drohend die Faust mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung Draco, als sie gingen.

„Draco", tadelte Harry, „warum machst du es dir selbst so schwer?"

„'tt mir leid", antwortete Draco und schenkte Harry die altbewährte zitternde Unterlippe und ehrlichen Augen.

Harry starrte geradewegs aus dem Fenster. Verdammt, er hatte zuviel Zeit mit diesen Gryffindors verbracht – sie kannten all seine besten Tricks.

„Ja, Draco. Aber tut es dir leid, dass du etwas Verkehrtes getan hast, oder tut es dir leid, dass du erwischt wurdest?"

„'tt mir leid, dass ich erwischt wurde", murmelte Draco.

Harry war unvorsichtig genug, Draco anzusehen und wurde augenblicklich weich. „Draco, wie erleichterst du dein Gewissen, nachdem du solche Sachen machst?"

„Selbsterkenntnis und tiefenpsychologisches Verständnis", antwortete Draco strahlend.

Harry stutzte. „Wie bitte...?"

„Na, du weißt doch, dass jeder ein Gewissen hat", erklärte Draco offen und ehrlich. „Und du weißt, dass außerdem jeder ein inneres Kind hat." 

„Okay."

„Also, was du tun musst, ist dir eine Pistole vorstellen und sie auf den Kopf des inneren Kindes richten, und dann sagst du deinem Gewissen: ‚Halt die Schnauze, du Arsch, oder das Kind kriegt es!!'"

Harry sah sehr entsetzt aus. Draco krümmte sich innerlich und rechnete schon mit einer weiteren Runde von Wir Sagen Das Nur Weil Wir Dich Lieben, Draco, Und Du Bist Völlig Verdreht Und Brauchst Intensive Therapie.

Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Ginny herein und Draco warf ihr seinen flehentlichsten Blick zu. 

„Harry!", rief sie aus. „Was hast du ihm getan?"

„Er meint es doch nur gut", sagte Draco märtyrerhaft.

Ginny warf ihre Arme um ihn und begann, ihn besorgt zu knuddeln. Außerdem gönnte sie sich einen schneller Grabscher, weil sie nun mal eine Füchsin war.

„Harry, wie _konntest_ du nur!", warf sie ihm vor.

Harry sah verärgert aus. 

*

Ron und Cho tauchten etwa nach der Hälfte der Fahrzeit auf. 

„Wir haben nach der Toilette gesucht und uns dabei verlaufen", erklärte er, rot angelaufen und schuldbewusst dreinblickend.

„Oh, ich verstehe", sagte Harry.

„Knöpf doch eben mal deine Bluse richtig zu, Cho", meinte Hermione hilfreich.

„Musst du aber nicht", warf Draco noch hilfreicher ein.

Er war nicht wirklich an Cho interessiert, aber er hatte das Gefühl, er sollte Slytherins Ruf für Verkommenheit hoch halten. Man musste ja schließlich nicht künstlich seinen Namen in den Schmutz ziehen.

Cho errötete und sah beiseite. Ron sah Draco an, als träume er von Rattengift.

„In Ordnung", Hermione sah von ihrem Notizblock hoch. „Also. Ich habe diese Hochzeit geplant. Wenn Dracos Onkel euch Jungs sein Kleid zeigt, werdet ihr…?"

„Ihm ein Kompliment aussprechen", dröhnten Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Sehr gut. Und wenn er den Brautstrauß wirft, Ginny, wirst du...?"

„Niemanden beißen, um ihn zu kriegen", antwortete Ginny mit säuerlicher Miene.

„Und Draco, den ganzen Tag über wirst du...?"

„Keinen Gesetzesverstoß aufgrund von Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses begehen, keine deiner Moralvorstellungen verletzen, niemanden wie einen Hauself behandeln, Hauselfen eingeschlossen, mich nicht betrinken, keine Drogen nehmen, niemanden in ein Tier verwandeln, niemanden in irgendetwas verwandeln, nicht wieder in die Zeitung kommen, nirgendwo ohne wenigstens einem Gryffindor als Eskorte gehen mit Ausnahme der Toilette, weil wir ja alle die Gerüchte schon gehört haben, und ganz besonders nicht einmal irgendwelche abartigen und perversen Gedanken über Hüttenkäse hegen."

Draco hörte auf, die Punkte an seinen Fingern abzuzählen, und warf Hermione sein gewinnendstes Lächeln zu.

„Also wirst du effektiv...?"

„Ganz still in einer Ecke sitzen und versuchen, nicht zu viel zu reden", sagte Draco und zappelte auf seinem Sitz herum.

„Braver Junge", meinte Ron abwesend und tätschelte ihm auf den Kopf.

„Ron", wies Hermione ihn mit freundlicher Stimme darauf hin, „du hast schon wieder so einen ‚Rattenmoment'."

Ron riss seine Hand zurück.

„Keiner liebt mich", sagte Draco sarkastisch.

„Sei nicht albern", gab Ginny fröhlich zurück. „Alle lieben dich. Hast du den _Tagespropheten_ nicht gelesen? Seamus muss sein Valium einnehmen, bevor er ihn anrührt."

„Glaub nicht alles, was du liest", antwortete Draco. „Überhaupt, ich dachte, es sei Prozac."

„Er ist schon einen Schritt weiter", informierte Ginny ihn.

„Nachts wimmert er und tröpfelt manchmal", grübelte Ron. „Und er entwickelt diesen wirklich gruseligen Tick im Gesicht." 

„Wow", bemerkte Draco auf irgendwie selbstzufriedene Weise. „Ich habe seinen Verstand zerstört."

„Was wirklich schrecklich ist", betonte Hermione. „Und du bist böse."

Er warf ihr einen Luftkuss zu.

„Wenn er böse ist," überlegte Cho, „heißt das nicht, dass Harry ihn, irgendwie, na ja, vernichten muss? Wo er doch ein Held ist und so..."

„Äh", sagte Harry.

„Er ist einfach so verflixt süß", erklärte Ginny.

Draco warf sich stolz in die Brust.

„Mit wem hat Draco dem _Tagespropheten_ zufolge heute noch mal eine Affäre?", fragte sich Hermione ganz unschuldig laut. „War das nicht Trevor, die Kröte?"

Draco rutschte in seinem Sitz herunter und verfiel in Schmollen.

„Keiner liebt mich", wiederholte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

*

Der Zug lief in den Bahnhof ein – oder vielmehr: was einmal der Bahnhof gewesen war, bevor sich der Medienzirkus entschlossen hatte, hier seine Zelte aufzuschlagen und sich bis in alle Ewigkeit nieder zu lassen.

Man konnte das Geschrei schon im Abteil hören, und als sie sich zur Tür begaben, wurde es ohrenbetäubend.

Harry sah scheu und verängstigt aus.

Draco verbeugte sich und küsste seine Hand.

„Mein mich anbetendes Publikum!"

„Draco, das sind nicht deine Fans", informierte ihn Hermione. „Das sind zwielichtige Klatschbasen, die es nur darauf abgesehen haben, jedes schmutzige Detail deines erwartungsgemäß lüsternen und perversen Sexlebens in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Ist doch das Gleiche", meinte Draco abwinkend.

„Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy, sind die Gerüchte über –"

„Mr. Malfoy, ist die Geschichte mit der Kröte –"

„Mr. Malfoy, ein Exklusivbericht über den Vorfall im Gryffindor-Jungen–"

„Oh Gott", Ron erbleichte, „die reden doch wohl nicht immer noch davon, oder?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Damit hat der ganze Ärger doch wohl erst angefangen", betonte er. „Und ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass es _deine_ Schuld war, Ronald ‚Heißlippe' Weasley."

Ron verschluckte sich entrüstet.

„Als Peter Pettigrew meine Ratte war, hat das weniger Trubel verursacht als das hier!"

„Ja", sagte Draco laut, „aber hast du Peter Pettigrew _geküsst_?!"

Die Köpfe aller Reporter fuhren zu ihnen herum. Augenblicklich begann ein Flüstern von ‚Sodomie!' und ‚Nekrophilie!' über den ganzen Bahnhof zu summen. 

„Mr. Weasley, würden Sie uns ein Interview geben?"

„Ich _hasse_ dich, Draco Malfoy", meinte Ron.

„Halt den Mund, Ron", murmelte Harry. „Wenigstens haben sie dich nicht um ein gemeinsames Foto gebeten."

„Ich finde, ihr solltet das machen", warf Ginny mit großer Überzeugung ein.

„Nein!", bellte Harry zurück.

„Wie viel haben die noch angeboten?", grübelte Draco. „Das war ein _Witz_", erklärte er als Antwort auf Harrys schockierten Blick. „Nur ein Witz. Und ich habe wirklich angeboten, ‚Potter ist hetero' – Anstecker zu machen."

„Was hast du bloß immer mit deinen Ansteckern? Anstecker sind doch keine Lösung!"

Draco schaute nachdenklich drein. „Ich mag Anstecker."

„Hast du sonst noch Vorschläge?", fragte Hermione in dem schwachen Versuch, geduldig zu sein.

Wenn die Jungen noch ein einziges Mal wegen ihrer Ausschweifungen eingekesselt würden, würde sie oder ein anderes unglückliches Mädchen in der Menge zerquetscht. Oder sich selbst mit dem Stapel verleumderischer Zeitungen totschlagen müssen.

Sie beäugte Draco mit deutlicher Missbilligung. Er lächelte sie an. Sein Haar blendete im Sonnenlicht.

„Du meinst, um sie meinen wiederholten Dementis Glauben schenken zu lassen?"

„Ja", sagte Hermione. „Hast du einen Plan?"

Er lächelte wieder, langsam und tiefgründig. Was sie am meisten an Draco hasste, war die Art, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, grundlos ihren Hass auf ihn zu vergessen.

Er bewegte sich auf sie zu, und plötzlich lehnte sie gegen das Trittbrett der Waggontür, seine beiden Hände rechts und links von ihr.

„Keinen wirklichen Plan", antwortete er mit voller Absicht und zog mit einer Hand eine Spur ihren Hals entlang hoch zu ihrem Gesicht und lehnte sich zu ihr. „Aber schon ein paar Ideen."

Dann küsste er sie, in dem heißen, stickigen Zug, vor der dröhnenden Menge, und sie schloss ihre Augen. Hinter ihren Augenlidern war es immer ruhig und dunkel, während Draco sie küsste, und das tiefe Gleiten über Zunge und Lippen ließ sie erzittern, vor Kälte oder Aufregung – oder vielleicht beidem.

Er trat zurück, und sie blinzelte gegen das Licht.

Draco warf seinen glänzenden Schopf zurück, hakte einen Daumen in seine Jeans und zog einen Mundwinkel seiner geschwollenen Lippen hoch. Er sah verkommen aus.

„Im Zweifel immer grinsen", sagte er und die Menge teilte sich vor ihm, als er aus dem Waggon stieg.

Hermione war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es normal war, dem Bösen Jungen eine kleben zu wollen, wenn der einen küsste.

Was sie nicht begriffen hatte war, dass man auch nach dem Happy End, wenn man _zusammen_ war, diesen Drang weiterhin jedes Mal verspürte.

Ron grabschte ungeschickt in Chos Richtung, die seine Hände beiseite schubste.

„Wie frech", meinte sie schelmisch.

„Ich werde keine – keine _Schau_ abziehen für diese Geier", grummelte Harry düster.

Ginny sah enttäuscht aus. Draco warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. 

„Glaub mir, meinem Beispiel könnt ihr gar nicht folgen. Kommt ihr Leute jetzt, oder was?"

*

Das majestätische Schloss erhob sich über dem schönen, grünen Parkgelände, und selbst das Gartenzelt schien wie eine riesige gestreifte Blume aus der Wand zu wachsen. Es war höchstwahrscheinlich der imposanteste Anblick, den Hermione je gesehen hatte.

„Sieht aus, als könne man doch Geld heiraten", meinte Ginny offen anerkennend, als sie ihre Sonnenliegen aufschlugen.

Als sie damit fertig waren, blickte Ginny sich nach den Fotografen um, entfernte dann eine Sicherheitsnadel und ließ ihre grüne Robe fallen.

Darunter trug sie einen ausnehmend knappen weißen Bikini, der ihr einen Playboy-Pfiff von Draco einbrachte, während sie sich luxuriös auf der Sonnenliege ausstreckte.

„Ich werde dich umbringen, Malfoy", sagte Ron mit großer Überzeugung. 

„Ron, sei nicht albern", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Sie ist meine Freundin. _Ich_ werde ihn umbringen."

„Nein, ich bringe ihn um!"

„Jetzt hör mal, Ron –"

Über das Geschrei hinweg betrachte Draco gelassen seine Fingernägel und erkundigte sich bei Hermione: „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du einen derartig gewagten Aufzug unter deiner Robe verbirgst?"

„Oh doch", schnappte Hermione ein. „Ein ganzes Set Lederunterwäsche und Ketten."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich über Dracos Gesicht. „Cool", sagte er. „Darf ich dich meine Herrin der Schmerzen nennen?"

„Mach noch eine Sekunde so weiter, Draco Malfoy, und du darfst das _wirklich_."

Draco fuhr herum.

„Jungs, Jungs", stöhnte er mit gequälter Stimme. „Können wir nicht einfach miteinander auskommen? Jetzt ist die Zeit, zusammen zu kommen im Geiste der Liebe –"

„Hebt Seamus wieder auf. Du machst das mit Absicht, nicht wahr, Draco Malfoy?", beschuldigte ihn Hermione.

Draco schenkte ihr sein engelhaftestes Lächeln.

„Wer, ich?! Ich will doch nur Ball spielen."

„Wir sollten vielleicht seine Kleidern lockern", schlug Blaise Zabini hilfreich vor. „Ich werd's tun. Ist kein Problem."

Dean Thomas machte bei Draco immer die schlimmsten Fehler. Erst hatte er ihn mit dem Gitarre spielen bekannt gemacht, dann mit Jeans und jetzt auch noch mit dem Konzept des Fußballs.

Ein ganz neues Spiel, bei dem er schamlos mogeln konnte. Hermione wusste, wo das enden würde.

„Tu das, Blaise", forderte Draco sie gegenwärtig auf. „Und bring ihn vom Spielfeld runter."

„Draco!", rief Hermione aus. „Lavender, stört dich das gar nicht?"

„Nicht sonderlich", meinte Lavender, die gerade ihre Fußnägel lackierte. „Blaise ist ein schrecklich süßer Kerl, um Vollmond herum. Er und Seamus kommen prima miteinander aus."

„Und was hält Seamus davon?", fragte Hermione nachdrücklich.

„Äh." Lavender zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist meistens viel zu zugedröhnt, um' s zu merken."

„Mein Gott", meinte Hermione voller Abscheu. „Wo hat bloß dieser totalen Zerfall jeglicher Moral bei den Gryffindors angefangen."

„Na ja, ich will ja nicht jetzt schon mit Steinen werfen", bemerkte Ginny, „aber wenn ihr mich fragt, würde ich sagen, bei dir, in der Großen Halle, mit Draco Malfoy."

„Wenn schon mit ihm ausgehen unser ganzes Haus revolutioniert zu haben scheint, warum hast du dann vorgeschlagen, ihn zu heiraten und auch noch seine ganzen weltlichen Güter zu teilen? Das könnte die Gesellschaft, wie wir sie kennen, vernichten." Hermione hielt inne. „Abgesehen davon glaube ich, in seinem Fall hat Inzucht Demenz hervorgebracht."

Ginny sah zum Spielfeld hinüber, auf dem Ron gerade würdelos mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen im Schlamm lag und Draco neben ihm einen Siegestanz vollführte.

„Stimmt", beobachtete sie kritisch. „Aber mal abgesehen von Moral, Manieren und geistiger Gesundheit – seinen Hintern kann er nun wirklich wackeln."

„Füchsin", murmelte Cho, die ihren Sonnenhut zurecht rückte. „Warum verliert Rons Team eigentlich so spektakulär?", fuhr sie fort. „Und warum in Gottes Namen sind Harry und Draco auf der selben Seite? Gibt das deren Team nicht einen unfairen Vorteil?"

Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Cho", sagte sie. „Mein Freund hat die Teams gewählt. Und jetzt gerade singt er ein kleines Siegeslied mit zugehörigem Tanz. Glaubst du wirklich, es gibt irgend eine Möglichkeit, dass er sich selbst vom Mogeln hätte abhalten können?"

„Guter Hinweis."

Auf dem Spielfeld versuchte Harry, Draco ernsthaft die Spielregeln und die Notwendigkeit von Fair Play beizubringen. Draco machte kleine Cheerleader-Kicks in seinen Jeans, die er in seiner Eitelkeit selbst zum Fußballspielen nicht ausgezogen hatte. 

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Eines Tages werde ich einen Mann mit einem Sinn für Moral finden."

„Nee", sagte Draco geringschätzig, der herüber gekommen war und sich zu ihr vorbeugte. Sie erkannte nur einen Blitz verschwitzter blonder Haare und Fußballhemd, bevor er ihr schon einmal gründlich und präzise über den Mund leckte und grinsend wieder zurücktrat. „Wer einmal Slytherin gekostet hat, geht nie wieder zurück."

„Hast du dir für heute genug Siegesruhm auf deine schändliche Art zurecht gemogelt?", fragte Hermione. „Können wir jetzt reingehen?"

Draco schaute zu dem riesigen Gebäude hinüber, das sein uraltes Erbe symbolisierte und seine geliebte Familie beherbergte.

„Können wir nicht ein paar Tage in der Wildnis leben?"

„Draco", erklärte Hermione geduldig, „möchtest du wissen, wie meine Haare nach ein paar Tagen in der Wildnis aussehen?"

Er schauderte. „Oh, _bloß nicht_. Ich könnte zu weinen anfangen."

„Lass uns gehen, sei so lieb", meinte Hermione. „Und sag mal... ich meine, euer Haus ist riesig. Ich hätte erwartet, dass es – Malfoy-Landsitz heißt, oder Schloss Malfoy, oder –"

Draco sah beleidigt aus.

„Ich möchte betonen, dass der Name ‚Dunroamin'* uralte Würde ausdrückt."

[*Anm. d. Übers.: „to dun" = Schulden eintreiben; „roaming" = herumtreiben, streunen. Scheint als seien die Malfoys nicht immer ganz so flüssig gewesen wie heutzutage... *g*]  

*

Sie betraten Dunroamin, den Herrensitz der Malfoys, nachdem Seamus erst einmal wieder zu Bewusstsein gebracht und von Blaise gelöst worden war.

Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy trafen sie in der Halle.

Draco war erschrocken, seinen Vater mit _Haarspliss_ sehen zu müssen. Er verstand, wie traurig es sein musste, dieses großartige Malfoy-Aussehen schwinden zu sehen und feststellen zu müssen, dass sein einziger und ausnehmend hinreißender Sohn einen überschattet, aber das war kein Grund, sich so gehen zu lassen.

„Hallo Vater", grüßte er höflich.

Lucius zuckte. Draco bemerkte, dass seine Pupillen irgendwie geweitet und sein Blick leer aussahen.

„Draco", murmelte er. „Oh Gott. Mein einziger Sohn."

„Liebling, er steht hier", sagte Narcissa scharf.

Lucius konzentrierte sich und zuckte noch heftiger. „Sind – sind das da Weasleys bei ihm?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme. „Oder ist das schon wieder so ein Traum?"

Narcissa schielte. „Einige von ihnen scheinen ziemlich kräftig rotes Haar zu haben", gab sie zu.

Draco wurde jetzt doch ein wenig misstrauisch.

Seine Mutter sah aus wie eine Katze, die den Kanarienvogel mit der Sahne vernascht und die alte ägyptische Tradition der Katzenverehrung wieder eingeführt hatte. Außerdem trug sie ein scharlach-rotes Kleid mit was Draco als ‚Decolleté' bezeichnet hätte, wenn er sich nur im geringsten in der Lage gesehen hätte, über die Brüste seiner Mutter nachzudenken.

Auf Lucius' Schlangenstab befanden sich Zahnabdrucke.

Narcissa lehnte sich vor und drückte Draco einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wie geht es dir, Schätzchen?"

„Oh, fein", antwortete Draco. „Immer noch charmant und gutaussehend. Auch kein Nagetier – ganz ohne deine Hilfe."

„Schmollst du deswegen immer noch?"

„Ich hab's dir im vierten Jahr gesagt!", blaffte Draco, „Ich will nicht wieder in ein Nagetier verwandelt werden, habe ich ausdrücklich gesagt. Liebevolle Eltern lassen ihren Kindern keine Schnurhaare wachsen!"

„Still, Liebling. Ich werd's wieder gut machen."

„Wirst du in Zukunft besser auf mich Acht geben?"

„Nun, nein", meinte Narcissa. „Aber ich werd dir einen Tarnumhang kaufen."

„In Ordnung", stimmte Draco zu.

Vertrauen und Zuneigung waren wirklich sehr nett, da war er sich sicher, aber da war auch irgend etwas an geradezu widerlich teuren Geschenken, das ihn mächtig anzog.

„Jetzt stell mir deine Freunde vor", sagte Narcissa einladend. „Und beachte deinen Vater gar nicht. Er war einfach nur so verstört, nachdem er diese grässlichen Zeitungen gelesen hat. Aber ich glaube, diese Muggel-Drogen helfen wirklich."

Draco beäugte seinen Vater fasziniert.

„Hübsche Robe, Vater", stellte er fest.

„Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dir ins Gesicht zu sehen, Draco. Oh, der stolze Name Malfoy...", flüsterte Lucius. „Warum, warum nur ist der Fluch meines umnächtigten Bruders auf meinen unschuldigen Sohn niedergeschlagen? Warum passiert mir so etwas? Ich bin nur ein Kindesmörder und ein Sklave der Dunkelheit, ich bin doch kein schlechter Mensch!"

„Ich glaube, ich werde dein Gringotts-Konto für eine Riesenparty plündern", fuhr Draco versuchshalber fort.

Lucius schauderte. „Tu was du willst. Überlass mich meinem Leiden."

Draco kam zu einem Entschluss. „Entschuldige, Mutter. Du hast gefragt, wer diese Leutchen sind", plauderte er mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln. „Das ist meine Freundin Ginny, das hier ist meine _Freundin_, und _die hier_ sind meine Schlampen." 

Er schlang seine Arme um Harrys und Rons Hals. 

„Mehr Prozac", drängelte Lucius. „Schnell." 

„Charmant", lächelte Narcissa. „Was hast du denn da unter deinem Arm, Draco, Liebling?"

„Einen Fußball."

Lucius sah aus, als wolle er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Und wofür ist der?", wollte er in ängstlichem Ton wissen. 

„Gebrauch deine Fantasie, Dad", Draco grinste bezaubernd. „Also, wie sehen die Pläne für den Sommer aus?"

Lucius richtete sich auf. „Ich plane meinem Herrn, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, die Muggelgeborenen außer Gefecht zu setzen und diesen verseuchten Sumpf der uns umgebenden Muggelliebhaber trocken zu legen. Schrecklich wird unsere Rache sein, überwältigend und heillos der Zorn der Todesser –"

„Nein, Liebes", unterbrach ihn Narcissa. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das tun werden."

„Oh." Lucius sah niedergeschlagen aus.

Narcissa lächelte süß und tätschelte seine Hand.

„Dieses ganze Todesser-Zeugs hat mich eigentlich sowieso immer ziemlich gelangweilt", erzählte sie. „Und ich habe den Schlüssel zum Medizinschrank, und der _Tagesprophet_ kommt täglich."

Lucius duckte sich und suchte die Zimmerdecke nach Eulen ab, die weitere schlüpfrige Neuigkeiten über seinen Sohn bringen könnten.

„Ich habe ein paar ausgewählte Cocktail-Partys im Sommer geplant, und dann vielleicht eine Kreuzfahrt", fuhr Narcissa selbstzufrieden fort. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du dir ein neues Hobby suchst. Wie Golfspielen."

„Aber mein Dunkler Herr", meinte Lucius zerstreut.

„Sieh es doch mal so", entgegnete Narcissa. „Es ist doch nicht so, als habe der Dunkle Lord schöne Haare."

Lucius mochte ja bereit sein, gegen seine Prinzipien zu verstoßen, aber er würde nie auf seine Haarpflegeprodukte verzichten.

„Das ist wohl wahr, nehme ich an", erwiderte er unterwürfig. „Darf ich jetzt noch ein bisschen mehr Prozac haben, Liebes?"

„Bald", antwortete Narcissa, lächelte und berührte Dracos Haar. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du meine volle Unterstützung hast bei der Wahl deines Lebensstil, Liebling."

„Äh, danke."

Narcissa strahlte Harry und Ron an.

„So stramme junge Männer", stellte sie fest. "Wirklich, da ist so etwas verlockendes an diesem rauen Stallburschencharme, nicht wahr? Und diese Narbe ist einfach so _stylisch_."

„Urgh", machte Ron und versuchte sich freizukämpfen. Draco hielt ihn im Todesgriff.

„Iiieeep", machte Harry und versteckte sich hinter Draco als dem kleineren von beiden Übeln.

„Denk nur immer daran, was Mutter dir gesagt hat", sagte Narcissa. „Sag es mir, Lieblingsjunge."

„Es macht nichts, wie verkommen du bist, solange du gut angezogen bist", rezitierte Draco pflichtgemäß. „Deine Liebe überwindet jede Wahl in meinem Leben, außer der Wahl schlechter Kleidung. Und zuerst und über allem anderen – du gestattest mir Jungen, Kinder, Dämonen, Ziegen, Gartengnome, Hauselfen und Kleiderschränke, aber niemals, niemals Hufflepuffs."

Mutter und Sohn teilten ein wählerisches leichtes Schaudern.

„Das ist mein kostbarer Junge", nickte Narcissa. „Ich denke, wir werden alle sehr glücklich werden. Komm mit, Lucius!"

Sie schwebte davon. Lucius schlurfte hinter ihr her.

„Ich finde, das lief ausgezeichnet", verkündete Draco und schaute befriedigt in die traumatisierten Gesichter um ihn herum.

*

Draco hatte Traumata gern. Er hatte außerdem Dienstboten gern.

Er wollte aber ebenso wenig traumatisiert _werden_, wie er Haushaltstätigkeiten wie Bettenmachen, Fußböden schrubben oder seine eigenen Hausaufgaben verrichten wollten.

Er krümmte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen.

„Ich will es nicht sehen", sagte er tonlos. „Ich werde erblinden. Und mein Herz wird brechen, wenn ich mein wunderschönes Gesicht nie wieder erblicken kann."

„Na, na", meinte Harry in eine Stimme, die nicht von großer Überzeugung sprach. „So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein."

„Doch, kann es", widersprach Ron. „Lucius und Draco Malfoy sind die geistig _gesunden_ Malfoys, die _normalen_ Malfoys. Wenn die schon so sind, wie sie sind – stell dir vor, wie er erst sein wird."

Harry und Ron erzitterten.

Draco war in die Räume seines Onkel Ethelfrieds gerufen worden, um dessen Hochzeitsgewand zu bewundern. Er hatte sich an Hermione geklammert, aber Harry ‚Sir Lancelot' Potter hatte es glattweg abgelehnt, die Mädchen gehen und Dracos Onkel bewundern zu lassen, der nach allem was sie wussten schließlich auch in femininen Unaussprechlichen stecken konnte.

Draco hatte sich glattweg geweigert, allein zu gehen.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir hier her gekommen sind", moserte Ron. „Du bist einfach zu weich, Harry."

Harry sah bekümmert aus. „Ich konnte nicht ‚Nein' sagen", protestierte er. „Er sah doch so klein und hilflos aus."

„Er ist _Draco Malfoy_", betonte Ron. „Er spielt mit dir!"

Harry sah noch betrübter aus. „Draco würde das nicht tun. Wir sind seine Freunde."

„Also, vielleicht habe ich es ein kleines bisschen getan", meinte Draco entschuldigend. „Nur ein klitzekleines bisschen."

Es war einfach zu leicht. Er hatte Ron nur den Süße-Ratten-Blick zugeworfen, Harry den Hilfloses-Opfer-Blick und Ginny den Sexy-Schlampen-Blick. Er konnte schließlich nichts dafür, wenn er einen solchen Eindruck auf ihre schwachen Geister machte.

„Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, wie du uns manipulierst", warf Harry ihm vor.

„Ich habe euch nicht _manipuliert_", protestierte Draco. „Ich habe nur eure Schwächen ausgenutzt, um euch dazu zu bringen, genau das zu tun, was ich wollte."

„Du kannst nicht denken, dass du besser seist als wir!"

„Das tu ich gar nicht! Es ist nur so, dass mein Intellekt zu viel ist für eure niederen Gehirne."

Harry sah immer noch aufgebracht aus, aus irgend einem Grund.

„Keine Jury in der Welt würde uns verurteilen", schlug Ron in träumerischer Hoffnung vor.

Draco schenkte Harry ein großäugiges und anbettelndes Starren.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Ron, er meint es nicht böse."

Draco sah aus wie ein wirklich liebes kleines Haustierchen.

„Oh, schon gut", knurrte Ron.

Hihi. Arme Narren.

Draco grinste selbstgefällig und reckte sich auf dem Sofa, zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt.

Und dann fiel er vom Sofa, stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus und begrub sein Gesicht in einem Kissen.

„Oh, bitte, gnadenvolle Blindheit!"

Ron setzte sich schwer. Harry hielt offensichtlich sein Gesicht in seine Hände gepresst.

Onkel Ethelfried posierte im Türrahmen, eine Vision in Leder, Ketten und winzigen Glöckchen.

„Nun, Jungs? Was denkt ihr?"

Dafür reichten Worte nicht aus.

„Glaub mir wird schlecht", meinte Ron gepresst.

Oder vielleicht doch.

„Äh, uhm, Sir", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube, Sie, uhm, sollten Ihr Hochzeitskleid noch über–"

„Das ist mein Hochzeitskleid, mein süßes Törtchen."

„Harry", warf Draco leidenschaftlich ein. „Du vernichtest das Böse, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du deiner geheiligten Pflicht nachgehst."

„Nein!"

„Harry, es würde die Welt zu einem _besseren Ort_ machen!"

„Mir egal, ich fass das nicht an!"

„Fein, aber ich werde sagen, ich hab's dir ja gesagt, wenn es die Welt zerstört!"

„Gefällt's euch nicht?", fragte Ethelfried melancholisch.

Draco riskierte noch ein Blick, stöhnte herzzerreißend und versteckte sein Gesicht wieder.

„Nun, nun, Draco", versuchte Harry, ihn aufzumuntern. „Ich bin sicher, wir können es in Ordnung bringen. Oder – vielleicht gibt es ja ein Erdbeben."

Draco stand plötzlich auf.

„Das ist es!"

„Keine Naturkatastrophen, Draco", erinnerte ihn Ron. „Hermione war bei diesem Thema ganz hart."

„Wir können es in Ordnung bringen", erklärte Draco feierlich. „Holt die Hauselfen. Ich brauche Tüll! Könnt ihr nähen, Jungs?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich nähe nicht", sagte Ron bestimmt. „Ich erschaffe sensationelle Nadelstichwunder. Es ist nicht nur Stickerei, es ist Kunst."

Draco und Harry starrten ihn beide an.

„Hört mal, mit zwei Mädels und sieben Jungs im Haus wird Nähen ein sehr maskuliner Zeitvertreib", wehrte Ron sie ab.

„Ich urteile hier gar nicht", erklärte ihm Draco und brachte es beinahe fertig, erfolgreich sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Ich ziehe auch nicht darüber her, worauf ihr zwei so steht", fuhr Ron fort. „Ich meine, Draco, du machst deinen Spiegel an, und Harry, du legst dich gern mit dicken Schlangen an." 

„Das tut jeder", beruhigte Ethelfried Harry. „Es ist absolut normal."

„Spiegel und ich haben ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis", informierte Draco sie hochmütig. „Keines, dass einer von euch je verstehen könnte. Und wo wir gerade von Spiegeln reden, schau bloß nicht in einen hinein, Onkel Ethelfried, ich will nicht, dass sie zerspringen – die sind antik."

Er begann, durch den Raum zu schreiten.

„Jetzt lasst uns mal sehen. Die Hauselfen kommen bald mit dem Tüll, und du kannst ihnen mit deinem sensationellen Gestichel helfen, Ronald –"

„– schau, ich finde es einfach nur _therapeutisch_, das ist alles –"

„Natürlich tust du das, natürlich tust du das. Und Harry, du kannst unser Modell sein."

„Der einzige Weg, auf den Tüll an meinen Körper kommt, führt über meine Leiche."

„Ach, Ruhe. Kleid, Robe – wo ist der Unterschied?" fragte Draco. „Und überhaupt, die Hauselfen fassen Onkel Ethelfried seit 1998 nicht mehr an, seit dem Vorfall mit diesem Dessert und –"

Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Wenn ich es tue, versprichst du mir, mir diese Geschichte niemals zu erzählen?"

„Natürlich, Harry", besänftigte ihn Draco.

„Was wirst _du_ tun?", fragte Ron, den die Sache mit dem Nähen offensichtlich noch immer schmerzte.

Draco strahlte. „Ich werde alles überwachen."

*

„Ich werde wegen dieser Glöckchen nachts schreiend wach werden", sagte Ron – immer noch blass vor Grauen, als sie dem Raum entrannen.

Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Ron, du bist heute voller Überraschungen."

„Halt die Klappe, Draco. Ich schwöre immer noch, du hast Fotos gemacht."

„Das würde Draco nie tun", meinte Harry.

„Absolut nicht", stimmte Draco sittsam zu.

Hatte er natürlich absolut doch, und er hatte vor, sie an den Meistbietenden zu verkaufen – entweder den _Tagespropheten_ oder Millicent Bulstrode.

Sie wanderten die Korridore entlang und strebten nach unten zu dem Festzelt, in dem den Geräuschen nach die Party schon in vollem Gange war.

Ein Mädchen stürmte auf Draco zu und warf sich ihm zu Füßen.

„Du Sex-Gott!", jammerte sie.

„Uhm", machte Draco.

„Ich will deine Fußgelenke lecken", fuhr sie fort.

Draco war ein wenig fasziniert.

„Bist du das, Hannah Abbott?", fragte Ron.

„Oh mein Gott, ein _Hufflepuff_", stöhnte Draco schwach. „Oh mein Gott, es fasst mich an. Harry, rette mich."

Harry kniete sich nieder.

„Ich glaube, uhm, dein Fuß-Anfassen stört Draco – mmmfffmfffmfff."

Das Mädchen hatte sich Harry an den Hals geworfen und schien sein Ohr fressen zu wollen.

„Hilfe!", schrie Harry.

Draco wich klugerweise zurück. „Würd ich ja gerne, Harry, wirklich. Aber in der Richtung liegen Wahn und Kopfläuse."

„Cho!", rief Ron, der seine Freundin die Treppe rauf rennen kommen sah. „Cho, ich glaube, Hannah ist –"

Cho machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und presste ihre Hände gegen seine Brust.

„Du großartiges ingwerfarbenes Mannsbild", stöhnte sie. „Ich muss dich haben. Jetzt."

Dann griff sie an.

„Mrmfmrmfmfmrmf", protestierte Ron, um sich dann auf den Teppich niederzulassen und zu beschließen: „Mmm."

Draco war ein wenig abgestoßen. Es war ein recht teurer Teppich. Immerhin, vielleicht kurierte ihn die eine oder andere Session mit Chang von dieser ganzer verstörenden Näherei-Sache.

Mrs. Weasley könnte ihm am Ende sogar noch dankbar sein, überlegte er fröhlich, wenn sie erst mal aufgehört hatte, ihn symbolisch zu verbrennen und ihm all diese Todesdrohungen zu schicken.

„Draco!", quiekte Harry und flatterte ineffektiv, um Hannah abzuwehren. „Hilfe!"

„Schlag sie einfach", empfahl Draco, der nur die Malfoy Definition Von Ritterlichkeit gelesen hatte –nämlich der Art, wie unattraktive Männer sich in Anwesenheit von Frauen verhielten, mit denen sie schlafen wollten, während besagte Frauen Malfoys hinterher heulten.

„Ich kann kein Mädchen schlagen! _Hilfe!!_"

Draco warf mit einer Vase nach ihr und Hannah taumelte bewusstlos zu Boden.

Harry stand auf und sah zweifelnd auf sie herab. „Du hättest es einfach mit einer Ganzkörperklammer versuchen können."

Draco zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln. „Ich bin ein Höhlenmenschen-Typ." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich meine das bezogen auf die kraftvolle und dementsprechend sexy Weise, nicht bezogen auf die niedere, ungewaschene und in einer Höhle lebende Weise."

Ron und Cho rollten weiter auf dem Boden umher und gaben unzusammenhängende Geräusche von sich.

„Ich geh nach unten", sagte Draco mit leisen Schaudern.

Er hatte für einen Tag genug unbekleidetes Fleisch gesehen. Jeglicher Anblick von Sommersprossen, die bisher menschlichen Augen verborgen geblieben waren, könnte ihn von der Übelkeit überwältigen lassen.

Sie gingen hinunter. Draco fühlte, wie seine Seele besänftigt wurde durch den Anblick der enormen Marmorhalle, der Kristallbowle mit dem Punsch und dem allgemeinen Eindruck von Menschen, die eine unanständige Menge an Zeit mit Frivolitäten verschwendeten. 

„Es verhungern immer noch Muggel-Kinder, weißt du", bemerkte Harry düster.

„Wirklich? Erzähl das meinem Dad. Es könnte ihn aufheitern."

In diesem Moment stürzte ein Mädchen auf Draco zu und grabschte ihm um die Knie.

Draco griff nach der Balustrade.

„Ich habe schon immer gedacht, deine Knie seien teuflisch attraktiv", schnurrte Mandy Brocklehurst.

Draco packte sie fest an den Armen.

„Du bist der Held, Harry. Kümmere du dich darum", sagte er und schob sie ihm hinüber.

„Ich kümmere mich um _Dunkle Lords_, Draco, nicht um Frauen", entgegnete Harry und schob sie zurück.

„Du liest die falsche Sorte Bücher", Draco schob sie wieder zurück.

„Ich tu das hier nicht." Er schubste sie beiseite.

„Hii", machte Draco, der das Hin- und Herschubsen von beschwipsten Mädchen tatsächlich Spaß machte. Hatte echten Unterhaltungswert, fand er. „Heiße Kartoffel."

„_Draco Malfoy_, bist du _verrückt geworden_?", fragte Draco Malfoys ergebene Freundin nachdrücklich, die soeben auf ihn zusteuerte. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich, dass jemand einen Lust-Trank in den Punsch geschmuggelt hat?"

„Nein." Draco starrte sie an.

„Ist dir etwa nicht aufgefallen, dass sich die Mädchen seltsam benehmen?", zürnte Hermione.

„Ich weiß nicht so viel über Mädchen", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen.

„Nein", antwortete Draco. „Sie haben sich nur im Überschwang der Leidenschaft an meinen Hals geworfen. Passiert ständig."

„_Draco_!"

Hermione konnte doch nicht aufgebracht sein über so ein stinknormales Geschehnis wie Mädchen, die in Draco verknallt waren.

Das musste sie doch wissen.

Auch wenn er es hasste, das tun zu müssen, beschloss Draco doch, reinen Tisch zu machen.

Bevor er dies jedoch umsetzen konnte, trat Ginny zu ihnen und sagte: „Ich habe Pansy und Millicent in die Vorratskammer gesperrt. Wer war das überhaupt?"

„Voldemort", bot Harry augenblicklich an.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Oooh, der Dunkle Lord hat sich entschlossen, dir Frauen an den Hals zu schicken? Oh Grauen, oh Grauen." Er schwieg kurz. „Eigentlich war ich das."

Der Anblick schierer Empörung in Hermiones Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie es wohl doch nicht gewusst hatte.

Scheiße auch.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie.

„Das war alles ein großes Missverständnis", erklärte Draco. „Die Hauselfen haben wieder alles durcheinander gebracht. Ich wollte es _nach_ dem Essen in den Punsch kippen, versteht sich –"

„Oh, du hast dich entschlossen, die Hälfte der Anwesenden hier im Hause von jemandem mit geteilter Loyalität kampfunfähig zu machen?", verhörte ihn Hermione. „Was wenn Voldemort aufgetaucht wäre?"

„Na, das wär doch witzig, wenn der den Punsch getrunken hätte." Draco bot ihr ein Lächeln, blickte aber ganz schnell wieder zu Boden, als Hermione ihn anfunkelte.

„Hast du auch gedacht, es wär doch witzig, wenn ich meinen Verstand verlieren und dich antatschen würde?", fragte sie eisig.

„Könnte Spaß machen", erzählte Draco ihr fröhlich, während Ginny und Harry ihm beide mit den Händen zuwedelten und ein stummes ‚Nein!' mit dem Mund formten.

„Ich wiederum glaube nicht, dass das Beeinträchtigen des Urteilsvermögens deiner Freundin, damit du bei ihr weiter kommst, irgend etwas anderes als verabscheuungswürdig ist."

„Schau mal, Hermione", Draco fing an, die Panik aufsteigen zu spüren. „Ich wollte nicht –"

Hermiones Haare sahen aus, als knisterten sie vor Zorn.

„Oh?", forschte sie. „Du hattest vor, mit einem anderen Mädchen rumzumachen?"

„_Nein_!", schnauzte Draco, der jetzt verärgert aussah. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich bin, Hermione?"

Hermione war ein paar Schritte zurück getreten. Sie sah ihn mit klaren, wütenden Augen an.

„Ich glaube, du bist ein selbstsüchtiges, eingebildeter kleiner Bengel, der bloß tut, was er will, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, und der kein Stück auf irgend jemanden sonst gibt", sagte sie kühl und stürmte davon.

„Und?", gellte Draco hinter ihr her. „Na und? Was ist hier eigentlich das Problem?"

Die Trauung fand in der Malfoy-Kapelle statt, einem kleinen, friedlichen und ziemlich schönen Fleck, der noch perfekter gewesen wäre, wenn die Hauselfen dran gedacht hätten, den blutgefleckten Altar zu entfernen. 

Hermione weigerte sich, neben Draco zu sitzen. Sie saß zwischen den Mädchen, die den Zaubertrank genommen hatten, und die von Narcissa, die ihren Medizinschrank geleert hatte und allen Prozac aushändigte, für die Zeremonie gerade mal genug beruhigt worden waren.

Ihr Gesicht war gefasst und streng. Die um sie herum kicherten und tropften.

Draco saß bei Harry und Ginny und sah verzweifelt und unglücklich drein.

Er war entrüstet, dass dies Hermione nicht im geringsten zu erweichen schien.

„Schluss gemacht?", fragte er mit verlorener Stimme. „Woher hast du jetzt dieses ‚Schluss gemacht'?"

Ginny tätschelte seine Hand. „Oh, Draco. Hat denn noch nie jemand zuvor mit dir Schluss gemacht?"

Draco sah beleidigt aus. „Stell mir keine lächerlichen Fragen."

Ginny legte einen Arm um seine Schultern.

„Armer Liebling", tröstete sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber. Ich weiß nicht, wie irgend jemand mit dir Schluss machen könnte."

„Da steh ich auch im Dunklen", erwiderte Draco.

„Hübsche Schultern, nebenbei", stellte Ginny fest. „Machst du Muskeltraining?"

Draco warf sich in die Brust, war aber nicht mit dem Herzen dabei. „Glaubst du, Rosen und Schokolade würden sie wieder glücklich stimmen?", forschte er.

„Nein", antwortete der Junge Der Alle Hoffnung In Seinem Wege Zertrat.

„Ach", schlussfolgerte Draco. „Also etwas teureres?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie will, dass du ihr was kaufst", informierte ihn Harry.

„Das versteh ich nicht", sagte Draco hilflos. „Was gibt's denn sonst noch?"

„Du wirst es schon noch rausfinden", versicherte ihm Ginny tröstlich. „Ich werd mit ihr reden."

Draco heiterte das ungemein auf. „Sag ihr, ich werd ihr alles kaufen", sagte er ängstlich. „Alles was es nur gibt."

„Ach, ich werd mal sehen", meinte Ginny taktvoll.

„Oh, entschuldigt", erinnerte sich Draco an seine Manieren. „Ihr zwei wollt wahrscheinlich nebeneinander sitzen."

„Nee", sagte Harry.

„Ist schon gut", erzählte Ginny ihm, ihren Arm immer noch um seine Schultern.

„In Ordnung", Draco klang zweifelnd.

„Ich frag mich, wo Ron und Cho sind?", grübelte sie, als die ersten Musiktöne erklangen.

Harry und Draco tauschen erschrockene und schuldbewusste Blicke aus.

„Uhm", machte Harry.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", log Draco mit großer Überzeugungskraft.

Harry sah erleichtert aus. Und dann mussten sie alle still sein, denn Ethelfried Malfoy segelte den Mittelgang entlang.

Zahlreiche Mitglieder des Publikums sahen bleich und schwach aus. Lucius Malfoy wimmerte und fing an, auf seinem Gehstock herum zu kauen.

Draco, der mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, dass die Dinge noch viel, viel schlimmer hätten kommen können, lehnte sich zurück und fühlte sich friedlich und zufrieden, dass zumindest Ethelfrieds Haar so untadelig war, wie es einem Malfoy zustand.

Aberforth Dumbledore, der seinem Bruder bis auf die roten Vinyl-Hosen, die er zur Anzug-Jacke trug, verstörend ähnlich sah, lächelte verzückt.

Der Geistliche begann mit den jahrhundertealten Worten der Malfoy-Hochzeitszeremonie.

„Wir haben uns hier heute versammelt, um die Vereinigung zweier schöner Seelen zu bezeugen", intonierte er, „und zweier dicker Bankkonten."

Draco seufzte. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, dachte er, aber altmodische Romantik hatte doch ihren Charme.

Er blickte zu Hermione hinüber, die unversöhnlich blieb.

Sie konnte manchmal so herzlos sein.

Er beklagte sich darüber bei Ginny, während die Hochzeitsfotos auf dem Rasen gemacht wurden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Ginny optimistisch. „Ich kann sie weich reden."

Draco strahlte dankbar.

„Ich werd helfen", bot Harry an.

„Das erfordert die Hand einer Frau", lehnte Ginny ab. „Um es mal auf den Punkt zu bringen – ich habe die weibliche Gabe der Empathie und  du – na ja, du sprichst halt mit Schlangen."

„Lass dir ja nicht einreden, dass das falsch sei", sagte die errötende Braut, der gerade vorbeifegte. „Ich hab meinem einen Namen gegeben."

*

Hermione lag auf ihrem Bett.

Nur, dass es nicht ihr Bett war. Es war eine alberne, gerüschte Satin-Sache in einem blöden, protzigen Raum, in Draco Ihrem Blöden Ex-Freund Malfoys Haus mit seinem blöden Namen.

Ginny Blöde Weasley schaute mit ihrem blöden Rotschopf um die blöde Tür.

Hermione atmete tief ein. Das geriet jetzt langsam außer Kontrolle.

Sie hatte schließlich nichts gegen die Tür.

„Darf ich reinkommen? Danke", sagte Ginny beim Reinkommen. Malfoy färbte offensichtlich auf sie ab.

So was wie Schleim färbte nun mal so leicht ab.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden", schnappte Hermione.

„Oh, okay." Ginny setzte sich auf das Bett, zog eine Nagelfeile hervor und begann, ihre Nägel zu feilen.

Hermione setzte sich auf.

„Er ist einfach so _verantwortungslos_", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Er stolziert umher, und es scheint ihn nicht zu kratzen, wem er wehtut, und er bringt die Leute dazu, ihm zu verzeihen, aber er selbst ist nie freundlich, und was sollte ihn wohl aufhalten, wenn er sich entschließt, mir wirklich weh zu tun?"

„Er könnte sich selbst aufhalten", schlug Ginny vor.

„Warum sollte er?"

„Er könnte dich gerne haben."

Hermione sah zu der blöden Stuckdecke und dem absurden kleinen Kronleuchter. Sie hatte eine ihrer Lieblingsblumen auf dem Kopfkissen gefunden und gefragt, wer die dahin gelegt hatte, und der Hauself hatte ihr erzählt, dass Master Malfoys Anweisungen in diesem Punkt ganz eindeutig gewesen seien. 

Er hatte daran gedacht. Aber sie selbst zu pflücken und ihr zu bringen würde ihm nie einfallen.

„Er denkt nicht so wie ich", sagte sie langsam. „Ich fühle mich nie, als könne ich ihm vertrauen."

„Er bemüht sich", bot Ginny.

„Er bemüht sich, aber es funktioniert nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie sein Gehirn überhaupt funktioniert. Wie – wie kann ich sicher sein, dass er nicht einfach seine Meinung ändert? Sein kleiner Streich eben mit dem Lusttrank... er hat noch nie was versucht, weißt du. Was ist, wenn er bloß – was ist, wenn er sich bloß langweilt?"

„Oh, das könnte er", meinte Ginny unbekümmert.

„_Was_?!"

„Das könnte er", Ginny nickte ruhig. „Er spielt gerne herum. Er könnte wieder dazu übergehen, Mädchen öfter zu wechseln als seine Hosen. Und du könntest beschließen, dass das alles ein bisschen problematisch werden würde und zu deinen Hausaufgaben zurück kehren und versuchen, jemanden verlässlicheren zu finden."

„Das _würde_ ich nicht", protestierte Hermione. „Ich wollte nur. Es sollte – leicht sein, verstehst du. Ich habe Pläne für mein Leben. Ich hatte Pläne für eine Beziehung. Es – es funktioniert doch beim Lernen. Er folgt bloß nie den _Plänen_."

„Du kannst ihm nicht trauen", erklärte Ginny. „Nicht vollständig. Du kannst ihm _nicht einfach_ trauen. Du muss dich entscheiden, ob du ihm trauen willst, und das darfst du nicht auf Basis von Logik tun. So sind Beziehungen nun mal, weißt du. Dich entschließen, jemandem zu trauen, bis du es wirklich tust. Und bei ihm ist das schwer. Also tu es nicht, wenn das die Bemühungen nicht wert ist. Tu es nicht, wenn du nicht –"

Hermione hatte mit einem Buch auf die Blume eingeschlagen, drauf herum getrampelt und sie dann in den Mülleimer geworfen.

„Ich tu's", flüsterte sie. „Ich glaube, ich tu's." Sie brach ab. „Es ist furchtbar lästig. Das war nicht geplant."

„Pfeif auf den Plan", erzählte Ginny ihr fröhlich. „Und wenn er noch nichts probiert hat – na, er ist Draco Malfoy. Er _versucht_ immer irgendwas. Wenn nicht – also, dann bist du was anderes, und das weißt du jetzt."

Hermione zog ihre Beine an die Brust heran und stützte ihr Kinn auf die Knie.

„Die Sache ist kompliziert", grübelte sie. „Es sind dunkle Zeiten. Und da ist Voldemort."

„Blah blah blah, Böser Ober-Lord Käse. Sieh's mal anders." Ginny schoss Hermione ihr Füchsinnen-Lächeln zu . „Er sieht wirklich blöd klasse aus."

Draco saß auf der Mauer einer der Schlosszinnen. Er sah nachdenklich drein und sein Profil schimmerte schwach gegen das Zwielicht. Seine Haut stand weiß gegen das tiefe Samtschwarz der Nacht ab und in seinem verwuschelten Haar leuchtete ein Netz aus Sternen.

Er hoffte inbrünstig, dass bald ein Fotograf kommen und sein Bild nehmen würde. Es war kalt hier draußen, und er bekam langsam einen Krampf. Man konnte einfach nur so viel malerisches Grübeln ertragen.

„Hey da, Draco."

Er blickte hoffnungsvoll auf, aber es war nur Harry, mit gleichermaßen schiefer Brille und Lächeln.

„Bist du wirklich traurig?", fragte der Junge Dessen Knuddel-Leidenschaft Schon Ungesund War.

„Nein", entgegnete Draco großartig. „Ich bin sehr glücklich. Ich habe einen gerissenen Plan."

Harry wirkte skeptisch, was nun wirklich empörend war.

„Ich werde mich fotografieren lassen", erklärte er. „Ich werde charmant und sehnsüchtig aussehen, und sie wird das Foto sehen und ihr Herz wird schmelzen, und sie wird zu mir angerannt kommen und mich mit Küssen überdecken. Es ist ein brillianter und teuflischer Plan."

„Draco, ein Foto ist keine Lösung."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. „Glaubst du, es funktioniert vielleicht mit einem Porträt? Auf dem ich eine Perücke trage und edelmütig in die Ferne starre?"

„Alles in allem, würd ich sagen, nein", Harry wählte seine Worte achtsam. „Draco. Du musst ihr einfach sagen, was du fühlst."

Ehrlichkeit in einer Beziehung. Der bloße Gedanke trieb Draco an den Rand der Panik.

„Hast du einen Ersatz-Plan?"

„Draco, um Gottes Willen", blaffte Harry. „Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Du hast Glück, dass ich _einen_ Plan habe."

Draco schmollte. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich besser mit einem anderem Haus einlassen sollte", sagte er. „Ich hätte die Hufflepuffs nehmen können. Die hätten mich angebetet. Ich hätte nichts falsch machen können. Ich wäre der _Liebesgott_ der Hufflepuffs geworden."

Er betont das Wort ‚Liebesgott' mit extremer Ernsthaftigkeit und starrte das Mitglied des anderen, undankbaren Hauses vorwurfsvoll an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Jau, Draco, aber dann würdest du sie wahrscheinlich anfassen müssen."

„Das ist wahr." Draco seufzte. „Und das ist ein abstoßender Gedanke. Außerdem muss man auch die Farbe betrachten. Die Farben sind ja wie bei einer Hummel."

„Ich mag Hummeln", sagte Harry freundschaftlich.

Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Hummeln sind nicht sexy."

„Gut beobachtet", stimmte Harry zu.

„Mach dich über mich nicht lustig", maulte Draco. „Scharlachfarbene Undankbare, ihr alle miteinander. Ich wurde doch in die ganze Sache nur mit gemeinsamen Interessen wie farbkodierten Notizzetteln gelockt."

„Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, hast du öffentliche Unzucht in Gryffindor-Räumen begangen und Hermione musste mit dir ausgehen, um deine jungfräuliche Ehre zu retten", kommentierte Harry.

Draco warf seinen Kopf nach hinten. „Hast du hier auch was Nützliches zu tun, Potter? Denn wenn du nur hier sein solltest, um dich über mich lustig zu machen, werd ich dich in den tiefsten dunkelsten Kerker von Dunroamin schmeißen."

„Richtig."

„Ich mach keine Witze", sagte Draco und fügte mürrisch hinzu: „Fürchte mich."

„Das tu ich Draco, natürlich tu ich das", besänftigte ihn Harry. „Hermione ist drinnen, bei der Party. Du musst bloß hineingehen und mit ihr reden. Nur sei ehrlich."

Draco überlegte kurz. „Sehen meine Jeans stylish, aber voll Bedauern aus?"

„Äh – sicher, wieso nicht." Harry nickte. „Das sind deine allerbedauerndsten Jeans überhaupt."

*

Die Räume Dunroamins waren erfüllt von Musik und Licht und Tänzern. Hermione stand am Rand der Tanzfläche und glättete ihr Haar.

Draco kam die Treppe herunter.

Er erinnerte sie an das erste Mal, als sie ihn die Treppe vom Gryffindor-Schlafsaal herunter kommen gesehen hatte, aber dieses Mal war er von goldenem Lampenlicht umrahmt und nicht von dem Silber-Überzug des Mondes. In seinen Haaren und Augen funkelten kleine silberne und goldene Blitze, und er sah kühl und lächerlich gut aus in seinen weißen Jeans und Hemd.

Immer weiß. Wenn irgendwer da irgendwo mit Symbolismen herumspielte, machte der sich den Job wirklich einfach.

_Er ist viel zu blass,_ dachte Hermione mit dem Rest ihres noch verbliebenen gesunden Menschenverstandes. _Und seine Nase ist so scharf, damit könnte man Sachen schneiden. Blutarmer kleiner Pfau._

Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, und sie ergriff sie, und spürte all dieses alberne kleine Flattern in ihrem Magen und all diese bebende Glückseligkeit stieg in ihrer Kehle hoch, denn welche Entscheidungen sie auch immer in Bezug auf seine Person getroffen hatte, ignorierten der Großteil ihres Hirns und der ganze verräterische Körper die Beschlüsse sowieso immer.

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche und lehnte seine Wange gegen ihr Haar.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

Sie rieb ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er roch nett, wie immer. Sie hatte den dunklen Verdacht, dass er exorbitant teure Rasierwasser bestellte.

„Ich hab überreagiert", bekannte sie einfach.

„Ich wollte aus niemandem meinen Vorteil ziehen", fuhr Draco fort, klang aber, als sei ihm bei den Worten ein wenig übel. „Ich wollte _uns_ allen davon erzählen."

Es gefiel ihr, dass sie und ihre Freunde für Draco _uns_ waren. Sie erkannte, dass sie ihm mehr vertraute, als sie selbst je gedacht hätte.

Eintausend Mal mehr, als sie je gedacht hätte, dass sie sollte – aber an Liebe war nun mal nichts Logisches.

Sie kannte ihn allerdings. „Uns allen?"

„Na ja. Ich hatte überlegt, Harry welchen einzuflößen", gestand Draco. „Ich finde, Ginny verdient das."

„Und außerdem könntest du die Fotos verkaufen", betonte Hermione.

Dracos Stimme war abwehrend. „Das ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, Hermione. Es schockiert mich, dass du so denken kannst."

Ihre Hände waren in seinen Haaren. Er konnte gut tanzen, das musste sie ihm lassen, auch wenn er unmoralisch war.

„Harry hat mir erzählt, dass er sich Sorgen macht, du hättest Bilder von ihm in Tüll, Draco. Ich werd gar nicht fragen, aber wenn du vorhaben solltest, die zu verkaufen, dann denk dran, dass ich Bilder habe von dem einen Mal, als wir alle reingekommen sind und dich erwischt haben, wie du zu _We are the Champions_ herumgetanzt bist und deine Hose zugemacht hast."

Dracos Stimme war ehrfürchtig. „Du Machiavellistin", sagte er. „Das gefällt mir an einer Frau."

Hermione lachte leise. Sie erzählte ihm nicht, was Harry noch gesagt hatte: _Wir lieben ihn alle, Hermione_. Natürlich war er knallrot angelaufen und hatte schnell hinterhergeschoben: _Äh. Aber nicht so_, und damit die Rührung des Augenblicks ziemlich verdorben.

Trotzdem. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sie liebten ihn alle, und sie war _in ihn verliebt_ und es war so kompliziert.

„Ich werd sie verbrennen", sprach Draco weiter.

„Wirst du nicht", entgegnete sie. „Du wirst sie an Millicent Bulstrode verscheuern."

„Ich werd sie verbrennen, wenn du das wirklich willst", widersprach Draco. „Nur weil jedes Wort, das ich von mir gebe, trügerisch ist, heißt das doch nicht, dass ich dir nicht die Wahrheit sage."

Sie lachte.

„Ich werd's wieder gut machen bei dir", versprach er. „Ich kann die ‚_Geschichte Hogwarts_' farbkodieren, wenn du magst."

„Du weißt wirklich, wie man einer Frau Honig um den Bart schmiert, Draco."

Draco glättete langsam ihr Haar zurück und tat das besser, als sie es je könnte.

„Na, ich kann es mir doch nicht leisten, meinen Lernpartner ein Jahr vor den ZAGs zu verlieren. Begreifst du, was meinen Noten passieren könnte? Oooh, ich will nicht mal dran denken."

Sie lachte wieder und ärgerte sich selbst darüber, wie leicht er sie zum Lachen bringen konnte, und  dazu, ihn zu lieben. Blöde, arrogante, blutarme Ratte.

„Du brauchst es nicht zu sagen", erklärte sie. „Ich verstehe."

„Ach, ich arbeite mich langsam daran heran", erzählte Draco ihr fröhlich. „Gib mir ein paar Jahre."

„Ach ja?"

„Ach ja." Draco schwieg. „Na ja. Und gib mir zuviel zu trinken."

*

Ginny und Harry saßen Seite an Seite und beobachteten die Tänzer. Ron und Cho kamen zu ihnen hinüber und richteten diskret ihre Kleider.

„Nette Party", strahlte Ron. „Wann ist die Trauung?"

„Schon passiert", meinte Ginny geistesabwesend. „Oh, Cho, wusstest du, dass Draco einen Lust-Trank in deinen Punsch gekippt hatte?"

Ron lief vor Wut scharlachrot an.

„Ich werd ihn umbringen."

„Du wirst ihn nicht umbringen", lehnte Harry ab. „Wenn wir ihn umbringen wollten, hätten wir es schon vor langer Zeit getan und uns eine Menge Ärger erspart."

Ron atmete tief durch seine Nase ein.

„Es ist _genau_, als hätte man ein Kind", stellte er fest. „Ein schreckliches, adoptiertes, Dämonen-Nachwuchs-Kind. Cho – wenn wir, du weißt schon, rein hypothetisch, in einem anderen Universum, mal heiraten sollten, versprich mir, dass wir kein Kind wie Draco kriegen."

„Das verspreche ich, Ron", Cho nahm seine Hand und presste sie. „Lass uns das mal nüchtern betrachten. Ich bin Asiatin und deine ganze Familie ist rotköpfig. Die Chancen, dass wir ein platinblondes Kind kriegen, sind sehr gering."

Sie drückte seine Hand noch einmal und sah dann ein wenig verwirrt aus.

„Genau genommen", überlegte sie, „hatte ich gar keinen Punsch."

Ginny sah beeindruckt aus. „Füchsin", murmelte sie, als gerade die Gäste alle zum Essen zusammen gerufen wurden.

Hermione und Draco kamen und setzten sich zu den beiden anderen Paaren, als sich alle an dem riesigen Tisch versammelten. Nach ein paar Minuten begannen Harry und Draco, Hermione zeigen zu wollen, wie ein Sucher einen anderen mit der Wronski Finte schlagen konnte.

Der Schnatz war eine Erbse.

Lucius Malfoy starrte in einer Art leerer Verzweiflung hinüber zu seinem Sohn und zu seinem Bruder. Gelegentlich knabberte er an seinem Gehstock. Seine Frau lächelte neben ihm ausdruckslos und reichte das Hühnchen herum. 

Plötzlich tippte jemand auf Lucius' Schulter. Er zuckte heftig zusammen. Für weitere Schocks reichte die Medikation nicht mehr aus.

Ein Junge stand hinter ihm, mit einem Zucken im linken Augen und einem irischen Akzent.

„Das Prozac wirkt bei Ihnen nicht mehr richtig, nicht wahr?", zischte Seamus Finnigan konspirativ.

Lucius' Mund klappte herunter, und er nickte dieser verwandten Seele dumpf zu.

Seamus klopfte an seine Nase. „Überlassen Sie das mir", sagte er. „Ich kann Ihnen ein bisschen Valium zukommen lassen."

Millicent Bulstrode erwachte langsam aus ihrer Starre, richtete ihren Blick gelegentlich fest auf Harry und murmelte: „So hübsche... Nüstern".

Harry rutschte vor Angst seinen Stuhl hinunter.

„Weißt du, ich hab einen Brief vor ein paar Tagen von Colin Creevey aus Jugend-Askaban gekriegt", erzählte er in dem Versuch, sich selbst abzulenken. „Es scheint ihm viel besser zu gehen."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass der Riesenkrake ihn nicht gefressen hat", bemerkte Draco mit leichter Unzufriedenheit. „Was für eine gottlose Art von Monster spielt nur ein wenig mit dem Opfer herum und überreicht es dann den Behörden? Wenn ich das Gelände erbe – was wohl eher früher als später der Fall sein wird, zumal Vater klar unfähig ist – werde ich, denke ich, als meinen Wachhund diese RIESENSPINNE anheuern, die da im Großen Wald lebt."

„Halt den Mund, Draco", sagte Ron.

Draco schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln und begann das Essen zu verzehren, auf das Ron plötzlich keinen Appetit mehr hatte.

„Und nun bitte ich meinen lieben Neffen, Draco, der so deutlich meinen Fußstapfen folgt, den Toast auszusprechen."

Draco sah in Ethelfrieds stolzes, mit Glitter verziertes und extrem manisches Gesicht und verschluckte sich prompt an Rons Essen.

„Wu..?", keuchte er.

Hermione klopfte ihm kurz auf den Rücken. Dann nahmen sie und Harry seine Ellenbogen, hoben ihn aus dem Stuhl und sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Draco begriff, dass er ein Publikum hatte, lächelte ein so charmantes Lächeln, dass es Schaden anrichten musste, und erhob sein Glas.

„Ein Tag wie dieser macht uns alle sehr dankbar für die Leute, die uns nahe und lieb sind", sagte er mit perfekter Ernsthaftigkeit und fügte ‚und nicht klinisch geisteskrank' nur in Gedanken hinzu. „Daher möchte ich als allererstes diesem lieblichen und intelligenten Gryffindor danken, der in mein Leben getreten ist, und –", er änderte sein Lächeln in spitzbübisch und beobachtete, wie Lavender und Parvati seufzten. „– mir rein zufällig jede Nacht die besten Rückenmassagen der ganzen Schule schenkt –"

„Du lügender Bastard, Malfoy!", japste Harry. „Das war nur ein einziges Mal!"

Draco sah ärgerlich aus. „Ich meinte natürlich mein _Freundin_ Hermione", sagte er scharf.

Es gab ein wenig ungläubiges Gemurmel. Draco achtete sorgfältig auf die Verursacher und erinnerte sich selbst daran, einen Inkontinenz-Trank in deren Dessert zu tun.

„Äh", fuhr er fort und sammelte seinen Witz. „Und dann erinnert es mich an meine, äh, meine glückliche Pflicht, dem, uhm, glücklichen Paar das Allerbeste zu wünsche. Ich weiß, wir alle hoffen, dass diese verrückten, verrückten Kinder es schaffen können und ..."

Vereinzeltes Geklatsche erklang.

Er hielt inne und gab auf. Lügen, wenn's nicht um seinen persönlichen Profit ging, lag ihm einfach nicht.

„Oh, um Gottes Willen", sagte er. „Natürlich wird's nicht funktionieren! Er wird ihn in einer Woche für eine Ziege verlassen. Haben eigentlich alle außer mir nur Maden im Gehirn?"

Er schenkte ihnen allen ein wildes Stirnrunzeln.

„Seine sexuellen Neigungen mögen ja abartig sein", schniefte Lucius stolz, „aber er ist immer noch mein kleiner Junge."

„Ihr seid alle wahnsinnig und höchstwahrscheinlich pervers. Das war ein grauenhafter Tag, und ich wünsche nie wieder rotes Leder sehen zu müssen. Verdammt seid ihr alle in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle."

Draco Malfoy setzte sich zwischen seinen Gryffindorn nieder, nahm die Hand seiner Freundin und starrte die Versammlung stirnrunzelnd an. 

„Nun? Das war's. Ich habe fertig."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *


End file.
